Por Amor
by Bruna S
Summary: Bella e Edward são melhores amigos, mas as coisas podem mudar drasticamente, quando ele lhe pede ajuda para algo. Aqui Edward Cullen vai aprender a ser romântico. E sua professora... Será Bella Swan! - Resumo completo na fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Por Amor.

**Shipper**: Edward/ Bella.

**Autora:** Bruna Santana

**Gênero:** Romance, Lemon

**Classificação:** NC-17.

**Resumo**: Bella e Edward são melhores amigos, mas as coisas podem mudar drasticamente, quando ele lhe pede ajuda para algo.

Aqui Edward Cullen vai aprender a ser romântico. E sua professora... Será Bella Swan!

Mas nem sempre tudo sai como o esperado. Algumas decisões, porém, podem afetar a vida de várias pessoas drasticamente.

Resta apenas saber se há volta... E se os erros do passado podem ser reparados.

**OBS: Eu vou tentar postar todo dia, mas não garanto nada okay?  
E eu só peço que vocês comentem! É muito desanimador escrever para o vento, e muitas vezes um simples comentário serve de inspiração. :D  
Então sejam bonzinhos e façam uma autora feliz!**

Agradecimentos para:

*Brunna – por me agüentar todo o dia, e mesmo assim me amar como uma irmã.

* Lu – Por me aturar no MSN quando nós duas estamos quase dormindo de tédio.

* Juliana – Por nada. Você é uma péssima amiga e sabe disso. O dia que você conseguir não furar num compromisso, eu dou uma justificativa plausível para o fato de que mesmo você sendo chata, ainda está nos meus agradecimentos.

**Capítulo 1 – O pedido.**

-- Você não está falando sério! – Eu engasguei, enquanto o encarava fixamente. Meu coração disparou, e eu respirei fundo. – Isso é loucura Edward.

-- Mas eu preciso que você me ajude Bella! – Seus olhos verdes pareciam esmeraldas, enquanto ele me encarava fixamente. – Tanya volta em um mês! Ela disse que se eu não aprender a ser romântico, vai romper tudo comigo!

Eu bufei, e o sacudi pelos ombros.

-- Ela tem que te aceitar como você é! E você já faz tudo por ela, o que mais tem que fazer?

-- Ser romântico! Ela falou que eu... Preciso mudar, senão vai me largar.

Era doloroso pra mim, ouvi-lo dizer essas palavras. Eu o amava verdadeiramente, mesmo sabendo que ele sempre seria apenas um amigo pra mim.

Agora ele vinha todo manhoso me pedir ajuda para ser romântico! Que coisa mais bizarra!

-- Eu não quero te ofender, Edward. – Falei lentamente. – Mas não acha que isso é um pouco... Afeminado?

Ele corou intensamente, e arregalou os olhos me fitando confuso.

-- Eu amo Tanya, Bells. – Sussurrou por fim. – Quero fazer tudo por ela. Por favor, me ajude.

Essa era a coisa que mais me machucava. Saber que ele a amava. E que ela não dava o devido valor que ele merecia.

Tanya simplesmente o usava, enquanto ele fazia de tudo por ela. Ela não o amava. Gostava de seu dinheiro e de sua influência.

E Edward... Estava tão cego! Não via o que estava bem em sua frente, e agia como um idiota quando falava daquela vadia!

Ele era meu melhor amigo. Eu queria o bem dele, mas era impossível falar qualquer coisa, quando parecia que a bruxa tinha lhe lançado um feitiço!

Eu bufei, mas nunca fui boa em resistir a suas carinhas.

-- E tem alguma coisa que você me peça, que eu não faça sorrindo? – Eu tinha certeza que qualquer pessoa perceberia minha cara de sofrimento quando eu disse isso.

Mas Edward era insensível demais, para perceber uma coisa dessas.

-- Obrigado,Bella! – Ele me abraçou pela cintura, e me girou no ar como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano.

Eu revirei os olhos, e esperei pacientemente que ele me colocasse no chão.

-- O que você precisa saber? – Fui direto ao ponto.

-- Hmm... Você é a professora. Você é que tem que me ensinar!

-- Não abuse da sorte! – Ameacei brava. – Você sabe muito bem que eu sou contra essa idiotice!

Ele riu, e me abraçou carinhosamente pela cintura.

-- Vamos, gatinha. – Ele brincou. – Só precisa ajudar seu amigo.

Meu coração disparou. Eu o encarei fascinada, sabendo que ele nunca perceberia meus sentimentos .

Eu era apenas sua amiga. A irmã que ele amava.

E além do mais, eu era sem graça e fria. As garotas todas costumavam ser mais... Desenvolvidas. Elas falavam abertamente sobre sexo, quando eu nunca nem havia beijado alguém.

Eu tinha dezesseis anos!

Suspirei, e não podendo evitar, retribuí o sorriso.

Edward era... Irresistível.

-- Hmm... – Ele murmurou. – Eu não quero que ninguém saiba disso. Podemos nos encontrar no chalé perto da clareira?

E ainda por cima ele tinha vergonha de mim.

Suspirei resignada, mas assenti, antes de me soltar dele.

-- Vejo você às sete da noite. – Falei.

E então, saí andando.

Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? Por que eu tinha que sofrer em ajudá-lo, quando eu o amava?

Porque eu era uma burra idiota. E sabia disso.

Mas mesmo assim, eu queria que ele fosse feliz.

E se ficar com a vaca da Tanya fosse o único jeito dele se alegrar, eu o ajudaria a ficar com ela.

Mesmo que isso me matasse por dentro.

Tudo por amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Alice e suas idéias **

Eu passei o resto do dia refletindo sobre a minha burrada estrondosa. Eu devia estar dopada quando me deixei levar pelos encantos daqueles olhos verdes.

Quis bater minha cabeça na parede. Quis enfiar minha cabeça na privada e dar descarga.

Eu bufei, sabendo que só uma pessoa poderia me ajudar nessa hora.

Edward queria manter tudo em segredo, mas eu não fazia essa questão.

Sorri maliciosa, enquanto pegava o telefone e ligava para Alice Cullen.

Ela era a única pessoa no mundo, em que eu confiava plenamente. Eu contava tudo a ela, e éramos quase como irmãs, apesar de sermos tão diferentes.

Não tive tempo e dizer nada. No instante seguinte, ela disse que ia vir aqui pra casa.

Eu suspirei, vendo que eram dez da noite, e encostei minha cabeça em minha cama.

Eu era tão idiota! Tão absurdamente retardada!

Isso era típico de mim. Eu vivia fazendo todas as vontades de Edward. Vivia me submetendo a seus pedidos, enquanto mantinha a chama chata da esperança dentro de meu peito.

Revirei os olhos, e deixei com que minha mente se desligasse desse assunto. Eu já havia feito burradas demais. Não iria me matar, dizer a Edward como se comportar direito perto de uma mulher.

É claro que para mim, seu jeito era perfeito.  
Eu era apaixonada por ele, justamente por isso. Porque ele era sem máscaras.

Agora a filha de uma meretriz da Tanya, queria mudá-lo.

Senti a raiva borbulhar dentro de mim, mas me segurei. Eu não era uma pessoa raivosa.

Sabia, porém, que quando eu explodisse seria uma coisa muito feia de se ver.

Bufei, e liguei o som alto, até me concentrar inteiramente na letra da música. Charlie não iria se importar. Ele já estava acostumado com meus surtos momentâneos.

E então, quando estava quase pegando no sono...

Alice entrou correndo em meu quarto.

-- Bella! – Ela gritou. Seus olhos pretos brilharam de diversão, e ela abaixou o som antes de se jogar na cama ao meu lado. – Que bom que você quer falar comigo! Podemos fazer uma noite de garotas! Charlie não se importará se eu dormir aqui!

Sua animação era tão grande, que eu tive que rir antes de abraçá-la.

-- Seja menos entusiasmada. – Pedi. – Tenho que te contar uma coisa séria. Sobre Edward.

As feições de fada dela ficaram um pouco mais suaves. Eu suspirei, e ela percebeu que o assunto era sério.

-- Meu irmão é tão obtuso. – Alice falou suspirando. – É impressionante o fato dele ser tão cego! Você é perfeita para ele, e mesmo assim ele insiste em ficar com aquela... Nojentinha.

-- Ele me pediu para ajudá-lo a ser romântico! – Contei indignada. – Por causa da Tanya! E ele não quer que ninguém saiba.

Eu revirei os olhos.

-- O que eu faço? Me meti em uma encrenca! Não quero mais sofrer por ele!

Ao contrário do que eu pensava, porém, Alice abriu um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-- Pela primeira vez na vida, meu irmão fez algo de sensato! – Seu sorriso era tão grande, que eu até me assustei. – Agora tudo depende de você!

Eu franzi o cenho, confusa.

-- Do que você está falando?

-- Da chance que você tem nas mãos! – Ela quicou na cama como se estivesse ligada a uma tomada. – Para aprender a ser romântico, é preciso de um clima romântico! Climas geram atração, e atração gera sexo!

Okay, isso foi meio traumatizante.

-- Você não pode estar falando sério – Gaguejei. – Eu não pretendo fazer... sexo com ele!

-- Não foi exatamente nesse sentido que eu falei. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Eu quis dizer que essa é sua chance de conquistá-lo! Você tem um mês até Tanya voltar. Tudo o que precisa fazer, é ser você mesma e esperar que ele note o que está bem a sua frente.

Não era um plano ruim. Mas... Eu estava com um pressentimento estranho quanto a isso.

-- Quero que ele seja feliz. – Confessei abaixando minha cabeça. – E ele ama Tanya. Não posso mudar isso!

-- Você tem que parar de pensar nos outros, e começar a pensar em você! – Seus olhos pretos me fitaram. – Ele não será feliz com aquela bruxa! Você sabe muito bem isso!

Eu sabia. Mas como poderia fazê-lo parar de amar alguém?  
E eu não queria vê-lo sofrer.

Me amaldiçoei por ser como era, e fechei os olhos fortemente.

Eu tinha dois caminhos. Tinha que escolher um.

Mas como fazer isso? Como tentar mudar a mente da pessoa que eu amava?

-- É por isso que você é ideal para ele, Bella. – Alice murmurou. – Porque mesmo estando sofrendo, você o põe em primeiro plano.

Ela tinha razão. E mesmo sabendo disso eu ainda temia.

Droga!

-- Tudo bem. – Consenti. – Mas deixe que eu tente fazer isso sozinha. Não vou ficar andando pelada nem nada do tipo. – Suspirei. – Eu só... Quero que ele pare de ser tão cego.

-- Ele vai parar. – Ela sorriu como se soubesse de algo. – Mas grave uma coisa na sua cabeça: Mesmo que você lute contra, não poderá se esconder por muito tempo.

As palavras se embaralharam na minha cabeça de um jeito confuso. Do que ela estava falando?

-- Somente faça o que tem que ser feito. – Alice pulou da cama, e me deu um beijo estalado no rosto, antes de sair quicando pela porta. – Vamos deixar a noite de garotas para outro dia! Agora descanse e reflita!

Okay. Ela podia ser minha melhor amiga.

Mesmo assim, eu tinha medo.

Fiquei deitada em minha cama até resolver tomar um banho. Eu precisa aliviar minha tensão, esquecer um pouco minha vida.

Como eu queria simplesmente poder escolher o dia em que eu viveria. Queria ter controle sobre meus sentimentos, sobre meus atos.

Às vezes, eu queria ser menos boazinha; uma garota normal.

Isso era quase impossível. Não havia nada em mim que demonstrasse maldade.

Fechei os olhos, e me encaminhei para o banheiro lentamente.

Me fitei no espelho e suspirei diante da imagem que eu vi.

Eu não era feia. Meu rosto era anguloso e proporcional. Mas não havia beleza ali. Talvez se eu me maquiasse um pouco...

Não! Me repreendi. Eu não iria mudar em nada.

Edward teria que me notar como eu era.

-- Bella, Bella... – Falei para minha imagem no espelho. – Parece que temos um probleminha, huh?

Minha imagem me imitou perfeitamente, e eu sorri antes de começar a me despir.

Agora, além de rejeitada, eu ainda era louca. Falava com minha própria imagem!

Ri de minha idiotice, e entrei de baixo do chuveiro quente, esperando que todos os meus músculos se relaxassem. Eu podia ouvir a chuva, caindo numa tempestade lá fora, e pela primeira vez esse fato não me incomodou.

Eu gostei de ouvir o barulho contra o teto. Gostei de estar sozinha, e saber que mesmo sobre pressão, eu não iria influenciar meu jeito de ser por causa de um garoto.

Comecei a me ensaboar, e aspirei profundamente o cheiro do sabonete.

Amanhã às sete horas da noite, começaria uma nova fase de minha vida.  
Talvez, - só talvez – houvesse alguma chance de eu conquistar o garoto dos meus sonhos.

E talvez – na verdade era quase certo – que eu saísse com meus sonhos despedaçados dessa história.

Eu gostava de desafios, apesar de tudo.  
E eu arriscaria por mim.

Só por uma vez na vida, eu faria aquilo que era importante para mim.  
Porque eu merecia ser feliz. E não deixaria que nenhuma piranha da esquina me tomasse isso.

A decisão estava tomada.

Eu encostei minha cabeça nos azulejos frios do boxe, e deixei com que lembranças dolorosas tomassem conta de minha mente. Deixei com que elas se apoderassem de minha cabeça, para que eu estivesse bem ciente das dificuldades que enfrentaria, tentando pôr meu plano em prática.

_... Eu apertei o livro de matemática contra meu peito. Tentei desviar o olhar do corredor, enquanto andava lentamente._

Foi impossível. A pontada de dor me atingiu em cheio, e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.  
Como eu queria, naquela hora, estar no lugar de Tanya.

Queria que os dedos de Edward estivessem passeando carinhosamente sobre minha bochecha, e que ele me olhasse com o mesmo sentimento com que olhava para ela.

Queria poder beijá-lo livremente e não ser só a melhor amiga nerd.

Suspirei, e desviei o olhar, enquanto acelerava meu passo.  
Era horrível ter que conviver com isso.

Mas o que mais me doía nisso tudo, era o fato dele sempre me procurar quando Tanya brigava com ele.

Sempre me pedia conselhos, e era no meu colo que ele vinha chorar.

Será que era tão difícil assim, perceber que eu o amava? Será eu teria que escrever na minha testa?

Não parecia tão difícil assim, pensei. Eu era transparente demais, e podia apostar que toda Forks já havia percebido minha paixão por ele.

Menos o idiota que eu amava, é claro.

Bufei, e segui meu caminho – triste demais para meu próprio bem. 

As lembranças ainda me machucavam – retrato de uma época em que eu mal podia controlar minhas glândulas lacrimais.

Agora, porém, eu já havia aprendido a me conter.

Meus sentimentos ficavam muito bem guardados em meu peito; e eu podia me mostrar calma em um momento de desespero.

Apenas quando estava com Edward, é que minha mente parecia se embaralhar, e eu não conseguia pensar em nada.

Toda essa vulnerabilidade me assustava. Me deixava com a garganta seca e com as mãos suando.

Bem, pensei fechando o chuveiro. Isso iria mudar.  
Poderia muito bem fazer o que eu quisesse.

_Conseguir_ o que eu quisesse.

Sorri, e peguei minha toalha rosa felpuda para me enxugar.

Iria fazer uma surpresinha a Edward.  
E levaria meu "trabalho" bem a sério.

Porque só assim receberia meu pagamento merecido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Primeira lição. **

Era sábado. Acordei animada para começar o dia e decidida a executar meu plano de última hora.

Hmm... Okay. Talvez eu não fosse tão corajosa assim. E... Talvez eu não fosse tão ousada também.

Mas... Ah que se dane! Edward havia pedido minha ajuda. Então ele que me agüentasse!

Saltei da cama, vendo que eram só nove horas da manhã. Se eu estivesse correta, Edward só acordaria às dez.

Suspirei e coloquei às pressas uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta, antes de calçar um tênis qualquer. Amarrei meu cabelo, e depois fui para o banheiro fazer minha higiene pessoal.

Nem percebi se Charlie estava em casa. Só desci as escadas correndo, e entrei na minha pick-up pronta para dirigir até a casa dos Cullen.

Esme não se surpreenderia por me ver lá. Ela adorava quando eu ia visitá-la, e já estava acostumada minhas chegadas repentinas.

Dessa vez, porém, seria diferente. Eu iria pessoalmente acordar Edward.

E daria minha primeira lição de romantismo a ele.

Pisei no acelerador, e me mantive o resto do trajeto perdida em pensamentos.

Quando cheguei a meu destino, desacelerei e respirei fundo.

Era... Difícil para mim, fazer algo que era... Contra minha visão de vida.

Amar e não ser correspondida doía, mas não era o fim do mundo.

Eu não sabia o futuro. Talvez ele pudesse ser feliz com Tanya.

Mas... E se não fosse? E se ele pudesse, verdadeiramente, ser feliz comigo?  
Bem, não adiantava me lamentar agora. Eu já estava aqui.

Desci do carro, e sorri quando o Dr. Carlisle abriu a porta de casa – provavelmente saindo para o trabalho.

-- Hey Bella. – Ele me cumprimentou me abraçando. – Que bom que você está aqui.

Seus olhos azuis límpidos brilharam, e ele sorriu.

-- Mas eu sinto lhe dizer que não tem mais ninguém em casa. A não ser Edward, mas você sabe como ele dorme que nem uma pedra. Se você quiser tentar acordá-lo... Boa sorte!

Ow. Será que o mundo estava conspirando a meu favor, ou isso era um simples sinal para eu desistir de tudo?

Bem, era melhor acreditar na primeira opção.

Sorri para Carlisle, e respondi que apostaria em minha sorte dessa vez.

Ele assentiu, e disse que eu podia ficar o tempo que quisesse.

Isso era uma coisa deprimente. Eu não conhecia nenhum pai que permitia que uma garota acordasse seu filho adolescente.

Será que era tão difícil assim me ver como **garota**? Como alguém que podia agarrar um garoto e fazer orgias com ele?

A resposta era sim. É claro que ninguém nunca me veria como uma ameaça. Eu era só a amiga feia. A garota que era como um **amigo homem**.

Isso me machucava profundamente, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Eu não iria mudar, já havia decidido isso.

Suspirei, e me encaminhei para dentro da casa; eu estava receosa, meu coração parecia que ia saltar pela minha boca.

Isso é idiota! Me repreendi. Eu já havia entrado ali várias vezes, só com Edward lá dentro.

E agora, no entanto, eu parecia uma menininha boba.

Revirei os olhos, e subi as escadas lentamente, me enchendo de coragem aos poucos.

E então, quando eu finalmente entrei no quarto dele, meu mundo parou.

Não porque ele estivesse dormindo pelado ou algo do tipo. Parou porque ele era o que eu queria. E porque dormindo, ele parecia um anjo que não podia machucar ninguém.

Mas ele podia. Tanto podia, que me machucava a todo segundo.

Aspirei profundamente o ar, e dei um passo a frente, chegando bem perto de sua cama.

Meu coração batia muito rápido. Eu sentia frio, e minhas pernas tremiam.

E então, com o único vestígio de coragem que eu ainda tinha, toquei os cabelos de Edward, e os acariciei levemente para acordá-lo.

Ele se remexeu na cama e resmungou qualquer coisa, antes de me puxar bruscamente pela cintura.

Eu dei um grito surpresa, e ofeguei caindo em cima dele.

-- Bella? – Ele perguntou grogue, ainda segurando minha cintura. – Que merda você está fazendo aqui? E por que diabos você me acordou?

Eu lancei um olhar cortante a ele, e me desgrudei de seus braços, antes de ficar em pé com o resto de dignidade que eu ainda tinha.

-- Escute bem Edward Cullen... – Comecei lentamente. – Se você quer mesmo minha ajuda, tem no mínimo que me tratar bem! – Ele arregalou os olhos, e eu apontei um dedo pra cara dele. – Então a partir de hoje, você vai me tratar com romantismo! Fui bem clara, ou eu vou ter que desenhar?

Ele franziu o cenho, mas depois assentiu quando viu meu rosto ameaçador.

-- Muito bem. – Falei. – Então é assim que você receberia Tanya se ela viesse te acordar?

-- Bella isso é loucura. – Ele gaguejou. – Pensei que íamos fazer isso a noite. Em uma cabana e não dentro de casa.

-- Não, é claro que não, mas...

-- Então pare de discutir, e faça o que eu mandar.

Eu percebi que ele se encolheu na cama, e sorri satisfeita.

Não era costume pra mim, agir desse jeito. Mas situações drásticas pediam medidas drásticas.

Suspirei, e me sentei na borda da cama o encarando sugestivamente.

-- Hun... – Ele murmurou. – Que surpresa...?

-- Tente novamente. – Sugeri. – Agora com mais entusiasmo.

-- Er... Nossa! Que surpresa te ver aqui!

-- Eu falei entusiasmo.

-- QUERIDA! – Ele me agarrou pela cintura e me jogou deitada na cama. – Que bom que você está aqui!

E então, não agüentando mais a pose de durona eu comecei a rir.

Edward riu ao meu lado também, e deu um beijo estalado em minha bochecha, antes de começar a me fazer cócegas.

-- Você é muito má, dona Bella! – Ele falou enquanto eu me contorcia de rir. – Até parece que pode ser mandona.

-- De qualquer jeito você me obedeceu! – Eu mostrei a língua pra ele, tentando reprimir a dor aguda no coração. – Agora pára com isso!

Eu mal conseguia respirar, de tantas cócegas que sentia.

-- Não vou parar. Você foi uma menina muito má hoje!

Então ele levara tudo na brincadeira. Eu franzi o cenho, machucada por isso, mas ignorei esse sentimento, enquanto aproveitava meu tempo com ele.

-- Você é um louco. – O acusei. – Está me matando!

Eu estava sem ar, é verdade. Ele riu, e parou com a brincadeira, antes de me enlaçar pela cintura e se deitar ao meu lado, me abraçando.

-- O que vamos fazer hoje, pimpolha? – Ele perguntou. – Não tenho nada pra fazer.

-- Se quiser começar as aulas, eu estou disposta a te ajudar. – Sugeri. – Mas dessa vez vai ser sério!

Ele riu ao meu lado, e só pra sacanear, subiu em cima de mim, colocando uma perna de cada lado de minha cintura.

Eu estremeci, e senti meus pêlos se arrepiarem, enquanto o encarava.

-- Parece que voltamos para nossa infância e estamos brincando de "papai e mamãe". – Ele riu e deu um beijo estalado em minha boca, como já havia feito milhares de vezes antes.

Dessa vez, porém, a dor foi maior. Dessa vez, meu mundo caiu e rodou, e eu senti vontade de chorar.

Respirei fundo, e camuflei esse sentimento enquanto sorria levemente.

-- Foi você que começou com essa loucura, Edward. – Falei. – E felizmente nós não temos filhos pra brincar de papai e mamãe!

Ele gargalhou, e me lançou um olhar malicioso. **Bem malicioso**.

Quando eu entendi o verdadeiro significado de "papai e mamãe" quase caí da cama de tanta vergonha.

Senti meu rosto esquentar aos poucos, e o empurrei de cima de mim, querendo enfiar minha cara em um buraco no chão.

-- Seu pervertido! – Gritei. – Será que você só pensa nisso!?

Ele rolou na cama de tanto rir, e me encarou como se eu fosse maluca.

-- Eu sou um adolescente. É nisso que eu costumo pensar.

-- Você está insinuando que eu **não** sou uma adolescente!?

-- Ah Bella. Não é isso. É só que... Você não é normal, entende? Você nem parece uma garota!

Eu senti tudo a minha volta girar. Estava tão triste, tão magoada com suas palavras, que pensei que desabaria ali, chorando até minha cabeça explodir.

Mas em vez disso, como sempre, eu só virei as costas. Me levantei da cama, e com a pouca força que me restava, lancei um olhar cortante a ele.

Não sei se ele percebeu como eu estava magoada. Talvez só tivesse visto minha raiva, por trás de minhas feições.

O que quer que tenha visto, porém, não me importava.

Nesse momento, pensei apenas em mim mesma. Não pensei em seus sentimentos, nem em seus medos.

Pensei apenas em mim, e em como eu era **sempre** tão idiota!

Eu amava uma cara que me via como um GAROTO. Só uma retardada mental para se apaixonar por um tipo desses.

Será que era tão difícil assim, ver o que havia por dentro de uma pessoa?

Eu suspirei, e desci as escadas correndo, nervosa para ir embora.

Na minha casa, pelo menos, eu estaria a salvo. Poderia chorar e ser a idiota que eu era, na solidão.

E principalmente, não precisaria o encarar, quando eu o amava.

E o pior disso tudo... Era saber que esse sentimento não mudaria. Nunca.

-- Bella! – Edward gritou. – Ei! O que aconteceu? Me espera!

-- Edward! – Eu me virei pra ele com o rosto vermelho. – Me deixe em paz! Eu não quero falar com você, okay?

-- Ei ei... – Ele me agarrou pela cintura, e me jogou nos ombros como se eu fosse um saco de batatas. – Não quero saber de você emburrada!

-- Seu idiota! – Berrei. – Me ponha no chão agora! – Eu comecei a socar suas costas, mas não deu muito certo.

E então começou a chover. Uma tempestade desabou sobre nós, e ele correu comigo em seus braços até dentro de casa, e me depositou no chão, enquanto me fitava intensamente.

Eu fiquei parada, morrendo de raiva, até perceber o real motivo dele estar me fitando.

Quando dei por mim, havia me virado de costas, impossibilitando assim que ele continuasse a olhar para minha camiseta molhada e, conseqüentemente para meus peitos.

Depois eu era um garoto!

-- Bella eu... – Ele começou hesitante. – Me desculpe.

E então eu resolvi que me vingaria. Da forma mais baixa e mais imprópria possível.

-- Está tudo bem, Edward. – Murmurei.

Não era meu jeito agir dessa forma. No entanto, a raiva estava tão impregnada em mim, que eu sorri maliciosa, antes de me virar para frente e o fitar intensamente.

-- Será que você poderia me emprestar uma camiseta? – Pedi gentilmente.

Ele engasgou, e eu segurei a barra de minha camisa, a levantando rapidamente.  
No segundo seguinte, eu estava só de calça jeans sutiã em sua frente.

Ele arregalou os olhos, e eu lancei um olhar inocente.

-- O que você está olhando? – Me fingi. – Ao que parece eu sou um garoto não é?

-- B-Bella... – Ele continuou me encarando. – Você está... Bem?

Senti vontade de rir. Eu mordi minha língua, e depois arqueei uma sobrancelha levemente.

-- Ao que parece é você que está com sérios problemas aqui. – Eu odiava mostrar meu corpo. Odiava me exibir, e principalmente, fazer alguém me notar pelo o que eu era por fora e não por dentro.

Quando eu estava com Edward, porém, nada parecia fazer sentido. Nem mesmo meu bom senso.

-- Se você demorar muito com a camiseta, seu pai vai ter que me atender de graça. Eu vou ficar gripada.

Pensei seriamente em tirar a calça jeans também, mas era baixo demais. Por isso, só continuei o encarando.

Ele estava ficando pálido, e eu tive que usar todas as minhas forças para não rir.

E mesmo assim, a raiva ainda se remexia dentro de mim. Evitei pensar nisso, me deleitando com o rosto pasmo de Edward.

Mas como sempre, eu não tive iniciativa. Não pulei em cima dele, nem o beijei como qualquer garota normal faria. Simplesmente deixei com que ele fosse pegar a camisa pra mim.

Bufei, e senti as lágrimas novamente marejando meus olhos.

Passei as mãos para evitá-las, e ergui a cabeça, porque não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

Era muita idiotice minha pensar que ele me notaria!

Quis correr dali, morrendo de vergonha pelo meu ato, mas me mantive parada, até ele voltar.

Sua boca ainda estava meio aberta; ele devia estar muito surpreso, é verdade.

Mas como saber se ele me achava atraente? Ele podia estar assim simplesmente por não se conformar com meu ato de rebeldia.

Eu não era uma menina rebelde.

De qualquer forma, pensei colocando a camisa branca de botões, eu ia embora agora.

Eu estava confusa demais pra pensar com coerência.

Até me despindo eu estava!

-- Hmm... Nos vemos às sete? – Perguntei me encaminhando para a porta.

Ele franziu o cenho e negou com a cabeça.

-- Você vai ficar aqui, Bella. Não vai embora.

O quê?

-- Edward, eu realmente preciso ir. – Insisti. – E além do mais, o que vamos fazer a tarde inteira?

Eu podia jurar que vi um toque malicioso em seu olhar, mas preferi ignorar esse fato.  
Dei mais um passo à frente, e ele segurou meus braços.

-- Qual é Bells? Você sempre fica aqui comigo! O que deu em você hoje?

Mais raiva. Talvez eu fosse explodir a qualquer momento!

-- O mundo não gira ao seu redor! – Falei. Respirei fundo e o fuzilei. – E agora, por que você não me deixa em paz?

-- Eita, Bella. – Ele revirou os olhos e fez um gesto displicente com a mão. – Vai embora daqui então. Já vi que você está na TPM. Não preciso aturar mulherzinha brava.

Eu não sabia o que diabos, ainda fazia com que eu o amasse.  
Ele era arrogante, idiota, imbecil, cego e egocêntrico.

E mesmo assim, ainda havia alguma força sobrenatural do universo que fazia meu coração bater mais rápido toda vez que eu o via.

-- Te vejo às sete. – Murmurei antes de sair andando. Ele assentiu, e me virou as costas como se eu fosse uma mosca.

Ingrato!

Bufei, e com um último suspiro, fui embora pra casa.

Eu precisava me preparar mentalmente para essa noite. Porque definitivamente, não seria um coisa fácil de se fazer. Não mesmo.

**N/A:** Heey, gente. :D

Eu realmente tinha postado errado daquela vez.

Sorry okay? ISUHAUIHDSA

Obrigada pelos comentários, e continuem COMENTANDO.

Beijooos:*


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 – Melhor... Amiga?**

Edward POV

Decididamente não é fácil ser eu.

Eu sou popular, lindo, rico e tenho tudo o que eu quero.

Tudo menos uma coisa: O corpo de Tanya Denali.

Sim, sim! É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram!

Eu sou meio obcecado por Tanya. Ela foi a única garota que já me rejeitou.  
Até hoje, mesmo com três meses de namoro, ela não cedeu.

É claro eu dou tudo o que ela quer, afinal ela é minha rainha.  
Mas como podia, por Deus, uma mulher me deixar tão louco?

Eu havia dito para Bella que a amava. Eu dizia isso para todos.  
Acho que até Tanya pensava que eu era realmente apaixonada por ela.

Mas eu só queria a levar pra cama!

Tão simples assim.

E foi por isso, que num belo dia, eu pedi gentilmente a Bella que me desse aulas de romantismo.

Não é nada fácil se fingir de bobo apaixonado, podem acreditar. Eu fazia todo o esforço do mundo para demonstrar carinho, mas era meio... Mentira.

Eu pretendia ficar com Tanya, é verdade. Acho, bem sinceramente, que eu não vá encontrar outra mulher por quem eu sinta algo mais forte.

Eu tenho tesão por Tanya. Ela é linda, feminina e tem uma lábia boa para brigas. Apesar de ser uma garota difícil, a adrenalina e a excitação valem a pena.

Isso era minha mente há cinco minutos a trás.

E então, minha melhor amiga de todos os tempo, tirou a blusa. E ficou só de sutiã.

E naquele momento, minha meta mudou.

Eu me senti estranho.

Decidi que seria mais seguro pegar a camiseta, mas fiz tudo mecanicamente.

Será que Bella não percebia o quanto era... Sexy?  
Bem, nem eu havia percebido antes de hoje, mas mesmo assim...

Por que ela não se arrumava? Ela podia ter qualquer um a seus pés!

Seu rosto não era feio. Ela tinha o rosto bem bonito, e se usasse algo mais colado, alguma coisa que não a deixasse parecida com um garoto, tinha certeza que seria uma das minhas!

Entreguei a camiseta e ela; nem tinha percebido que havia descido as escadas, e observei atentamente a todos os seus movimentos.

Bella parecia sensual até mesmo se vestindo!

Em que mundo ela viveu todos esses anos? Meu Deus! E garota era uma beldade, bem gostosinha!

-- Hmm... Nos vemos às sete? – Ela questionou corando. Parecia bem desconfortável em minha presença, como se fosse a primeira vez que fizesse isso.

Eu quis agarrá-la.

-- Você vai ficar aqui, Bella. Não vai embora. – Decretei.

Eu queria vê-la mais. Ela não iria resistir a mim, obviamente.

-- Edward, eu realmente preciso ir. E além do mais, o que vamos fazer a tarde inteira?

Eu podia pensar muito bem em mil e uma possibilidades, mas preferi não proferi-las em voz alta.

Bella era inocente demais para ouvir esse tipo de coisa.

-- Qual é Bells? Você sempre fica aqui comigo! O que deu em você hoje? – Perguntei. Ela queria se fazer de difícil, mas comigo não ia rolar não.

Eu ia ficar com ela. E ia a levar a pra cama.

Isso já estava decidido.

Eu me senti estranho.

Decidi que seria mais seguro pegar a camiseta, mas fiz tudo mecanicamente.

Será que Bella não percebia o quanto era... Sexy?  
Bem, nem eu havia percebido antes de hoje, mas mesmo assim...

Por que ela não se arrumava? Ela podia ter qualquer um a seus pés!

Seu rosto não era feio. Ela tinha o rosto bem bonito, e se usasse algo mais colado, alguma coisa que não a deixasse parecida com um garoto, tinha certeza que seria uma das minhas!

Entreguei a camiseta e ela; nem tinha percebido que havia descido as escadas, e observei atentamente a todos os seus movimentos.

Bella parecia sensual até mesmo se vestindo!

Em que mundo ela viveu todos esses anos? Meu Deus! E garota era uma beldade, bem gostosinha!

-- Hmm... Nos vemos às sete? – Ela questionou corando. Parecia bem desconfortável em minha presença, como se fosse a primeira vez que fizesse isso.

Eu quis agarrá-la.

-- Você vai ficar aqui, Bella. Não vai embora. – Decretei.

Eu queria vê-la mais. Ela não iria resistir a mim, obviamente.

-- Edward, eu realmente preciso ir. E além do mais, o que vamos fazer a tarde inteira?

Eu podia pensar muito bem em mil e uma possibilidades, mas preferi não proferi-las em voz alta.

Bella era inocente demais para ouvir esse tipo de coisa.

-- Qual é Bells? Você sempre fica aqui comigo! O que deu em você hoje? – Perguntei. Ela queria se fazer de difícil, mas comigo não ia rolar não.

Eu ia ficar com ela. E ia a levar a pra cama.

Isso já estava decidido.

-- O mundo não gira ao seu redor! . – Ela exclamou -E agora, por que você não me deixa em paz?

Oww. Que maldade.

-- Eita, Bella. – Falei. – Vai embora daqui então. Já vi que você está na TPM. Não preciso aturar mulherzinha brava.

Se ela queria se estressar, que fosse longe daqui!

Eu ainda tinha muito tempo para tê-la, algo como um mês antes de Tanya voltar. E agora, seria ainda mais fácil com as aulas de "romantismo" que Tanya havia me exigido.

Bem, eu odiei a idéia. Agora, porém, eu adorava.

Urgh. Não sei nem porque eu estava nessa seca toda. Revirei os olhos .

-- Te vejo às sete. – Bella disse, e saiu andando para fora de casa.

Eu virei as costas e a ignorei. Agora, eu estava com minha mente cheia de imagens nada puritanas.

Como eu fui idiota!

Devia saber, que toda a mulher que guarda muito seu corpo, sempre tem uma surpresa enorme quando o revela.

Agora, Bella havia revelado seu outro lado, e talvez eu tivesse que revelar meu outro lado também.

Me senti, bem lá no fundo, levemente culpado por estar fazendo isso com minha melhor amiga.

Bem, pensei sorrindo, se fosse inimiga seria ainda pior, certo?

Sim, sim. Agora, tudo o que restava, era me preparar para ir a cabana.

Eu não vou mentir. As horas, que eu pensei que passariam voando, se arrastaram lentamente.

Isso era estranho.

Eu fiquei em meu quarto a maior parte do tempo, e me surpreendi, por ver o quanto a culpa me consumia lentamente.

É, parece difícil de imaginar, mas eu estava me sentindo culpado. Naquela hora em que vi Bella, acho que meus hormônios estavam muito agitados.

Agora ,porém, eu conseguia pensar com mais clareza.

Huh, não que eu fosse desistir de meu plano. Eu queria Bella.

Era apenas... Confuso.

Ahh. Que se dane.

Bella não era nenhum amigo homem meu! Ela era minha melhor amiga sim, desde que eu me lembrava por gente, mas isso não mudava minhas aspirações.

E... Ela não iria resistir se eu a beijasse, pensei malicioso.

Só Tanya mesmo pra resistir. E agora, enquanto ela se fazia de puritana, ia levar um par de chifres bem grande.

E a melhor parte disso? É que Tanya odiava Bella. Ela morria de ciúmes – mesmo eu nunca tento entendido o porquê disso.

Huh... Não que Tanya fosse descobrir sobre meu caso. Seria uma espécie de vingança interna, por ela ter me deixado tanto tempo na seca. E é claro que uma forma de aproveitarão também.

Quanto a meu relacionamento com Bella... Eu tinha certeza que ela me perdoaria quando eu ficasse com Tanya e não com ela.

Afinal de contas, Bella sempre me perdoava no final. Dessa vez, eu sabia, não ia ser diferente.  
Ela poderia até ficar satisfeita!

Ninguém nunca nem pensara em pegá-la e, no entanto eu ia fazer isso. Eu! Edward Cullen.

Uma lisonja para um nome na lista de seus relacionamentos.

Sorri para mim mesmo,e me deixei dormir pelo resto da tarde.

Eu precisaria de muita animação a noite! Bella não parecia calma.

Aposto como seria um fogo na cama!

Estremeci com o pensamento, e fechei os olhos, me impedindo de imaginar o resto de seu corpo.

Bella seria uma grande e deliciosa surpresa. E enquanto havia tempo, eu iria saboreá-la.

Suspirei, e deixei com que a escuridão tomasse conta de minha mente.

No instante seguinte eu estava sonhando.

_Arrependimento... Esse sentimento não me deixava._

Caminhei pelo jardim enorme, mas mesmo diante a paisagem bonita o arrependimento não me deixava.

Ela estava morta. Não estava mais comigo, ao meu lado.

Por que eu me sentia culpado? E por Deus, quem havia morrido?

Não sabia. Nem sequer imaginava quem pudesse me deixar nesse estado de completa... Desesperação.

Eu mal sentia meu coração bater. Só caminhava, caminhava.

Percebi que não era num jardim em que eu estava. Era num cemitério.

Quis correr, mas só pude dar um passo a frente.

E o túmulo que vi, me fez ofegar.

Bella Swan.

_Bella havia morrido? Como?_

Dei um grito, e senti uma mão se fechar sobre meu ombro direito.

Quando me virei, foi seu rosto de marfim que encarei.

O que?

-- Não adianta mais se arrepender. – Ela sussurrou. – Agora é para sempre.

E então ela sumiu no vento, levada por uma brisa fraca...

Minha Bella... Minha amiga...  
  
Acordei ofegante em minha cama.  
Não lembrava muito bem do sonho, mas suas últimas palavras ficaram gravadas em alguma parte de meu subconsciente.

O que essa loucura queria dizer?

Franzi o cenho, mas decidi ignorar qualquer tipo de significado.

Estava na hora de minha aula. E de minha professora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – A cabana.**

**Bella POV**

A cabana era um dos lugares que eu mais gostava no mundo.

Não porque era bonita, ou porque parecia uma casinha de contos de fadas... Eu gostava pelo o que ela significava.

A primeira vez que eu vi Edward, eu estava perdida na clareira onde a cabana ficava.

Eu estava tão assustada... Havia caído no chão e desistido de levantar, porque sabia que nunca me encontrariam naquele lugar.

E então apareceu Edward. Tão pequeno, tão carinhoso – muito diferente do que era hoje, - e me estendeu a mão, me ajudando a levantar.

Ele havia me chamado de "pimpolha". Não sabia meu nome, e eu estava soluçando muito pra conseguir falar.

O apelido havia pegado, mas hoje em dia ele quase nunca me chamava disso.

E então... Ele me levou para a cabana. Seus pais estavam lá, e logo viram que eu era a filha do chefe de polícia.

Nós ficamos brincando o resto da tarde – ele adorava carrinhos! Eu havia me apegado a um, e ele me dera como prova de amizade.

Eu ainda tinha esse carrinho, guardado cuidadosamente dentro de uma caixinha, na última gaveta de meu armário.

Por que isso? Porque eram as lembranças mais doces da minha vida. E porque naquela época, eu não sabia o que era amor, e nem precisava me preocupar com isso.

Suspirei, e entrei na cabana enquanto espantava o passado de minha cabeça.

Fazia muito tempo que ninguém ia ali, reparei, pois os móveis todos tinham uma fina camada de poeira sobre eles.

Edward não havia chegado ainda, e eu me vi, no minuto seguinte, varrendo o chão e limpando tudo ali.

Se eu pudesse morar em algum lugar no mundo, com certeza seria nessa casinha.

A cabana era até grande para uma cabana; tinha dois quartos, uma sala, um banheiro e uma cozinha.

Tudo parecia ter saído direto de um conto infantil. A clareira em volta, principalmente, me fascinava.

Todas as milhares de florzinhas, as árvores verdes... Era o único lugar de Forks que eu amava verdadeiramente.

Sorri, e aspirei profundamente o cheirinho do ar, antes de soltar o pano que eu estava usando e me sentar no sofá macio que havia na sala.

Fechei os olhos, e me deixei levar pela sensação de bem estar que eu sentia estando ali.

Nunca imaginei o quanto sentiria falta de estar nesse lugar. O tempo que eu fiquei longe...

E então, quando estava quase cochilando, senti um ar quente perto de minha nuca, que me fez ficar toda arrepiada.

Estremeci, mas continuei com os olhos fechados, até sentir a mão quente de Edward acariciar meu pescoço lentamente.

Era um sonho? Eu não sabia... Só soube que era realidade quando encarei seus olhos verdes.

Se fosse um sonho ele não teria a expressão maliciosa que tinha; se fosse um sonho ele estaria me fitando com carinho e não com desejo.

O que havia mudado? Será que tirar a camiseta fora meu maior erro?

Senti raiva por só ter chamado sua atenção assim.

-- Olá Bella. – Ele sussurrou perto e meu ouvido. – Desculpe ter te acordado.

-- Não me acordou. – respondi prontamente me levantando. – Você está pronto pra começar?

-- Estou. – Ele deu um sorriso torto, e me lançou um olhar confuso. – O que eu tenho que fazer?

-- A primeira coisa que você precisa saber... – Comecei tentando não pensar no fato de estar ajudando minha rival - É que pra ser romântico, são necessárias três coisas.

Ele assentiu, e fez um gesto com a cabeça, me mandando prosseguir.

-- A primeira delas é o clima. Nós vamos falar apenas sobre isso hoje.

Edward sorriu, e segurou minha mão me fazendo sentar no sofá ao lado dele.  
Meu coração disparou, e ele desceu sua mão até minha cintura, antes de me prensar sobre o braço do sofá.

-- Que tipo de clima? – Perguntou sussurrando. – Me diga do que eu preciso para um clima romântico...

Lembre-se de respirar, me ordenei mentalmente.

O clima estava ótimo pra mim, dizendo bem a verdade.  
Mas eu precisava me concentrar.

Foco, foco.

-- Dependendo da ocasião... – Comecei sem conseguir desviar nosso olhares. – Você pode usar velas, flores...

-- Flores como essa? – Ele tirou uma rosa branca de sabe-se lá de onde; eu só olhava para seu rosto – E a passou lentamente por meus lábios, enquanto me apertava mais contra si.

Meu Deus! O que estava acontecendo...? Eu não conseguia pensar direito, não conseguia nem se quer falar...

-- É... – Sussurrei. – Desse jeito.

As palavras saíram com esforço de minha garganta, e eu senti minhas pálpebras tremerem levemente enquanto ele aproximava os lábios de minha bochecha.

Deus! Eu estava tendo uma síncope nervosa.

Estremeci sob seus braços, e finalmente deixei meus olhos se fecharem quando sua boca tocou minha face delicadamente.

Seus lábios eram quentes, intensos. Bem diferentes dos beijos que ele costumava me dar.

Tremi, e ele segurou minha cintura, enquanto traçava uma linha de fogo por meu pescoço, até chegar a meu ombro.

-- O que você está...? – comecei a falar, mas parei quando ele voltou a subir com seus lábios por meu pescoço.

Edward estava louco!

-- Você está linda hoje... – Ele sussurrou. – Tão linda...

Eu havia me vestido do mesmo jeito de sempre. Calça jeans, camiseta, cabelo preso...

-- Você está se saindo muito bem... – Elogiei tonta. Acho que prendi a respiração por algum tempo, porque minha cabeça estava girando e girando...

-- Você é uma boa professora. Muito boa.

Eu era? Hmm... O que mesmo?

-- Acho melhor parar a aula por aqui. – Murmurei com o ultimo vestígio de razão que ainda tinha.

-- Nós mal começamos.

E então, sua boca roçou na minha. Bem de leve, quase como um suspiro, mas isso foi o necessário para me deixar completamente alerta.

Não era isso que eu queria? Que ele me notasse?

Qual era meu problema agora?

-- Edward... – Murmurei seu nome. – Você não está consciente. Está louco...

-- Estou numa aula prática no momento. – Ele respirou em meu ouvido.

Então era só pela aula... Eu era idiota mesmo de pensar que ele poderia estar interessado em mim!

Mas esses pensamentos saíram de minha mente no segundo seguinte.

Porque ele me beijou. Isso mesmo!

Edward segurou minha nuca com firmeza, em colou seus lábios nos meus, enquanto pedia passagem com a língua delicadamente.

A sensação era... Indescritível!

Eu só conseguia sentir meu coração, batendo muito forte, muito rápido.  
A boca dele era tão quentinha, e suas mãos eram tão estimulantes...

Me arrepiei, e antes que pudesse evitar, passei minhas mãos por sua nuca, e colei meu corpo ainda mais ao dele.

Ele sorriu por entre o beijo, e me aninhou entre suas pernas enquanto sua língua encontrava a minha de um jeito intenso, sôfrego.

Quis morrer; o sangue pulsava por minhas veias como fogo. Meu coração parecia fazer força para continuar batendo; quase podia ouvi-lo falhando uma batida ou outra.

Era meu... Primeiro beijo de verdade.

Sim, sim era patético! Eu tinha dezesseis anos!

Mas era tão maravilhoso... Edward tinha um gosto tão bom, algo como uma droga.

E a forma com que ele me beijava... Com suas mãos percorrendo minhas costas e puxando meus cabelos levemente...

Eu ia morrer. Se não parasse com aquilo, ia explodir em mil pedaços!

Mas então, eu senti suas mãos percorrem meus seios por cima da blusa, e automaticamente me retesei, consciente do que estávamos fazendo.

O empurrei pelo peito, ofegando, e fechei os olhos enquanto sentia meu rosto se tingir de vermelho.

Que loucura!

-- Eu... É... – Gaguejei de olhos arregalados. – O que foi isso?

-- Eu... Acho que foi um beijo. – Edward murmurou lentamente.

Seus olhos estavam opacos, cheios de alguma coisa que eu não pude reconhecer.

Deduzi que era arrependimento, mas fiquei calada, me sentindo extremamente culpada.

-- Eu... Sinto muito. – Falei depois de um tempo. – Não sei o que aconteceu...

-- Pare. – Ele pediu. – Isso... Faz parte da aula não é?

Senti vontade de abraçá-lo. Será que a culpa era tão grande, que ele tentava se convencer de que aquilo não passara de obrigação?

Meu peito se contorceu e dor, mas eu assenti.

-- É claro. Você não está traindo Tanya. Não de verdade, pelo menos.

Ele sorriu, e me puxou pela cintura, enquanto afundava a cabeça em meu pescoço.

-- Obrigado Bella. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

A cada palavra dita, meu peito doía mais.

Mas eu tinha que me decidir.

Seguiria com o plano? Ou será que desistiria de tudo por ele?

-- Você sabe que eu te amo. – Murmurei baixinho.

As palavras não tinham malícia, e nem seguiam para um caminho além do fraternal.  
Mas o significado delas era muito maior. Era tudo. Era ele.

-- Eu também, Bells. – Ele suspirou em meu ouvido, e deu um beijo leve em meu pescoço.

Por quê?

-- Acha que é melhor terminarmos por hoje? – perguntei ainda envergonhada.

Ele riu, e me deu um beijo estalado na boca.

-- Já quer parar? Pensei que eram os alunos que odiavam as aulas!

Seu riso límpido ecoou pela cabana, e eu dei um pequeno soco em seu braço.

-- Idiota! – Xinguei. –Pare com isso.

-- Bobona. – Ele me mostrou a língua, e fez um careta.

-- Lesado. – Continuei com a brincadeira.

-- Histérica.

Estreitei meus olhos, me sentindo mais relaxada.

-- Tarado.

-- Puritana.

E então, fomos pra cima um do outro ao mesmo tempo.

Foi... Estranho.

Ele me agarrou fortemente pelos braços, e me fez ficar imóvel, enquanto eu o segurava pelos ombros.

Meu coração disparou, e eu fechei os olhos lentamente, quando percebi que ele olhava para meus lábios, e se aproximava de mim.

Me beije! Meu coração gritava.  
Minha mente, no entanto, mandava que eu me afastasse.

Quem disse que eu conseguia pensar quando estava com Edward?  
Eu só podia sentir... Sentir e sentir.

Seus lábios tocando os meus de leve... Sua língua encostando na minha, suas mãos escorregando por meu braço, e me agarrando pela cintura...

Ofeguei, e arqueei meu corpo, jogando meu pescoço para trás, de modo que seus lábios tivessem total acesso àquele lugar.

Ele percorreu meu corpo com suas mãos, e eu gemi baixinho enquanto sua boca queimava minha pele.

Meu baixo ventre se contorceu de um modo estranho; eu nunca havia sentido isso antes, e eu me deixei amolecer em seus braços, derretendo de paixão...

-- Olhe para mim. – Ele pediu. – Olhe em meus olhos.

Com toda minha força fiz o que ele pediu, e quase desmaiei quando o desejo se vez visto em seus orbes verdes.

Ou será que era imaginação minha? Eu não poderia dizer...

Ele pressionou o corpo no meu, e voltou a tomar meus lábios nos seus, enquanto eu correspondia ferozmente.

-- Por favor, pare. – Pedi, mas o puxei mais para cima de mim. Ele riu de encontro a minha pele, e suas mãos escorregaram para baixo de minha camiseta, me deixando tonta.

-- Quer que eu pare? – Ele perguntou. – Olhe nos meus olhos e diga pra eu parar.

Ofeguei, mas mal conseguia raciocinar direito. Seus lábios agora percorriam minha orelha; mordiscando, beijando.

-- Isso é insano. – Garanti apertando meus dedos em seus ombros.

Ele assentiu, mas continuou a me beijar.

Ah. Meu. Deus.

-- Seja boazinha. – Ele sussurrou. – E fique bem quietinha, enquanto eu te sinto.

Ele me inclinou no sofá, e me fez ficar deitada, enquanto suas mãos percorriam minha cintura, até levantarem a barra de minha camiseta, de modo que minha barriga ficasse exposta.

Seus lábios tocaram de leve minha pele, e tentei não me mexer, como ele havia pedido.

E então, acabando com todo o clima, o celular de Edward tocou, e fez com que nós fossemos afastados.

Eu me sentei e abaixei minha blusa rapidamente, enquanto me levantava.

Droga! Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

-- Fique aí! – Edward me disse, enquanto pegava o celular. – Nós ainda vamos acabar isso.

_Aqui_ que íamos!, pensei com raiva.

Eu estava sendo sacana. Tanya não merecia isso, mesmo sendo uma vadia.

Ok, na verdade ela merecia. Merecia bem mais que isso.

Mas não era _correto_.

Ah! Que dilema!  
Eu tinha duas opções:

A) Eu corria e enfiava minha cara em um buraco.  
B) Eu prosseguia com o plano maligno, e dava seguimento a essa loucura.

O plano B era o mais arriscado. O A, o mais confortável.  
De qualquer modo, eu iria arriscar o B.

-- Alô. – Edward atendeu o celular. – Oi meu amor!

Argh. Vou morrer.

-- Não linda. Está tudo bem. Eu estou num churrasco com meus amigos. Não, não tem nenhuma mulher. Não se preocupe, ok?

Por favor, por favor... Pare de ser cego Edward!

-- É claro que eu te amo. Não, não. Eu amo mais. Volta logo, ta? Beijão.

Tudo bem. Eu já podia morrer.

Que cara de pau!

-- Bella eu... – Ele começou me fitando. – Isso...

-- Está tudo bem. – Eu murmurei com dificuldade. – Eu não vou contar a ela. Eu sei que você a ama.

-- Bella... – Ele se aproximou de mim. – Me desculpe eu...

-- Está tudo bem. Amanhã continuamos, ok? Eu tenho que ir agora.

-- Não fique chateada, por favor...

-- Está tudo bem. – Eu sorri forçadamente.

Ele me abraçou, eu apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro.  
Suspirei, e me deixei ficar ali por um tempo.

-- Tenho que ir. – Falei novamente.- Amanhã nos encontramos aqui de novo, certo? No mesmo horário?

-- Claro, Bella. – Ele sorriu carinhosamente, e me beijou na bochecha.

Eu senti meu rosto esquentar, e estremeci, enquanto suas mãos passavam por minha cintura.

-- Até amanhã. – Sussurrei.

Ele assentiu, e não voltou a me beijar.  
Meu coração se inundou de amor, e eu senti muita vontade de chorar.

-- Até amanhã. – Edward respondeu.

Eu saí da cabana, e entrei em minha picape quase correndo.  
Estava escuro, e o céu não tinha estrelas.

E eu deixei com que as lágrimas rolassem.

O caminho até casa foi... Estranho.  
Eu mal conseguia ver a estrada, por causa do choro.

Argh! Como eu queria ser Alice nessas horas!  
Eu tinha certeza de que ela seria sedutora, e enfrentaria o idiota de frente!

Mas não... Eu tinha que ser esse poço de timidez!  
Por que será que era tão difícil mostrar por fora quem eu era por dentro?

Talvez fosse uma forma de defesa. Algo como uma redoma, onde eu me escondia do mundo.  
Mas as redomas, eu havia aprendido bem, só funcionavam quando pessoas as botavam em você.

Eu havia colocado a minha sozinha, assim como tudo o que eu fazia.

Okay. Isso era uma coisa que eu não podia mudar.

Mas... Eu podia continuar com meu plano. Edward _não_ era tão idiota, a ponto de não me notar.

E por Deus! Eu não ia ficar o resto da vida me lamentando por não ter tentado.

Respirei fundo, e lentamente parei de chorar.  
Se ele era o que eu queria, era ele que eu iria ter!

Mesmo que não fosse por completo e...

Tudo bem. Nada de idéias negativas.  
Eu tinha que deixar rolar. Ia ver o que acontecia, e depois resolveria **mesmo** que caminho seguir.

Agora só queria dormir um pouco. E descansar para a próxima aula.

Pisei fundo no acelerador.

**N/A:**___Hey gente! *-*_

Eu quero primeiro agradecer a todos os comentários :D

Eu não sei se vou ter tempo de responder a todos, mas juro que de vez em quando pelo menos, vou fazer o possível.

Nha! .'

O que eu vou falar aqui agora é sobre o Edward. Hm, você ainda vão querer matá-lo.

Sim, sim, ele é realmente um garoto mal. Eu me superei em termos de maldade, nessa fic.

HAHAHAHA

E respondendo a pergunta da Danda, não vai haver nem vampiros, nem lobisomens aqui; \o

Espero que continuem gostando. **Eu fiquei muito feliz com o comentário de vocês! **

Continuem comentando, ok?

Eu vou tentar postar com mais freqüência, apesar de não ter muito mais do que isso escrito.

Mil beijos:*


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - Contos de fada... **

_—Hmm... – Eu gemi sentindo seus lábios em meu ouvido. – Edward..._

Ele não respondeu, e riu passando suas mãos por minha cintura. Eu enlacei uma perna em suas costas e arqueei meu corpo, enquanto o sentia duro sobre mim. Seus lábios agora percorriam meu pescoço me deixando completamente arrepiada.

Ele abaixou a alça de meu vestido, enquanto tentava se mover pelo pequeno espaço do banco do carro.

-- Isso é loucura... – Sussurrei. Meus protestos foram abafados por seus lábios, e suas mãos desceram para minhas coxas, enquanto a barra do meu vestido era levantada lentamente...

Acordei ofegante em minha cama.  
Outro sonho. Outra fantasia _maluca_ de minha mente.

Nem... Parecia que o tempo havia passado. Mas sim. Duas longas semanas já tinham se passado.

E por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, eu estava seguindo em frente firmemente com meu plano. Mesmo que isso fizesse Edward se sentir culpado por dentro.

Suspirei, e rolei na cama, tentando evitar o latejar entre minhas pernas. Isso me fez bufar.  
Esses sonhos já eram demais pra minha cabeça!

Que dia era hoje? Hmm... Domingo. Graças a Deus que eu não tinha que ir para a aula! Mal conseguia me concentrar nas matérias, sempre pensando em ir me encontrar com Edward.

Beijá-lo mais uma vez, colar nossos corpos e...

Ok. Foco. Foco.

Eu me levantei da cama cambaleante e fui para o banheiro tomar um banho. A água me fez relaxar, e lentamente as imagens do sonho ficaram menos nítida em minha cabeça, o que me fez suspirar.

Ainda doía estar jogando com Edward. Mas eu podia ver que lentamente, ele cedia. Ele era tão _fofo_ comigo!Sempre arrumava um jeito de ser romântico, aplicando na prática o que eu o havia ensinado na teoria.

Mesmo que eu soubesse que ele só estava treinando para Tanya, ainda era gratificante ganhar uma caixa de bombons, uma flor, ou até um beijo de despedida...

Meu mundo agora era só sonhos. Eu podia _sentir_ que não demoraria até que ele resolvesse me notar de vez. Talvez não demorasse pra ele se apaixonar, e talvez pudéssemos ter um namoro longo e feliz.

Sorri e suspirei, deixando a água morna correr por meu corpo. Meus cabelos foram ficando rapidamente molhados, e os massageei com xampu, lembrando de como era fácil estar com ele.

Mesmo que Edward fosse um pouco cego, eu me sentia _bem_ ao lado dele. Minhas pernas tremiam ao vê-lo, e minha barriga dava uma volta completa cheia de borboletas. Eu tinha certeza de que isso era _amor_. E ah! Como eu o amava!  
Toda minha vida parecia ele. Meu coração estava preso à correntes de fogo, e ardia toda vez que eu me lembrava de seu rosto perfeito.

E então... Vinha a emoção. O desejo que eu nunca havia sentido por nenhum outro garoto, mas que eu sentia por ele. Tudo, tudo, tudo... Era como se meu mundo só continuasse girando por ele.

Oh sim. Ele era muito mais que meu príncipe. Ele era _real_. Uma pessoa que mesmo não estando em livros estava, por algum milagre divino, em minha vida, vivendo comigo.

Eu tinha sorte. Era a garota mais sortuda do mundo, por tê-lo e, principalmente por amá-lo.

-- Bella! – Charlie gritou de fora do banheiro, me tirando de meus sonhos... – Eu estou indo a Seattle resolver uns negócios com a delegacia. Se você quiser, chame Alice que eu espero vocês, e as levo!

Cogitei as possibilidades, mas resolvi que tiraria o livro para ler um livro, ou ver um filme.

-- Está tudo bem, pai! – Gritei de volta. – Vou ficar em casa hoje. Quero descansar!

-- Ok, Bells. Já vou indo então!

-- Tchau! – Gritei.

Voltei a lentamente enxaguar meus cabelos até que todo o xampu saísse, e depois passei condicionador nas pontas.

Não demorou muito para que eu estivesse toda limpa e cheirosa escovando meus dentes, e muito menos que eu corresse a meu quarto para vestir meu moletom velho.  
O clima estava frio e chovia fraco na rua.

Pensei em minha mãe, que agora devia estar em Nova York e suspirei. Ela havia me deixado em Forks quando eu ainda era pequena, mas sempre me visitava todo o mês.

Se eu sentia mágoas dela? Não. Minha mãe era boa demais, para que eu pudesse me magoar com ela. Seu trabalho tomava conta da maior parte de seu tempo, e ela sabia que eu seria infeliz estando sozinha o dia inteiro, e não tendo sua atenção.

Antes, porém, eu havia ficado com raiva. Eu era tão pequenininha e ingênua... Mas meu melhor amigo – sim de novo Edward! – havia me ajudado a ser feliz nessa pequena cidadezinha onde eu havia construído castelos e contos de fada.

Agora, por exemplo, eu estava vivendo um. O mais bonito e o mais perfeito.

Ri de mim mesma, enquanto ia até a conzinha comer alguma coisa, e suspirei.  
Nossa! Eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser uma boba apaixonada! Agora, eu era até mais que isso!

Não eram nem dez da manhã e, eu já ansiava por encontrar Edward à noite. Minha barriga já estava se contorcendo e meu coração estava disparado.

O cereal que eu peguei para comer desceu sem gosto por minha garganta, mas eu não me importei. Só comi até me sentir satisfeita, e depois fui para a sala assistir um pouco de TV.

Não tinha nada de bom passando, por isso, fiquei deitada no sofá assistindo um desenho animado qualquer.

Tédio? Sim, mas era uma coisa normal pra mim.

Sorri para o nada, e observei Tom perseguir Jerry como um alucinado. Lentamente o desenho penetrou minha mente, e antes que pudesse notar, estava rindo feito uma condenada.

-- Eu me surpreendo com o fato de certas coisas nunca mudarem. – Ouvi uma voz perto de meu ouvido.

Quase dei um pulo de tanto susto que levei. Meus olhos se arregalaram, e eu ofeguei enquanto encarava Edward parado atrás do sofá.

-- Edward! – Exclamei. – Você quase me matou!

-- Não foi minha intenção. – Ele puxou minhas pernas para cima, e se sentou antes de largá-las sobre seu colo.

-- Você é maluco!? – Perguntei. – Como conseguiu entrar aqui?

-- A porta estava aberta. – Respondeu simplesmente.

-- Charlie nunca esquece a porta aberta. – O acusei. – Diga logo como entrou!

Ele desviou o olhar, e abriu um sorrisinho antes de segurar minhas mãos.

-- Eu escalei a janela de seu quarto e desci silenciosamente as escadas, me deparando com a coisa mais linda do mundo. – Ele beijou a parte interna de meu pulso esquerdo. – Você deveria rir mais vezes, sabia? Fica linda...

Eu corei e virei minha cabeça para o lado, enquanto me arrepiava toda.

-- Pare de falar desse jeito. – Pedi suplicante. – Er...

-- Isso faz parte das aulas, não faz? – Lentamente ele soltou minhas mãos, e segurou meu pé que estava em seu colo. – Além do mais, eu adoro falar isso pra você. Não estou mentindo.

Meu coração disparou, ele começou a massagear meu pé, sorrindo relaxado.

-- Você está se saindo muito bem. – Falei. – Tanya irá se surpreender.

As palavras saíram com muita força de minha garganta, me deixando com uma sensação de mal estar.  
Mas Edward me surpreendeu, com um olhar extremamente malicioso.

-- Eu não quero pensar em Tanya, Bells. Percebi que você estava certa; ela devia me aceitar como eu sou. _Você_ faz isso comigo, anjo.

Ah meu Deus! Será que ele estava falando sério...?

-- Edward eu...

-- Não, querida. – Seus lábios tocaram meu pé sensualmente. – É você que eu quero agora.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e eu me sentei o encarando fixamente.

-- Você está sendo sincero? – Perguntei.

-- É claro que estou, princesa. – Ele largou meu pé, e se inclinou para frente, dando um beijo cálido em meus lábios.

Meu coração deu uma volta de trezentos e sessenta graus em meu peito, e eu sorri enormemente, evolvendo meus braços em seu pescoço.

Nós só havíamos nos beijado duas vezes antes disso. Agora, porém parecia que havia algo diferente. Sua boca era quentinha sobre a minha, e seus lábios pareciam levemente mais gentis.

Diga as palavras, pedi internamente. Se você disser as palavras...

-- Bella eu...

E então, para meu completo e profundo desgosto a campainha tocou. Será que isso sempre tinha que acontecer?  
Senti vontade de amaldiçoar o ser que havia nos interrompido, mas contive a imprecação, enquanto tentava ajeitar meus cabelos despenteados.

-- Desculpe. – Sussurrei me levantando.

Caminhei impaciente até a porta, mas quando abri, não consegui ficar com raiva.

Alice tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e me olhava suplicante.

-- O que foi? – Perguntei a abraçando, mesmo já sabendo quais eram os motivos das lágrimas.

-- A-ah, Bells... – Ela soluçou pousando a cabeça em meu ombro. – Jas-as-per... Nós brigamos de novo!

Eu assenti, e delicadamente a encaminhei para dentro de casa. Quando ela viu Edward, porém, ficou toda alerta, e suas bochechas de fada ficaram incrivelmente coradas.

-- Desculpe. – Sussurrou ainda chorando. – Eu não queria incomodar...

Ele soluçou ainda mais, e eu delicadamente a coloquei sentada no sofá ao lado de Edward.  
Ele me lançou um olhar indignado, mas eu o ignorei enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Alice.

-- Seu irmão já estava de saída, Alice. Agora se acalme, enquanto eu vou buscar um copo de água pra você.

Eu caminhei até a cozinha, e Edward me seguiu silenciosamente.

-- Ela precisa de mim. – Falei. – Sua irmã é minha melhor amiga. Entenda isso!

-- Eu _também_ preciso de você. – Ele agarrou minha cintura, e eu dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios, antes de ir pegar a água.

-- Nós teremos tempo a noite. – Lhe disse. – Agora, por favor, vá embora. Esse é um momento de garotas.

-- Mas Bella! – Ele fez um bico. – Você sabe que Alice e Jasper brigam todos os dias! Já devia estar acostumada!

-- Eu estou acostumada! – Sorri. – Mas ela não! Então faça o favor de ser um bom moço, e ir embora!

Ele assentiu emburrado, mas me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego antes de sair pela porta dos fundos.  
Nossa! Eu estava nas nuvens...

Sorri e me encaminhei para a sala, onde Alice parecia que estava morrendo.

-- Me desculpe, Bells! – Ela soluçou enquanto seu rosto molhado ficava rosado. – Eu não-ão quis a-atra-p-palhar.

-- Você nunca atrapalha! – Eu brinquei me sentando a seu lado. – Você é Alice Cullen!

-- Ahh, Bells! – Ela me abraçou, e eu envolvi minhas mãos em suas costas, esperando pacientemente que ela começasse a falar. – Jas-per... Eu não sei muito bem como aconteceu...

Eu percebi, surpresa, que dessa vez a briga deles parecia ter sido séria.

-- O que ele fez?

-- Eu... O peguei... Ah Deus! – Ela soluçou mais uma vez. – Ele estava beijando outra garota!

-- O quê? – Arregalei os olhos. – Não, Alice. Você tem certeza?

-- E-eu... Estava indo pra casa dele fazer uma surpresa, e o vi com um _vadia_ pendurada no pescoço!

-- Espere. Você viu ele retribuindo?

-- E precisava? – Ela me lançou um olhar torturado, e afundou a cabeça em uma almofada.

-- É claro que sim! – Por Deus! Eu tinha certeza que Jasper nunca trairia Alice. Ele a amava! – Vamos fazer o seguinte... Eu vou pegar sorvete de chocolate na geladeira, e nós vamos nos entupir até explodirmos. Depois você vai se acalmar, e procurá-lo para que possam resolver isso.

-- Eu não quero procurá-lo! – Ela me olhou indignada. – Bella... Eu... Ah meu Deus!

-- O que foi? – Eu percebi a culpa por trás de suas feições, e a sacudi levemente. – Alice?

-- Nós... Eu e Jasper... – Ela desviou o olhar. – Eu me entreguei a ele!

O quê?

-- Alice isso não é o fim do mundo! – A consolei. – Vocês se amam e...

-- Ele estava me traindo!

-- Você não pode saber. – Eu a beijei no rosto, e limpei suas lágrimas. – Por favor, não chore.

Mas Alice continuou chorando. Eu percebi que ela precisava de apoio e a embalei até que cochilasse.

Alice era uma das pessoas mais importantes no mundo pra mim. Ela era minha melhor amiga desde que eu me dava por gente.  
Ela, Edward e Emmett foram adotados por Carlisle e Esme quando ainda eram bebês. Os três eram como parte de minha família, e eu os adorava!

Já Jasper morava sozinho com sua irmã Rosalie, que era namorada de Emmett. Eles ficaram órfãos um ano atrás, e agora tinham que se virar sozinhos.

Mas acima de tudo, Jasper _amava_ Alice. Eu tinha certeza absoluta de que ele não iria traí-la.

Me espreguicei, e já ia me levantar do sofá para deixar Alice mais confortável, quando o telefone de casa tocou.

-- Alô. – Atendi prontamente.

-- _Fiquei com saudades._ – A voz de Edward sussurrou baixinho do outro lado da linha.

Eu suspirei, e subi correndo as escadas com o telefone sem fio, até chegar a meu quarto.

-- Você acabou de sair daqui! – Ri me jogando em cima da cama.

-- _Hmm... Quer dizer então que você não está com saudades minhas? Ah, fiquei magoado._

-- É claro que eu estou com saudades, seu bobo. – Meu coração disparou, e eu fechei os olhos.

-- _A chata da minha irmã já foi embora?._

-- Não fale assim dela! – Eu bufei e ele riu. – E não, ela está aqui.

-- _Ai, ai... Nós ainda vamos nos ver hoje a noite?_

Pensei nas possibilidades e com muito pesar respondi:

-- Acho que não. Alice vai querer dormir aqui. Ela está realmente precisando de mim.

-- _Hmm... Eu posso pular sua janela no meio da noite?_

-- Edward! É claro que não!

-- _Eu __preciso__ te ver de novo hoje, agora!_

-- Controle-se! – Eu ri e suspirei. Ele era tão fofo!

-- _Nunca pensei que sentiria falta de alguma aula!_

-- Ahh, bobinho.

-- _Já que você não tem tempo pra mim, vou desligar!_ – Ele brincou.

-- Não fale assim! Te adoro...

-- _Tchau, meu amor..._

E eu não tive tempo de responder, pois ele desligou. E mesmo que tivesse...  
Eu não podia acreditar!  
Ele havia me chamado de "meu amor"!

Nossa! Só podia ser um sonho mesmo. Um lindo e real sonho!

...

Dizer que o resto do dia foi um tédio, seria uma mentira. Primeiro porque eu fiquei ocupada demais com Alice para raciocinar direito, e segundo porque Edward me ligou outra duas vezes, me deixando voando de felicidade.

-- Você é patética. – Alice disse, enquanto enfiava outra colher de sorvete de chocolate na boca. – E meu irmão é outro. Vocês se merecem.

-- Desculpe. – Eu falei constrangida enquanto corava. – Eu sei que deve ser difícil amiga, mas...

-- Eu não quero falar naquele _cachorro_ do Jasper. – Ela sibilou, com seus olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

Já eram seis da tarde, e mesmo assim ela parecia não perceber, que era humanamente impossível ágüem _traí-la_.  
Por Deus! Ela era Alice Cullen! Uma pequena fada hiperativa. Uma garota perfeita.  
Jasper não era _idiota_ ao ponto que não amá-la de verdade!

-- Além do mais. – Ela voltou a falar comendo outra colher de sorvete. – Se ele me amasse realmente, sentiria minha falta e viria atrás de mim! Mas...

Ela não conseguiu terminar de falar, porque a campainha tocou nesse exato minuto.  
Eu me levantei correndo, e desci as escadas de casa quase quicando, para abrir a porta.

Dei Graças a Deus, quando um Jasper molhado e ofegante, apareceu na porta.

-- Ela está aqui? – Ele parecia sinceramente desesperado, e eu sorri o deixando entrar.

-- No meu quarto. Se entupindo de sorvete de chocolate.

Jasper me olhou agradecido, e subiu as escadas como um jato, enquanto eu suspirava.  
Que dia! O temporal lá fora parecia que ia derrubar o mundo!

Revirei os olhos, e quase tive um infarto quando duas mãos molhadas me agarraram pela cintura.

-- Hmm. – Senti um hálito quente em minha nuca. – Parece que meu plano deu certo.

-- Edward? Você está louco?! – Eu o encarei surpresa. – Você está tomando energético demais! Parece uma pilha!

-- Eu só quero um tempo em paz com você. – Ele beijou meu pescoço, e me segurou no colo enquanto saía para o temporal lá fora.

-- AHH! – Gritei me molhando rapidamente. – Me coloque no chão! Eu estou encharcada já!

-- Alice e Jasper precisam de privacidade. – Ele andou comigo até a porta dos fundos da casa, e ainda na chuva, me encostou na parede, prensando o corpo contra o meu.

O gelo da chuva, junto com o calor de seu corpo me deixava com uma sensação boa. Eu suspirei e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto ele ria.

-- Me diga que loucura foi essa. – Pedi sussurrando, enquanto o lábios dele percorriam meu pescoço lentamente.

-- Eu liguei para Jasper, e mandei ele ir atrás de Alice porque ela estava puta da vida. Eu falei que a coisa parecia séria, e vim junto com ele até aqui. Assim eu poderia te seqüestrar e ficar com você o tempo que eu quisesse, sem aquela anã pentelha para encher seu saco.

-- Edward! – o repreendi rindo. – Sua irmã não é uma anã pentelha! Não fale assim.

Ele percorreu minha cintura com as mãos, e lentamente levantou minha camisa deixando minha barriga exposta. Eu me arrepiei toda, e deixei com que a água da chuva escorresse livremente por nossos corpos.

-- Ainda bem que você está aqui Bells. – Ele mordeu minha orelha levemente e puxou minha perna direita para cima, encaixando nossos quadris. Ofeguei, e automaticamente ondulei meu corpo contra o dele, enquanto minhas mãos voavam para seus cabelos molhados.

-- E-eu não estou acostumada com essas coisas. – Confessei, enquanto me agarrava mais a ele.

Edward riu, e passou os lábios de leve contra os meus.

-- Eu posso ser seu professor nessa matéria, gata.

Eu sorri, mas me separei dele, enquanto começava a tremer lentamente de frio.

-- Maluco.

-- Por você. – Eu sorri derretida, e estiquei os braços para frente, o recebendo logo em seguida.  
Meu coração batia frenético; numa espécie de dança, e eu suspirei longamente.

-- Hmm, eu te amo sabia? – Sussurrei baixinho em seu ouvido, esperando que ele escutasse alguma coisa, com todo aquele temporal em cima de nós.  
Mas como sempre... Ele não teve tempo de responder.

--AH! – Ouvi alguma coisa se quebrar. – SEU HIPÓCRITA! QUER MESMO QUE EU ACREDITE EM VOCÊ?

Ah Deus! Alice estava doida? Pensei no meu vaso indiano, e meu coração se partiu.

-- MULHER! – Jasper gritou. – QUANTAS MIL VEZES, VOU TER QUE DIZER QUE AQUELA DOIDA ME AGARROU?

Depois disso a chuva aumentou, e eu não ouvi mais nada.  
Edward riu ao meu lado, e me pegou no colo como se eu fosse uma pena.

-- Você fica muito _sexy_ com essa roupinha toda molhada. – Ele murmurou em meu ouvido. Percebi, tarde demais, que minha camiseta branca estava transparente.

-- Seu obsceno! – Gritei enquanto afundava o rosto em seu pescoço. Minhas bochechas queimaram, mas eu tentei conter a vergonha.

-- Você é absurda, Bella. – Ele me prensou novamente contra a parede, e eu cruzei minhas pernas em suas costas, me apoiando em seu quadril. – Eu já tomei banho com você. Lembra? Nós tínhamos uns... Cinco anos?

Hmm, na verdade tínhamos seis anos e meio, mas eu preferi não corrigi-lo.

-- Mas agora as coisas mudaram. – Tropecei nas palavras. – Você _sabe_ que nós mudamos.

-- Você me provou isso muito bem no outro dia, quando tirou a blusa. – Ele riu em meu ouvido, e eu quis enfiar minha cabeça em um buraco.

-- Pare de me provocar. – Pedi. – Eu estou com vergonha!

-- Você fica ainda _mais sexy_ com vergonha! – Lentamente, Edward mordeu meu lábio inferior, e desceu suas mãos para minha bunda, me apoiando com mais firmeza em seu colo.  
Joguei minha cabeça para trás, e ele mordeu meu pescoço.

-- Nós vamos ficar gripados desse jeito! – Exclamei. Eu tentei raciocinar, mas só conseguia sentir seus lábios molhados percorrendo minha bochecha, meu maxilar...

-- Eu vou te ver hoje à noite? – Ele perguntou com uma mão subindo sorrateiramente por de baixo de minha blusa.

-- Não. – Respondi. Era cedo demais. E eu acabaria me deixando levar... – Hoje não.

-- Certeza, linda? – Sua mão chegou a meu seio, e eu me retesei levemente.

-- Não apresse as coisas. – Eu pedi. – Nós temos tempo.

Ele fez um careta, e eu lutei para sair de seus braços.

-- Que tal na sexta-feira? – Perguntei. Até lá eu já estaria preparada se ele tentasse algo a mais...

-- Mas hoje ainda é domingo! – Ele me lançou um olhar meio raivoso, e fez um biquinho.

-- Não reclame, bobalhão. – Eu mostrei minha língua a ele, e tentei tocar meus pés nos chão, de modo que eu não caísse. – Agora eu vou entrar. Só espero que Alice não tenha quebrado muitas coisas.

-- Eu vou com você.

Ainda havia um bico em seus lábios, mas eu ignorei isso categoricamente. Edward sempre fora apressado demais. Mas eu tinha medo de me entregar...  
Tinha que ser especial.  
E mesmo que eu soubesse que Edward seria um cavalheiro gentil, havia o medo por trás de tudo.

Eu corri até dentro de casa, e estranhei que tudo estivesse tão silencioso. Os pingos grossos de chuva percorriam-me da cabeça aos pés, e eu tentei não tremer como uma vara verde.

-- É melhor ir pegar uma toalha. – Edward sugeriu. – Você está azul! – Ele riu e deu um tapa em minha bunda.

Eu ri, e fui até um armário, antes de pegar duas toalhas felpudas.

-- Se você quiser pode tirar a blusa de novo. Fique a vontade.

-- Pornográfico. – O acusei, e olhei receosa escada acima. Não se ouvia nada.

-- Eles podem ter se matado. – Edward sugeriu. – Alice tem uma ótima direita, apesar de ser pequena como um gnomo.

--Jasper é muito maior que ela. – Eu mordi o lábio inferior, e logo em seguida senti Edward começar a enxugar meus cabelos com a própria toalha.

-- Que horror! Não diga uma bobagem dessas! E vamos subir juntos.

Com todo o cuidado, nós subimos as escadas, e eu quase escorreguei por duas vezes.  
Edward vinha atrás de mim, atento a qualquer possibilidade de queda, e me auxiliava para que eu não morresse.

Dramático não? Mas é a verdade. Eu sou a pessoa _mais desastrada_ do mundo.

Suspirei, e hesitante, abri a porta do meu quarto. Para meu alívio, meu vaso indiano estava intacto, mas meu travesseiro estava todo despedaçado, cobrindo cada canto da cama com penas.

E no meio de tudo isso... Alice e Jasper estavam abraçados, enquanto ela soluçava em seu ombro.  
É um coisa deprimente vê-la chorar.  
Fadas são delicadas demais, para derramarem lágrimas.

-- Vamos deixá-los sozinhos. – Sussurrei para Edward. – Eles estão se acertando e precisam de tempo.

Eu percebi que Edward queria dar um susto neles, por isso o puxei pelo pulso até que estivéssemos seguros no andar de baixo.

Meu corpo estava molhado, e eu esperei pacientemente que a água não me fizesse tropeçar.

-- Porra Bella! – Edward revirou os olhos. – Só porque eu ia curtir com a cara deles!

-- Você é um insensível! – Eu fiz uma careta, e me encaminhei para o outro lado da sala, me sentando encostada no chão.

Se eu molhasse o sofá, ia ser uma desgraça depois para secar.

Comecei a tremer de frio, e Edward tirou sua camiseta a o jogando longe.  
Nossa! Ele era perfeito! Seus músculos eram bem delineados e se moldavam perfeitamente a seu corpo. Seus ombros eram tão largos... E havia uma pequena cicatriz perto de seu pescoço, que ele havia feito com dez anos, enquanto jogávamos bola. Ele havia escorregado, e um pedaço de vidro o cortara profundamente.

Sorri corando, e desviei o olhar, antes de abraçar minhas próprias pernas. Uma brisa gelada entrou pela janela, e eu estremeci, sentindo todos os meus pêlos se arrepiarem.

-- Você vai congelar desse jeito. – Edward murmurou. – Já volto.

Eu assenti, e vi que ele subia as escadas correndo silenciosamente. No minuto seguinte, ele estava ao meu lado, com um cobertor enorme nas mãos. Era do quarto de Charlie, e eu suspirei aliviada por não ser o mesmo que meu pai usava.

Edward conhecia bem demais a casa.

-- Venha aqui. – Ele segurou minha mão, e eu me levantei, sentindo mais frio ainda.

Urgh. Só o que me faltava era ficar gripada por causa de uma chuvinha!

-- Não vou me sentar sofá! – Protestei enquanto Edward me puxava. Ele me ignorou, e se sentou comigo.

-- Eu falei sério quando disse que você podia tirar essa camiseta. – Suas mãos percorreram meus cabelos, e eu suspirei antes de encará-lo fixamente.

Era isso ou morrer de frio.

Virei-me de costas, e tirei a camiseta, ficando só com o fino sutiã de renda que mal tampava nada. Em seguida, me cobri rapidamente e Edward me abraçou pela cintura, enquanto nós nos deitávamos lado a lado no sofá.

O silencio prevaleceu entre nós, e eu não percebi mais nada depois de alguns minutos.  
Incrivelmente, eu estava com sono...

Muito sono.  
E dormi.

**xxx**

-- Alice... – Eu pedi. – Por favor, isso está me deixando enjoada. Eu posso sentir o mel escorrendo sobre vocês.

-- Ah Bella, não seja estraga prazeres. – Ela sorriu e se deitou ao meu lado na cama. – Jasper é tão fofo! Foi burrice minha ter desconfiado dele.

-- É claro que foi. – Eu me virei para encará-la, enquanto abaixava minha voz. Charlie já estava dormindo, e eu não queria acordá-lo. Ainda mais às quatro e meia da manhã.

-- E você e Edward ein? – Ela me lançou um olhar malicioso, mas depois sua expressão mudou para uma preocupação sutil. – Não acha que isso está fácil demais?

-- Como assim? – Puxei a coberta sobre mim, deixando com que um suspiro escapasse de minha garganta.

-- Eu não quero te desanimar; você sabe que eu te amo amiga, mas... Edward não parece estar levando muito a sério o que está acontecendo com vocês.

O quê? Não, ela estava louca.

-- Alie, isso é loucura. Ele não faria uma coisa dessas.

-- Edward é um retardado mental. É claro que ele faria.

Minha barriga se contorceu, e eu mordi o lábio inferior, pensando seriamente no que ela havia dito. E... Por Deus! Edward não era ruim a esse ponto.

-- Acho que isso não vai levar a nada. – Murmurei. – Ele foi muito respeitoso hoje.

Sim, ele não se aproveitara de mim enquanto eu dormia. E nem falara coisas obscenas quando viu meu corpo.  
E ele fora embora junto com Jasper, sem me pressionar.

-- Hm, você que sabe Bella. – Alice bocejou, e se virou na cama. Nós estávamos apertadas, mas sempre dormíamos assim, desde que éramos menores. – Boa noite.

-- Boa noite, Allie. – Mas ela não respondeu, pois já estava dormindo.

Me virei na cama, e deixei com que minha mente vagasse.

Eu tinha dezesseis anos. Edward também, então era normal que ele quisesse mais do que um namoro de mãos dadas.  
Ele era _homem_! Homens precisam mais de sexo do que mulheres...

Suspirei, mas me mantive acordada o resto na noite.  
Eu não devia duvidar do meu _amor_.

Seria horrível começar uma relação à base da desconfiança.

Sorri para a noite, totalmente feliz.  
Um tipo de alegria pura, sem edições.

Eu amava! Havia algo mais perfeito do que isso?  
Amar e ser correspondida...

Eu só gostaria de ter percebido, naquela hora, o quanto as coisas poderia mudar.  
Drasticamente.

xxx

N/A: _ PROONTO AMORES, POSTEI._

_Isso aí é tudo o que eu tenho escrito, por tanto talvez eu demore um pouco para atualizar novamente. Hmm, tudo depende dos comentários também *sim, sou chantagista*_

_HAHA, mas não se preocupem, porque eu vou tentar não demorar muito ;)_

_MUUITO obrigada por todos os comentários; eu amei cada um. _

_E continuem comentando,_

_Beijoooos:**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 - ... Não existem!**

Quando as pessoas dizem que o tempo voa, vocês _devem_ acreditar.

Porque sim, ele _realmente_ voa. Em um piscar de olhos, sexta-feira despontou no horizonte, me deixando completamente ansiosa.

Eu tinha aula hoje, o que me fez ficar um pouco mais calma. No entanto, a expectativa para a noite me deixava com borboletas no estômago. Eu não poderia dizer se era uma sensação boa ou ruim.

Ela simplesmente estava lá me atormentado.

Com as pernas tremendo, eu dirigi até a escola, e me deparei com Edward já me esperando, encostado em seu volvo prata.

Ele sorria brilhantemente, e me olhava como se eu fosse algo de comer.

-- Oi minha deusa. – Edward se encaminhou até mim, e me agarrou pela cintura, pouco se importando com as pessoas que já estacionavam o carro. Todos estavam acostumados a ver Edward me tratar assim; ninguém nunca consideraria que nós estávamos tendo um caso.

-- Hm, bom-dia. – Eu murmurei corando. Senti as palmas de minha mão suarem, e as esfreguei no meu jeans rapidamente, tentando disfarçar o desconforto.

-- O que foi, linda? – Ele aproximou a boca de meu ouvido, e respirou seu hálito quentinho em meu pescoço, antes de me prensar contra a caminhonete.

Não consegui o encarar nos olhos. Sorri levemente, e o abracei pela cintura.

-- Vamos nos ver hoje à noite? – Ele perguntou sussurrando.

-- Vamos... – As palavras saltaram com tremendo esforço de minha boca, mas minha decisão já estava tomada.

-- Fico feliz que você tenha aberto seus olhos. – Edward arranhou minha barriga levemente por baixo da blusa, e depositou um beijo cálido em meu pescoço.

-- Te vejo depois da aula? –Perguntou.

-- Não. – Eu me desgrudei dele, e suspirei. – De noite. Só de noite.

--Ok. – Ele beijou meu pescoço uma última vez, e saiu com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

Esperei ele entrar no prédio do colégio, e soltei o ar de meus pulmões de uma só vez.  
Minhas pernas tremeram, e eu botei a mão sobre meu coração, assustada.

Nossa! Ele me queria. Eu o queria também, mas...  
Seria certo me deixar levar quando... Ele não havia nem dito que me amava?

Eu iria pressioná-lo à noite, para fazê-lo dizer. Se ele não falasse eu iria desistir do plano. E iria tentar seguir em frente, sabendo que pelo menos eu havia tentando.

-- BELLA! – Alice gritou atrás de mim. – Você está bem, amiga?

Me virei pra ela e sorri levemente.

-- Vou precisar da sua ajuda hoje. – Falei. – Eu, er... Acho que vou passar a noite com seu irmão.

As feições dela logo ficaram sérias, e eu ignorei isso.

-- Fui eu quem te incentivou a tentar conquistá-lo, mas... Não sei se está dando certo. Você tem certeza do que está fazendo?

-- Eu _amo_ seu irmão. Se não acreditar em meu coração, em que mais acreditarei?

-- Tudo bem. – Ela sorriu maliciosa, e piscou. – Você quer fazer compras depois da aula? Podemos comprar umas lingeries e...

-- Ah Deus! – Eu a encarei surpresa. – Não Alice. Nada de compras. Ou de lingeries.

-- Humpf, você é quem sabe. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Se você quiser, eu posso te emprestar qualquer coisa.

-- Er, pode ser. – Pelo menos eu fugiria das compras.

-- Passo na sua casa mais tarde então! – Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha, e seguiu para sua primeira aula.

Se eu corresse, chegaria a tempo também.  
Mas para minha grande surpresa, Lauren me cutucou no ombro.

Lauren era uma garota ao estilo _Tanya_. Elas eram melhores amigas e, conseqüentemente eu a odiava. Reprimi o ódio, e a encarei como se não a conhecesse.

-- Fique longe de Edward entendeu? – Ela sibilou furiosamente. – Tanya vai acabar com a sua raça, se souber que você está dando em cima dele. Apesar de quê... Você é _feiosinha_ demais para conquistar qualquer garoto que seja.

Senti o chão ser tirado de meus pés. Minha cabeça girou com o que ela disse, e meu coração rolou dentro do peito se contorcendo com a dor da facada.

Oh, não era a primeira vez que me diziam essas coisas. Na verdade eu já estava acostumada com esse tipo de ofensa. Mas dessa vez... Foi como se tudo desmoronasse ao meu redor.

Todos iam rir se eu namorasse Edward. No meu conto de fadas, eu seria a bruxa e não a princesa.  
Mas... Eu _tinha_ que arriscar. Minha felicidade dependia de Edward, e se _ele_ me aceitasse, os outros teriam que fazer isso também.

-- Lauren _pare_ de me incomodar. – Eu sussurrei rouca. Depois agarrei minha mochila, e corri para a aula de inglês. O professor já estava lá, mas como eram as primeiras semanas de aula, me deixou entrar sem problemas.

Ah, porque as coisas tinham que ser tão... _Complicadas_?

Eu só queria que não se importassem tanto com a _beleza_ das pessoas, e passassem a se importar mais com o que elas _realmente_ eram.  
Será que era tão difícil fazer isso?

Peguei 'Orgulho e Preconceito' da mochila, pensando em como o livro se encaixava em meus pensamentos.  
Suspirando cansada, eu me deixei levar pelos costumes antigos... E pensei que eu queria um Sr. Darcy na minha vida.

Mas... Pra quê? Eu tinha Edward afinal de contas. E ele me tratava bem.  
E o principal? Eu o amava… Era bom saber que ele não era um personagem de livros...  
Edward era _real_!

**xxx**

-- Não Alice! – Eu gritei ficando vermelha. – Onde você... Aprende essas coisas?

-- Internet, amiga. – Ela riu maliciosamente. – Vai dizer que você não sabia dessa posição?

-- Eu não vou fazer isso com o seu irmão! Por Deus!

-- Hmm, tem razão. É sua primeira vez.

-- Alice, er... Dói muito na hora?

-- Eu não senti dor nenhuma, sendo bem sincera. – Ela me olhou e, dessa vez suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. – E nem saiu sangue. Mas... Jasper foi muito cuidadoso. E depois... Você só sente o prazer.

--Eu espero não sentir dor também... – Murmurei. – Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Eu nem sei mesmo se algo vai rolar hoje à noite!

-- Você tem que se prevenir. Tem camisinha?

-- Jesus! Não, não...

-- Então pegue. – Ela colocou em minha mão o pequeno embrulho amarelo, e se levantou antes de pegar uma coisa na pequena malinha que havia trazido.

-- Alice o que...?

Ela se virou sorrindo, enquanto mostrava a lingerie azul clara. Era um sutiã rendado e uma calcinha minúscula. Se nela já devia ficar pequeno, não quis nem imaginar em mim!

-- Por favor. Pare com a tortura. – Choraminguei.

-- Vista. – Ela ordenou. – E depois ponha uma roupa qualquer por cima. Eu já falei a Charlie que você vai dormir lá em casa, e quando eu for embora você vai comigo. Eu te deixo direto na cabana.

-- Não, não. Eu vou com meu carro mesmo. Nunca se sabe quando terei que sair correndo.

-- Você que sabe, gatona! – Alice riu sarcástica.

Eu fui para o banheiro, insatisfeita por obedecê-la. A lingerie parecia pesar uma tonelada em minhas mãos, e eu ignorei esse fato enquanto me vestia rapidamente.

Suspirei, pensando em como o dia havia sido uma tortura. Ele se arrastara longo e cansativo pelas aulas, e me deixara uma pilha de nervos. Agora eu estava tramando a minha primeira vez, com minha amiga me atazanando.

Urg. Como eu havia chegado a tal ponto?

Hmm, okay. Eu amava Edward. E me entregaria a ele sem nenhuma remorso se... Ele me amasse também.

Mas, será mesmo que eu havia conseguido fazê-lo se apaixonar por mim?  
Eu, a menina sem graça que todos tratam como garoto, havia conseguido seduzir o cara mais cobiçado de Forks?

Era arriscar pra ver.

Vesti minha calça jeans, tropeçando no ato, e depois coloquei minha blusa roxa, sem nenhum decote.  
Tive que respirar fundo, três vezes para me acalmar.

-- Vamos logo, Bella. – Alice me apressou, enquanto abria a porta do banheiro e me puxava pelo braço. – TCHAU CHARLIE NÓS JÁ VAMOS!

-- Tchau meninas! Se cuidem! – Ele respondeu sem nem desviar o olhar da televisão.

Senti o alívio tomar conta de mim, e peguei das mão de Alice a malinha que ela carregava. Nós saímos de casa quase correndo.

-- Te vejo amanhã na hora da aula, Bella. – Alice beijou meu rosto, e entrou em seu carro.

Eu me encaminhei para minha picape cheia de expectativas. Meu baixo-ventre se revirava, e parecia haver um nó em meu estômago.

Temi não conseguir dirigir, e me foquei somente nisso.

A estrada repentinamente parecia curta demais, e minha picape velha parecia rápida demais.  
As chaves tremeram em minhas mãos, mas eu forcei-as a ficarem seguras enquanto eu ligava o carro.

Dei a primeira marcha receosa, e antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar em algo coerente, eu já estava na estrada.

Um minuto...

Dois...

Quinze...

Vinte...

Eu não vi o tempo passar. Pensei que ia vomitar de ansiedade, e quando estacionei na frente da cabana, tive que ficar mais uns cinco minutos, parada, somente controlando a tremedeira súbita.

Eu tinha que me mover.

Lentamente, abri a porta e peguei a malinha, não sabendo o que fazer quando eu entrasse ali.

"Seja homem, mulher!", pensei sarcástica cambaleando até a porta.

Antes que eu pudesse entrar, no entanto, Edward apareceu a minha frente, lindo como um deus, me encarando maliciosamente.

-- Você demorou, princesa. – Ele me agarrou pela cintura, e me arrastou até dentro de casa, onde a luz ofuscou meus olhos.

Pisquei surpresa, mas não consegui raciocinar. Os lábios de Edward estavam prensados sobre os meus, e suas mãos haviam escorregado para minha bunda, a apertando levemente.

Minha cabeça girou, e eu dei um passo para trás enquanto tentava o empurrar. Minha tentativa foi falha, e quando dei por mim, estava com as mãos percorrendo seu cabelo, sua nuca...

-- Isso já demorou demais, gatinha. – Sua língua percorreu meu maxilar e eu me arrepiei, enquanto percebia vagamente que as mãos dele estavam desabotoando minha calça jeans.

-- Hmm, nós precisamos conversar... – Balbuciei tonta. Ele havia arrancado a própria camiseta, e agora eu estava com as mãos vagando livremente por seu peitoral.

-- Conversamos depois. Agora não. – Ele me pegou no colo e se encaminhou para o quarto comigo, enquanto beijava minha boca sofregamente.

Minha camiseta roxa voou pelos ares antes que eu pudesse perceber.

-- Edward... Isso não é certo. – Tentei inutilmente.

-- É claro que é certo. – Ele olhou para minha lingerie azul e eu pude ver o tamanho em sua calça aumentar. – Você me ama, não é?

-- Sim... – Eu sussurrei. – Você me ama?

-- É claro que sim, minha gostosinha. – Ele beijou minha barriga, e deu um tapinha em minha coxa. – E já que você me ama... Vai me dar essa prova de amor, não é?

Minha cabeça girou, e eu tive que me forçar a respirar enquanto assentia com a cabeça.  
Ele disse que me amava!

-- Agora seja boazinha, enquanto eu tiro essas peças inúteis de roupa que você está usando.

Ele abriu o fecho de meu sutiã com brutalidade, e eu me assustei. Consegui sentir um leve hálito de bebida em sua boca, mas ignorei isso enquanto ele beijava meus seios.

Lentamente, senti a excitação tomar conta de mim, e gemi baixinho esperando que ele arrancasse a própria calça.

-- Hmm, você é muito _gostosa_, Bells. – Ele percorreu minha entrada por cima da calcinha, e riu. – Onde esse corpão se escondeu por tanto tempo?

Ignorei o que ele disse, e puxei seu pescoço em minha direção, beijando seus lábios com intensidade.

Ele ignorou o beijo, e me empurrou para trás, de modo que eu caí deitada na cama.

-- Fique bem quietinha agora, ok?

Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer, até que minha calcinha foi retirada.  
E então o pânico me atingiu. Junto com a vergonha, com o medo.

-- Edward... – Comecei. – Acho melhor pararmos. Eu não estou pronta!

-- Está sim. – Ele colocou um dedo entre minhas pernas, e eu automaticamente arqueei minhas costas, sentindo algo molhado sair de mim.

A vergonha queimou em minha bochecha, e eu fechei minhas pernas enquanto virava o rosto para a parede.  
Era tão... Constrangedor!

-- Vou entrar em você agora. – Ele beijou meu pescoço, e suas mãos me seguraram pela cintura. Eu percebi que ele pegou uma camisinha sei lá de onde, e pude respirar aliviada por um momento.

Até que ele voltou a me agarrar e eu tentei me desvencilhar de seus braços. Antes que pudesse me preparar, porém, ele estava dentro de mim. Grande, grosso.

A dor veio me rasgando por dentro, e eu abafei um grito sentindo as lágrimas saltarem de meus olhos.  
Ofeguei, e ele começou a se mover dentro, sem nem esperar que eu me acostumasse com a sensação.

Tentei sentir algum prazer, mas a dor era mais forte. Mordi o lábio inferior com força, e tentei acompanhar os seus movimentos, querendo apenas que a dor parasse.  
Quando percebi que _não_ ia passar, só fechei os olhos com força, e me mantive parada.

As lágrimas vieram com mais força, e eu solucei baixinho querendo que aquilo acabasse logo.

Os movimentos de Edward ficaram ainda mais rápidos, e eu cravei minhas unhas em suas costas, morrendo de dor.  
Por Deus! Não era possível...

E então, ele estremeceu em cima de mim, e se deixou cair sobre meu corpo.

Eu não falei nada. Nem ele.

Passaram-se alguns segundos e eu me mantive quieta, com o rosto virado para a parede até que ele saiu de dentro de mim.

Ele soltou uma espécie de bufo, exausto, se virou para o outro lado e... Dormiu.

Ah Jesus! As lágrimas não paravam de escorrer, e eu solucei tanto até quase vomitar.  
A culpa não era de Edward, tentei me convencer. A primeira vez de uma mulher é sempre dolorosa...

Ele não poderia ter mudado isso.

Com muito esforço, me sentei na cama, só para me deparar com uma mancha enorme de sangue sobre os lençóis brancos. Ainda havia sangue escorrendo de dentro de mim, e todo o meu corpo parecia doer.

Minha cabeça girou com a visão, e eu pensei que ia desmaiar. Com todas as minhas forças – que já eram poucas – eu me levantei e tropecei até o banheiro.

Minha mente escureceu, mas eu me forcei a ficar acordada, enquanto ligava o chuveiro.  
Não entendi muito bem o que aconteceu até terminar o banho.

Eu só consegui colocar minhas roupas, e depois deitar ao lado de Edward, exausta e morta de dor. Ele ressonava ao meu lado, e incrivelmente eu me senti magoada com ele.

Era um sentimento que eu não queria nutrir, já que era uma coisa _normal_ isso acontecer.  
Ou pelo menos eu achava que era.

As lágrimas voltaram com força total e, em meio a elas, eu adormeci.  
Para entrar num mundo apenas de pesadelos.

...

...

...

Acordei no outro dia tonta, ainda com a sensação de dor entre as pernas. As lembranças da noite passada me atingiram, e eu enfiei a cabeça no travesseiro, com muita vergonha.

Edward não estava do meu lado, e eu franzi o cenho antes de bocejar.

-- Edward...? – Chamei sonolenta. – Cadê você?

Ele não respondeu, e eu estranhei enquanto me levantava.

Eu tinha uma hora para me trocar e ir para a escola. Bufei, e me encaminhei até minha mala, pegando uma muda de roupas novas.

Reprimi – com toda valentia – as lágrimas que ainda ameaçavam cair, e a raiva por Edward.

Eu o amava; tinha que perdoá-lo – ou perdoar a mim mesma.

Ele deveria estar envergonhado, pensei um pouco mais animada. Deveria ter ido embora de vergonha, já que havia percebido minha dor.

Com as esperanças renovadas, me vesti correndo, e corri para minha picape, pronta para chegar até a escola o mais rápido possível.

Eu tinha que fazer dar certo. Mesmo que estivesse com medo, diria a Edward que nós poderíamos tentar de novo!

Talvez ele estivesse mais calmo dessa, vez. Talvez não doesse tanto.

Pela primeira vez desde a noite, sorri.

Ele era meu melhor amigo, o cara em que eu mais confiava em todo mundo. Meu amor por ele era incondicional; algo infinito, sem barreiras.

Queria poder amá-lo para sempre!

Para isso, porém, eu não poderia ficar magoada - pensei enquanto acelerava o carro. Um relacionamento só funciona na base da confiança, e que queria fazer _mesmo_ funcionar.

Nem notei quando cheguei ao colégio. Meu peito estava cheio de sentimentos bons – mesmo que eu ainda estivesse toda dolorida.

Eu só percebi, no entanto, que havia alguma coisa errada quando Alice apareceu em minha frente, com uma cara de desesperada.

Eu estacionei, e quando abri a porta, Alice pulou no meu pescoço, beijando minha face repetidas vezes.

-- Oi, Bella, tudo bem? – Ela sorriu sem-graça e fez um biquinho. – Ainda temos tempo. Você não quer voltar para casa e buscar aquele seu livro para me emprestar? Aquele "Morro dos Ventos Uivantes". Eu realmente quero lê-lo, sabe? Hmm volte, por favor?

-- Respira Alice. – Eu ordenei surpresa com o ataque. – Você está bem?

Olhei para frente, mas ela tampou minha visão.

-- Não. Eu acho que vou vomitar. Me leva na enfermaria?

Percebi que ela estava me escondendo alguma coisa, e tentei a empurrar de minha frente, mas ela apenas sorriu.

-- Er, quer biscoito?

-- Alice! Pare com isso!

Eu dei um passo para o lado e me desvencilhei dela, apenas para ter a visão mais desesperadora de toda a minha vida.

Edward estava... Pendurado no pescoço de uma loira escultural enquanto quase a engolia com a boca.  
Ele tinha as mãos em sua bunda, e puxava os cabelos dela levemente, a fazendo sorrir por entre o beijo.

Eu reconheci aquela garota.  
Era Tanya.

Tanya – a namorada com quem ele nunca havia rompido.  
Tanya – a namorada que havia pedido para ele ser mais romântico.  
Tanya – a namorada _de verdade_ dele.

Prendi a respiração, e me virei para trás enojada com a visão. Senti o vômito vir até minha garganta, mas o prendi em meu organismo.

Meu coração se partiu em mil pedaços e as lágrimas vieram em jatos sobre meu rosto, enquanto minha cabeça rodava.

_Ele havia me traído_! O filho da mãe havia me usado...  
Quis morrer. A dor que me acometeu foi tão grande – bem maior que a dor física de ontem a noite – E eu só pude entrar novamente em meu carro e arrancar para longe.

Alice tinha o rosto desesperado, e tentou me parar, mas eu a ignorei pisando fundo no acelerador.

Deus! Eu não conseguia parar a dor, o buraco profundo feito diretamente em meu coração.  
Era como perder um pedaço de mim. Perder a parte mais visível de minha vida.

Solucei, e tentei conter toda a dor. Era impossível.

Minha mente entrou em um torpor tão grande, que eu nem reparei que o carro saía da estrada rapidamente.

Eu fui tão _burra_!

Me amaldiçoei internamente, e soltei o volante por um momento.

Depois disso eu só consegui ver o caminhão a minha frente. E então o impacto.

A dor _impossível_ de se suportar, - a ferrugem cortando minha pele; os vidros se cravando em meu rosto, a dor do metal que entrou em minha barriga... – nada disso parecia doer em relação ao meu coração.

Naquele momento, uma parte de mim morreu. A parte mais pura e _verdadeira_ que havia em mim, acabou sendo enterrada.

Eu não sabia de mais nada.

Eu estava inconsciente.

**xxx**

Pi... Pi...Pi...Pi...

O barulho me incomodava. Me remexi inquieta na cama, mas todas as partes do meu corpo pareciam doer. Minha garganta queimava.

Tentei respirar, mas meu nariz formigou. Parecia haver alguma coisa cravada em meu estômago, e eu ofeguei, tentando abrir os olhos.

Areia. Era essa a sensação em meus olhos.

-- Fique parada, Bella. – Ouvi uma voz ao longe. Minha cabeça estava serena, como se não houvesse nada ali dentro. Não reconheci a voz.

Minha visão escureceu. Eu dormi.

...

Acordei com a dor mais forte. Tentei falar, mas havia alguma coisa muito quente em minha garganta.

Engasguei, e meu rosto parecia ter sido prensado por ferro quente.

-- A dor já vai passar. – Eu reconheci vagamente Carlisle, mas não consegui dizer nada.

Senti algo em meu braço se mexer, e então o remédio injetado estava pulsando por minha circulação.

A sonolência me atingiu de novo.  
Dormi.

-- Fique bem, fique bem... – A voz de Alice penetrou meus ouvidos.

Abri os olhos, mas não enxerguei nada.

...

-- Ela ficará boa? – Minha mãe estava chorando.

-- Não se preocupe Renée. Bella é forte.

Sono.

...

...

...

-- Bella... Bella acorde. – Tentei me mover. A dor agora estava um pouco mais fraca.

-- M-mãe? – Minha voz saiu tão baixa, que eu mal consegui ouvi-la. Não me arrisquei, obviamente, a falar mais alto, já que o esforço parecia rasgar minha garganta em duas.

-- Fique quietinha. – Senti suas mãos em meu rosto, mas me retraí com a dor. Ela rapidamente se afastou, e eu pude notar que cochichava algo com alguém.

--... Nunca seria tão imprudente. Não! Alguma coisa aconteceu. – Não entendi todas as palavras que ela queria dizer. Charlie, reconheci, respondeu algo também, mas eu estava dopada demais para entender.

-- Tem que deixá-la descansar. – Carlisle falou. Alguma coisa na minha barriga, talvez um corte, começou a latejar, e eu quis dormir de novo. – Vai ser um baque muito grande, quando o efeito dos sedativos passar. Ainda vamos continuar ministrando codeína na veia, para que ela não sinta tanta dor. Mas...

-- Os cortes... Er, vão ficar muitas cicatrizes? – Minha mãe sussurrou.

Cicatrizes...? Hmm, eu estava toda machucada.

-- A maioria sim, Renée. Não posso garantir que todas sairão, mas não vai ficar nada horrendo. Bella sempre vai ser maravilhosa.

Eu sabia que ele estava tentando me agradar. Mas do que isso adiantava?

Eu havia morrido.

Não havia mais nada de maravilhoso em mim.

Tentei lembrar-me de Edward, e do ódio profundo que agora eu nutria por ele.

Minha cabeça doeu. Ofeguei, e senti vontade de chorar, quando todas as cenas humilhantes passaram por minha cabeça.

Dessa vez, porém, não eram apenas lágrimas de tristeza. Havia ódio misturado ali. Uma grande dose de rancor e mágoa.

A pessoas que eu mais amava no mundo havia destruído minha vida. Edward Cullen, havia simplesmente me matado e estraçalhado meu coração em milhões de partes.

E elas sempre latejariam de dor, me lembrando constantemente do quanto haviam me machucado.

_Vingança_. Vingança seria o melhor remédio para dor que eu poderia arrumar. Um anestésico, que me deixaria além de _satisfeita_, sana. Não, a vingança não me curaria. Mas a vingança, seria a válvula de escape para que eu pudesse _sobreviver_.

...

...

Dois dias depois...

-- Você tem certeza, Bellinha? – Minha mãe perguntou preocupada.

-- Me dê logo o espelho. – Pedi friamente. Eu ainda sentia _muita_ dor, mas preferi fingir que não. Eu já estava casada de ficar dopada.

-- Mas querida...

-- Mãe. – Fechei os olhos, e tentei controlar a irritação. – Dê-me o espelho.

Ela hesitantemente colocou-o em minha mão, e eu tomei coragem para encarar a mim mesma.

Havia uma grande mancha roxa em minha bochecha. Um corte fino se estendia por minha sobrancelha, e meu olho direito estava inchado com uma grande mancha rosa em cima.

Meu lábio inferior estava costurado com três pontos. Por algum milagre, todos os meus dentes continuavam intactos, apesar do pequeno corte na gengiva.  
Doía horrivelmente falar, mas eu não me importei com isso.

Continuei observando meu rosto, e percebi o maior corte, que ia do couro cabeludo até minha orelha. Era, ainda bem, quase imperceptível, apesar de ser o maior.

Suspirei e larguei o espelho. Com todo esforço levantei a camisa do hospital, apenas para me deparar com o corte profundo em minha barriga. Ofeguei de dor, e minha mãe me empurrou para trás, me fazendo ficar deitada de novo.

-- Isso não é permanente. – Ela se apressou em dizer. – Provavelmente não ficará cicatriz nenhuma.

É claro que não, pensei sarcástica. Nenhumazinha.

-- Pare de mentir. – Sibilei. – Eu estou parecendo um monstro!

-- Eu não _minto_ para minha própria filha! – Renée me lançou um olhar indignado . – Agora pare com esse drama. Você _não_ ficará marcada!

Não por fora, me convenci. Mas por dentro, as cicatrizes seriam muito visíveis.

-- Eu... Decidi que não quero continuar aqui. – Sussurrei. – Quero ir morar com a senhora.

Renée arregalou os olhos, e sorriu levemente.

-- Não tenho tempo lindinha. Se você for, mal conseguirei te ver.

-- Isso não importa. Eu não continuarei aqui em Forks.

-- Certeza de que é isso o que quer?

-- Absoluta.

Ela beijou meu rosto docemente, e se levantou da cama.

-- Vou conversar com Charlie sobre isso agora. Nós partiremos quando você tiver alta.

-- Obrigada mãe.

Ela sorriu e saiu do quarto lentamente.

Eu suspirei, e virei o rosto para lado.

A solidão me agradava. Era bom estar sozinha.  
Quando não havia ninguém ao meu redor, ninguém poderia me machucar.

E agora, eu havia aprendido a lição. Nem em mim mesma eu podia confiar.

Suspirei longamente, e fechei os olhos.

Deixei com minha mente vagasse, até sentir um toque sobre meus cabelos.

-- Hey Bell. Tudo bem?

Se eu não estivesse praticamente inválida, teria voado no pescoço do ser que estava me tocando. Como não podia fazer isso, só abri os olhos e o ignorei.

-- Ihh, vai ficar putinha é? Não vai falar comigo não? Qual é...

Continuei o ignorando, enquanto o nojo me preenchia em ondas.

"Matar, castrar, arrancar a unha com pregos, o empurrar em um escorregador de gilete...", tentei distrair minha mente pensando em várias formas de tortura. Não deu certo, apesar de as imagens serem absurdamente atrativas.

-- Olha, eu não ficar me arrastando atrás de você. – Ele bufou e eu lancei um olhar cortante a ele. – E quer saber? É bom mesmo que me ignore. Assim eu não vou precisar "terminar" com você. É claro que nós nunca tivemos nada, apesar de você ser bem fácil. E mesmo se eu te amasse de verdade, nunca ia continuar com uma mulher que é tão frígida na cama.

As palavras abriram as feridas já saturadas em meu peito. É claro que elas me machucariam.  
Mas o ódio foi maior.

-- Guarde bem as palavras que você me disse agora. – Falei lentamente, sibilando como uma cobra. – Um dia você vai se lembrar delas, e vai me pedir perdão de joelhos. Isso é um juramento. Então se prepare.

Ele riu como uma hiena nojenta, e eu lhe lancei um último olhar.

-- Adeus, Edward Cullen. Até qualquer dia. E prepare-se para o _inferno_!

Eu fechei os olhos, e não disse mais nada até que ele saísse.

Mas que ficasse que uma coisa ficasse bem clara: Eu ia cumprir meu juramento.

E ia sair por cima.

Por que eu era Bella Swan e não uma qualquer.

Eu havia _nascido_ de novo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Voltando para casa.**

DOIS ANOS DEPOIS....

Bufei, enquanto batia a ponta dos pés no chão repetidas vezes. Mordi levemente meu lábio inferior, e revirei os olhos.

Por que diabos, Jacob _sempre_ tinha que se atrasar?

Okay, eu já devia estar acostumada com isso. Mas era impossível não me irritar sempre que aquela bicha demorava.

-- Bella! – Ouvi a voz ofegante da minha amiga Selene. – Nossa, que susto! Pensei que não ia te ver hoje.

Observei-a atentamente, e sorri satisfeita.  
Ela era alta e esguia, bem mais alta que eu. Tinha os cabelos pretos luxuriantes, que caiam em suaves cachos até o meio de suas costas. Seus olhos eram violeta, e brilhavam em um tom incrível.

Ela e Alice Cullen se dariam muito bem juntas, se algum dia chegassem a se conhecer. A tara por shoppings, pelo menos, era a mesma.

-- Nós marcamos de sair, lembra? – Falei pacientemente. – Vamos ao Road Club.

-- Nossa é mesmo! – Ela deu um pulo, e sorriu brilhante. – Já ia me esquecer.

-- Você sempre esquece de tudo. – Eu dei um tapinha em suas costas, e olhei para o corredor vazio do colégio.

Jacob só podia ter _merda_ na cabeça.

-- Will vai também? – Perguntei vagamente.

-- É claro que sim! – Selly jogou a mochila no chão, e balançou os cabelos para trás. – Ele não perderia isso por nada!

Will era o namorado de Selene. Eles eram _perfeitos_ juntos! Não havia modo de separá-los, desde que eram pequenos. Haviam sido criados quase como irmãos.

-- Bell... – Ela começou hesitante. – Você... Vai mesmo _voltar_ para Forks? Ainda mais quando as aulas já começaram?

-- É claro que vou! – Eu sorri maliciosamente. – Eu não me preparei todo esse tempo por nada!

-- Isso não vai te levar a nada, amiga. – Selene beijou meu rosto, e deu um tapa em minha bunda. – Mas... Eu juro que queria ser uma _mosca_ pra ver o rosto de Edward Cú quando te ver.

Soltei uma gargalhada, e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-- Se eu fosse você, não iria querer ver tudo o que eu vou fazer com ele.

-- Às vezes, Bellinha, você me dá medo.

-- Que bom.

Sorri e a abracei.

-- Vou sentir sua falta, Selly. – Falei. – Mas você irá ao baile não é?

-- Ah! Esse vai ser o acontecimento do ano. Não vou perder isso!

O baile de Forks. Acontecia apenas de dez em dez anos. Não costumava ser algo divertido, mas como eu estaria lá, com certeza as coisas se agitariam um pouco.

-- Ei minhas gatas! – Ouvi Jacob gritar ao longe.

-- Retardado. – Rebati. – Será que você não pode ser _menos_ veado?

-- Olha a maldade, Bell. – Ele riu e deu um beijo estalado em minha boca. – E eu não sou _completamente_ veado. Eu sou bi.

-- Muita diferença. – Resmunguei.

-- Pare de ser chata! Nós temos que aproveitar nossa despedida!

Eu sorri fracamente, e o abracei apertado.

-- Sabe que se não fosse por você, talvez eu não tivesse conseguido me tornar o que eu sou hoje.?

-- É claro que você teria conseguido. Você é uma rainha por natureza Bell.

-- Que meigo. – Selly bufou sarcástica. – Agora amores da minha vida, eu tenho que ir. Will me espera. – Ela riu maliciosa e acenou enquanto caminhava sensual até a saída.

Quando ela nos deixou a sós, Jacob me agarrou pela cintura, e prensou meu corpo contra o seu.

-- Se eu não gostasse mais de homem do que de mulheres, juro que seria seu namorado. – Sussurrou. Depois roçou o lábio no meu, e me beijou profundamente como se eu nunca mais fosse vê-lo.

Eu me agarrei em seu pescoço, e sorri por entre o beijo enquanto correspondia.

Não havia nada de mais ali, mesmo que alguém vendo de fora, pensasse que nós fossemos nos comer.

Jacob e eu éramos melhores amigos. Eu o amava muito. Ele conseguira abrir um pouco meu coração, e agora estava permanentemente ali.

É claro que Jake era incapaz de me magoar. Dessa vez, eu não era boba. Eu havia aprendido a julgar as pessoas, e a abrir meus olhos.  
Eu sabia jogar com as palavras, e sabia humilhar um pessoa só com meu vocabulário.

Sujar minhas mãos? Raramente. Eu era muito superior a qualquer tipo de agressão física, e tinha muita consciência disso.

E mesmo assim, ainda havia alguma coisa em meu peito que me impedia de respirar. Era impossível dizer que eu já havia superado.

Eu só superaria o que acontecera entre mim e Edward quando me vingasse. E... A pior parte disso tudo... Era saber que ele não era o único culpado.

Eu fui cega para não enxergar o que estava bem a minha frente. Eu fui a burra. Eu que me deixei levar por seus encantos baratos.

Porque eu o amava. Agora, eu achava impossível que meu coração nutrisse um sentimento assim por alguém.

Eu havia perdido toda a minha inocência. Tudo o que havia de mais puro, mais verdadeiro, havia morrido naquele dia há dois anos atrás.

Suspirei e me separei de Jacob lentamente.

-- Se você fosse realmente um homem, eu me casaria com você. – Brinquei pulando em suas costas.

Ele riu e segurou minhas pernas.

-- Se você fosse um homem, eu também me casaria com você Isa.

Nos primeiros dias, o apelido "Isa" havia me incomodado. Agora, porém, eu até gostava. Porque ali eu era uma pessoa diferente. E porque as pessoas ali eram outras.

-- Sua mãe não vai se importar se eu acampar lá na casa de vocês de novo? – Ele perguntou.

-- Claro que não. – Eu ri e saltei de suas costas. – Ela te ama Jake. Às vezes eu penso que vocês são melhores amigas – Alfinetei.

-- Cuidado ein... – Ele mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha. – Eu ainda tenho uma parte macho dentro de mim.

-- Aham. E eu ainda amo Edward Cullen. – Bufei.

-- É claro que você ama. – Ele agarrou minha cintura. – Nunca se esquece um verdadeiro amor.

-- Não havia nada de verdade ali. – Sibilei nervosa. – Agora pode parar com a veadagem ok? Eu não to nem um pouco a fim de ficar ouvindo suas idiotices o dia inteiro.

-- Também te desejo, Isa.

Mostrei a língua pra ele em um gesto infantil.

-- Posso te sugerir uma coisa? – Perguntei.

-- O quê?

-- Vai catar coquinho em um campo minado!

-- Graciosa como sempre!

Eu revirei os olhos, e dei uma tapa em seu ombro.

-- Vamos logo Jake. Eu estou louca pra ir nessa boate hoje!

**xxx**

Eu acordei sentindo um peso sobre minha barriga. Estava grogue, depois do cochilo que eu havia dado de tarde.

Pisquei freneticamente os olhos, até me acostumar com a claridade e ver que Jacob estava cutucando minha barriga.

-- O que foi? – Perguntei seca.

-- Já são oito da noite, gata. Você tem que se arrumar.

Eu arregalei os olhos e dei um salto. Só depois percebi que Selene e Will estavam rindo em um canto.

-- Acordou a Bella adormecida, huh? – Will brincou.

Eu bufei e observei-os dos pés a cabeça.

Selene usava uma calça jeans preta colada e um top vermelho sangue que tampava apenas seus seios. Ela estava com os cabelos presos e com uma maquiagem suave que a deixava com cara de anjo, mesmo que sua roupa contradissesse isso.

Já Will, parecia um deus grego, vestido com uma camiseta preta de botões e uma calça social. Ele era incrivelmente bonito, tendo os cabelos loiros jogados displicentes para trás. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam em diversão, enquanto ele me encarava.

E Jacob... Bem ele realmente não parecia um cara gay. Seus cabelos pretos que batiam no ombro estavam soltos, e ele usava uma calça jeans rasgada que combinava com sua camisa azul escura. Huh, quem não conhecia não falava que ele se interessava basicamente por homens.

Ri, e corri para meu armário pegando uma roupa já escolhida. Depois me encaminhei para o banheiro e tranquei a porta.

Tive que me despir e tomar banho rápido, já que eu estava atrasada. Depois me sequei e coloquei minha roupa rapidamente.

Era um vestido preto que batia acima de meus joelhos. Ele era completamente colado no busto e caia solto sobre o resto de meu tronco.  
Suspirei enquanto me vestia, e me fitei no espelho.

Como eu havia mudado... Eu não conseguia nem me reconhecer!

Meus cabelos haviam crescido e agora batiam no meio das minhas costas, ondulados e cheios, me dando um ar selvagem. Eu havia aprendido e me maquiar, e meus olhos castanhos viviam sempre ressaltados pelo lápis de olho.

Agora por exemplo, eles estavam contornados por uma camada grossa que deixava o marrom escuro de meus orbes mais claros. Eu passei um batom vermelho, que mostrava bem como minha boca era grossa. Não me importei em passar mais nada além da base, e sorri satisfeita enquanto me encarava.

Eu era desejada. As pessoas me queriam.

E não era só por causa da minha aparência. Respeitavam-me porque eu era inteligente, e porque eu sabia jogar com as palavras e não me deixava humilhar.

Quando eu saí de Forks, sabia que não adiantaria nada mudar só na aparência. Eu precisava mudar minha cabeça, e entender que enquanto eu mesma não me aceitasse, ninguém faria isso por mim.

Eu era sim, bonita. Mas... Não era só isso que importava.

E era isso, que me diferenciava da maioria das garotas fúteis e retardadas que eu conhecia.  
Havia um cérebro em meu crânio. E isso, era o que me governava agora.

-- Rápido Bella! – Selly bateu na porta. – Quero aproveitar muito a festa!

Eu sorri para meu próprio reflexo e saí do banheiro, enquanto calçava minha sandália de salto fino.

-- Vamos logo então! – Falei animada. – Temos que nos despedir com alegria!

Jacob me abraçou pela cintura e beijou meu pescoço.

-- Que cheirosa.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-- Vamos logo e pare de dar uma de homem.

-- Hoje eu estou inspirado, Isa. Vou ser seu par. E não quero ver você flertando com ninguém.

Revirei o olhos, e dei um tapa em sua bunda.

-- Muito bem, muito bem. Mas eu também não quero te ver com nenhum homem.

-- Aí, meu amor, eu já não posso garantir!

-- Vamos logo! – Will bufou.

Eu assenti, e logo nós fomos para a garagem onde o carro de Jacob estava estacionado. Era uma Mercedes vermelha, a cara dele.

Me sentei no banco do passageiro, enquanto Selly e Will se sentaram atrás. Eles começaram a se beijar e eu desviei o olhar, sorrindo.

-- Acelera, Jake. – Pedi.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos à boate.  
Era um lugar badalado e cheio, onde a música se ouvia de fora.

Eu não costumava gostar de festas. Tinha vergonha de sair e me enturmar, mas agora eu gostava disso.

Ainda era difícil ser sociável. Alguma coisa se mantinha tímida dentro de mim, mesmo que eu soubesse disfarçar isso bem.

Nesse momento, no entanto, eu só queria aproveitar.

Porque era meu último dia com meus amigos. E porque eles foram meu porto seguro, enquanto eu nascia de novo.

Saltei do carro, e no minuto seguinte estava sendo esmagada por uma multidão de pessoas que dançavam e bebiam.

A decoração interna era bonita. Havia candelabros no teto, que soltava uma luz alaranjada baixa. Vários pufes enormes e pratas estavam espalhados pelos cantos, enquanto mesinhas redondas se espalhavam aleatoriamente pelo salão. A pista de dança era grande e mais escura do que as outras partes, tendo mil luzes diferentes piscando e rodando.

Eu pulei, e segurei Jake pelas mãos, enquanto nós íamos direto para a pista de dança.

Sim, por incrível que pareça eu havia aprendido a dançar. Meu corpo agora era esguio e se movia com facilidade, mesmo que eu ainda tivesse alguns probleminhas de equilíbrio.

-- Sabia que você está mais bonita do que o normal hoje? – Jacob gritou sobre a música alta, me fazendo rir.

-- Você também está. – Gritei de volta.

Ele agarrou minha cintura, e colou meu corpo no dele, enquanto nos mexíamos um de encontro ao outro, no ritmo da música.

Suas mãos era quentes em minha pele, e me davam a sensação de bem-estar. Eu não me sentia pressionada com Jake, ou com medo.

Seria mentira, dizer que eu era feliz. Eu o amava do meu jeito, sempre distante e impessoal. Mas não havia modo de dizer que eu era feliz.

Meu coração nunca bateria novamente como antes. A única pessoa que me fizera ser realmente feliz havia acabado com minha vida.

Eu não precisava disso. E eu não deixaria com que isso me abalasse de novo.

Percorri seu pescoço com minhas mãos, e apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro, parando de dançar.  
Jacob me abraçou pela cintura, e eu me deixei ficar ali.

Fazia muito tempo que eu não chorava. Agora, porém, a vontade me arrebatou de vez, e eu tive que fechar os olhos com força para não dar vazão às lágrimas.

-- Pare de se deprimir, Isa!– Jake gritou. – Eu vou te visitar no meio do ano! Vou te escrever...

Sim, mas eu sentiria a falta dele.

Suspirei profundamente, e o puxei pela mão.

-- Vamos tomar alguma coisa? – Perguntei.

-- Já vou indo. – Ele beijou meu pescoço. – Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Assenti, e fui em direção ao bar com a garganta seca. Minha barriga se contorcia levemente, de um jeito incômodo.  
Eu não costumava beber… Mas dessa vez eu queria extravasar!

-- Qual é a coisa mais forte daqui? – Perguntei para o barman.

Ele me lançou um olhar de cima a baixo e eu revirei os olhos.

--Talvez você queira um uísque. – Sugeriu.

--Uísque não é a coisa mais forte. – Revirei os olhos. – Mas eu vou aceitar um duplo.

Ele riu me secando, e eu me sentei, cruzando as pernas.

-- Hm, então você é alcoólatra ou algo do tipo? – Ele perguntou, enquanto me servia.

-- Não. – Falei. – Mas... Hoje eu quero aproveitar!

Ele até que não era de se jogar fora. Tinha os ombros largos, um sorriso sexy e barba por fazer.  
Pensei em Jake. Ele daria em cima do pobre coitado com toda a certeza.

E então uma mão me abraçou pela cintura e eu me virei para trás, me deparando com Will que tentava me puxar do banco.

-- Venha aqui! – Ele pediu. – Nós temos que dançar ainda hoje.

Sorri e saltei da cadeira enquanto jogava uma nota de dinheiro para o garçom. Will praticamente me pegou no colo, enquanto me levava até a pista.

-- Maluco! – Berrei.

-- Maluco nada que você me ama! – Ele começou a me girar enquanto Selly ria atrás de mim.

-- Eu não amo vocês! – Gritei mostrando a língua.

-- Solte ela! - Jake me puxou pelas pernas, fazendo com que eu quase desse de cara no chão.

-- Não! – Selly jogou os braços em meu pescoço. – A Isa é só minha. Saiam daqui seus homens!

Eu me abracei a Selene, querendo não cair no chão. Jake continuava segurando meus pés, enquanto Will segurava minha cintura.

Deviam estar pensando que nós estávamos numa suruba.

-- Parem com isso! – Rosnei. – Eu vou cair no chão!

-- Eu nunca vou te deixar cair, minha princesa. – Jake me puxou.

Tentei espernear, mas desisti quando eu vi o chão perigosamente próximo.

E então depois, eu comecei a rir.

Rir porque ainda havia pessoas no mundo que podiam ser boas. Porque existiam pessoas que prezavam a amizade, e não a destruíam por motivos repugnantes.

E porque mesmo que eu morresse de medo desse sentimento, ainda havia pessoas que me amavam. Amavam-me por aquilo que eu era, e não por causa de uma circunstância de vida.

E eu os amava de volta. O meu tipo de amor, um tanto quanto mais fraco, mais suave.  
Era bom saber, pelo menos, que ainda havia alguma coisa de pura em mim. Mesmo que fosse só uma centelha do que eu já fora.

-- Eu quero ficar bêbada! – Gritei, quando finalmente consegui me soltar deles. – Não quero pensar em nada hoje!

Eu cambaleei e sorri.

Depois disso a festa realmente começou.

E mesmo que eu vomitasse horrores depois, sempre haveria alguém para segurar meu cabelo, enquanto eu me debruçava sobre a privada.

É.

Amigos são pra isso mesmo.

Sorri e rodopiei na pista de dança.

Amanhã eu iria recomeçar.  
E enfrentar os fantasmas do meu passado.  
Agora, porém, eu seguiria em frente com a cabeça erguida.

**xxx**

Foi mais difícil do que eu pensava, me despedir de meus amigos. Tudo o que eu havia conquistado, subitamente parecia estar sendo deixado para trás.  
Todas as minhas barreiras, firmemente construídas em torno de meu coração, haviam se quebrado em mil pedacinhos me deixando vulnerável e com medo.

Embarcar no avião, principalmente havia sido quase uma provação. Eu deixei minha mãe para trás com lágrimas nos olhos, pois havia me apegado muito a ela nos dois anos que havíamos morado juntas.

Logo, eu entraria para a universidade e tudo estaria acabado. Mas antes, meu coração clamava por seguir em frente, e retornar para onde tudo acontecera.

Nada me impediria de voltar e me vingar. Eu tinha que ser forte, continuar usando meus sofrimentos e dores ao meu favor, porque se não fizesse isso, eu tinha certeza que sucumbiria.

O tempo, no entanto voou. Percebi vagamente o vôo, e dormi a maior parte da viajem.

Quando me dei conta, porém, já estava frente a frente com Charlie, que sorria amorosamente pra mim.

Puxa! Havia dois anos que eu não o via. Toda a saudade reprimida parecia transbordar em meu peito, e eu sorri alegremente antes de correr pra ele.

Ele me abraçou firmemente pela cintura, e me tirou do chão enquanto me rodava no ar.  
Exatamente como fazia quando eu era criança.

Eu sorri, e o beijei na testa delicadamente, surpresa com a demonstração de afeto pública que havíamos feito. Eu e Charlie éramos sempre reservados e discretos.

Essa consciência, no entanto, não fez com que eu me soltasse de seu abraço, e nem com que meu coração batesse mais calmo.

-- Que bom que você está aqui, Bells. – Ele sussurrou.

-- É bom estar de volta, pai. – Mesmo que não fosse.

-- Vamos pra Forks? Alice está quicando de um lado para o outro a sua espera. Ela ficou magoada quando você partiu sem se despedir dela.

Eu não conseguiria me despedir de Alice, mesmo que eu quisesse. Ela era minha bonequinha, a amiga mais perfeita do mundo.

Uma das partes mais dolorosas de ter deixado Forks, foi essa.

Mas era preciso. Minha decisão se tornaria ainda mais difícil se eu tivesse que me despedir dela.

Agora, meu plano estava em prática.

Primeiro, eu estava me vestindo como sempre: Sem-graça e com roupas muito largas. Eu queria passar a impressão de que não havia mudado nada fisicamente.

Todos se surpreenderiam no dia do baile, e eu queria que tivessem um baque com minha mudança.

Depois eu iria jogar psicologicamente. Eu faria Edward ficar apaixonado por mim. Faria com que ele comesse em minhas mãos, e beijasse meus pés.

E então, eu o descartaria como um nada, para que ele aprendesse o que era sofrer por amor. Isso ainda não seria o bastante para que ele entendesse o quanto era horrível ser usado como um objeto descartável.

Eu o trairia na frente de toda Forks, e o faria querer enfiar a cabeça em um buraco.

Parece pouco com relação ao que ele me fez, não é?

Mas eu havia aprendido, com o tempo, que sujar minhas mãos com pessoas que não valem a pena, não adiantava de nada. Essa seria minha vingança, e depois eu seguiria em frente. Faria de tudo para voltar a viver, e tentar esquecer essa parte obscura da minha vida.

Eu era uma nova Bella. Eu não era mais uma adolescente retardada. Agora, eu era uma mulher. Dependente apenas de minhas próprias vontades, de meus próprios desejos.

Isso talvez me fizesse sucumbir aos poucos. Mas... Há maior desejo, do que o desejo da vingança?

Eu não conhecia nenhum outro. Se eu o encontrasse, porém, sucumbiria a ele. Eu me conhecia bem demais.

A questão não era _qual _era o desejo. Mas sim o que esse desejo poderia provocar em mim.

Oh sim.

Agora era minha hora. Meu momento de brilhar.

N/A: Heey gente! *-*

Mais um capítulo pra vocês!

Primeiramente eu queria agradecer aos comentários e dizer que eu estou AMANDO cada um deles.

E sim, eu também tenho vontade de jogar o Edward de um penhasco e depois cortar o objeto de prazer dele.

Maaaas, como eu sempre digo, ele é mocinho da história. ^^

Espero que estejam gostando!

Mil beijos,

Queen B.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Reencontros.  
**

-- BELLA! – Alice veio voando pra cima de mim, enquanto me abraça pelo pescoço. – Você voltou! Você está aqui agora! Voltou!

Eu sorri emocionada para ela. Alice parecia exatamente a mesma:  
Baixinha e pequena como uma fada. Seus cabelos estavam alguns centímetros mais compridos, mas continuavam espetadinhos e repicados.

Eu retribuí o abraço com a consciência do quanto havia sido duro me separar dela, e de todas as outras pessoas que eu amava.

Esme, Carlisle... Jasper... Até mesmo de Rosalie e Emmet, que eu quase não via, eu havia sentido falta.

-- Puxa, Bella! – Ela beijou meu rosto. – Você não sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta! Eu quase enfartei, quando num belo dia eu acordo, e você não está mais aqui!

Eu assenti culpada, e Charlie nos deixou a sós, enquanto conversávamos. Deixei-me cair em minha velha cama, confortável com a sensação de reconhecimento.

-- Eu precisei ir, Alice. Você sabe...

-- Edward foi um idiota! – Ela bufou. – As coisas ficaram muito ruins, desde que você foi embora.

Espere. Do que ela estava falando?

-- Allie, o que...?

-- Meus pais já não estavam mais agüentando Edward! Ele estava grudado com aquela _puta_ da Tanya, e chegou ao cúmulo de levar cerveja para a escola! Ele era o típico garoto delinqüente... Esme ficou arrasada com isso.

Eu franzi o cenho.

-- Foi muito duro para os meus pais. Eles tiveram que tomar uma atitude drástica de mandar Edward para fora de casa, até que ele aprendesse a ser um homem de verdade.

Minha cabeça girava com o baque de informações. Alice tagarelava sem parar, contando tudo rapidamente.

-- Eu nunca mais olhei pra cara dele, depois do que fez com você. Ele é meu irmão, e eu o amo, mas eu não vou ficar do lado de um marginal. Ele não merece nada do que tem, mesmo que meus pais o tenham perdoado.

-- Eu o amava... – Falei. – O amava com todo o meu coração. Cada parte de mim pertencia somente a ele. É... Repugnante, pensar que meu coração tenha pregado uma peça dessas. Edward nunca foi um santo, mas eu... Não posso acreditar que ele tenha virado tudo isso...

-- As coisas mudam, Bell. – Alice sorriu como se soubesse de algo. – Eu não quero defender Edward, mas sinto que aos poucos ele está mudando. Ele nunca mais bebeu, nem aprontou na escola. As notas dele agora são até altas, mas o único problema... É que ele ainda continua com a vaca da Tanya.

-- Eu vim aqui pra acertar minhas contas Alice. – Falei sinceramente. – Eu vou fazer com que Edward pague por tudo o que me fez. Tanya também pagará. Então já fique ciente disso. Se você não está comigo, está contra mim.

Não era minha intenção ser tão dura. Na verdade, eu_ amava_ Allie como minha própria irmã, mas não queria que ela ficasse contra mim.

-- Edward merece uma lição, Bella. – Ela sorriu maliciosamente. – E eu sei que mesmo não aparentando, você mudou muito. Aquele garoto precisa de alguém com pulso firme, que mostre a ele o que é a vida. No final, tudo acabará bem mesmo.

-- Você fala como se pudesse prever o futuro. – Eu ri e suspirei. – Promete guardar segredo, sobre tudo o que você ouvir aqui?

-- Prometo. Palavra de Alice Cullen.

-- Então se prepare. Se você quebrar essa promessa, vou arrancar sua pele de fada com uma faca de pão.

Alice riu e me mostrou a língua.

-- Eu estava com saudades demais. – Confessou. – Você faz muita falta.

-- Você também. – Respondi. – Até mais do que deveria.

-- Eu sabia que você nunca iria me retalhar com uma faca de pão! – Ela pulou na cama ao meu lado, eufórica e me abraçou forte. – Ah! Temos tantas coisas pra falar, Bells!

-- Muitas coisas. – Sorri. – Mas me conte... Você ainda está com Jasper?

-- É claro que sim! – Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos. – Quase não brigamos mais. Ele é tudo o que eu sempre quis! Tudo parece um conto de fadas!

Alice se encaixava bem a esse cenário. Ela a princesa delicada, e Jasper o príncipe valente.

Na vida de algumas pessoas isso podia acontecer. Eu sabia, porém, que na minha isso seria impossível.

Havia mágoa demais em meu coração. Rancor demais.  
As princesas de contos de fadas são ingênuas e boas. Elas querem o bem de outras pessoas, e não o sofrimento delas.

Decididamente, eu estava mais para a bruxa malvada, do que para a princesa.

Mas... Sabe de uma coisa? É injusto julgar a bruxa. Ninguém sabe da vida dela, pra saber se ela tem ou não motivos para cometer suas maldades.

Urgh. Eu estava filosofando sobre contos de fadas. Meu Deus! Era só o que me faltava!

-- Fico feliz por você, Alice. – Sorri. – Vocês são perfeitos um para o outro.

-- Eu sei. – Ela suspirou como uma boba. – Temos tanto em comum... Mas... Venha aqui! – Ela pulou em cima de mim. – Você tem que me contar tudo sobre Nova York! – Seus olhos brilharam. – Conheceu alguém lá? Algum gatinho?

-- Eu conheci várias pessoas, amiga. Mas... Não fiquei com ninguém.

Minha voz se apagou, e eu engoli em seco. Eu era uma mulher forte, mas nunca mais havia deixado ninguém me tocar. É claro que as brincadeiras com Jake não contavam, mas... Era impossível não sentir medo, quando um garoto avançava mais.

Meu coração disparava e um terror inimaginável tomava conta de mim. Era horrível, triste... Ninguém sabia disso. E eu esperava, sinceramente, que conseguisse superar esse fato rápido. Viver traumatizada a vida inteira não seria uma coisa agradável de se acontecer.

-- Minha melhor amiga lá se chamava Selene. – Sorri. – Vocês se dariam incrivelmente bem! A loja favorita dela é a Tiffany's.

-- Você costuma ter bom gosto com suas amizades, Bella.

Eu estranhei um pouco quando Alice me chamou de Bella. Parecia que havia tanto tempo... Desde que não ficávamos assim, fofocando em meu quarto. Essa época parecia longe e distante.

-- Ele te machucou muito. – Alice sussurrou. – Eu queria poder ter te desencorajado. Ter enxergado o que era melhor pra você. Bella... Você já não é a mesma.

-- Sim. – Confirmei. – Agora, eu não vou deixar com que mais ninguém me machuque. Agora eu aprendi a enxergar as pessoas como elas são.

-- Se vingar só vai te fazer mal. Você sabe disso. – Ela segurou minhas mãos. – Mas você precisa disso. E eu sei o quanto você pode ser teimosa quando quer. Não vou pedir para que não se vingue. Mas vou pedir, que tenha cuidado ao fazer isso. A vingança machuca dos dois lados.

-- Eu sei disso. – Falei firme. – E esse fato não me deixa menos machucada, ou menos dolorida. Isso só faz com que eu fique com ainda mais ódio.

Ódio em saber que mesmo o odiando, eu não conseguia ficar sem nutrir algum sentimento muito forte por ele. Ódio em saber, que mesmo o repugnando, ele ainda ocupava a maior parte da minha vida e de meus pensamentos. E acima de tudo, eu odiava o fato de não conseguir ser indiferente.

-- Eu quase morri de saudades suas, Allie. – Confessei.

-- É dona Bella! – Ela fez uma careta. – E ainda foi embora sem se despedir, não é?

-- Não vou me justificar. Você sabe meus motivos.

-- Eu só queria que você fosse feliz. AHRG. Eu vou matar Edward!

-- Não... – Sorri maliciosa. – Deixe que eu faça isso Alice. Deixe que eu dê uma lição nele.

-- Você que manda, Bells. – Ela riu. – Agora... Por que não me conta o que fez por esses dois longos anos?

*******

Primeiro dia de volta as aulas. Na verdade, meu primeiro dia de aulas.  
Eu estava sim, ansiosa. Meu coração batia disparado no peito, e minha boca estava seca.

Eu o veria. Depois de dois anos cheios de mágoas e ressentimentos, eu voltaria a vê-lo. O príncipe que havia se transformado em sapo. Ou em cachorro, sem eufemismos.

De qualquer forma, tentei me acalmar enquanto dirigia minha picape velha até a escola.

Eu não tinha pressa. Havia acordado cedo, e me arrumado com calma. Meu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo alto, e eu usava uma calça jeans velha, junto com um camisetão largo.

É, eu estava feia e sem graça. E, sinceramente, eu não me importava com isso. O meu interior era muito mais importante que meu exterior. Mas como eu sabia que a maioria das pessoas se importava, me mantive assim.

Cheguei ao estacionamento do colégio me mantendo tranqüila. Na verdade, eu estava uma pilha de nervos, mas sabia disfarçar isso bem.

Estacionei e saí do carro. Ajeitei minha bolsa em meus ombros, e antão o vi.

Não era, verdadeiramente, minha intenção vê-lo logo que eu pisasse na escola.

Mas foi impossível não reconhecer a pessoa que mais me machucara no mundo.

Edward estava parado, encostado displicentemente em seu volvo, enquanto conversava com uma pessoa qualquer. Ele estava sério, e suas sobrancelhas franzidas levemente.

E então, uma sensação há muito tempo esquecida me arrebatou.  
Eu senti vontade de chorar. Depois de dois anos seca, me mantendo firme, tive vontade de entrar em minha picape e dar espaço às lágrimas amargas que queriam saltar de meus olhos.

Ofeguei, e não percebi que prendi a respiração até que meus pulmões começaram a doer. Edward estava tão... Mudado. Ele era exatamente o mesmo, mas havia algo nele que estava diferente. Não era na aparência. Apenas havia alguma coisa estranha em seu jeito.

Tentei não pensar nisso, e nem em como ele havia ficado mil vezes mais bonito, enquanto o fitava fixamente.

Okay, mesmo que ele estivesse mil vezes mais bonito, ainda não era isso que havia mudado.

Suspirei, e então como se sentindo o meu olhar, Edward se virou pra trás.

Seu olhar passou por cinco carros, até chegar a mim. Tão físico como um toque, eu senti seus olhos me fitando com surpresa, e algo mais que eu não pude compreender.

Ele havia me reconhecido. Eu tinha certeza disso, e tentei ignorar o poder de seu olhar, enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha desafiadoramente.

Sua boca se abriu levemente, e ele piscou como se estivesse vendo uma miragem. Quis gritar, berrar de ódio e rancor.

E mesmo assim, imagens da nossa infância ainda penetraram minha mente, quebrando um pouco de todo meu aborrecimento.

Não quis lembrar de como Edward era quando criança. Não quis lembrar de como éramos praticamente irmãos, nos amando com inocência.

Porque se eu lembrasse, seria uma barreira minha que seria derrubada. Todas as minhas defesas sucumbiriam, e eu não agüentaria me manter firme.

Edward merecia minha vingança. Merecia meu despeito, mas... O que ele não teria de mim, eram minhas lágrimas. O homem que me fez _morrer_, não merecia essa parte vital de mim.

Com todas as minhas forças, sorri ironicamente e dei as costas a ele, antes de me encaminhar para dentro da escola.

Eu não corri nem nada disso. Olhei para o céu e para a fina brisa que caía sobre minha pele, e deixei com que a sensação boa de frescor se apoderasse de mim.

Aspirei profundamente o ar, e senti, nem um pouco surpresa, uma mão sobre meu ombro.

Eu conhecia o toque, o cheiro, a textura. Conhecia muito bem a firmeza de sua mão, para ter alguma dúvida sobre quem estava me tocando.

-- Bella...?

Sua voz parecia muito mais bonita do que eu me lembrava. Desviei minha atenção disso, antes que eu perdesse o foco, e me virei lentamente para trás.

-- Olá, Edward. – Falei baixinho.

Ele ficou calado, me encarando fixamente e esperando que eu me pronunciasse.

-- Quanto tempo, não é? – Falei sarcástica.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa, e ele deu um passo para trás.

-- O que foi? – Perguntei falsamente doce. – Você se lembrou de algo?

-- E-eu... Senti sua falta. – Ele gaguejou. – Você foi... Embora.

-- Jura? Nem tinha percebido. - Disparei.

Lancei um olhar enojado a ele, e me virei de costas, voltando para meu caminho.

-- Bella... Eu queria...

-- Você não quer nada, Edward. – Falei sem me virar para encara-lo, enquanto continuava a andar. – Fique longe de mim, e tudo ficará bem.

Ele não sabia que nada ficaria bem. Edward não imaginava o quanto sofreria em minhas mãos. Ele ainda era obtuso demais para perceber.

Lancei um olhar cortante por meus ombros, e vi que ele dava outro passo para trás, recuando levemente.

Sim, ele se lembrava de minha promessa. Devia saber também, que eu iria cumpri-la.

Arqueei meus lábios em um sorriso maldoso, e virei meu rosto novamente para frente.

Meu coração batia descompassado, pulando e pulando, enquanto eu tentava disfarçar a respiração ofegante. Pensei seriamente em me trancar no banheiro e chorar todas as minhas lágrimas, mas desisti depois.

Eu era mais forte do que isso. Eu havia conseguido colocar medo em Edward, e só sua cara de terror, já valera a pena por tudo o que eu iria fazer.

Agora, eu podia controlar meu próprio destino. E fazer com que ele pagasse por todo o sofrimento que me fizera ter.

Quando entrei em minha sala de inglês, porém, não consegui sorrir. Eu estava triste. Triste de verdade, não por ele, mas por mim.  
Porque eu ainda era _dependente_ de Edward Cullen. E isso, pensei comigo mesma, era uma merda.

Revirei os olhos, e me sentei ao lado de Alice que me encarava ansiosa.

-- Você o viu?

-- Vi. – Respondi seca.

-- E...?

-- Falei com ele. Agora, ele está com medo de mim. O que é uma coisa absurdamente boa.

-- Você tem toda a razão! – Alice quicou na cadeira. – Ah, esse garoto vai ter a lição que ele merece!

Ela deitou a cabeça na cadeira e olhou pra mim.

-- Mas lembre-se de que as pessoas mudam Bella. E todas merecem uma segunda chance, por mais difícil que possa parecer.

Ela falou isso num sussurro, e eu nem tive tempo de revidar, pois o professor entrou na sala nesse momento.

De qualquer forma, mudando ou não, eu ainda odiava Edward. Sua hipocrisia nojenta me deixava com náuseas, e eu estava com vontade de pular em cima dele, e mata-lo vagarosamente.

Revirei os olhos, e comecei a prestar atenção no professor. Eu já sabia a matéria de cor, então simplesmente deixei com que minha mente vagasse.

Tentei não me lembrar do verde intenso dos olhos de Edward, nem de suas mãos nojentas me tocando.

Bufei baixinho, e pedi ao professor para ir ao banheiro. Ele me deu permissão e quando eu saí de sala, pude finalmente respirar aliviada.

Caminhei lentamente pelos corredores já conhecidos por mim, e cheguei ao banheiro com a respiração mais calma.

Eu só precisava molhar meu rosto, e respirar fundo.

Abri a torneira da pia, e peguei a água gelada em minhas mãos, antes de joga-la sobre meu rosto.

Me fitei no espelho e logo depois, uma pessoa saiu de um boxe. Arqueei uma sobrancelha quando vi Tanya e sorri maliciosamente.

Ela tinha os cabelos bem mais curtos do que eu me lembrava. Agora eles caiam lisos sobre seus ombros, e antes caiam sobre suas costas. Ela estava mais maquiada do que de costume, e eu achava isso quase impossível de acontecer.

Sua roupa era indecente de um jeito vulgar, e eu me perguntei como ela havia descido seu nível tão baixo em tão pouco tempo.

A mini-saia era jeans, e era quase um cinto de tão curta. O top que ela vestia era vermelho berrante e cobria apenas seus seios. Como ela conseguia agüentar o frio de Forks, apenas com essa roupa, eu não tinha idéia. Mas que ela perecia uma vadia de quinta categoria, isso sim eu podia afirmar.

-- Eu pensei que você soubesse ler, Tanya. – Falei calmamente, enquanto enxugava meu rosto.

-- Falou comigo...? – Ela arregalou os olhos.

-- É claro que sim. – Sorri maliciosa. – Você devia estar no primário, não é?

-- Eu sei ler muito bem, sua feiosinha.

-- Se soubesse, teria lido "Colégio" e não "Prostíbulo" quando veio pra cá.

Ela me olhou ultrajada e tentou gaguejar alguma resposta.

-- Não queime o que resta dos seus poucos neurônios. – Aconselhei.- Você pode virar uma retardada completa.

-- Sua... Sua... Vadia!

-- Você é tão inteligente com suas respostas Tanya. – Sorri ironicamente. – Às vezes, eu me surpreendo com a sua capacidade mental elevada.

-- Quem você pensa que é, pra falar assim comigo?

-- Você não se lembra de mim? – Me fingi de carinhosa.

-- Eu não me lembro de ralé. – Ela me lançou um olhar de nojo.

-- Então a partir de hoje vai se lembrar. E sabe por quê? Porque eu sou aquela que vai transformar sua vidinha medíocre em um inferno!

E pronto! Minha estréia triunfante!

Eu sorri e caminhei para fora do banheiro com uma vontade enorme de rir. Tive que colocar a mão em minha boca, para que a gargalhada não saísse.

Tanya era uma coitada. Ela só queria se mostrar, mas não percebia que só estava queimando seu filme desse jeito.

Suspirei e voltei para a sala completamente satisfeita.

Alice deve ter percebido que eu estava contente, pois me mandou uma piscadela cúmplice.

Agora era só esperar para botar pra quebrar.

***

Nada de mais aconteceu até o almoço. Em Nova York eu já estava muito adiantada com as matérias de Forks, por isso as aulas foram um tédio.

O que me deixou nervosa mesmo, foi na hora do almoço, ter que me deparar novamente com Edward, que correu em minha direção.

-- Bella! – Ele gritou ofegante, enquanto segurava meu braço.

Eu parei de caminhar, e me virei pra trás revirando os olhos, como se ele fosse um inseto.

-- O que diabos você quer comigo? – Perguntei impaciente. – Não sei se você sabe, mas agora é a hora do almoço e não hora de falar com idiotas. Então, por gentileza, seja breve.

Vi com satisfação ele abrir e fechar a boca como um peixe fora d'água e ignorei suas mãos quentes sobre meu braço.

-- O que aconteceu com você? – Ele perguntou sussurrando.

-- Aconteceu, que eu aprendi a reconhecer um retardado quando vejo um. – Sibilei ríspida. – Agora me solte!

Não entendi muito bem o que estava acontecendo com Edward. Ele me largou como se tivesse tomado um choque a abaixou a cabeça.

-- Que bom que você reconhece quando não é bem vindo. – Alfinetei mais uma vez. – Quem sabe assim você dê algum orgulho a seus pais, que não merecem o filho que têm!

Subitamente os olhos verdes de Edward se acenderam, e ele voltou a agarrar meus braços.

-- Você não sabe de nada, entendeu Isabella? – Respondeu grosseiro. – Então pare de tentar dar lição de moral, só porque você virou uma mocinha de cidade grande!

Controlei minha raiva e puxei meus braços de suas mãos.

-- Quem não sabe de nada aqui é _você_! – Sorri maliciosamente. – E lembre-se de que se você encostar em mim outra vez, vai ficar sem seu... Objeto de desonra. – Eu olhei para o meio das pernas dele sugestivamente, e fiz uma cara de desgosto, enquanto levantava levemente um joelho. – Está avisado.

Bufei e saí andando, ignorando os olhares de toda a escola que estavam fixos em nós.

Que olhassem! Eles não tinham nada haver com minha vida mesmo!

Caminhei até Alice e me sentei ao seu lado, sem nem mesmo pegar minha comida.

-- Você e meu irmão deram um show! – Ela riu. – A cara de taxo dele foi impagável! Nossa, foi incrível! Bella, sou sua fã!

-- Eu não sei como uma pessoa pode ser tão idiota, cafajeste, retardada e ignóbil ao mesmo tempo! Seu irmão consegue me tirar do sério!

-- Ele consegue tirar a todos do sério, Bella. Acho que ele treina na frente do espelho pra isso.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás e soltei uma gargalhada, tentando ignorar a tristeza que me arrebatou novamente.

-- Edward merece comer na sua mão! – Allie bocejou. – Você não sabe como as coisas estavam tediosas sem você aqui.

Eu assenti vagamente observando o refeitório a minha volta. Dava pra perceber que as conversas eram todas sobre mim, e sobre a minha volta repentina.

As pessoas que não tinham o que fazer, eram assim mesmo.  
Bufei e deitei a cabeça em minha mão.

Que monotonia.

Já estava quase cochilando quando meu celular tocou.

-- Alô.

-- _Isa! Oi minha gata, já está sã em salva aí em Forks?_

Sorri para a voz de Jake, e suspirei aliviada.

-- Claro que sim, Jacob. – Pude notar, pelo canto de olho, que Edward estava atento a mim, e elevei minha voz propositalmente. – Estou com muitas saudades suas!

-- _Eu também, você sendo mulher e não ter um pinto. _

Revirei os olhos, me divertindo com a conversa.

-- Vou morrer sem você, Jacob. Meu coração está despedaçado!

-- _É claro que está. Edward está do seu lado? _  
-- Você é esperto, amor. Mas ele não está tão perto.

-- _Nossa, amiga. Assim eu me sinto usado. _

-- Não se sinta. Eu nunca usaria você.

-- _Te conheço muito bem, gata. _

Ele gargalhou e eu pude sentir meu peito se encher de conforto.

-- _Tenho que desligar agora. Selly e Will estão te mandando um beijo. _

-- Manda outro pra eles. Eu estou sentindo muito a falta de vocês.

-- _Nós sabemos que somos fodas. Te amo, Isa. _

-- Também te amo, Jake.

Desliguei satisfeita, e vi que Edward tinha o maxilar contraído e me olhava com raiva.

Bem feito. Ele ia aprender a ser um bom garoto.

Sorri e fechei meu celular, dando um falso suspiro apaixonado.

-- Era o Jacob? – Alice perguntou entrando na brincadeira.

-- Era sim. Nós estamos morrendo de saudades um do outro.

-- Você são tão bonitos juntos! Estou louca pra conhecer ele!

Sorri largamente, e percebi que Edward estava ficando levemente vermelho.

E só depois, me toquei de uma coisa.

Nenhum garoto já havia me elogiado, ou me paquerado na frente de Edward. Por toda a minha vida ele foi o único.

Agora, enquanto eu flertava com Jake de brincadeira, ele devia ter percebido o quando isso era estranho.

Sorri mais ainda. Isso era bom pra ele aprender, que não se deve tratar uma pessoa como lixo, porque sempre haveria alguém que não a trataria dessa forma.

Edward merecia sofrer. Ele merecia tudo de ruim que pudesse acontecer a ele, não só pelo que fizera a mim, mas também pelo o que fizera a todos.

Esme e Carlisle não mereciam todo o sofrimento que Edward lhes proporcionara. Na verdade eles eram bons demais, pra merecer qualquer tipo de sofrimento que fosse.

Edward teria que aprender, da pior forma, a valorizar aquilo que ele tinha. Ele teria que enxergar que ficar fazendo merdas a vida inteira só o levaria para a ruína.

E pensando bem, a melhor vingança que eu poderia dar a ele, seria deixa-lo aprender com a própria vida, e com as conseqüências que isso traria.

Mas... Eu não era tão forte a ponto de fazer isso. Eu queria tortura-lo por mim mesma. Queria que ele pedisse perdão de joelhos, e se humilhasse como eu havia me humilhado quando o amei.

-- XUXUZINHO! – Ouvi uma voz estridente e fina gritar. – TE ACHEI!

Percebi com desgosto que era Tanya, e que ela corria como uma desvairada em direção a Edward.

Com mais surpresa ainda, percebi que ele fez uma cara de _desesperado_ e que tentou se esconder dela, sem sucesso.

Ok, decididamente ele estava pagando por _quase_ todos os pecados, tendo que agüentar essa vaca.

Novamente coloquei a mão sobre a boca, para não cair na gargalhada.

Eu acho que ele percebeu, pois me lançou um olhar raivoso antes de sorrir falsamente para Tanya.

-- Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que Edward ainda estava com Tanya. – Ri para Alice.

-- Huh, na verdade... Eles terminam e voltam, terminam e voltam. No final Edward sempre se enfurece com as chatices dela, e reata só pra ela parar de aporrinhar ele.

-- Mas... Ele não quer ficar com ela? – Eu vacilei nessa hora.

-- Bella... Eu vou ser bem sincera. Edward gosta de come-la. E enquanto ela não estiver falando é bom pra ele. De qualquer modo, ele a usa como um troféu. Huh, como se ela fosse bonita pra ser exibida.

Bufei e dei um tapa em minha própria testa. Como podia haver tanta idiotice em Edward Cullen, eu não podia entender.

-- BELLA! – Ouvi um grito atrás de mim.

Me virei sorrindo e me deparei com um Jasper de os olhos arregalados.

Ele correu até mim e me abraçou apertado.

-- Graças a todos os deuses você está aqui! – Ele deu um beijo estalado em minha bochecha. – Eu já não agüentava mais Alice sem você! Ela ficou mil e uma vezes mais hiperativa comigo!

Ri alto e o abracei apertado beijando sua bochecha de volta.

-- Não fale assim de mim. – Allie fez um biquinho birrento.

-- Vamos fugir juntos Bella. – Jasper me enlaçou pela cintura. – Vamos para o Caribe. Eu serei um pirata e você pode ser a mocinha.

-- E Alice será o papagaio. – Sugeri.

Nós três nos entreolhamos a começamos a rir como loucos.

-- Vocês me amam, okay? – Alice mostrou a língua. – Então parem de ser maus comigo.

Jasper se separou de mim, e deu um selinho carinhoso em Alice.

-- É claro que te amamos. – Ele esfregou o nariz na bochecha dela. – Mas isso não muda o fato de você ser a pessoa mais hiperativa que eu já conheci.

Alice estreitou os olhos.

-- Repita isso mais uma vez, e você morrerá Jasper Hale. – Ela sibilou.

-- Hun, Emmett e Rosalie já foram para a faculdade? – Perguntei surpresa.

-- Eu não sei como isso aconteceu. – Jazz respondeu sinceramente. – Eles só pensavam em sexo! E por algum milagre de Deus, foram para a faculdade com notas exemplares.

-- Okay. Não sei aonde esse mundo vai parar. – Falei sinceramente rindo.

Desviei o olhar para o lado e me deparei com uma das coisas mais nojentas que eu já havia visto:

Edward e Tanya estavam enroscados um no outro, quase se engolindo.  
Exatamente como no dia em que eu...

Sacudi a cabeça, e voltei a sorrir sem aparentemente me abalar.

-- Eu sinto muito, Bells. – Jasper falou. – Mas não é só você que sofre com isso. Acredite, Edward mudou muito desde que começou a namorar sério com essa garota. Ele não é mais meu amigo como antes... Não é a mesma pessoa.

-- Eu só tenho a lamentar por ele. – Respondi calma. – Na verdade, ele está tendo o que merece. Agüentar Tanya é uma tarefa árdua. Eu daria os parabéns para ele, se não tivesse nojo.

-- UAU, Bella. – Jasper sorriu. – Isso foi divertido. Você está com a língua afiada.

Mais do que língua. E por mais que eu estivesse me coçando para me vestir como uma pessoa normal e não com meus trapos cinco vezes maior, eu precisava ser paciente.

Meu baque devia ser grande. Uma surpresa para toda a população de Forks.

E só assim, eu poderia fazê-lo ver o que tinha perdido.

-- Vou pegar uma coca-cola pra mim. – Avisei ao dois. – E na minha ausência não façam nada que eu não faria.

Dei uma piscadela a eles, e me levantei antes de ir buscar o refrigerante.

Senti os olhares se desviarem para mim novamente, e tive vontade de gritar de raiva.

Ai, ai.

Peguei a coca rapidamente, e a tomei quase de uma vez só.  
Depois disso o sinal bateu, e nós tivemos que voltar para a sala de aula.

Era aula de Redação. Minha matéria favorita.

Mandei um beijo para Alice e Jasper, e me encaminhei para a sala de aula animada. Pelo menos uma coisa excitante no dia.

Bem, eu só não sabia o quanto minha sorte ia mudar.  
E o quanto a aula de redação ia transformar as coisas.

Sentei-me animada na primeira cadeira da sala de aula. A professora já estava lá, sorrindo pra mim.

Okay, eu sempre me dei bem em redação. E com as professoras também.

Esperei impacientemente que o resto da turma chegasse, e mal reparei quando alguém se sentou ao meu lado.

-- Bom dia turma! – A professora começou alegremente. – Hoje nós vamos começar com nosso projeto de redação. Vocês terão três meses para trabalhar nele, e essa nota valerá como uma prova pra vocês.

Sorri animada, até sentir uma mão em meu ombro.

Quando olhei para o lado, quis morrer.  
Será que era perseguição?

Edward estava sentado ao meu lado, enquanto sorria levemente.

Tive que controlar meus pulsos para não soca-lo, e decidi que o ignoraria o restante da aula.

-- Vocês trabalharão em duplas. Mais precisamente com a pessoa que está sentada ao seu lado.

Okay, decididamente o mundo estava contra mim. Trabalhar com Edward Cullen? Era só o que me faltava.

-- O trabalho é o seguinte. Vocês deverão, durante três meses conviver com o colega. Depois disso, vocês farão uma lista de qualidades e defeitos dessa pessoa. A cada mês, vocês apresentarão cinco defeitos e cinco qualidades. O legal desse trabalho, é que com o passar dos meses, você começa a perceber no colega, coisas que não percebia antes.

A Deus! Era só o que me faltava!  
Edward não tinha qualidades! Eu o odiava!

Como seria possível conviver, e tentar achar uma qualidade nesse energúmeno idiota?

Ah, que ódio!

Quase me joguei da janela, mas desisti na última hora.  
Por que diabos Edward estava rindo?

Okay, era melhor _joga-lo_ pela janela.

-- Você tinha que ter sentado do meu lado? – Sibilei irritada.

-- Na verdade... Esse sempre foi meu lugar. E você se sentou aí por coincidência, então só posso dizer que é o destino. – Ele deu um sorriso torto e começou a brincar com meus cabelos.

-- Eu já mandei você tirar essas patas nojentas de cima de mim! – Sussurrei para ninguém mais ouvir. – Agora pare!

-- Você está gostando que eu sei. – Ele riu e aproximou a boca de meu ouvido. – Sentiu minha falta não é? – Seus lábios tocaram meu lóbulo e eu me arrepiei instantaneamente, me amaldiçoando depois.

-- Só teve uma coisa da qual em senti falta em você. – Respondi me inclinando do jeito que ele fez em mim.

-- E qual foi...? – Percebi que ele engoliu em seco, e eu escorreguei minha mão discretamente por sua perna.

-- Nada. – Sorri me afastando. – Na verdade, é impossível sentir falta de um paspalho idiota. A não ser agora... Que eu estou sentindo falta de estar longe de você! – Cuspi as palavras, enojada.

Ele arregalou os olhos e eu dei um tapinha em sua bochecha.

-- Se mantenha longe de mim, Ed. Assim você sofrerá um _pouco_ menos.

-- Você não me dá medo, Isabella. – Ele falou se recuperando. – Então nem perca seu tempo.

-- Continue pensando assim. – Sorri meigamente. – No final, vamos ver quem está com a razão.

-- Eu não preciso esperar pra saber. – Me desafiou.

Joguei a cabeça para trás e gargalhei, aproveitando que toda a turma conversava.

-- Eu estou sentindo pena de você. – Respondi rindo ainda mais.

-- Você é insuportável. – Ele bufou. – Não sei como algum dia quis algo com você.

Parei de rir na hora, e estreitei meus olhos, pronta para a briga.

-- Não fale mais nesse assunto. – Ordenei baixinho. – Se você falar qualquer coisa sobre isso...

-- O que? – Edward revirou os olhos. – Não vai me dizer que você está brava por causa disso?

Não Edward. Estou brava porque você é um veado filho da mãe que só pensa em comer as pessoas. E porque você tem merda misturada com cachaça na cabeça. E... Ah sim. Porque você não tem cérebro: Tem uma ervilha.

-- Cala a boca. – Foi só o que eu falei.

Respirei fundo, e não o encarei depois disso.  
Ainda era...Doloroso pensar no passado.

Fraqueza minha? Não. A dor só me dava mais forças para seguir em frente. Era ela que me lembrava que eu precisava me vingar. E que eu não devia ser fraca.

-- Bella eu... – Ele começou.

-- Para a próxima aula quero que vocês me tragam o gosto musical e literário do seu parceiro! De pouco em pouco, o trabalho será montado. – A professora falou, interrompendo as conversas. – Eu vou querer um trabalho criativo! Não quero que vocês peguem um papelzinho e leiam sobre o colega. A intenção é que vocês se conheçam de verdade!

Ela mal havia terminado de falar, quando o sinal tocou.

-- Então... Quando vamos fazer esse trabalho? – Perguntei impaciente.

-- Amanhã está bom pra você?

-- Está. Depois da aula, ok?

-- Na cabana?

Quase pulei em cima dele e quebrei seu pescoço por falar isso.

-- Não. Na sua casa mesmo. Quero ver seus pais.

Ele assentiu, e eu nem dei tempo de ele responder. Me levantei, peguei meu material e saí disparada para a próxima aula.

Urgh. Como eu queria estar agora em Nova York, com Jacob me enchendo o saco, enquanto assistíamos um filme qualquer.

Aiai, como ele me fazia falta.

Revirei os olhos, tentando me focar em meu objetivo.  
Fugir não me adiantaria de nada. Eu só ficaria com aquilo entalado na garganta e morreria infeliz.

É.

Eu só não entendia, como Edward podia me deixar tão abalada em tão pouco tempo. A barreira que eu firmemente construí para não me deixar atingir, estava ruindo aos poucos, e eu não podia permitir que isso acontecesse.

Bufei e entrei na aula de álgebra derrotada.

*******

**N/A: GEENTE, BRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS! *-***

**Nossa, vocês não têm ideia de quanto eu fiquei feliz, com todos os coments!**

**Sééério, por isso eu consegui escrever esse capítulo tão rápido.**

**Espero que estejam gostando,**

**Mil Beijooos,**

**Queen B.**

**E... CONTINUEM DEIXANDO SUA OPINIÃO. ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – Convivendo. **

-- Bella! – Esme me abraçou apertado. – Graças a Deus que você voltou!

Ela sorriu, e me olhou de cima abaixo, com aquele jeito de mãe carinhosa que ela tinha.

-- Você está tão bonita! Como sempre... – Esme voltou a me abraçar e eu sorri feliz, pois sabia que ela era sincera.

-- Estamos muito felizes em tê-la de volta. – Carlisle também me abraçou. – Sentimos muito a sua falta.

-- Eu também. – Confessei corando. – Também.

-- Talvez as coisas melhorem um pouco, agora que você voltou. – Esme murmurou lançando um olhar de esguelha a Edward, que estava encostado displicente em um sofá, nos encarando com tédio.

-- Garanto que vão melhorar. – Ou não. Mas eu não diria isso.

-- E... Sobre as dores que sua mãe me ligou dizendo que você tinha... – Carlisle mudou de assunto. – Ainda há sequelas?

-- Às vezes quando eu faço esforço físico, o corte da barriga lateja. Mas nada demais. – Sorri o confortando.

-- Que bom então. – Ele segurou minha mão e a apertou carinhosamente. – Fique a vontade para fazer seu trabalho escolar, Bella. A casa é sua.

Ele e Esme sorriram carinhosos um para o outro e saíram da sala.

Era impressionante que o amor dos dois continuasse vivo depois de tanto tempo. Não era só paixão que havia entre eles. Havia companheirismo, carinho, desejo... Queria que quando eu me casasse, coisa eu nem sabia se faria, minha relação fosse que nem a deles.

Suspirei saindo de meus devaneios, e encarei Edward.

-- Vamos começar logo com esse trabalho, pra terminarmos logo. Já não agüento mais olhar pra essa sua cara. – Falei mal-humorada.

Me sentei no sofá e peguei um caderno qualquer.

-- Você gosta de quais músicas? – Perguntei como se não soubesse exatamente de todos os seus gostos.

-- Hm, Debussy. There Days Grace.

Anotei tudo e ainda acrescentei outras bandas que ele havia esquecido.

-- E livros?

-- Eu não gosto de ler. – Ele revirou os olhos.

-- Não gosta, mas lê que eu sei. Então desembucha.

-- Você é muito chata!

-- É claro que sou. Agora fale!

-- Ok, ok. Hm... Hamlet e…

-- Otelo. Eu sei. – O interrompi anotando. – Pelo menos pra alguma coisa você tem bom gosto. – Alfinetei.

-- Você voltou insuportavelmente irritante Bella. Até mais que Alice.

-- Que bom. – Revirei os olhos.

-- E sobre você? – Ele perguntou. – Que música?

-- O mesmo que você. – Admiti a contragosto.

Ele assentiu vagamente e anotou mais do que o necessário em seu caderno, por um longo tempo.

-- Não vai me perguntar mais nada? – Questionei impaciente.

-- Não. – Ele sorriu e colocou seu caderno de lado, antes de se espreguiçar no sofá.

Edward ficou quieto durante alguns segundos. Não entendi sua expressão, mas devo admitir que fiquei curiosa.

Ele olhava pra mim como se enxergasse por minha alma. Desviei o olhar de seus olhos, mas ainda sentia-o me encarando.

Droga! Ele tinha problemas?

-- O que foi? – Rosnei. – Pare de me olhar!

Edward deu um pulo assustado e franziu o cenho.

-- D-desculpe. – Gaguejou. – Me distraí.

Pedi paciência a todos os deuses, e me senti subitamente desconfortável em sua presença.

Para a minha sorte, no entanto, Alice apareceu saltitando feliz a nossa frente.

-- BELLA! – Ela pulou em cima de mim. – Você não vai acreditar no que me aconteceu!

-- O que? – Perguntei sorrindo.

-- Eu vou ser uma das organizadoras do baile de Forks! – Ela estava tendo um ataque de tão feliz. – Eu vou arrumar as músicas, o tema…!

-- Ow... – Uma idéia maquiavélica estava se formando em minha mente. – Isso é incrível, Allie!

-- Aff, vocês ficam animadas por nada. – Edward brincou revirando os olhos.

Eu e Alice nos entreolhamos em mostramos a língua pra ele na mesma hora.

-- Depois preciso conversar contigo com calma. – Sussurrei para Allie. Ela me deu uma piscadela, eu ri.

-- Mulheres, quem as entende? – Edward suspirou.

-- Homens... Quem os agüenta? – O imitei.

-- Nós somos muito superiores às mulheres, ok? – Ele me desafiou.

-- Aham, e eu sou um pato.

-- Patinho feio só se for.

Estreitei os olhos, e Alice saiu de fininho da sala.

-- Repita isso outra vez, e você vai aprender o que é dor.

-- Patinho feio!

Sorri maliciosa e avancei para cima dele, o prensando no sofá.  
Meus lábios ficaram bem pertos do seu, e eu vi ele fechar os olhos ofegante.

Sorrindo mais ainda, abri as pernas dele com meu joelho e rocei nossos lábios delicadamente. Depois, com toda minha força, elevei meu joelho até esmagar o meio de suas pernas.

-- Puta que pariu! – Ele berrou de dor. – Você é louca?!

-- Sou. – Sorri e me levantei.

-- Sua desvairada! – Ele gemeu se contorcendo.

-- Espero que você tenha aprendido o jeito certo de me tratar. Eu não tenho o mínimo de medo de você. Idiota.

Bufei, e me sentei ao lado dele novamente. Pacientemente, segurei uma gargalhada na garganta e o observei, deleitada com a cena.

-- Você é uma maluca sádica. – Ele sussurrou dolorido.

Eu quase fiquei com pena dele. Quase.

-- E você é um idiota que tem que aprender a ser gente! Eu estou te fazendo um favor, então me agradeça!

-- Você quer mesmo que eu te agradeça por ter esmagado meu Jr? – Ele me olhou incrédulo, ainda contorcido.

-- Você tem muito que aprender ainda. – Sorri. – Mas como eu não acredito em milagres, não vou te ensinar. Seu cérebro é pequeno demais para entender uma coisa dessa complexidade. Quem sabe na próxima vida, quando você nascer de novo...

Ele rosnou e mordeu o lábio inferior. Depois, novamente ficou quieto me encarando fixamente.

Eu o odiava. Mas eu sabia ser justa também. Naquele momento eu sabia que ele não estava sendo malicioso ou coisa do tipo. Ele estava com a expressão assustada, como se tentasse entender algo.

É realmente o cérebro dele era _bem_ pequeno.

-- Eu acho que vou ter que botar gelo nisso aqui! – Ele balbuciou segundos depois.

-- Se você não puder gerar descendentes, tenho certeza de que vai ser um bem enorme pra humanidade. Eu sou uma heroína a final de contas.

-- Sério Isabella. Você tem problemas.

Estreitei os olhos e me aproximei novamente dele.

-- Eu não quis dizer isso! – Ele retirou rapidamente. – É sério. Desculpa. Mesmo.

Sorri e comecei a andar pela sala desconfortavelmente.  
Era tão... Estranho estar no mesmo lugar que Edward.

Eu era sim, uma mulher forte e decidida.  
Mas... Por mais que eu tentasse negar, ainda doía horrivelmente tudo o que me acontecera.

Só Deus sabia o quanto havia sido difícil seguir em frente. Os pesadelos, as dores no peito... Eu havia me fechado em meu casulo por muito tempo, até acordar realmente pra vida e perceber que eu não podia continuar sendo uma morta viva.

Culpa-lo, por mais que ele tivesse culpa, não adiantaria de nada. Edward era só um homem. Doía admitir isso, mas jogar toda a culpa em cima dele de nada adiantaria.

Agora eu estava pagando. Mas ele tinha que pagar também. Eu não agüentava mais sofrer por ele. Não agüentava mais, em alguma noites, chorar de desilusão.

Eu era forte, mas ainda era humana.

Meu coração havia congelado dentro do peito. Havia se transformando em um iceberg, algo tão duro e impenetrável que até me assustava. E a única coisa que conseguia quebrar essa barreira era me lembrar de como tudo havia acontecido.

-- Eu vou embora. – Falei me virando para encara-lo. – Tenho coisas a fazer.

-- Você pode ficar mais se quiser. – Ele já não parecia tão dolorido, mesmo estando em uma posição defensiva.

-- Não. Eu realmente vou.

Quando eu estava em Nova York não sentia vontade de chorar. Às vezes, eu fingia que estava bem, e ignorava as lágrimas que escorriam.  
Só às vezes, eu dava vazão às lagrimas, e deixava com que elas me corroessem um pouco.

Talvez esse fosse um desses momentos.

-- Bella... – Edward se levantou com dificuldade. – Você vem amanhã aqui?

-- Não. – Respondi seca. – Eu já falei que tenho coisas a fazer. – Respirei fundo e o encarei.

Seus olhos verdes estavam claros. Eu quase nunca os via claros, mas quando isso acontecia sempre me encantava.

Tentei tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça, e dei às costas a ele.

-- Até. – Murmurei baixinho.

Ele não respondeu.

Talvez, afinal de contas, tivesse ido buscar o gelo. Ou algo assim.

*******

_Bellinha do meu coração,_

_Estou morrendo de saudades. Quero muito ir aí te ver. E conhecer o gostoso do Edward.  
AHAHA, brincadeira. Não me mate.  
Te amo,  
Lobinho Gato._

Revirei os olhos para a mensagem que Jacob havia me mandado e caminhei silenciosamente até meu pai.  
Ele estava vendo televisão calmamente, mas parecia meio perdido.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, e deitei a cabeça em seu colo como há muito tempo não fazia.

Nós não éramos muito afetivos um com o outro, mas dessa vez eu vi o momento certo para me aproximar.  
Eu sabia que havia alguma coisa o incomodando, e precisava que ele falasse.

Fechei meus olhos, e deixei com que ele acariciasse meus cabelos lentamente, como quando eu era criança…

-- Às vezes, eu me pergunto quem foi que te machucou tanto. – Ele sussurrou mais direto do que de costume.

Fiquei um momento calada, mantendo os olhos fechados.

-- O senhor não precisa se preocupar comigo. – Murmurei por fim.

-- Você morreu por dentro, menina. Eu sei reparar nas coisas. Como acha que eu me senti, quando eu te vi depois daquele acidente? Como acha que eu me senti quando você mal recebeu alta, e me deixou?

Charlie não estava magoado. Ele parecia simplesmente triste.

-- Foi melhor assim. – Falei firmemente. – Por mais que eu sinta falta de Nova York, eu não vou te deixar novamente pai. Não como antes.

-- Meu Deus. Eu já tenho uma filha adulta. – Ele riu e, num gesto raro de carinho, se abaixou e beijou minha testa. – Até parece que foi ontem que você nasceu e sua mãe estava aqui...

-- Você sente falta dela. – Não foi uma pergunta.

-- Sinto. – Ele voltou a mexer em meus cabelos e olhar para a TV. – Mas certas coisas são incontroláveis.

E eram.

-- Você não vai me contar? – Ele insistiu depois de um tempo.

-- Não.- Neguei calmamente. – Por favor...

-- Tudo bem. – Ele sorriu.

Desconfortavelmente, eu me sentei no sofá, e bocejei.

-- Acho que vou me deitar um pouco. – Esfreguei meus olhos.

-- Vai lá. – Charlie piscou pra mim.

Sorri e me levantei, antes de seguir para meu quarto.

Peguei meu celular e respondi rapidamente a Jacob.

_Hey Lobinho Gato,_

_Também sinto saudades. Se você quiser comer o Edward, eu deixo.  
HAHAH, mentira. Ele não serve pra você, Jake. Você é um tesão.  
Te amo,  
To esperando que o tempo passe logo. _

Eu sentia falta de Jacob. Meu peito doía só de me lembrar dele, mas eu sabia que isso era preciso.

Bem, pelo menos eu podia continuar o sacaneando pelo celular.

Suspirei e entrei em meu quarto, me jogando na cama.  
Minha cabeça girou e eu estranhei a sonolência súbita.  
Ah droga. Só o que me faltava era uma gripe.

Franzi meu nariz e revirei os olhos, pegando o cobertor pra me cobrir.

Eu era muito azarada mesmo. Ri sarcástica pra mim mesma e liguei o som que ficava ao lado da cama.

Debussy começou a tocar, e mesmo que me lembrasse coisas más, eu deixei tocando.

Pisquei sonolenta e me enrosquei nos lençóis, fechando os olhos.

No instante seguinte, estava sonhando.

_Eu estava me maquiando na frente do espelho. Meus olhos estavam marejados, enquanto eu olhava para um homem sem rosto deitado na cama.  
Não era nele, porém, que eu pensava._

_O homem pelo qual eu chorava era Edward. Eu tinha seus olhos em minha mente, verdes claros, me fitando com carinho…_

_Eu ignorei por muitos anos esses olhos, mesmo que eles estivessem sempre me perseguindo e me perturbando._

_Me levantei e peguei meu vestido preto, me vestindo lentamente._

_Era como se eu estivesse indo a um velório._

_Suspirei, e o homem da cama me olhou._

Abri os olhos tremendo de frio.  
Me encolhi na cama, sentindo o suor escorrer lentamente por minhas têmporas.  
Merda. Eu odiava ficar gripada.

Fechei os olhos.

_-- Onde você vai? – O Homem perguntou._

_-- Vou sair. – Passei um batom claro e calcei meus sapatos de salto._

_-- Posso ir junto?_

_-- Não. – Eu ia encontra-lo. Iria ver Edward, depois de tantas mágoas._

_-- O que aconteceu com você? – O Homem se levantou apenas de cueca e me abraçou por trás._

_Me retesei e o empurrei._

_-- Não vou demorar._

_Saí de casa quase correndo, lembrando de coisas tristes.  
Naquele momento eu entendi que estava indo ao cemitério, não porque Edward tinha morrido hoje. Mas porque ele morrera há anos atrás, e eu nunca mais falara com ele. _

Merda, pensei tentando me levantar. Minha cabeça doeu, e eu amaldiçoei todas as gerações de vírus que existiam.  
Malditas, ignorantes e chatas doenças, que me deixavam derrubada.

Tossi e voltei a fechar os olhos. Dessa vez, porém não sonhei.  
Eu acho que não...

Eu estava dormindo.

Fiquei divagando por um tempo. Eu estava com frio, tremendo. Não senti fome, nem reparei por quanto tempo fiquei sem comer.  
O CD já havia parado de tocar, percebi vagamente.

Acho que cochilei.

Quando abri os olhos novamente, mãos frias estavam tocando minha testa.

-- É só uma gripe. – A voz estava baixa, mas machucava meus ouvidos. – Ela precisa de repouso. Não pode ficar exposta, porque pode virar uma pneumonia. Mas não se preocupe Charlie.

Quem falava era Carlisle. Me obriguei a abrir a boca e falar:

-- Por favor, me dope. Eu necessito de um remédio. – É eu estava sendo dramática, mas nem me importei.

-- Já vou te dar um remédio. – Ele sorriu, e eu percebi que havia alguém mais no quarto. Minha visão estava meio turva, e eu franzi o cenho tentando reconhece-la.

-- Oi Bella. – A voz era sussurrada, mas eu a reconheci na hora.

-- Edward. – Gemi seu nome, fechando os olhos. Não senti a raiva costumeira. Na verdade, eu nem conseguia lembrar do porquê estaria com raiva.

Minha cabeça girou, e eu pensei ter visto algumas estrelas.  
Droga. Eu estava delirando!

Me remexi, e senti duas mãos quentinhas seguraram as minhas.

-- Quer que eu fique com você? – Edward perguntou.

-- Quero. – Respondi sem pensar.

Merda, merda. Que gripe estranha.  
Minha garganta doía horrivelmente.

-- Carlisle. – Ouvi a voz de Charlie. – Um corpo foi encontrado. Você pode ir comigo até a delegacia examina-lo?

Eu não entendi bem. O que tem encontrar um corpo?

-- Eu fico com Bella. – Edward murmurou. – Vocês podem ir.

-- Eu não vou ficar com você aqui. – Balbuciei franzindo o cenho. – Eu estou gripada.

-- Bella.... – Charlie começou preocupado. – É só por algumas horas.

-- Eu quero comer brigadeiro. – Chorei.

-- Ela está delirando. – Carlisle sussurrou.

-- Não. – Fiz biquinho. – Onde está Jacob?

-- Que Jacob? – Edward perguntou irritado.

Ah, onde estava meu amigo gay? Tremi mais e puxei as cobertas sobre mim. Por que Jake tinha me abandonado?

-- Eu quero minha mãe. – Funguei.

-- Você vai ter paciência com ela? – Carlisle perguntou a Edward.

-- É claro, pai.

Eu não era nenhum bebê pra me tratarem assim. Virei-me de costas, e respirei pela boca. Meu nariz estava entupido.

-- Ela vai ficar bem? – Charlie perguntou.

-- É claro que vai. – Carlisle respondeu.

Brilha, brilha estrelinha, brilha, brilha lá no céu.

Ah, que música chata.  
Tossi, e me abracei.

Ouvi a porta bater ao longe.

-- Você parece bêbada. – Edward riu sentando-se ao meu lado.

-- E você é um cachorro. – Me vire e o encarei.

-- Eu sei que você me ama.

-- Vai pro décimo dos infernos! – Xinguei tossindo.

JACOOB. Porque ele ainda não havia vindo me visitar?

-- Você é tão meiga.

-- Eu sei que sou.

-- Sinceramente eu não te entendo, Bella. – Ele suspirou.

-- É que você é burro. Onde está o Jake?

-- Pare de falar nele! – Edward me encarou. – Ou melhor... Me diga quem ele é.

-- Jake é um tesão. Ele é gato demais. – Falei bocejando. – Lindo.

-- Eu não posso entender o que um cara como ele...

-- Pode querer com uma garota como eu? – Completei subitamente consciente. – É isso que você iria dizer?

Porra de garganta. Porra de tosse.

-- É claro que não. – Ele suspirou e passou as mãos em meus cabelos. – Será que um dia tudo vai ser como antes?

-- Não Ed! – Eu ri. – Nós estamos mais velhos.

-- O quê?

-- Nosso corpo cresceu. Você reparou como meu cabelo ficou mais bonito? – Eu estava falando tudo enrolado. Minha cabeça estava doendo, e meu corpo não parava de tremer. Eu não conseguia pensar no que estava falando.

-- É claro que reparei. – Ele os acariciou lentamente. – Estão mais compridos.

-- É. – Suspirei. – Você vai ficar todo gripado.

-- Não tem problema.

-- Idiota. – Meus olhos estavam se fechando lentamente.

-- Talvez eu realmente seja...

Mas eu não ouvi o resto da frase.  
O sono me pegou de novo.

_***_

_**N/A:** Oii amores! *-*_

_Nossa, eu fiquei MUITO feliz com todas os Reviews que eu recebi! Sério, o incentivo de você ajuda muito!_

_Quero dizer que eu AMEI cada comentário e opinião._

_Hm, desculpem o capítulo pequeno... Esse não foi um dos melhores que eu escrevi, mas ele tem algumas dicas legais sobre o decorrer da história. \o_

_Espero que estejam gostando, e deixem Reviews pra fazer uma autora feliz! ^^_

_Como estou MUITO contente, fica uma dica para o próximo capítulo: É o POV do Edward._

_Vou tentar terminar ele rápido, pra vocês ok?_

_Beijoos!_

_LOVE YOUS XUXUS!_

_Queen B._


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – Sentimentos**

**EDWARD POV**

É estranho o quanto o mundo dá voltas. É estranho ter um ideal em um dia, e no outro, já ter aquilo que era sua visão de certo completamente destruída.

De dois anos pra cá, tudo havia mudado drasticamente pra mim. Eu nunca havia, realmente percebido, o quando minha vida havia sido desperdiçada até em tão.

Meu pais – a quem eu amava mais do que tudo – haviam se decepcionados comigo.  
Da primeira vez em que eu vi a mágoa nos olhos deles, não me importei realmente. Na segunda, me feriu um pouco, mas eu segui em frente.

Mas, quando eu percebi que essa mágoa não era contável, - e sim constante – me desesperei profundamente.

Não por mim, mas por eles. E por ter me perdido em algum ponto do caminho.

Minha vida sempre fora perfeita. Eu sempre tive tudo o que eu quis, até mesmo aquilo que eu não precisava ter, eu tive.

Eu tive comigo, as pessoas mais generosas e especiais que poderia encontrar. E então eu as magoei.

Minha vida parecia essa: Magoar. Eu magoei a todas as pessoas boas que eu conhecia.

Eu tinha vontade de me matar, de dar um tiro em minha própria cabeça, quando eu percebia que não importa o que eu fizesse, eu sempre sairia machucando as pessoas mais importantes e incríveis pra mim.

Eu era Edward Cullen. Não mais o fodão pegador, o garoto arrogante de sempre.

Eu estava aprendendo, da forma mais dolorosa possível, a ser uma pessoa melhor.

Não seria mentira dizer que o arrependimento ardia como a mais quente chama dentro de mim. Sim, o arrependimento me destruía por dentro, queimando cada pequena célula de meu ser.

Mas... Eu não podia voltar atrás. E dia após o outro, eu continuava cometendo os erros que me tornavam o monstro que eu era.

Mudar... Nunca um verbo pareceu tão impossível de ser cometido como esse. Eu queria mudar. Queria ser o garoto que eu era quando criança, o menino sem malícias e maldades.

Eu queria, mais do que tudo, que minha mãe me amasse como antes, e que meu pai se orgulhasse de mim.

Mas eu queria, de um jeito completamente anormal, que Bella não me tratasse com o ódio que me tratava.

Eu tenho consciência do que fiz. Tenho plenas lembranças, plenos momentos fixos em minha memória, que faziam com que eu me repugnasse internamente. Eu me sentia um assassino, o pior tipo de pessoa, daqueles que merecem morrer numa cadeira elétrica.

Sim, eu admitia meus erros. Eu sabia que para mudar, teria que admiti-los e aprender com eles, porque não havia outro modo de seguir em frente.

Mas eu não podia fingir. Era muito difícil deixar os velhos hábitos para trás. E mais difícil ainda deixar a popularidade e a ganância que eu havia conquistado com minhas burradas.

Tanya era minha "namorada". Eu não a amava, não a desejava mais. Desde que Bella voltou, por algum motivo desconhecido, Tanya nunca mais causou algo mais que repulsa em mim. Eu não agüentava ouvir sua voz, nem ver seu rosto.

O desejo que eu sentia por ela, havia simplesmente sumido, evaporado no ar.

Agora, eu queria ser uma nova pessoa.

E Isabella Swan, mesmo sendo uma das pessoas _magoadas_ por mim, me irritava absurdamente.  
A Bella que eu conhecia, delicada e carinhosa, havia simplesmente morrido e a culpa... Era toda minha.

Era como uma facada no coração pensar nisso. Mas eu não podia me fingir de santo, quando eu era o braço direito do capeta.

Ok, talvez não tão próximo a ele assim, mas quase isso.

De qualquer modo as sensações que Bella causava em mim, eram tão intensas que eu agia como um idiota perto dela.

Agora mesmo, enquanto eu a observava conversando animada com Alice, me perguntava por que eu tinha que ser tão jumento.

Duas semanas já haviam se passado desde que Bella adoecera e eu cuidara dela. Duas semanas, desde que eu pude me aproximar dela sem medo de ser rejeitado, já que ela dormia como um anjinho.

Duas semanas, desde que eu roubara um botão de uma camiseta sua, que estava caído em seu quarto, e o levava comigo para onde quer que eu fosse.

É. Eu era tão idiota, que até mesmo minha idiotice me fazia ser idiota.  
Er, isso não fez sentido.

Mas nada fazia sentido com Isabella.

Ela podia ser doce em um momento, e completamente afiada em outro, como uma faca de dois gumes.

E o que eu sentia por ela era tão... Confuso, que me deixava com raiva.

Minha cabeça estava lotada de conflitos e desafios, cheia de asneiras e ansiedades.

Desde que Bella voltara, por algum motivo, eu estava obcecado por ela. Não havia uma só hora – em que ela estivesse em meu campo de visão – que eu não a observasse. Meus olhos eram atraído por seu jeito de andar, por sua fala rápida e divertida.

Eu nunca havia sentido isso antes. Eu nunca havia me deixado perturbar por uma mulher, como Bella fazia comigo.

Meu peito explodia de ciúmes toda vez que ela falava no tal do Jacob. Ela parecia sentir falta dele, mas eu nunca nem pensei em interferir nisso.

Eu tinha medo de me aproximar de Bella, só para depois magoá-la novamente.

E ok. Meus arrependimentos de nada adiantariam, porque eles não mudariam meu passado.

Mas pelo menos eu estava tentado ser um cara melhor.

Suspirei, e coloquei a mão no bolso do meu casaco, brincando com o botão em meu dedo.

-- Você é um idiota, sabia? – Jasper falou ao meu lado.

-- Você também? – Perguntei torturado, dando um soco de leve no braço dele. – Parece que todo o mundo está conspirando contra mim.

-- Você consegue a proeza de conspirar contra si próprio, Edward. – Ele revirou os olhos.

-- Vá à merda. – Murmurei desanimado.

-- A merda está indo até você. – Ele apontou para Tanya que se aproximava sorridente de mim.

Okay, decididamente essa era a hora de eu me jogar de um prédio, ou me esfaquear.

Lancei um olhar de esguelha a Bella, e percebi que ela estava relaxa, sorrindo discretamente.

Hm, sorriso lindo...

-- OOOOI AMOORECO! – Tanya praticamente se jogou em cima de mim, apertando os lábios num biquinho de beijo.

Eca! Desviei o rosto e a empurrei para longe de mim.

-- Dá um tempo. – Pedi tentando não gritar.

-- Ai, amoreco, você está tãão estranho esses dias. – Ela falou puxando as letras melosamente.

-- Tanya. – Respirei fundo. – Eu não tenho tempo pra suas manhas. Então por favor, saia de cima de mim. Aproveite e nunca mais fale comigo, ou olhe pra mim, eu faça qualquer coisa que me tenha como objetivo. Fui claro?

Ela estreitou os olhos.

-- Você está acabando comigo? Tipo, rompendo nosso amor?

Amor era o ânus dela. Mas eu preferi ficar calado.

-- Tanya, morra. Sério mesmo.

-- MAS E O NOSSO BEBÊ? – Ela gritou para todo o refeitório da escola ouvir. – VOCÊ VAI MESMO ME ABANDONAR NESSA HORA?

Filha de mãe! Senti vontade de esbofeteá-la no rosto, até que ela desmentisse essa idiotice.

Em vez disso, simplesmente me levantei e fui para a mesa onde Alice e Bella estavam sentadas.

-- Então você vai ser papai? – Bella perguntou sarcástica, dando tapinhas em minhas costas. – Sinto muito por seu filho nascer um boi... É claro que com uma vaca como mãe, não poderia ser diferente...

-- Tanya está mentido. – Bufei.

Há séculos que eu e ela não nos tocávamos. Eu a repudiava. Toda sua vulgaridade me enojava, me irritava.

Suspirei, e lancei um olhar fixo a Bella.  
Eu sabia que meus olhares a incomodavam, mas era impossível tirar meus olhos dela.

Isso era outra coisa que me irritava.  
Bella sempre fora excepcionalmente bonita e desejosa, mesmo que escondesse isso por trás das roupas largas.

Há um tempo atrás a palavra que eu usaria seria gostosa, mas agora eu podia perceber muito mais em seu rosto do que uma beleza estonteante.

Eu podia ver uma covinha suave – quase imperceptível – que se formava em seu queixo quando ela sorria. Podia reparar na fina linha ao lado de sua boca, que se formava quando ela contraía os lábios em sarcasmo, e até mesmo seu arquear de sobrancelhas sonolento, quando estava entediada.

Bella era expressiva demais. Seus olhos castanhos enormes eram indecifráveis, mas ela falava por eles, demonstrando exatamente o que queria que os outros entendessem por ele.

Ela sabia manipular suas expressões com maestria, e isso me deixava... Enfeitiçado.

E irritado.

Por Deus! Eu estava sendo gay pensando dessa forma.  
Onde estava o cara pegador? O conquistador?

Okay, provavelmente o capeta se cansou de mim, e me deu uma nova chance. Até ele deve ter se estressado com minhas idiotices.

-- Pare de me fitar! – Bella sibilou baixinho, se inclinando em minha direção. – Você quer que eu te faça outra omelete?

A dor do chute entre minhas pernas penetrou minha mente, e eu me encolhi automaticamente, fazendo-a sorrir presunçosa.

Suspirei, querendo ter coragem de pedir desculpas. De me ajoelhar e beijar seus pés, suplicando por uma nova chance.  
A vergonha, no entanto, era maior que minha coragem.

Eu somente me afastei dela, e olhei para as rachaduras no teto.

-- Você é muito má, Bells. – Murmurei.

-- Que bom que você acha isso. Porque ainda vai piorar.

Ela estava determinada a me fazer sofrer. Em cada traço de seu rosto, eu podia perceber que ela queria me ver arder no fogo do inferno.

E eu queria que ela fizesse isso. Mas o que ela não sabia é que o maior sofrimento que podia me proporcionar era vê-la sofrer. Era me demonstrar que ainda hoje, eu podia machuca-la.

E sim, ela sofria. Cada vez que olhava para mim, eu podia vê-la sofrendo e _lutando _para não demonstrar isso.

Nós nos conhecíamos tão bem... Quase como irmãos. Havíamos sido unha e carne e, eu havia destruído isso com minha monstruosidade.

No momento em que ela retornou, porém, com o queixo erguido e com uma língua afiada, foi como se meu mundo se clareasse.

Eu entendi, depois de tantos anos, o quanto pode se machucar uma pessoa.

E Isabella Swan não era _só_ uma pessoa. Ela _era_ minha melhor amiga.

Mas Bella era tão forte, tão decidida, que ela havia voltado para casa uma nova pessoa.

Como dizer que essa nova pessoa também me fascinava? Que eu ainda podia ver um vestígio da menininha de antes, dentro dela?

Droga! Eu tinha que parar de pensar nela.

Bufei e voltei minha atenção para Alice.

-- Bells, eu sou sua fã. – A pequena anã maligna sorriu abertamente. – Você chega a me dar medo, às vezes.

Bella riu e jogou a cabeça levemente para trás, balançando seus cabelos no rabo-de-cavalo.

Ah! Como o cheirinho de morango era bom...

-- Vamos a Port Angeles nesse sábado? – Alice mudou de assunto, quicando na cadeira. – O baile é daqui umas semanas e nós precisamos de vestidos!

-- É claro, Allie. – Bella sorriu. – Esse baile vai ser tão interessante...

Franzi o cenho. Por que seria?

-- Mulheres são todas iguais mesmo... – Falei para irrita-las.

Vi o rosto de Bella se tingir levemente de vermelho, e contive um sorriso, quando ela estreitou os olhos de irritação.

-- É impressionante você conseguir ser tão idiota. Você deveria entrar no livro dos recordes. Sério, Edward. Eu me surpreendo com tanta merda e uma só cabeça.

O jeito que ela falava, lenta e sensualmente, era irresistível. Seus olhos faiscavam em minha direção, e eu continuei a provocação, para vê-la mais irritada.

-- Que bom que você me ama. – Sorri e dei uma piscadela.

-- É claro que eu te amo... – Ela gargalhou. – Assim como um cão ama um gato.

Bella era dureza. Isso era tão...._Sexy._

Suspirei, e roubei seu copo de leite, antes de tomar um gole.

-- Eca. – Ela fez uma careta. – Pode ficar com o resto do leite. Depois que essa sua boca imunda tocou o copo...

Eu me encolhi com suas palavras. Elas machucaram-me, mas eu disfarcei, olhando para um lugar qualquer.

Huh, Bella podia ser bem maligna quando queria.

Suspirei e o sinal tocou.

Aula de redação. Mais tempo com Bella e para provoca-la.

Sorri e dei um pulo da cadeira, enquanto me remexia inquieto.

-- Vamos? – Perguntei rindo.

-- Infelizmente sim. – Ela se levantou e revirou os olhos.

Começou a caminhar rapidamente ao meu lado e, por reflexo eu a segurei pela cintura, quando ela tropeçou nos próprios pés.

Não percebi o que tinha feito, até senti-la se enrijecer em meus braços e soltá-la hesitante.

-- Obrigada. – Ela sussurrou.

Foi um prazer.

-- De nada.

Caminhamos em um silêncio incômodo até a aula, e eu suspirei aliviado quando a professora Dany entrou na sala, sorrindo para nós.

-- Bom dia turma! – Ela sorriu e jogou os cabelos loiros para trás. – Como vai o trabalho de vocês?

-- Ótimo. – Respondi sorrindo.

-- Péssimo. – Bella respondeu fazendo uma careta.

A professora sorriu, e deu uma piscadela discreta pra mim.

Estava tão na cara assim que eu havia me transformado em um babão?

Urgh. Que coisa mais triste.

-- Não seja tão dura. – Ela falou para Bella, esperando uns alunos retardatários entrarem na sala. – Você vai ver como o trabalho vai ser divertido.

-- Professora, nem me lembre. Eu odeio conviver com ele. – Ela me lançou uma careta de nojo.

-- Ah mais isso é ótimo! – Dany bateu palmas. – É exatamente esse o objetivo do trabalho. A convivência entre pessoas diferentes!

Percebi que Bella revirou os olhos, mas eu agradeci mentalmente pela professora ser tão genial em suas ideias.

-- Tire esse sorriso presunçoso do rosto! – Bella sibilou me lançando um olhar de esguelha. – Essa sua cara já está me enjoando.

-- Você também é linda. – A cutuquei de novo e, como o esperado, suas bochechas se tingiram de rosa delicadamente.

Ui.

-- Cansei de você. Sério. – Bella rosnou e começou a prestar atenção na aula.

Eu não entendi a matéria esse dia. Estava ocupado demais me concentrando em não brincar com a mecha de cabelo que havia escapado de seu rabo de cavalo de Bella.

E tentando não notar o quanto ela ficava linda quando mordia levemente o lábio inferior e franzia o nariz quando não entendia alguma coisa.

*******

Última aula. Graças a Deus o mártir havia acabado.

Levantei-me da cadeira e peguei minha mochila sem nem me despedir da professora de espanhol.

Urgh. Eu só queria, ou melhor, eu necessitava, ir embora dessa escola.

Na verdade era Bella. Eu precisava vê-la. Precisava provoca-la, para que ela ficasse vermelha de raiva e me olhasse com os enormes olhos faiscando.

Quase corri para encontra-la no estacionamento.  
Não precisei de tanto, já que ela estava anormalmente lenta, enquanto conversava animadamente com Alice.

-- MEU AMOR! – Gritei a segurando pelo pulso.

Como eu esperava, sua bochecha ficou vermelha e seus olhos se estreitaram... Deliciosamente.

-- Tire as patas de cima de mim. – Ela cuspiu as palavras, se desvencilhando de minhas mãos.

-- Quero ser seu cachorrinho. – Fiz cara de pidão e ela aproximou a perna de meu Jr sugestivamente.

Com agilidade – que não tive da última vez – me afastei e sorri amarelo.

-- Estou longe. – Levantei as mãos num sinal de rendição.

Nós fomos os primeiros a sair pelo estacionamento.  
Não percebi o que estava acontecendo até Bella largar a mochila no chão. E... Sair correndo como uma louca em direção a um cara.

Mas... O quê?

O que diabos ela estava fazendo?

-- JACOOOOOOOOB! – Ela gritou sorrindo abertamente.

A vi pular no colo dele e enlaçar as pernas em sua cintura, enquanto ele a segurava pela bunda e rodopiava com ela.

Depois com um terror crescente, vi ele lhe lascar um beijo na boca, quase a engolindo, enquanto a prensava na picape velha de Bella.

Meu peito se apertou e eu a vi, com uma facada em meu peito, abraça-lo e trata-lo como se o amasse.

Não percebi que meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas até Alice me cutucar e me fazer uma careta.

Meu coração disparou dentro do peito, e eu tentei desviar o olhar, mas foi impossível.

Os lábios de Bella, que um dia foram _meus_ estavam agora colados na boca de outro.

Suas mãos – que um dia me acariciaram com tanto afeto – estavam agora acariciando outro cara.

Por que? Porque eu era um idiota. Porque eu não dei valor ao que eu tive em minhas mãos.

O tal de Jacob sim, havia percebido o quanto Bella era maravilhosa. O quanto ela era especial, em sua forma de ser e fazer.

Quis me matar. O ciúme me corroeu por dentro, destruindo cada célula do meu ser. A tristeza deu lugar à raiva e eu quase fui lá, socar aquela cara feia até acabar com ela por completo.

-- Agora você percebe não é? – Alice sussurrou. – Agora você consegue ver o quanto a machucou? Ela, alguns anos atrás, te viu na mesma situação. E você ainda tinha a machucado.

-- Eu sei. – Cuspi as palavras com dificuldade, desviando o olhar dos dois. – Mas isso não significa que não doa.

-- Tem mesmo que doer. E vai doer muito mais, porque é assim que tem que ser. – Alice sorriu carinhosamente pra mim, como não fazia há muito tempo. Eu percebi, nessa hora, que ela havia me perdoado.

-- Você é uma capetinha. – Rosnei brincando. Ela me enlaçou pela cintura e deu uma piscadela antes de me largar e caminhar até o... _Casalzinho_. – Os interrompa por mim! – Pedi.

-- Você vai ficar me devendo essa, Ed.

Virei-me de costas e percebi que eu não era o único que observava Bella e o tal de Jacob. Praticamente toda escola olhava com surpresa para eles e, mesmo que eu não gostasse de vê-los, quis socar cada uma deles, pois eu sabia o pensamento que corria por suas cabeças.

Todos ali pensavam em como uma garota como Bella podia ficar com um cara como ele.

Ok, Jacob era um cara horrível. Na verdade eu era muito mais gostoso, sexy e maravilhoso que ele.

O que as meninas tinham na cabeça o olhando?

De qualquer modo, ninguém tinha o direito de pensar isso de Bella. Eu podia ouvir o cochicho das fofoqueiras, indignadas e quis estrangula-las.

Bella era especial. Bella não merecia os comentários, nem as fofocas de mal gosto.

Além disso, porém, eu sabia que ela não se importaria. Porque... Ela havia amadurecido e se tornado mil vezes superior a qualquer vaca que falasse mal dela.

Ok. Agora ela tinha que se soltar de Jacob!

Quase fui lá arranca-la de seus braços e joga-la em minhas costas. Seqüestra-la parecia um caminho tão tentador.

Se controle!, me ordenei mentalmente.

Esse não seria o melhor caminho.

O caminho certo seria _reconquista-la_. Dar a ela tudo o que ela queria, porque Bella merecia _todo o mundo_.

Mas se realmente eu a queria, eu tinha que mudar.  
Ser melhor por ela.

_Por amor. _

_***_

_N/A: Hm, novamente desculpem o POV tão pequeno do Edward. Mas eu acho que ele foi bem esclarecedor em relação a algumas coisas, e é isso que conta. ^^_

_DESCUULPEM A DEMORA PRA POSTAR, mas eu estou com zilhões de coisas pra fazer no colégio. _

_Muuito obrigada pelas Reviews, AMEI TODAS. _

_Milbeijos,_

_E continuem comentando. :D  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 – Baile dos Desejos.**

BELLA POV

Senti meu coração disparar quando vi Jacob. Ele estava como sempre sorrindo malicioso pra mim, e eu não me contive: Tive que ir correndo atrás dele, e o abraça-lo de saudades.

-- Seu maluco! – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, antes de beija-lo na boca. – Você apareceu cedo demais aqui!

Ele simplesmente riu em meus lábios, e eu enlacei minhas pernas em sua cintura, o beijando com sofreguidão.

-- Relaxe e finja que sente tesão me beijando. – Ele sussurrou de volta.

Ninguém podia ouvir nossa conversa e eu me deixei levar pela saudade o beijando fortemente. Minha cabeça girou e Jake me segurou no colo apoiando-me pela bunda.

Que bom que ele estava ali! Que bom que eu não estava mais tão desamparada e que eu o tinha por perto.

Meu amigo gay. Meu melhor amigo.

Ri em seus lábios emocionada. Jake sempre sabia quando eu precisava dele. Ele sempre sabia das coisas que eram importantes pra mim e o principal, ele sempre me daria todo o apoio caso eu precisasse.

Não sei quanto tempo passei o beijando. No momento seguinte senti-o colocando-me no chão enquanto uma voz de fada entrava por meus ouvidos.

-- Jacob não é? – Alice perguntou quicando.

-- Alice? – Jake respondeu sorrindo para ela.

-- Você não sabem o quanto Edward está morto de ciúmes. – Ela lançou um olhar para trás e deu uma piscadela para o irmão.

Jake e Alice conheciam tudo um sobre o outro. Eu contara a cada um sobre o outro, e eu sabia que eles teriam uma amizade linda também.

-- Aquele é Edward? – Jake me lançou um olhar malicioso.

-- É.

-- Bella! Ele é muito gostoso. Meu Deus! Fiquei com tesão agora, só de olhar pra ele.

-- Pode parar com a putaria! – Bufei. – Ele não te merece, Jake.

-- Você tem bom gosto. – Ele me encarou e piscou. – Ele é "zexy" Bell.

Ri com saudades do seu jeito de pronunciar a palavra "sexy". Ele falava com "z" e isso era tão engraçado.

-- Eu sou sexy, amor. – Pisquei para Alice. – Agora me beije de novo, Jake.

Ele pulou em cima de mim e me segurou no colo me girando no ar.

-- Maluco! – Gritei afundando meu rosto em seu ombro.

-- É claro que sou. – Ele mordiscou minha orelha.

-- Parem com o "zexo" em público. – Alice falou de sacanagem. – Tem crianças aqui.

Ela fez uma cara angelical e nós rimos, enquanto ele me colocava no chão.

-- Por quê você chegou tão cedo? – Perguntei entrelaçando minhas mãos as dele.

-- Eu não se você percebeu, Miss Desligada, mas o baile é daqui a alguns dias. E eu não vou perder essa festinha por nada. Estou pensando seriamente em fazer um strip-tease para esses homens fogosos.

-- Não sonha. – Eu brinquei.

-- Jaaaaake. – Alice ronronou. – Olha pra trás. Aquele loiro que está saindo da escola. É meu namorado.

Jacob o observou e deu uma piscadela para Alice.

-- É o Jasper? UAU amiga. Ele também é zexy. Um tesão da-na-do!

-- Pode parar com o surto de gay. – Fiz biquinho. – Desperte o homem que há dentro de você!

-- Eu quero despertar os homens que estão fora de mim! – Ele lançou um olhar malicioso a Edward que nos encarava emburrado. – Sério Bella. Eu estou ficando com calor. Ele é QUENTE. Não querendo desmerecer Jasper, é claro.

-- Tudo bem. – Alice quicou rindo. – Edward realmente é bonito.

-- Bonito é bondade. Ele é gostosão mesmo. – Jake beijou minha bochecha. – Mas não se preocupe Bells, eu não vou o comer nem nada disso.

-- Se você quiser fique a vontade. – Sugeri maldosa.

-- Não. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro. Não vou estragar isso.

-- _Eu_ vou te estragar, se você continuar com essa conversinha fiada. – Bufei nervosa. – Agora cala a boca e me conta aonde você está hospedado.

-- Eu aluguei um apartamento. – Ele sorriu brilhantemente. – Meu pai nem se importou em me deixar aqui. Quero ficar ao seu lado, amiga.

-- Que bom, Jake. – Apertei sua mão na minha.

-- Er, você pode me falar onde é o banheiro dessa escola? – Ele perguntou de repente.

-- Eu te levo até lá. – Alice pulou em minha frente e saiu o puxando pelo braço.

Não percebi o que estava acontecendo até ver Edward a minha frente, me encarando com olhos indecifráveis.

-- O que você quer? – Perguntei nervosa.

-- Eu... – Ele praguejou baixinho e passou a mão pelo cabelo impaciente. – Quem é ele?

-- Não te interessa. – Bufei, tentando me desviar dele.

Alice e Jacob já estavam longe e, eu sabia que tinham me deixado a sós com Edward propositalmente. Ainda mais que não havia quase ninguém no estacionamento agora.

-- Eu sei que não me interessa. – Ele se aproximou de mim e passou a mão lentamente por meu pescoço. Automaticamente dei um passo para trás. O contato das mãos dele me repugnava e acalmava ao mesmo tempo. Isso me deixava confusa.

-- Não se aproxime. – Sibilei. – Estou mandando.

Ele não me obedeceu e segurou minha mão levemente. Por quê? Por que ele tinha que agir assim, bem quando eu estava superando o que me acontecera?

-- Não fuja de mim. – Edward pediu num murmúrio suave.

-- Eu estou fazendo o que tem que ser feito. – Tirei minha mão das suas abruptamente. – Agora se afaste de mim.

-- Não. Nunca mais. Nunca.

Revirei os olhos e me encostei entediada em minha picape.

-- Vá para o inferno. – Falei lentamente. – Me entendeu?

-- Eu já estou no inferno. – Seus olhos verdes faiscaram e ele deu um passo para trás. – Desde que você voltou, eu vivo exatamente aquilo que você quer que eu viva. Você ganhou o jogo, Isabella.

-- Não Edward. – Rosnei. – Eu só vou ter ganhado quando você não puder nem se mover de dor. Quando tudo em você quiser vai ser a morte. Quando você quiser _tanto_ parar de viver, a ponto de clamar pelo inferno. Só quando essa dor tão grande o acometer, aí sim. Aí eu vou ter ganhado o jogo.

Ele desviou os olhos dos meus e eu segurei com firmeza as lágrimas. As dores voltaram com força total, mas eu fui firme.  
Edward não merecia meu perdão. Ele não merecia nada de mim, mas eu seria boa... E lhe daria o pior que eu tinha.

-- Pare de tentar ser bonzinho. Eu não quero sua pena! – Segurei seu rosto entre minha mão apertando seu maxilar com brusquidão. – Você _merece_ sofrer, Edward Cullen.

-- Sim. – Sussurrou colocando a mão por cima da minha. – Eu mereço. Mas isso não significa que não doa.

-- Tem que doer. – Aproximei meu rosto do dele, e depositei um beijo suave em seus lábios. – E vai doer muito. Mais do que você vai agüentar.

-- Não faça isso comigo. – Ele suspirou enlaçando minha cintura. – Não me torture.

-- Não me toque! – Me desviei dele. – Agora saia daqui. Eu não tenho tempo pra você.

-- Por favor. – Pediu. – Me dê uma segunda chance.

-- Não. – Bufei. – Saia!

Eu precisava urgentemente chorar. Por que eu me sentia assim? Por que meu coração disparava só de olhar pra ele?

Virei-me de costas e respirei fundo.

-- Bella...

-- Não vou mais te aturar.

Senti seus braços me envolverem por trás e contei até dez para resistir a seu calor.

-- Me largue! Tire essas mãos nojentas de cima de mim! – Tentei me virar e dar um tapa em seu rosto, mas ele segurou minha mão e me prensou firmemente contra a picape.

E então para minha completa surpresa ele se inclinou e depositou um beijo cálido em minha testa, enquanto acariciava meus cabelos.

-- Acho que você não me quer mais aqui. – Sussurrou.

-- Nunca quis.

Mas era mentira. Houve uma época em que a todo instante eu o queria comigo. Uma época da minha adolescência onde eu o amava. E ele havia estragado tudo isso.

Ele continuou me segurando em seus braços por um instante e então me soltou, saindo em direção ao seu volvo com a cabeça abaixada.

Bem feito!, pensei fungando. Agora ele dava valor ao que tinha perdido. Agora ele entendia um pouco de como eu me senti.

-- Bella? – Jacob apareceu sozinho, sem Alice, que já estava se encaminhando para o volvo de Edward também. – Você está legal?

-- Não. – Respondi sinceramente. – Eu estou com vontade de chorar.

-- Você? – Ele riu descontraindo o clima. – A Miss Gelo?

Sorri levemente e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

-- Parece que até eu tenho vontade de chorar.

-- Não vai chorar coisa nenhuma. – Ele beijou minha face e sorriu malicioso. – Nós vamos fazer compras hoje a noite! Alice já combinou tudo comigo?

-- Mas hoje? – Arregalei os olhos. – Não ia ser no fim de semana?

-- Compras para levantar o astral de nós mulheres. – Ele piscou. – Pare de reclamar. Vamos ter uma longa jornada!

-- Ah merda. – Bufei. – Tudo bem.

-- Te amo gatinha. – Ele me deu um tapa na bunda. – Mas e aí? Me vê uma carona pra casa?

-- É claro que sim.

E entramos no carro.

***

-- Não! – Alice revirou os olhos. – Vermelho não é a sua cor. Pode tirar!

Eu concordei com ela enquanto me fitava no espelho da loja chique em que ela e Jacob haviam me levado.

O vestido vermelho que caia até o meio de meus joelhos era realmente bonito, mas não ficava bem em meu tom de pele.  
E além do mais eu precisava de um vestido longo.

-- Achei! – Jake gritou. – Esse é perfeito pra você!

Me virei entediada sem me importar com o fato de estar só de calcinha e sutiã na frente deles. A sala onde eu estava experimentando as roupas era privada mesmo.

-- Bingo! – Alice pulou da cadeira. – Jacob eu te amo!

Peguei o vestido azul escuro nos braços e sorri quando senti a textura fina em meus dedos. Eu não conhecia o tecido, mas ele era leve demais e tão macio.

-- Experimente! – Jake sorriu. – Nós queremos vê-la nele!

Rapidamente o vesti e me fitei no enorme espelho da sala.

O vestido não tinha decote nenhum na frente. Atrás ele tinha um decote enorme que ia até minha cintura. Ele era mais apertado no busto e caía um pouco mais solto até meus pés.

Não havia detalhe nenhum. Nem um bordado, nada. E talvez por isso ele fosse tão chique e delicado.

O tecido parecia acariciar minha pele e se moldava ao meu corpo com perfeição.

-- Sabe Bella... Se eu não tivesse visto Edward hoje, eu me transformaria definitivamente em homem por sua causa. Você parece uma diva de filmes antigos!

-- Está perfeita! – Alice colocou seu vestido rosa em cima de um banco e caminhou até mim. – Já sei até que maquiagem você irá usar!

-- Sem exageros. – Falei constrangida. – Mas eu acho que vou ficar com esse mesmo!

-- É claro que vai! – Jake e ela falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-- E é um presente meu! – Ele completou. – Quero ver Edward de quatro... por você!

-- Pervertido. – O xinguei me despindo. Peguei minha calça jeans e minha camiseta e me vesti rapidamente.

-- Não sou não. – Ele fez um biquinho. – Eu sou globalizado.

Que sem noção.  
Revirei os olhos e joguei a cabeça pra trás rindo.

Meu humor havia –realmente – melhorado consideravelmente.

-- Duas semanas! – Alice pulou. – É só o que falta para o baile.

O tempo parecia longo demais, curto de mais para esse bendito baile. Eu queria acabar com Edward. Queria humilha-lo na frente de todos, e mostrar a toda cidade o que ele havia perdido.

-- Sabe Bells, eu senti muito a sua falta. – Jake estapeou minha bunda e me deu uma cotovelada.

-- Chato. – Mostrei a língua e chutei sua canela, pegando meu casaco.

-- Parem de brigar. – Alice nos interrompeu com os olhos brilhando. – Veja aquele colar Bella!

Ela apontou para um colar prata, cravejado de diamantes que estava exposto em um canto reservado da loja.

Eu arregalei os olhos e Alice quicou até ele.

-- Ia ficar mais que demais com seu vestido!

-- Não viaja, Allie. – Murmurei absorta no brilho da jóia. – Isso deve custar uma fortuna.

-- É uma pena. – Ela piscou mal-humorada. – Hm, vamos pra casa? Eu preciso do meu sono pra ser sempre assim, tão deslumbrante.

-- Você é minha cara metade, Alicinha. – Jacob ronronou. – Vamos nos casar e fugir juntos. Se você quiser levar o Jazz pra ser nosso escravo sexual eu também não vou me importar e...

-- Ela agradece seus serviços, mas não vai utiliza-los. – O cortei rindo. – Agora balance essa sua bundinha sexy, e vamos embora.

-- Se você insiste, gata.

...

Alice e Jacob me deixaram e casa uma hora depois.  
Eu estava exausta, cansada, mas feliz com meu vestido.

Nem falei muito com Charlie. Só caí na cama e dormi.

E por incrível que pareça fui acordada alguns minutos depois por um barulho chato na janela.

-- Porra. – Resmunguei me sentando na cama ainda de olhos fechados.

A brisa fria da noite bateu sobre meu corpo, e eu abri os olhos lentamente...  
Só pra me deparar com uma mão que tampou minha boca bem na hora em que eu ia berrar.

-- Quietinha. – Uma voz sussurrou em meu ouvido, e me fez ficar arrepiada na mesma hora.

Quando percebi – eu ainda estava sonolenta – de quem era a voz, quase mordi aquela mão que me segurava.

-- Fique bem quietinha que eu te solto.

Eu assenti rapidamente, e ele me largou.

-- Como você entrou aqui? – Sussurrei encarando Edward com raiva.

Ele sorriu e olhou para a janela sugestivamente.

-- Louco!

-- Eu... Precisava te ver. – Sussurrou. – Quando eu vim aqui mais cedo, Charlie me disse que você havia saído com os... Amigos.

-- Fui mesmo. – Bufei. – E você não tem nada haver com isso.

-- Tenho tudo haver porque... – Ele parou no meio da frase e caminhou até a janela, parecendo impaciente.

-- Por quê...?

-- Nada. Esquece.

.

.

.

.  
-- Você invadiu meu quarto no meio da noite. Eu tenho o direito de saber!

Seus olhos brilharam na escuridão do quarto, e eu recuei para trás quando percebi que ele avançava sobre mim.

-- Não... – Pedi suplicante. – Por favor fique aonde está!

Edward não me obedeceu. Ele lentamente sentou-se ao meu lado na cama e me encarou, fazendo com que eu ofegasse.

-- Não tente me afastar. – Pediu. – Estou aqui disposto a fazer qualquer coisa por seu perdão.

-- Então saia daqui. – As palavras se enrolaram na minha garganta, e eu senti meus olhos arderem. – Fique longe de mim! Pare de ser um idiota!

-- Peça qualquer coisa. – Suas mãos se entrelaçaram às minhas, e eu tentei puxa-las inutilmente.

-- Então me conte! Conte-me porque você tem haver com minha vida!

Tentei manter minha voz em um nível baixo. Foi quase impossível.  
E quando eu percebi que ele se aproximava ainda mais... Fiquei sem reação.

Fiquei sem reação quando senti sua mão em minha nuca. Quando seus dedos acariciaram suavemente a pele da minha cintura, eu também fiquei sem reação.

E quando finalmente seus lábios tocaram os meus, eu só pude fechar os olhos.

Medo. Prazer. Nojo. Deleite. Ânsia. Raiva. Euforia.

Tudo se misturou em meu peito, enquanto os lábios deles... Tão carinhosos e suaves, se mexiam contra os meus.

Eu não retribuí inicialmente. O choque estava em cada célula do meu ser, deixando-me indignada e ativa.

Abri a boca para protestar, mas isso só serviu para que ele aprofundasse ainda mais o tocar de lábios.

Senti uma lágrima escorrer por meus olhos e cravei minhas unhas nas palmas de minhas mãos.

Por que ele sempre tinha que me machucar?

Por que mesmo quando era gentil, eu não conseguia enxerga-lo de um jeito que não fosse o de um monstro?

-- Você está chorando... – Ele sussurrou desgrudando nossos lábios delicadamente.

-- Não. Não estou. – Me virei de costas e puxei o cobertor sobre mim. – Vá embora.

-- Bella eu...

-- Eu te odeio. – Sussurrei baixinho. – Te odeio!

-- Não faça isso comigo...

Como ele tinha coragem de me falar uma coisa dessas? Como ele tinha coragem de me encarar depois de tudo o que tinha feito?

-- Saia. Vai ser melhor pra nós dois. – Mandei.

-- Eu não quero te deixar.

-- Você me deixou há muito tempo atrás. Uma vez mais não fará diferença.

Solucei baixinho, tocando a cicatriz que ficara em minha barriga.  
Ela estava lá para me lembrar da dor. Do sofrimento. Do profundo desespero e da loucura que me atingira.

Ela era a prova física do que Edward me fizera.

Silêncio. Pude ouvir a respiração dele. Os passos. A janela rangendo e o salto silencioso que ele deu para o chão.

Quis desejar que ele morresse. Quis ser forte o bastante para não me deixar levar pelas sensações instintivas do meu corpo.

Mas eu era tão fraca... Tão frágil.

Bonequinha de porcelana...

Por quê?, me perguntei chorando desesperada. Por quê o ódio e o amor tinham que caminhar tão próximos, nessa linha tão estreita?

Por que as coisas não podiam ser mais simples...?

Mais perguntas sem respostas. Mais questionamentos sem sentido.

Afundei a cabeça em meu travesseiro e me deixei dormir.

Afinal de contas, não adiantaria nada chorar. Uma hora, - eu sabia muito bem – as lágrimas secariam. E então de nada adiantaria ter chorado.

A parte boa disso é que quanto mais eu sofria... Mais eu me fortalecia.

Suspirei e limpei as lágrimas com as costas da minha mão.  
E então, dormi.

***

-- Eu não acredito que você está me fazendo isso! – Rosnei para Alice enquanto ela arrancava minha camiseta pelos ombros.

-- É para seu bem, gata! – Alice olhou para mim sorrindo. – Agora pode tratar de entrar nessa banheira e relaxar! O baile é daqui a cinco horas! Nós temos pouco tempo!

-- Pouco!? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Você é louca!

-- Pouquíssimo! – Ela repuxou os lábios em um sorriso gracioso. – O baile começa as sete da noite. Normalmente os adultos vão embora mais cedo, e aí sim, só lá pelas dez horas, é que a festa começa mesmo! E é aí que nós entramos!

-- Hm, tudo bem. – Sorri. – Agora me dê tempo para relaxar. Saia daqui. E mande Jacob ficar longe também.

-- Ok, ok. – Ela quicou. – Vai ser uma noite tão maravilhosa amiga!

-- É claro que sim. – Dei uma piscadela. – Eu vou estar lá!

Alice riu e me deixou sozinha no banheiro.

Eu olhei para a banheira desanimada, mas acabei entrando mesmo assim. E por incrível que pareça todos aqueles sais aromáticos que ela havia enfiado ali, não eram tão horríveis assim, e pareciam entorpecer minha mente.

De um jeito bom, é claro.

Afundei, lentamente, todo meu corpo na água quente e deixei com que ela molhasse meu cabelo. Prendi o ar em meus pulmões até eles começarem a doer, e só aí, voltei a superfície.

Hoje era meu dia. Meu grande triunfo, onde eu mostraria a todos quem eu realmente era.

Não pela minha aparência. Mas por eu ter tido a iniciativa de mudar. Por mim. Apenas porque eu precisava disso mais do que ninguém.

Essa era a verdadeira Bella Swan.

Sorri e terminei meu banho lentamente.  
Quando saí da banheira, eu estava pronta para o que quer que Alice fosse fazer em mim.

Ou pelo menos era o que eu achava...Até ela aparecer pulando no banheiro.

-- Vista esse roupão! – Ela ordenou o jogando sobre meus ombros. – Agora me siga!

Como eu não queria morrer, fiz o que ela mandou.  
Só... Para me deparar com meu quarto completamente transformado.

Quilos e mais quilos de maquiagem estavam sobre a cama. Havia também cremes, secadores, reparadores, esmaltes, depiladores...

Parecia um mini salão de beleza!

-- Onde você arrumou isso tudo? – Perguntei com os olhos arregalados.

-- Eu sou Alice Cullen, meu bem. Eu arrumo tudo.

Meu Deus. Que loucura!

-- Agora fique bem quietinha. – Ela pegou uma cadeira e me empurrou sobre ela. – Vamos começar com sua pele.

-- Minha pele está muito bem. Obrigada.

-- Nada disso. – Ela revirou as coisas na cama até achar um creme. – Esse creme é iluminador. Você já está depilada então podemos pular essa parte.

Graças a Deus! Eu não queria nem imaginar o que Alice faria com uma cera quente.

-- Antes do iluminador passe esse outro creme sobre todo o corpo. – Ela me jogou uma embalagem rosa. – Ele vai deixar sua pele macia e cheirosa.

-- Ok. – Era melhor não contrariar. Nunca se sabe quando ela vai ter uma faca.

Passei o creme por toda minha pele, e Alice começou a pentear meus cabelos, os desembaraçando suavemente. Quando ela terminou, pegou um alicate - só Deus sabe de onde - e sorriu sadicamente.

Ah Jesus! Ela estava maluca.

-- Não se aproxime mais nem um passo de mim, com essa arma mortífera na mão! Eu estou falando sério. – Gritei.

Ela esticou os lábios em um sorriso malicioso e eu quase pude ver seus dentes reluzindo.

Ai, droga.

-- Não vai doer. – Ela pegou minha mão e começou a fazer minha unha, ignorando meus olhos assustados. – Agora fique quieta para que eu não cometa nenhum erro fatal.

E na próxima hora eu fiquei completamente imóvel, enquanto ela cortava, lixava, e pintava minhas unhas.

É. Eu não queria sair dali sem dedos. Eu ainda tinha sanidade o suficiente para isso.

-- Nem foi tão ruim não é? – Ela perguntou se levantando e começando a me maquiar.

Olhei para meus dedos não vi nenhuma parte faltando. Além do mais o esmalte branco clarinho deixara-me com um ar elegante.

Ok, Alice não era tão má assim. O que não significava que ela não dava medo.

-- Feche os olhos. – Ordenou.

Obedeci, e ela começou a narrar o que estava fazendo.

-- Eu estou passando uma sombra prata em suas pálpebras. Vai iluminar seu rosto. Agora, vou esfumaçar de preto, pra te dar um ar misterioso. Não se preocupe, vai ficar lindo.

Ela parecia uma profissional da moda, falando assim.

-- Fique bem quietinha. – Ela suspirou. – Vou passar um delineador preto por todo o contorno de seus olhos. Ele tem pequenas purpurinas pratas na composição.

Senti o pincel fino e molhado em minha pele, e evitei me mover.

-- Agora, abra os olhos. – Ela sorriu brilhantemente e quicou em minha frente. – Tente não piscar enquanto eu passo o rímel.

-- Tudo bem.

Ela o aplicou com um destreza que eu não sabia que tinha, e eu me fitei no espelho do quarto impressionada.

-- Você não precisa de corretivo. Sua pele é perfeita! – Ela sorriu e começou a passar um pouco de blush em minha bochecha. Nada exagerado, notei. E agradeci a Deus por isso.

-- Acabou? – Perguntei temerosa.

-- Não. Ainda falta o batom.

Para minha surpresa, a maquiagem discreta que ela havia feito não ia adiantar de nada. O batom que ela espalhava por meus lábios era vermelho sangue, e dava aos meus lábios, já cheios naturalmente, mais volume.

-- Meu Deus! Isso é exagero! – Bufei me olhando no espelho.

Mas por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, não estava feio. Admiti, a contragosto, que ela sabia preparar uma mulher.

-- Linda! Perfeita! – Ela pulou animada. – Edward vai ter um enfarto quando te ver! Sério, Bella.

-- Eu sei. – Sorri para meu reflexo. – Ele merece morrer.

-- Não seja tão dura! – Ela deu um piscadela pra mim. – Agora venha aqui. Ainda falta uma coisa.

Caminhei até ela, e Alice começou a afofar meus cabelos em volta da cabeça. Eles estavam naturalmente ondulados, mas ela conseguiu dar mais volume à eles, e os fez ficarem parecendo leves, me dando um ar selvagem.

Uau! Essa pequena hiperativa sabia de cada coisa.

-- Vou embora me arrumar. – Ela me fitou. – Vista seu vestido, passe um perfume, calce suas lindas sandálias. Eu passo aqui em uma hora.

-- Sim capitão. – Brinquei. – Vou estar pronta até lá.

Como o tempo havia passado tão depressa eu não sabia. E nem como Alice se arrumaria tão rápido.

Essas eram aquelas perguntas que nunca teriam resposta.

Suspirei, e tirei meu roupão. O vestido não me permitia usar sutiã, mas eu não me importei. Vesti uma calcinha pequena, que não me marcasse, e depois fui até o armário onde encontrei a obra de arte que era meu vestido.

Nem tive tempo de o vestir. No segundo seguinte a campainha tocou, me interrompendo.

Será que Alice tinha esquecido alguma coisa? Quase toda Forks já estava há muito tempo no baile – inclusive Charlie – e já eram quase dez da noite. Desse modo, em alguns minutos só os adolescentes ficariam lá.

Então por que diabos estavam tocando minha campainha bem no meio de um baile?

Bufei, e vesti meu roupão, antes de descer com cuidados as escadas e abrir a porta da frente.

A brisa suave da noite me atingiu, mas não havia ninguém ali na porta. Quase xinguei o individuo que tinha me perturbado até... Perceber embrulho no chão, junto com uma rosa vermelha.

Os peguei com cuidado, confusa. Fechei a porta e subi até meu quarto, com a curiosidade me corroendo.

O embrulho envolvia uma caixa de veludo azul escura média. Ofeguei, e me arrepiei quando abri a caixa e me deparei com o colar de diamantes que eu havia visto na loja.

Lindo, majestoso...

Será que Jacob havia feito essa loucura?

Sorri e o acariciei lentamente, sentindo sua textura gelada.  
Costumavam dizer que os diamantes eram os melhores amigos de uma mulher... Talvez porque os diamantes nunca machucassem ninguém, apesar de serem resistentes e fortes.

O depositei novamente na caixinha, e peguei meu vestido, o vestindo rapidamente.

O tecido fino farfalhou em minha pele, e se moldou a meu corpo como uma luva. Sorri para mim mesma, e calcei as sandálias de salto-alto prateadas que eu havia comprado.

Agora, eu sabia me equilibrar muito bem em um salto fino.

Empurrei minha bochecha com a língua e espiei novamente o colar sobre a cama.

Ah. Quem mal faria ir com ele?

O peguei em minhas mãos, e o coloque em meu pescoço com cuidado, sentindo seu peso prazeroso sobre minha pele.

Ri feliz. Meus olhos brilharam, e eu caminhei pelo quarto sentindo o sentimento da vingança correr por minhas veias.

Aqueles que me humilharam... Iam ver com quem tinham brincado!

Borrifei meu perfume delicioso sobre a pele e me fitei no espelho pela última vez.

Poderosa, sexy, vingativa... Eu estava perfeita!  
E mesmo assim... Ainda era doloroso.

O sentimento de dor estava cravado em minhas entranham, me dando força para seguir em frente.

Era isso que me motivava. Que fazia de mim o que eu precisava ser.  
Suspirei, e me encaminhei para a porta.

Quando a campainha tocou, meia hora depois... Eu sabia que era Alice. E que Jasper e Jacob estavam com ela.

Essa era a minha noite!

*******

-- Vocês estão lindas! – Jasper balbuciou pela milésima vez naquela noite, enquanto estávamos sentados no Rolls Royce de Jacob.

Como ele havia conseguido esse carro, era um mistério.

-- Você se superou, Bells. – Jake sorriu enlaçou minha cintura. – E você... Lindíssima como sempre, Allie.

O vestido de Alice era rosa claro, cumprido, com um decote em V na frente. Ela parecia saída diretamente de um conto de fadas... A linda fadinha encantada.

-- Desse jeito eu vou começar a me achar. – Sorri enormemente.

-- Você não precisa se achar. – Jacob murmurou em meu ouvido, escorregando as mãos pelo meu decote das costas. – Eu já te encontrei, amorzinho.

-- Hm, resolveu ser homem hoje?

-- Com você linda desse jeito... É claro que sim! – Ele gargalhou. – Não querendo te desmerecer, é claro, Jazz.

-- Pode parar! – Jasper corou e puxou mais Alice contra si. – Fique longe de mim, Jacob!

Nós rimos, e eu encarei Jake.

-- O a propósito... Você não precisava ter me dado o colar!

-- O quê...?

Mas ele não pode responder, pois nesse momento, nós chagamos no ginásio aonde seria o baile.

Alice havia feito realmente um ótimo trabalho.  
O tema do baile era "A Dama e o Cavalheiro", e a música soava sexy e agitada.

-- Que zexy esse festa! – Jake arregalou os olhos. – Você é demais, Alicinha!

-- Eu sei! – Ela quicou animada. – Vamos entrar logo!

Nós descemos do carro e pedimos para o motorista que Jacob havia contrato estacionar.

Sorri animada e a música logo ficou mais alta.

Muitos senhores já estavam indo embora e, agora, eu podia reconhecer apenas meus colegas do colégio dançando na pista.

Tomei um susto, porém, quando senti uma mão quente sobre meus ombros.

-- Bella? – Era Charlie me olhando com os olhos arregalados. – É você mesma?

-- É claro pai. – Eu sorri e arqueei uma sobrancelha. – _ Senhor já está indo embora?

-- Vou. – Ele suspirou. – Essas coisas festivas não são pra mim. Você sabe disso.

-- Sei. – Sorri e o beijei suavemente. – Eu vou ficar, tudo bem?

-- É claro. – Ele me olhou de cima a baixo. – Mas tenha cuidado com os marmanjos. Qualquer coisa é só me ligar que eu...

-- Eu terei cuidado. – Sorri inocentemente. – Até mais pai.

Segurei a mão de Jacob e mandei Alice entrar pela escadaria principal com Jasper, antes de nós.

-- Eu tenho que arrasar, amiga. – Sussurrei para Alice.

-- Você vai.

Ela piscou, e entrou no salão com Jasper a seu lado.

A decoração era como a dos antigos filmes: Chique e mesmo assim descontraída.

Havia tecidos pretos e pratas nas mesas, e um palco onde uma banda tocava uma música agitada.

As escadarias que davam acesso ao ginásio estavam cobertas de vermelho, dando um aspecto rico ao local.

Sorri para Jake e enlacei meu braço ao dele enquanto levantava a cabeça.

Quando eu pisei no primeiro degrau da escadaria, a música parou abruptamente. Eu sabia que tinha sido coisa de Alice, por isso coloquei um sorriso sarcástico no rosto e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Lentamente, a cada degrau que eu descia, o barulho no salão ia diminuindo e as conversas cessando.

Quis gargalhar de cada rosto incrédulo. Quis ir até eles e pisar em cada rostinho de porcelana que me encarava com inveja.

Mas eu era superior a tudo isso.

E quando meu rosto se fixou no de Edward Cullen, quis ir até ele e jogar em sua cara o que ele havia perdido.

Mas ele havia percebido isso. Eu via em seu rosto... Arrependimento, remorso.

Coitado. Não ia adiantar de nada. Eu havia mudado.

Aumentei meu sorriso, e lancei um olhar falsamente apaixonado a Jacob, que escorregou as mãos sugestivamente pelos meus braços.

Todas as meninas do recinto estavam de boca aberta por ele. Inclusive Tanya que mais parecia uma piranha, tentando chamar atenção com seu vestido amarelo canário, que quase não cobria sua bunda.

Senti pena. Ela havia conseguido descer até o último nível do ridículo.

Lancei um olhar animado a Alice que ordenou que a banda voltasse a tocar.

E mesmo assim todos os olhares ainda estavam e nós dois.

-- Parece que você conseguiu dar um susto neles. – Jake se inclinou e sussurrou em meu ouvido, de forma íntima e particular.

Assenti com a cabeça e depositei um beijo suave em seus lábios.

-- Eu sou Bella Swan querido. Eles já deveriam ter se acostumado com isso.

Nós nos pusemos retos de novo, e começamos a descer as escadarias sorrindo maliciosamente.

-- Eu te contei que Selene e o Will estão a caminho daqui? – Jake perguntou animado.

-- Eu não tinha certeza se eles viriam. – Respondi sincera.

-- Eles nunca perderiam seu triunfo, minha rainha.

Ri e me encaminhei até onde Alice e Jasper dançavam animadamente.

-- Vamos dançar Jake? – Perguntei sorrindo.

-- É claro que sim.

Ele me enlaçou pela cintura, e eu o segurei pelos ombros enquanto começávamos a nos mover sensualmente um de encontro ao outro.

-- Você aposta em quanto tempo até Edward ir atrás dela? – Emmett chegou rindo atrás de nós.

Eu sorri enormemente e me afastei de Jacob o fitando carinhosamente.  
Ele não havia mudado nada!

Ainda era o mesmo urso grandalhão de sempre.

- Emm! – Gritei. – Você veio!

-- É claro que sim! – Ele piscou para mim e me puxou para um abraço. – Como você está gata, Bella! Linda de morrer!

-- Ei! – Rosalie chegou atrás dele. – Assim eu fico com ciúmes!

Ela estava esplendorosa em seu vestido vermelho decotado. Os cabelos loiros caiam lisos por seu rosto sexy e maquiado.

-- Rose! – Exclamei a abraçando. – Que saudades!

Eles sorriram para mim, e nós continuamos conversando por um tempo.

-- Calma. – Emmett nos interrompeu olhando para Jacob e Jasper. – Eu aposto cinqüenta pratas que em cinco minutos Edward estará aqui.

-- Sete minutos e meio. – Jake deu uma piscadela.

-- Hm, dez minutos. – Jasper respondeu.

Eles riram e eu revirei os olhos.

-- Vocês não mudam mesmo!

Ao final das contas, ninguém ganhou aposta nenhuma.  
Em menos de um minuto, lá estava Edward atrás de mim, ignorando todas as pessoas ao nosso redor.

-- Bella... Você quer dançar?

Arqueei uma sobrancelha e o fitei no fundo dos olhos verdes.

-- Uma única dança. É só o que você terá de mim, Cullen.

Ele me puxou para um canto afastado do salão e colou nossos corpos, enquanto balançávamos ao ritmo lento da música.

-- Você nunca vai me perdoar não é? – Ele suspirou parecendo absurdamente cansado.

Suas mãos acariciaram minha pele exposta das costas e ele me olhou intensamente.

-- O que você fez não tem perdão. – Sibilei. – Você pode até ter mudado... Eu também mudei. Mas as conseqüências de nossos atos são fixas. _Elas_ não mudam.

-- E você acha que eu já não pensei nisso? – Seu smoking farfalhou e ele me rodou no ritmo da música. – Acha que eu já não me dei conta do quanto eu fui... Burro?

-- Eu nunca vou saber se você está falando a verdade. Nunca vou saber se no segundo seguinte, você vai me apunhalar pelas costas. Você é mau Edward. Você foi cruel e nojento, e agora tem que pagar por isso. Esse é o único modo de se redimir. E eu não pretendo ser boazinha. – Cravei minhas unhas em seus ombros e o encarei desafiadoramente.

-- Eu estou arrependido. – Ele sussurrou. – Eu estou te pedindo perdão.

-- Isso não muda o que aconteceu.

Minha vontade era de soca-lo.

-- Bella eu...

-- Pare com isso. – Pedi. – Você não percebe que só está se humilhando?

-- É isso que você quer que eu faça? Que eu me humilhe por você?

-- Não, não. – Sorri sarcástica. – Eu vou te humilhar. Você não precisa fazer isso por mim, querido.

-- Você não é a Bella... – Ele suspirou em meu ouvido.

-- A Bella morreu naquele acidente. Morreu quando _você_ a matou. Foi você que escolheu isso.

-- Eu era tão imaturo! Eu não podia – eu não conseguia! – enxergar o que estava bem na minha frente. Me perdoe, Bella. Por favor. Eu estou lhe suplicando!

Ri e me inclinei para frente, beijando sua bochecha com suavidade.

-- Não. – O olhei sedutoramente. – Eu não te perdôo.

-- Bella... Eu...

-- Você o quê? – Ele me puxou mais para perto e eu vi a raiva começar a faiscar em seus olhos.

-- Será que é tão difícil entender o que eu estou sentindo?

-- Eu só vejo um idiota a minha frente. E eu sempre achei que idiotas não tinham sentimentos. – Ri e puxei levemente seus cabelos, antes de morder seu lábio inferior levemente.

-- Que droga, Bella! – Ele rosnou. – _Eu te amo!_ E eu estou pedindo para me dar uma segunda chance!

O choque atravessou minha mente com agilidade.  
Eu arregalei os olhos e me separei dele abruptamente, sentindo a raiva fervilhar em minha cabeça.

-- Nunca mais repita isso! Nunca! – Mantive minha voz baixa e sibilante. – E sabe por quê? Por que você não sabe nada sobre amor.

Estreitei os olhos e apontei meu dedo na cara dele.

-- Amar, Edward Cullen, significa _nunca_ ter que pedir perdão! Então cale essa sua boca imunda e pare de ser retardado!

Meu corpo todo tremeu e eu respirei fundo três vezes para não dar um tapa em seu rosto chocado.

-- Agora saia da minha frente! – Ordenei. – Antes que eu te bata!

-- Bella, eu...

Como percebi que minha raiva era incalculável te tão grande, eu mesma dei às costas a ele e saí andando a passos largos do Ginásio.

Vi de relance Selene e Will me chamando animados, mas os ignorei enquanto saía em busca de ar fresco.

Respire fundo, Isabella. Seja forte. Não desabe bem agora.

Como ele podia? Depois de tudo dizer que me amava?

Amor de cú é rola! Pensei indignada.

Senti o ar frio da noite sobre mim e comecei a tremer fortemente. As lágrimas inundarem meus olhos, mas eu me mantive forte.

Quando senti um casaco ser colocado sobre meus ombros, pensei ser Jacob e sorri agradecida... Até me virar e me deparar coma pessoa mais _chata_ do mundo.

Como ele havia conseguido me achar aqui em Forks, eu não tinha nem idéia.  
Só a sua presença me encheu de tédio e eu tive vontade de descontar toda minha tensão o espancando até a morte.

Ok, talvez um pouco mais que isso.

-- O que diabos, você está fazendo aqui James? – Perguntei ríspida, tirando seu casaco de meus ombros.

-- Ah, Isa… - Ele sorriu docemente para mim. – Eu vim te ver. Você foi embora sem se despedir de mim... Fiquei magoado.

James me perseguia em Nova York. Ele vivia dando em cima de mim, e tentando algo mais fundo comigo.

Eu não o suportava! Ele era fútil, metido a rico e pegador.

Quando eu deixei Nova York nem lembrava mais que ele existia.

Bufei e o encarei entediada.

-- Saia daqui. Vá embora. Evapora. Morra. Se mate. FUI CLARA?

-- Nossa, como você está estressada! – Ele sorriu e me prensou contra uma árvore. – Senti tanto sua falta. Você está tão gostosa essa noite. Ainda bem que eu descobri sobre esse baile. Isso aqui é o fim do mundo né?

-- James. – Rosnei. – Me deixe em paz!

-- Não, não. – Ele se aproximou de mim e colou seus lábios nos meus com brutalidade.

Maliciosamente eu retribuí ao beijo, só para morder seu lábio inferior com toda minha força.

-- Sua louca! Pirou!? – Ele gritou se separando de mim e pondo a mão em sua boca que estava sangrando.

-- Me esquece, James! – Gritei nervosa.

Tive que respirar fundo novamente. O ar encheu meus pulmões e voltei ao baile totalmente recomposta.

-- O que aconteceu, Bella? – Selene chegou me olhando preocupada.

-- Pense em Edward Cullen, some com James e você entenderá o que aconteceu.

-- Ah. Aquele drogado do James está aqui? – Ela arregalou os olhos. – Que podre.

Sorri sentindo meu bom-humor voltar e a abracei fortemente.

-- Saudades de você, amiga. – Falei sincera.

-- Também estávamos de você. – Ela riu e olhou para Will que conversava animadamente com Jasper, Emmett, Jacob. – Eles até parecem amigos de infância.

-- Homens são assim mesmo. – Revirei os olhos, e olhei surpresa para o palco onde Edward subia. – Selly, olhe para o palco!

Ela franziu o cenho e olhou.

-- Esse Edward é gostoso ein! – Eu lhe lancei um olhar mortífero e ela riu. – Estou brincando!

Comecei a rir até perceber o ritmo da música que começou a ser tocada.  
Meus olhos se arregalaram quando Edward pegou o microfone nas mãos e começou a cantar:

-- _ I guess this time you're really leavin'  
I heard your suitcase say goodbye  
And as my broken heart lies bleeding  
You say true love is suicide_

_{Eu acho que desta vez você está realmente partindo  
Eu ouvi sua mochila dizer adeus  
E enquanto meu coração partido cai sangrando  
Você diz que o amor verdadeiro é suicídio}_

Ele tinha a voz maravilhosa, eu tinha que admitir. Seus olhos se fixaram nos meus e ele sorriu enquanto continuava a cantar.

-- _ You say you've cried a thousand rivers  
And now you're swimming for the shore  
You left me drowning in my tears  
And you won't save me anymore  
I'll pray to God to give me one more chance, girl_

{ Você diz que tem chorado mil rios  
E agora você está nadando para a praia.  
Você me deixou afogando em minhas lágrimas,  
E nunca mais irá me salvar.

Farei uma oração a Deus  
Para você me dar mais uma chance garota!}

Eu o encarei desafiadoramente enquanto ele descia do palco com o microfone e se dirigia a mim.  
Um plano muito maligno estava começando a se formar em minha cabeça e eu sorri maliciosamente para ele.

-- _I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
I'd steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what love can do  
I'll be there for you_

{ Eu estarei lá por você  
Estas cinco palavras que eu juro para você  
Quando você respira eu quero ser o ar para você  
Eu estarei lá por você  
Eu viveria e morreria por você  
Roubaria o sol do céu para você  
Palavras não podem dizer o que um amor pode fazer  
Eu estarei lá por você.}

Meu Deus! Edward estava cavando a própria cova, cantando isso pra mim.  
Ele tinha merda na cabeça!

-- _ I know you know we've had some good times  
Now they have their own hiding place  
But I can promise you tomorrow  
But I can't buy back yesterday  
And Baby you know my hands are dirty  
But I wanted to be your valentine  
I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby  
When you get drunk, I'll be the wine_

And I wasn't there when you were happy  
I wasn't there when you were down  
I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby  
I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out

{ Eu sei que você sabe que nós temos passado bons momentos  
Agora eles têm seus próprios caminhos a seguir  
Eu posso te prometer o amanhã  
Mas eu não posso comprar de volta o ontem  
E baby, você sabe que minhas mãos estão sujas  
Mas eu queria ser seu namorado  
Eu serei a água quando você ficar com sede  
Quando você ficar bêbada, eu serei o vinho

E eu não estava lá quando você estava feliz  
Eu não estava lá quando você estava triste  
Eu não queria ter perdido seu aniversário, baby  
Eu gostaria de ter visto você assoprar aquelas velas.}

Muito bem! Que showzinho mais ridículo!

Comecei a rir e ele olhou incrédulo pra mim.

Agora era a minha vez!

-- Se você não quer ser humilhado, saia daqui a gora.

-- Bella...

-- Eu te avisei.

Chamei Selene e Alice em um canto e eu sorri enquanto contava meu plano.

-- Você não acha que é sacanagem de mais? – Allie perguntou rindo.

-- Jacob pode se sentir ofendido. – Selly sorriu.

-- Jacob não se sentirá. Na verdade ele não se importa com essas coisas. – Suspirei. – Se vocês quiserem que eu não faça nada, é só me falarem.

As duas se entreolharam e suspiraram.

-- Eu sei que cantar "Ur So Gay" ia ser divertido, Bells. – Alice começou. – Mas Edward não merece que você estrague sua voz cantando isso pra ele.

-- Hm... – Meus olhos arderam e eu suspirei. – Vocês têm razão. Eu estou cansada demais. Esse baile está sendo muito chato.

-- É porque você tem que parar de pensar nessa vingança, Bells. – Selly me olhou preocupada.

-- Eu não consigo. – Bufei e sentei-me em uma mesa qualquer. – Está se tornando uma obsessão.

-- Você deveria esquece-lo. – Alice me olhou receosa.

-- É fácil falar pra quem nunca passou por algo do tipo. Você tem Jasper. Ele ama você. E você tem certeza de que ele não vai te magoar. Quando você ama uma pessoa e essa pessoa acaba com você da pior forma possível... Não é só deixar de lado! Eu não tenho sangue de barata!

Revirei os olhos e empurrei minha bochecha com a língua, enquanto segurava com firmeza o colar em minhas mãos.

-- Eu sei que é difícil. – Selly sorriu. – Mas a vingança não vai mudar o que ele fez.

-- Vai mudar pra mim. – As olhei começando a ficar irritada. – Pra mim muda tudo! Vocês não acham que é injusto... Que eu fique me remoendo por alguém que nunca sofreu nem um terço do que eu sofri? Por alguém que só me causa mais dor, toda vez que se aproxima?

-- A vida não é justa, Bella. – Alice sorriu pra mim. – Se fosse justa, não teria graça nenhuma!

-- Ai...- Revirei os olhos. – Eu estou começando a ficar com dor de cabeça. Esse baile acabou virando uma tragédia.

-- Não fale assim do meu baile. – Alice fez um biquinho. – Agora pare com essa cara de bunda, e vamos dançar! Você está linda, sexy e elegante. Tem que aproveitar isso!

-- Vou tomar alguma coisa antes. – Murmurei e me levantei.

O salão estava começando a se esvaziar por completo, mas eu não me importei.

Vi, em um canto, James beijando intensamente uma ruiva e suspirei aliviada. Pelo menos, ele tinha desencanado de mim.

Eu não suportava esse chato.

Peguei um copo de vinho e o tomei lentamente, aproveitando o gosto suave em minha língua.

Fechei os olhos e, por um instante, me deixei aproveitar o sabor.  
Às vezes, eu queria dormir e não acordar nunca mais.

Ou, pelo menos, eu queria voltar ao passado. Se assim fosse eu não teria cometido meus erros. Não teria me envolvido. Não teria acreditado.

Mas do que adiantava querer?  
Eu tinha que seguir minha vida.

Daqui a alguns meses eu estaria indo para a faculdade. Minha vida seguiria, com vingança, sem vingança...

Arg. Do que importava?

Terminei de tomar meu copo de vinho e logo enchi outro.  
Talvez, se eu ficasse bêbada, esquecesse de tudo.

Ok, isso era imaturo e burro.

Desisti da ideia e fiquei sentada, sozinha, por um longo tempo... Apenas ouvindo a música.

Quando percebi, Selene tinha sentado ao meu lado novamente e estava me olhando com um rosto muito sério.

-- Isabella. – Ela falou. – Pare com isso. Eu estou te pedindo.

-- O quê?

-- Você nunca reparou... Que eu sempre te desencorajei com essa coisa ridícula de vingança?

-- Sim, mas...

-- Eu aprendi, que Deus só dá o fardo que nós podemos carregar. – Ela suspirou. – Você nunca se perguntou... Sobre o quê havia de estranho em mim?

-- Não há nada de estranho em você. – Suspirei. O medo começou a embrulhar meu estômago e eu a encarei preocupada. – O que... Aconteceu com você?

Ela sorriu tristemente.

-- Will é o único que sabe sobre isso. Na verdade... Ninguém nem tem ideia do que possa ter acontecido.

-- Selene...

-- Deixei eu terminar de te contar. – Ela me encarou e seu rosto corou intensamente. – Qual a pior coisa que você pode imaginar... Que tenha acontecido com uma menina?

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu ofeguei, sentindo um bolo em minha garganta.

-- Não! – Senti todos meus pêlos se eriçarem e a olhei horrorizada. – Não Selene!

-- Sim, Bella. Sim... – Seus olhos ficaram opacos, tão vazios e tristes... – Eu só tinha quase dezesseis anos. Eu namorava Will há um ano quase. Nós sempre fomos como irmãos, e então... Veio essa paixão. Arrebatadora. Intensa.

Ofeguei e senti a bílis ir até minha garganta.

-- Nós tínhamos brigado naquele dia. Will tinha ficado com ciúmes de um amigo seu. Ele me acusou de dar em cima dele. Eu não tinha nem notado esse amigo.

Ela não hesitou em continuar falando, nem sequer chorou em quando continuava:

-- Eu pedi a Will... Pedi a ele que me levasse pra casa naquela noite. Eu estava sozinha, estava escuro. Mas ele estava com raiva demais. Eu falei que estava com medo... Ele não acreditou e foi embora.

Ela ofegou levemente e me fitou nos olhos.

-- Você já deve ter deduzido o resto. Enquanto eu ia pra casa, o amigo dele me seguiu. Ele tinha dezoito anos, era muito mais velho. Quando ele me pegou, eu não consegui lutar. Eu não consegui ter reação. Eu me machuquei muito, me debatendo e tentando escapar, mas... Não adiantou nada.

Lágrimas de tristeza invadiram meus olhos. Tristeza pura, daquele tipo que não tem fim.

Quando me dei conta que estava chorando, quis me bater por isso. Eu tinha quer ser forte por ela. Porque eu amava Selene, e porque ela era minha amiga.

-- Você acha que eu não fiquei odiando Will? – Ela sorriu tristemente. – Na minha cabeça, eu o culpava por tudo. Ele não havia acreditado em mim, ele havia me magoado... Mais que o homem que me estuprou... Eu amava Will e ele não estava comigo no momento que eu mais precisei.

-- Selene...

-- E então, eu percebi que o amava. Como eu podia odiá-lo se eu não o amasse? Will é tudo pra mim. Ele me pediu perdão. Até hoje ele se culpa pelo o que aconteceu. Mas eu o amo.

-- Eu não sei o que falar. – Gaguejei pasma. – Como você...?

-- Bella... – Ela sorriu. – Por quê eu iria ficar com raiva? A raiva só é ruim pra gente. É claro que eu tenho nojo, medo, tristeza. É impossível não sentir isso. Mas... Eu tenho que seguir minha vida. O que você ainda não entendeu... É que nós temos duas escolhas. Você pode escolher seguir, mesmo estando machucada... Ou pode tentar seguir se prendendo ao que aconteceu.

-- Eu não entendo...

-- Pare de tentar ser quem você não é. – Ela se inclinou e beijou minha face delicadamente. – Você nunca vai conseguir se vingar de Edward Cullen. Porque você o ama. Assim como eu amo o Will, e como Alice ama Jasper.

-- Selene...

-- Se ele te machuca, fique longe dele. Mas não desperdice sua vida com algo que vale tão pouco. A vida pode mudar... De uma hora para outra. Você não sabe.

-- Eu sinto muito, Selly. – Foi só o que eu consegui murmurar.

-- Eu fui estuprada. Isso é um fato. Não há como voltar atrás. – Seus olhos faiscaram. – Mas eu posso seguir em frente. O canalha que me violentou, foi preso. Isso não parece justo pra mim. Ele merecia muito mais sofrimento. Mas como já foi dito... O mundo não é justo.

-- Eu estou me sentindo tão idiota, tão fútil, tão mal. – Confessei envergonhada.

- Não se sinta, amiga. – Ela deu um sorriso e se levantou. – Agora eu vou ficar com nossos amigos. Pense sobre o que eu te contei, okay?

-- Sim. – Ela se levantou, e eu fiquei ali parada. Pasma, enjoada,confusa.

Quando me dei por conta, estava com a cabeça deitada entre os braços e soluçando compulsivamente.

Ah Droga! No meio do baile!

Ainda bem que eu estava em um lugar isolado. Quase ninguém mais estava ali.

Suspirei e levantei meu rosto me deparando com os verdes intensos me fitando.

E depois de tanto tempo... Não senti raiva. Só tristeza. Decepção.

Eu pude ver, depois de tanto tempo as consquências dos meus atos.

-- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou baixinho se aproximando cautelosamente de mim.

-- Estou. – Respondi limpando os olhos. Ainda bem que a maquiagem era a prova d'água.

-- Hm... Então você decidiu não me humilhar?

-- É. Mais ou menos isso.

Desviei meu olhar do dele, e fitei minhas próprias mãos enquanto tomava uma das decisões mais difíceis da minha vida.

-- Vamos dar uma trégua, tudo bem? – Falei cansada. – O ano já está no fim. Eu não quero brigar mais. Apenas vamos seguir caminhos diferentes, okay?

-- Por que essa decisão? – Ele franziu o cenho.

-- Por que é o único jeito de eu não me machucar ainda mais.

E porque se eu não deixasse para trás isso agora... Talvez nunca deixasse.  
E então, a vingança teria voltado contra mim mesma.

-- Só não fale mais essas coisas pra mim, Cullen. – Pedi. – Fique no seu canto, que eu fico no meu. Assim estaremos seguros.

-- Tudo bem. – Ele sorriu e contornou meus lábios com o dedo até chegar ao colar. – E a propósito... De nada pelo colar.

E então ele saiu andando rapidamente, me deixando pasma para trás.  
O colar... Fora Edward quem me dera!

Bufei, mas resolvi ignorar esse fato.

No segundo seguinte, eu já estava recomposta. Dançando com meu amigo gay animadamente.

Novamente, eu havia mudado.

Quem sabe dessa vez... Fosse para melhor!

***

**N/A**: Okay, acho que esse foi o maior capítulo até agora.

Primeiramente MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS.

Sério, amei cada um deles. (L)

E, desculpem a demora, mas eu estou em semana de provas então... Sabem como é né?

Bem, espero que estejam gostando.

De qualquer jeito,

Beijos&Queijos:*


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – Reconquistando **

** EDWARD POV**

Dizer que Bella estava deslumbrante naquele baile, seria mentira minha. Ela estava mais que deslumbrante. Mais que perfeita.

Eu estaria mentindo, dizendo que eu esperava vê-la assim. Bella havia surpreendido a todos com sua beleza incrível. Até Tanya fora embora da festa quando notara Bella.

O colar que eu havia comprado – Alice me dissera que ficaria perfeito com o vestido de Bella – estava reluzindo em seu pescoço, dando um ar sensual e etéreo a sua imagem.

E quando ela me rejeitou, quando ela riu de mim, e quando ela me ignorou, eu não pude fazer nada.

Eu não pude sentir raiva, nem ódio, nem meu orgulho ferido. Porque eu sabia que eu não _merecia_ nem o que ela estava me dando.

Mas como me redimir? Eu pensei em cantar. E cantei. Paguei o maior mico da minha vida e, Bella simplesmente esnobou-me.

Ela tinha raiva de mim. Ela me odiava.

Mas quem disse que eu consegui me importar com isso?

Eu a _amava_. Depois de tanto tempo sem compreender, eu percebia agora o que era esse sentimento.

E eu estava pagando. Quando eu a rejeitei, quando eu não a notei, era ela que me amava. Os papéis haviam se invertido.

É. O mundo dá voltas.  
Eu que nunca acreditei nisso, agora estava sentindo na pele a realidade.

E o pior... É que ainda tinha aquele tal de Jacob, que parecia ser bem próximo da minha Bella.

Tentei não pensar nisso enquanto esperava impacientemente que Bella chegasse no colégio.

Ela sempre chegava mais cedo. Normalmente ela chegava com tanto sono, que mal conseguia raciocinar direito.

Talvez essa fosse minha chance. Enquanto ela estivesse dopada demais, morta de sono, eu poderia beija-la e ela nem repararia que era eu.

De vez em quando, eu ficava na frente da casa dela de noite. Eu podia reparar que ela andava dormindo tarde. Normalmente quando as luzes se apagavam já eram quase duas da manhã. Por isso era tão difícil pra ela, acordar cedo e vir para a escola.

Nossa, eu sei que era maldade minha. Mas desde aquele baile... Ela tinha mudado tanto...!

Bella parecia mais pensativa, mais... Calma. Eu podia ver que ela lutava para não ser grossa comigo, e que estava tentando ser mais pacífica.

Até quando nos reuníamos para fazer o trabalho de redação, ela parecia mais calma.

Isso era bom e... Ruim. Quando ela me odiava pelo menos não era completamente indiferente.

Agora, no entanto, ela estava apenas fria.  
Como uma pedra de gelo. Um iceberg.

A minha esperança, é que talvez eu fosse o Titanic que destruísse esse iceberg.

Ah não. Que patético! Eu estava fazendo comparações melosas.

Urgh.

Ri de mim mesmo e revirei os olhos enquanto me enfiava na sala de aula vazia e escura que ninguém costumava usar.

Eu pude ouvir os passos leves caminhando em minha direção.  
Espiei discretamente pela porta, e percebi que Bella estava cambaleando com os olhos meios fechados.

Repuxei meus lábios em um sorriso e quando ela passou na frente da sala, eu a puxei pela cintura e fechei a porta, nos deixando no escuro completo.

-- Eeei! – Ela balbuciou confusa.

Eu ri silenciosamente, e a prensei contra parede, colando nossos corpos.  
Senti sua respiração ficar ofegante e apertei sua cintura delicadamente enquanto aproximava minha boca da dela.

Ela amoleceu em meus braços e eu finalmente a beijei.

Minha boca cobriu a sua com paixão e ânsia, enquanto eu a segurava firmemente em meus braços.

Ela não deu sinal de reconhecimento. Suas mãos se apertaram em meus cabelos, e eu penetrei minha língua por sua boca lentamente, sentindo seu gosto doce em meu paladar.

-- Q-quem é você? – Ela falou enrolado; sua voz rouca e sonolenta.

Eu sabia que Bella não me reconheceria, pois ela nunca raciocinara bem com sono.

Sorri por entre o beijo e o aprofundei, enquanto passava minhas mãos lentamente por sua barriga por cima de sua camiseta.

Ela estremeceu e eu a prensei com mais força na parede, sentindo todas as suas curvas perfeitas em mim.

E então, quando minhas mãos escorregaram por sua coxa, ela se retesou.  
Seu corpo ficou rígido e eu me afastei confuso.

Quando me dei por conta, ela tinha saído correndo.  
Seus passos ecoaram pelo corredor deserto, e eu encostei-me à parede, temeroso.

Será que eu havia a machucado? Ela havia me reconhecido?

Ah droga! Só o que me faltava era virar o mesmo idiota de sempre.

Suspirei e lambi meus lábios sentindo seu gostinho ainda neles.  
Minha respiração estava ofegante, meu corpo quente.

Como, diabos, eu faria para tê-la novamente? Bella era boa demais pra mim.  
E mesmo assim...!

Ah! Que droga! Eu não agüentava mais toda essa tensão.

Deixei-me cair sentado no chão e respirei fundo pacientemente.  
O que eu tinha feito com minha própria vida?

Bella agora era tudo pra mim. Eu nunca pensei que, nesse tempo em que ela ficou fora, eu fosse sentir tanto sua falta.

Ela mudou, eu mudei.

Eu amadureci, tentando sempre conter os pensamentos que eu tinha sobre ela. Desde do dia em que eu a machuquei... Eu sempre soube que fora errado.

Quando eu não consegui encara-la, e quando eu fiquei com Tanya...

A culpa já me corroia ali, mas eu era imaturo demais para perceber.  
Eu briguei com Bella. Eu falei coisas horríveis a ela.

Eu acabei com tudo o que tínhamos construído, por simples hormônios masculinos.

Por Deus!

Será que era tarde demais?  
Eu queria me redimir.  
Queria pagar por meus pecados, e queria, acima de tudo, que ela me perdoasse.

E mesmo assim... Ela me dissera no baile que amar significava nunca ter que pedir perdão.

Ela tinha razão.

Mas o amor não era feito só de alegrias. Era feito de tristezas também.

Só o amor podia se tornar ódio. Só o amor podia ser tão grande a ponto de virar um sentimento tão ruim.

E eu não falo do tipo de ódio raivoso. Eu estou falando do pior ódio possível. O ódio da mágoa. O que te deixa destruído. O que te faz perder a vontade de viver.

Ah... Eu me odiava! A culpa era toda minha por ter feito Bella me odiar.  
E agora eu estava pagando. Da pior forma possível.

Porque agora, eu a amava.

Respirei fundo e me coloquei novamente de pé.

Eu teria que fingir para Bella que não fora eu quem a beijara.  
Quem sabe assim pudéssemos repetir a dose novamente.

Eu sei. Era maldoso. Mas eu necessitava dela.  
De seu cheiro, de seu _sabor_...

Bella.

Argh. Eu estava ficando louco. Pirado.  
Ela era como minha droga particular.  
E eu havia me viciado.

Pena que não havia cura.  
E o pior disso?  
Era ter essa consciência de que, mesmo que eu quisesse, nunca poderia me libertar dela.

Olhei para os lados, e esperei o sinal da primeira aula tocar. Só assim, saí da sala.

Eu teria que fingir novamente.  
Mas desse vez seria para conquistá-la... De novo!

*******

Esperei impaciente para a hora do almoço chegar.  
Eu poderia, como sempre, me sentar à mesa de Bella, mesmo que Jacob sempre se sentasse lá também.

Humpf. As coisas haviam ficado insuportáveis desde que ele fora estudar lá. Ele vivia monopolizando a atenção dela.

Aquele chato.

Bufei e fiz minha melhor cara de estressado antes de entrar no refeitório e me sentar ao lado de Alice.

-- Ui. Algum bicho te mordeu? – A anã hiperativa perguntou, me olhando com seu rostinho de fada.

Bella me olhou fixamente e esperou que eu falasse.  
Eu tinha _certeza_ de que ela estava desconfiada.  
Afinal, quem mais a pegaria e a beijaria em uma sala de aula escura?

Eu é claro.

-- Eu cheguei atrasado na escola, a professora me advertiu, Tanya ficou se esfregando em mim, e eu não pude dar um tiro na cabeça dela. Resumindo, estou pirado. – Bufei e olhei sério para Alice.

Ela entendeu o recado, e não falou nada sobre eu ter saído de casa sem ela, bem cedinho, e ela ter que pegar carona com Jasper.

-- Você tem certeza que chegou atrasado? – Bella perguntou baixinho arqueando uma sobrancelha e mordendo o lábio inferior levemente.

Meu sangue esquentou e eu engoli em seco.

-- É claro que sim. – Revirei os olhos. – Dormi demais, hoje.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho como pimenta e ela se virou para o lado, antes de engatar uma conversa qualquer com Jacob.

Droga. Eu odiava sentir tantos ciúmes dela.

-- O que você fez? – Alice sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-- Nada. – Senti meu rosto queimar e a encarei suplicante. – Por favor, não me desminta. Eu estou tentando... Conseguir o perdão dela.

-- Se você ficar mentindo, ela _nunca_ vai te perdoar. Pense nisso.

-- Ela não agüenta nem olhar pra minha cara! – Murmurei baixinho. – Então, eu tenho que arrumar outro jeito de conquista-la.

-- Homens... – Alice revirou os olhos e me encarou. – Por que você não tentar fazer alguma coisa mais... Humana?

Bella estava entretida na conversa de Jacob, mas mesmo assim eu abaixei ainda mais minha voz.

-- O que você quer dizer?

-- Lembre-se das coisas que ela gostava... – A fadinha sorriu. – Bella gostava de livros, de crianças, de músicas... Você precisa tentar ressuscitar a antiga Bella. E não mentir para que ela ainda te odeie.

Suspirei e a encarei discretamente.  
Bella estava irreconhecível.

Linda, fria.

Era impressionante que eu amasse os dois lados dela. O antigo, o novo, o que ainda estava por vir...

Era tão... Patético. Mesmo assim, eu não podia me controlar.

-- Você fica com cara te taxo quando a olha. – Jasper se intrometeu.

Bufei, e suspirei, subitamente cansado.  
Minhas costas doeram, e eu me inclinei, deitando minha cabeça no colo de Alice.

Eu costumava fazer isso quando era menor.

Pela milésima vez, perguntei-me onde eu estava com a cabeça quando destruí minha própria vida.

Minha vida... Minha Bella. Agora essas duas palavras eram sinônimas, e caminhavam de mãos dadas junto a mim.

Mesmo que eu estivesse tão distante delas... Tão próximo fisicamente, mas tão longe emocionalmente... Eu não podia deixa-las.

A coisa mais correta a se fazer, seria deixar Bella. Nunca mais vê-la, e esquece-la. Mas isso parecia impossível pra mim.

A dor que eu sentia só em _pensar_ nessa possibilidade, me deixava sem ar. E mesmo assim... Essa dor não era nem um terço, do que eu sabia, ela tinha passado.

Eu a admirava. Bella era forte, decidida... Mas se ela continuasse comigo, em meu caminho, eu nunca poderia deixa-la.

Por que eu a amava. E porque isso me machucava e me queimava por dentro.  
De um jeito absurdamente doloroso, e mesmo assim absurdamente prazeroso.

O amor nos tornava loucos. Sadomasoquistas. Vulneráveis. Bobos.

Ah, Cristo! Eu precisava ser internado. Urgentemente.

-- Eu fico feliz que você tenha voltado a ser meu irmãozinho de sempre. – Alice sussurrou mexendo em meus cabelos.

-- Eu fico feliz em ter voltado a ser. – Respondi fechando os olhos.

Tantas coisas que mudaram. Que ficaram pra trás.

Coisas que não poderiam mudar, e que nunca voltariam.  
Se alguém no mundo se sentisse mais culpado do que eu me sentia, já estaria morto.

No momento, eu odiava a mim mesmo. Eu tinha nojo de meus atos, do meu passado.

E a culpa era minha. Culpa, culpa.  
A culpa eu tinha certeza, era o pior sentimento do mundo.

Porque a culpa era algo _nosso_. Ela mexia com nossa cabeça, e fazia com que nós mesmos percebêssemos nossos atos.

Não importa como os outros nos julgam. Mas no momento que os nossos atos são tão _horríveis_, a ponto nós mesmo nos julgarmos... Significa que a coisa está feia.

Feia porque a nossa consciência é o julgador mais justo que há.  
Nós podemos nos esconder dos outros, mas _nunca_ de nós mesmos.

-- Tudo vai acabar bem... – Alice murmurou.

Será que ia?

Eu não tinha tanta certeza.

-- Eu estou _morrendo_. – Murmurei.

-- Dá pra perceber. – Ela riu e beijou minha testa delicadamente.

Percebi que Bella me encarou pelo canto do olho, e sorri quando seu rosto se tornou gostosamente rosado.

Ela ficava tão meiga com vergonha.

E... Fazia tanto tempo que eu não a via corar assim, com naturalidade.

Suspirei e Jasper riu ao meu lado.

-- Ei! – Franzi o cenho. – Me deixe ser feliz em paz, por favor?

-- Patético. – Ele revirou os olhos e eu mostrei a língua pra ele.

-- Não briguem crianças. – Alice me deu um tapinha no rosto. – Sejam bonzinhos que a titia Alice será também.

-- Como se você pudesse ser má. – Bufei de brincadeira.

-- O que você acha de um dia no shopping fazendo compras comigo, ein maninho?

Arregalei os olhos dramaticamente e me levantei de seu colo.

-- Oh Deus! Salve-me de suas mãos maléficas!

Todos na mesa riram, inclusive Bella.

Meu coração disparou, mas eu não a fitei. Eu sabia que quando ela notasse que estava rindo por minha causa, pararia na hora.

Continuei rindo, sentindo meu peito se esquentar. O riso dela era tão límpido e sonoramente perfeito...

E então, o sinal da aula tocou e nós tivemos que nos levantar, para nos encaminharmos para nossa classe.

Hm. Era redação.

Mais tempo com Bella.  
Sorri internamente, e caminhei ao seu lado, todo o caminho em silêncio...  
Até ela parar de andar e me encarar com o cenho franzido.

-- Foi você hoje de manhã não foi? – Seus olhos estavam muito abertos, mas não raivosos. Ela parecia apenas... Curiosa.

-- Hoje de manhã? – Fiz-me de desentendido.

-- Sim eu...

Mas ela não pôde continuar, pois no momento seguinte, uma manada de alunos começou a nos empurrar em direção a sala de aula.

Ufa! Salvo pelo gongo!

Sorri e nós entramos na sala em silêncio.  
E então, a professora Dany começou a aula.

E eu me deixei, apenas por hoje, não pensar na matéria.  
Fiquei parado, tentando não aspirar muito o perfume de Bella... Ele me deixava louco!

E ainda por cima... Ela estava tão perto hoje!

Seu joelho estava roçando levemente no meu. Suas mãos estavam sobre a mesa, e ela os tamborilava com delicadeza enquanto seu olhar se perdia em algum ponto do infinito.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos por um momento, enquanto tentava reprimir as lembranças do dia em que tudo se perdeu. Do dia em que Bella passou a me odiar.

Por que eu tinha que ter brigado com meus pais? Eu tinha levado uma bronca de Carlisle naquele dia. E então eu bebi. Bebi e fui me encontrar com Bella.

Ela era minha amiga. Eu estava com raiva, mas eu sabia que ela me entenderia. E então ela apareceu... Tão linda...E eu a desejei. A desejei tanto que a machuquei.

Eu pude ouvir suas lágrimas aquele dia. Eu a ouvi tomando banho... Ouvi seu desespero.

Eu fui tão covarde! Eu soube que a tinha machucado! Eu soube o quanto eu fora bruto... E ela era virgem!

Mas eu era tão idiota. Eu estava tentando me convencer de que a culpa não era minha. Eu estava com raiva.

Raiva dela, por ter permitido que eu a machucasse. De mim mesmo, por tê-la ferido. E eu tinha tantas futilidades na cabeça.

Eu quis me desculpar. Eu quis contar que era tudo mentira, e que eu a tinha usado. Mas meu orgulho era maior que isso.

E então, eu fugi. Saí daquela cabana maldita, arrependido.  
E quando Tanya apareceu na escola e me beijou eu não pude fazer nada.

Fiquei, por um momento, sem reação. E então eu retribuí ao beijo. Mais por instinto do que por qualquer outra coisa.

E foi então que Bella quase morreu.

A culpa já piscava em minha cabeça. Eu sabia que ela tinha me visto com Tanya. E eu resolvi ser mais duro ainda.

Quando eu fui ao hospital visitá-la, e percebi que ela não me perdoaria, falei coisas horríveis.

Saí de lá quase chorando. E decidi que ia esquece-la. Que ela havia sido só uma diversão.

Agora, muito tempo depois, eu podia perceber que eu já a amava. Não o tipo de amor puro, suave... Mas aquele tipo de amor obsessivo. O amor que acontece naturalmente, pela convivência.

E... Mesmo assim eu continuei sendo burro!  
Fiquei com Tanya por dois anos, simplesmente por conformidade.

Eu me obrigava a não pensar em Bella. Obrigava-me a esquecer o que eu tinha feito, e a cada dia eu me tornava mais insuportável.

Meus pais não me agüentavam mais. Eu me tornei rebelde, chato, irresponsável.

A cada dia, eu traia Tanya com outras meninas. Eu bebia e falava merdas, tentando me mostrar o "fodão". Eu era o popular, o pegador.

Todas me queriam.

E eu vivi assim por um longo tempo. Nunca esquecendo aquele dia, mas sempre seguindo em frente, e mentindo a mim mesmo dizendo que era eu o correto.

Até... O dia em que Bella voltou.

E tudo voltou com força total. Meus medos, meus sentimentos. Principalmente a culpa.

A culpa e a paixão sem limites, a vontade de me redimir.

Sua volta foi como a cura. Meus olhos se abriram de repente. Eu percebi que não podia me esconder dos outros, nem muito menos, de mim mesmo.

E isso doeu. Tanto, tanto.

Mas agora, a impressão que eu tinha é a de que não havia mais volta.

Bella era como uma rosa em uma redoma. Delicada, perfeita... Intocável.

E tudo o que eu mais queria era tê-la só pra mim. Eu queria cuidar dela, amá-la e faze-la minha por toda a eternidade.

Isabella... Meu anjo em forma de gente.

Suspirei profundamente, e a encarei de soslaio.

Ela continuava com o olhar perdido, mexendo as mãos. Seus lábios estavam repuxados em uma fina linha de concentração e seus cílios formava uma sombra suava em sua pele abaixo dos olhos.

Ela não estava usando maquiagem. Suas roupas agora eram do seu tamanho exato, e não mais aquelas blusonas largas.

E mesmo assim, com toda sua naturalidade... Ela ainda parecia uma princesa.

Desviei o olhar dela com rapidez, constrangido pela minha falta de tato.

Ah Droga!

Ela ainda ia me matar desse jeito…

-- Eu já falei mil vezes pra você não ficar me encarando. – Ela sussurrou baixinho, enquanto abria seu caderno.

-- Desculpe. – Foi só o que eu consegui murmurar, antes de a imitar.

-- Está tudo bem. – Ela suspirou, parecendo cansada.

A olhei preocupado, mas sabia que ela só devia estar confusa.

Argh. Eu odiava ter que mentir. Na verdade eu já havia decidido que – mesmo que beija-la fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo – fingir ser quem eu não era, seria errado.

Bella merecia muito mais do que o que eu podia lhe oferecer.  
Ela merecia ser _feliz_ e, ainda que isso fosse como a morte pra mim, eu preferia deixa-la tentar conseguir essa felicidade.

Eu teria que dar um jeito de me afastar, porque, com ela por perto, eu nunca conseguiria deixa-la.

Mas a questão não era sobre mim. Eu a amava. A venerava. Minha obsessão por Bella Swan aumentava a cada dia.

Ela era meu mundo. Eu era uma órbita, girando apenas em torno dela.

Dizer que eu não estava pagando, seria mentira.

Bella era meu anjo particular. Meu demônio mais assustador. Ela podia me levar ao céu e a o inferno.

Podia me deixar maluco, bravo, vulnerável, triste, feliz...

Ela era fantasiosa. Uma personagem perfeita, onírica em minha vida.

Como podia uma única pessoa no mundo me causar tudo isso?

Eu tinha certeza que me faria _bem_ ficar longe dela.  
Mas eu era doente. Eu _precisava_ de Bella.

Sempre precisei.

Só que eu fui burro toda minha vida e não percebi isso antes.

Agora, ah...

Minhas chances de tê-la junto a mim eram mínimas.

Respirei fundo e, com dificuldade, comecei a prestar atenção na aula.

*******

Quando o sinal da última aula tocou, eu saí disparado para o estacionamento, querendo apenas chegar em casa e dormir.

A cena que eu presenciei, porém, quase me fez explodir.

Bella estava tentando se soltar, com esforço, de um cara loiro que ria dela.

A raiva começou a explodir em meu peito e eu caminhei até eles, ouvindo o que ela rosnava para o infeliz.

-- James! Você é maluco! Eu pensei que já tivesse voltado pra Nova York!

-- Não minha deusa. E deixar você aqui sozinha?

Bella revirou os olhos e lhe deu um tapa com a mão que tinha livre.

-- Me esquece! Eu não te suporto garoto!

Ela estava vermelha e nervosa. O tal de James aumentou o aperto em seu braço, e Bella fez uma careta de dor, enquanto tentava o puxar mais uma vez.

-- Você é _minha_, Isa. Só minha.

_Aqui_ que ela era dele!

Caminhei com mais velocidade até os dois e pude notar os olhos dela cheios de lágrimas.

-- Solte-a agora. – Falei de forma baixa e letal.

-- Não. – Ele tinha o rosto de um psicopata e riu olhando-me com desdém. – Agora saia daqui, porque eu tenho certeza que Isabella prefere a minha companhia à sua.

-- Você está me machucando James! – Ela gritou e tentou estapeá-lo novamente, sem sucesso.

-- É você que machuca meu coraçãozinho, Isabella. – James se aproximou dela e, com a outra mão, apertou sua bochecha com força.

Um...

Posicionei-me e estreitei os olhos, tomando fôlego.

Dois...

Bella o olhou com ódio e eu segurei os ombros dele...

Três!

Minha mão voou violentamente contra sua barriga, fazendo com que ele largasse o braço de Bella e cambaleasse para trás, dolorido.

Senti minha mão latejar, mas não me importei.  
No segundo seguinte, a cara dele estava arrebentada por outro soco que eu dei, com muita força.

-- Vamos, Bella. – Falei a puxando de encontro a mim.

Seu braço normalmente alvo estava incrivelmente vermelho e eu tinha certeza que ficaria uma marca roxa onde James a tinha machucado.

-- Edward...! – Ela tentou se soltar de mim, mas eu a encaminhei para dentro de meu Volvo sentindo que a qualquer momento eu poderia voltar lá, e acabar com a vida do infeliz.

-- Agora não, Bella! – A olhei de soslaio, borbulhando por dentro.

Com firmeza, mas não brutalidade, a coloquei sentada no banco do passageiro e com uma velocidade incrível, fui para meu lugar como motorista começando a dirigir com rapidez.

-- Ei! – Ela me olhou horrorizada. – E minha picape?

-- Depois eu levo pra sua casa. – Sibilei entre dentes.

-- Você é maluco! – Bella gritou.

-- Maluca é você! – A acusei. – Aonde você estava com a cabeça em deixar aquele filho da puta te machucar!?

-- Nossa! Olha quem fala em me machucar! – Ela riu sarcástica e me lançou um olhar nervoso. – Pare o carro!

-- Não! – Apertei os dedos no volante e pisei mais fundo no acelerador. – Onde estava seu _amiguinho_ Jacob pra te salvar, ein Bella?

Os ciúmes e a raiva me corroeram e eu estreitei os olhos com força.

-- Ele foi pra casa com a sua irmã, retardado! – Bella gritou e pulou em cima de mim. – Agora pare esse carro! Antes que eu faça você bater!

Ela tentou apertar a busina, mas eu fui mais rápido e entrei em um beco qualquer, antes de frear com brusquidão e estacionar.

-- Satisfeita!? – Perguntei ríspido.

-- Não! – Ela esbarrou o braço machucado no banco e soltou um gemido dolorido.

-- Ah droga!

Lentamente eu fui me acalmando e, aproveitando que as portas estavam travadas, eu a fiz ficar sentada e puxei seu braço delicadamente em minha direção.

-- Dói muito? – Perguntei preocupado.

-- Não é nada comparado a _outras_ dores. – Ela virou o rosto, e eu quase me bati por causa disso.

-- Bella... – Toquei seu rosto e vi que ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Dessa vez, eu sabia que o motivo não era dor física.

Respirei fundo, e acariciei seu pescoço, subindo minha mão por seu queixo e bochecha.

-- Me desculpe, querida. – Sussurrei. – Me desculpe.

Eu percorri seu rosto angelical com os olhos e, com ternura, comecei a beijar seu maxilar.

Bella não reagiu.

Eu sabia que ela estava em choque, mas me aproveitei disso, enquanto demonstrava meu carinho por ela.

Seus lábios se entreabriram e ela começou a respirar com mais força, enquanto fechava os olhos.

-- Não se aproxime... – Bella falou num suspiro, mas eu a ignorei, percorrendo sua bochecha, até finalmente, encontrar seus lábios.

Meu coração disparou no peito, e eu a senti ofegar enquanto, surpreendentemente, ela retribuía.

A abracei pela cintura e puxei-a contra mim, mordendo seu lábio inferior levemente e explorando todos os cantos de sua boca com a língua.

Seus lábios eram macios e doces.  
Sorri e encaixei-a entre minhas pernas, deleitando-me quando ela soltou um gemido abafado por entre os lábios, puxando meu coro cabeludo com força.

Seu tronco se arqueou, e eu mudei a direção de meus lábios, passando agora a mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha e respirar em seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro perfeito e inebriante.

-- Edward... – Bella suspirou meu nome, enquanto suas mãos se cravavam em meus ombros.

-- Espere... – Gemi, mudando o ritmo do beijo.

Com lentidão voltei a beijar seus lábios, tentando passar todo meu amor e devoção.

Doce demais, intenso demais...

Meu coração quase voou por minha boca, enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam sua cintura e minha língua se encontrava com a sua vagarosamente.

Senti-a amolecer em meus braços, e a segurei com firmeza abraçando-a contra mim.  
Afundei minha cabeça em seu pescoço, beijando seu ombro com carinho e fiquei ali, sentindo a maciez de seu corpo contra o meu.

E então eu esperei.

Esperei a hora em que ela me daria um soco, ou me xingaria até a décima oitava geração... A hora em que ela saltaria do carro, brava, e não olharia mais na minha cara.

Sua reação, no entanto, foi a última que eu esperava. Mas foi, também, a que mais me fez sofrer:

Bella começou a chorar.

Chorar de verdade. As lágrimas começaram a molhar minha camisa, e seu corpo começou a tremer, sofrendo leve espasmos enquanto ela soluçava.

-- Ah Deus! – Falei desesperado arregalando os olhos. – Não chore meu amor...

Afastei-a um pouco de mim, e encarei seus olhos que estavam cheios de uma mistura de raiva e dor.

Se ela queria fazer com que eu me sentisse a escória do mundo, estava conseguindo.

-- P-por que você ainda faz isso comigo? – Bella gaguejou me encarando magoada.

-- Porque eu te amo, querida. – Falei sinceramente acariciando seus cabelos. – Eu te amo, Isabella Swan. Será que é tão difícil assim de enxergar?

-- Você não me ama, Edward... – Suas lágrimas aumentaram, e ela afundou o rosto nas mãos. – Pare de mentir pra mim!

-- Eu não estou mentido.

A abracei, e esperei que ela se acalmasse.  
Quando ela voltou a me encarar, seus olhos estavam escuros e sombrios.

-- Foi você hoje de manhã.

-- Sim.

Do que adiantava negar? Ela se lembraria de mim de qualquer jeito.

-- Idiota. Idiota!

Seu lábio inferior começou a tremer, e eu temi que ela voltasse a chorar.

-- Ah Bells. Não chore. Por favor. – Implorei a puxando contra mim.

Ela tentou se afastar, mas eu segurei com firmeza até que ela parou de lutar. Suas mãos se apertaram em minha camisa, e eu a embalei suavemente cantarolando uma música qualquer.

-- Vamos meu bem... – Sussurrei. – Não chore. – Encostei meus lábios em sua cabeça, mas ela apenas soluçou mais uma vez, parecendo acabada.

-- Você é um retardado, Edward. – Bella disse com a voz abafada, ainda chorando.

-- Eu sei. Mas eu estou tentando mudar. Agora pare de chorar, e eu te levarei pra casa.

Ela conseguiu se afastar de mim, e me lançou um olhar duro, antes de virar seu rosto para janela e começar a observar a paisagem.

Eu suspirei, e voltei a pisar no acelerador.

Nós ficamos o resto do caminho em silêncio. Um silêncio desconcertante e intenso.

Ela estava encolhida, se tremendo toda. Tentei não observa-la, pois isso só piorava minha situação de culpa de desesperação.

-- Você precisa me dar a chave da picape. – Falei enquanto estacionava em frente a sua casa.

Bella não respondeu. Seus olhos se cravaram em mim, como facas me despedaçando.

Suas mãos tremeram, e ela pegou a chave do bolso antes me entregar.

-- Bella... – Segurei sua mão na minha, e ela apenas voltou a me fitar, apática. – Se você disser que não quer mais me ver... Eu juro que vou embora. Você nunca mais me verá.

Seus lábios se entreabriram, e ela respirou fundo.

-- Eu não...

-- BELLA? – Charlie gritou batendo no vidro do carro.

Eu suspirei aliviado, e me inclinei abrindo a porta para que ela saísse.

-- Ela machucou o braço, Chefe. – Falei sorrindo pra ele. – Já trago a picape dela, ok?

Ele franziu o cenho e lançou um olhar preocupado a Bella.

-- Obrigado, Edward. – Falou enquanto a segurava pela cintura, e a levava para dentro de casa.

-- De nada. – Sussurrei, antes de Bella me lançar um olhar irritado.

Eu era mesmo um idiota.

*******

Uma semana. Uma semana inteira sem ter nenhuma palavra dirigida a mim.

Ao que parece, como nós havíamos terminado o trabalho de redação, Bella não via mais motivos para falar comigo.

A apresentação do trabalho havia sido apática e automática, e eu tinha certeza de que nossa nota não fora muito boa, já que Dany nos lançou um olhar de reprovação.

Mas a culpa não era minha. Eu estava me esforçando para não irritar Bella, mas quando percebi que ela estava realmente me evitando, parei de tentar.

Essa era sua resposta. Ela não queria mais nada comigo.

Era tão doloroso me esquivar dela nas aulas ou na hora do almoço.

Tanya estava tentando reatar o namoro comigo, e eu quase batia nela toda vez que a via. Ela era insuportável, e eu não conseguia entender como alguma já havia sido louco por ela.

Eu estava sofrendo. Estava sentindo, na pele, o que eu sempre li sobre amor e nunca entendi.

Só quem experimentava – realmente – o amor, podia entender porquê que eu faria _tudo_ por Bella.

Se ela pedisse que eu me jogasse de um penhasco e, isso fosse a deixar realmente contente, eu o faria com todo o prazer.

Ela era minha dona. Eu estava completamente preso a ela, e daria minha alma para que eu não precisasse mais ver a mágoa em seus olhos.

Isabella Swan... Meu anjo particular.

Como podia eu amá-la tanto, e com tanta intensidade era impossível saber.  
Mas isso acontecia.

Suspirei, e olhei distraidamente pela janela de meu volvo prata.

Vi, novamente, minha irmã dar carona para Jacob e revirei os olhos. Aquela anã traidora.

Respirei fundo e, como eu fazia todos os dias, esperei que Bella saísse da escola, para acompanha-la com o olhar.

Eu só podia vê-la de longe agora.  
Isso me enraivecia, mas era melhor que não vê-la nunca.

Suspirei e levantei uma sobrancelha porque o estacionamento já estava ficando vazio e ela não havia saído ainda.

Droga! Por que eu tinha que ser tão preocupado?

Desliguei o carro, e me encaminhei para a escola, apenas para me deparar com o vazio.

Apenas uns poucos alunos continuavam ali, e eu franzi o cenho, procurando pelos cabelos castanhos.

Bella... Ah! Onde ela havia se metido?

Comecei a perguntar para as pessoas por ela, mas ninguém a tinha visto.

Bella, Bella. Ela queria me enlouquecer, só podia!

Bufei, e voltei para meu volvo esperando a hora em que ela entraria em sua picape.

Um minuto...  
Dois...  
Quinze...  
Trinta...

Nada!

O desespero começou a tomar conta de meu peito, e eu ofeguei enquanto passava a primeira marcha no carro.

Acelerei e comecei a rondar o colégio, mas não a vi.

Onde diabos, Bella estava?

Estacionei no acostamento, e peguei meu celular.

-- Alice? – Perguntei quando ela atendeu.

--_O que foi maninho?_ – Ela perguntou divertida.

-- Você sabe onde a Bella está?

--_Não. Eu me despedi dela, e ela disse que iria ao banheiro. Com certeza ela foi pra casa. _

-- Não foi! – Minha respiração ficou ofegante. – A picape dela ainda está na escola!

-- _O quê?_ – A voz dela se tornou baixa e preocupada. – _Você tem certeza_?

-- É claro que sim! Ligue pra Charlie! Se ela estiver em casa, me ligue.

Eu desliguei rapidamente, e voltei para a escola.

O carro dela era o único que continuava lá.

Ah droga!

Esperei mais cinco minutos e nada.

Alice não havia me ligado, então, deduzi que Bella não estava em casa.  
Okay. Agora eu tinha que seguir meus instintos.

Desci de meu volvo e comecei a percorrer – a pé – todo o entorno do colégio.  
Minhas pernas estavam tremendo, mas eu me obriguei a continuar firme enquanto procurava uma brecha para entrar na escola.

O segurança já tinha trancado tudo e ido embora.

Nada de ruim acontecia aqui em Forks, por isso ninguém precisava vigiar nada.

Respirei fundo, e arrombei uma porta dos fundos, mesmo sabendo que era improvável que ela ainda continuasse ali.

O colégio estava escuro. A noite já caía, e eu tentei manter minha respiração lenta, mesmo que meu coração estivesse batendo a mil por hora.

Minhas mãos estavam suando. Minha garganta começou a doer, eu tentei não me desesperar porque isso não adiantaria de nada.

Se alguma coisa acontecesse a minha Bella, - por menor que fosse – eu poderia me matar.

Então eu precisava descobrir aonde ela estava.

Meu coração dizia que ela estava aqui na escola. Eu podia sentir, de alguma forma, que Bella estava correndo perigo e isso me deixava gelado de medo.

Com uma calma que eu não tinha, e com toda minha coragem, fui abrindo sala por sala e checando cada uma.

Percorri todo o banheiro feminino e não achei nada... A não ser seu prendedor de cabelo caído no chão.

Merda!

Comecei então, a correr.

Meus passos ecoavam solitários pela escola, e a cada sala vazia, eu sentia que ela corria mais perigo.

Lágrimas de desespero começaram a percorrer meu rosto, sem que eu percebesse.

Quando eu senti que não conseguia respirar, me obriguei a manter a calma e parar com o choro.

Meu Deus!

Ela podia estar bem. Podia só ter ido se refrescar ou coisa assim.

Mas... No fundo, no fundo... Eu sabia que alguma coisa de muito errada estava acontecendo.

E foi então... Que eu ouvi um gemido baixo de dor.

Todos os meus sentidos se aguçaram e eu senti a adrenalina ser bombeada para meu corpo, e se espalhar por minha corrente sanguínea com rapidez.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu tentei fazer silêncio enquanto me encaminhava para única sala que eu ainda não tinha revistado.

A sala do depósito, que ninguém usava pra nada.

Ah merda! Como eu fui burro de não ter reparado antes, que ela só podia estar ali!?

Respirei fundo e olhei por entre a porta que estava entreaberta.

A visão que eu tive, porém, fez com que eu me transformasse em um monstro.

Bella estava caída no chão, chorando, apenas com sua calça jeans, enquanto James a chutava com força.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados, horrorizados de medo, e ela tentava tampar seus seios com as mãos, sem sucesso.

James se abaixou e lambeu seu pescoço apertando seus ombros com força, antes de estapeá-la com indiferença no rosto.

E então, com o ódio me corroendo, eu entrei correndo na sala, e pulei nas costas de James, enfiando minhas unhas em seu pescoço até arrancar sangue.

-- Filho da puta! – Ele gritou, e Bella me olhou com medo, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro freneticamente.

O tirei de cima dela, e voltei a socar seu rosto, enquanto sentia meus lábios serem cortados pelo murro que ele me deu.

-- Corra Bella! – Gritei segurando James pela camiseta.

Ela não conseguia correr. Seu rosto estava ferido, e sua respiração ofegante.  
Seus olhos buscaram sua camiseta, mas só havia um trapo rasgado no canto da sala.

E então, por um momento em que eu me distraí, James correu até ela e a fez ficar de pé.

Quando percebi a arma em sua mão, tudo começou a acontecer em câmera lenta.

Primeiro ele apontou a arma para a cabeça de Bella e começou a sorrir enquanto passava a mão por sua barriga.

Depois eu dei um passo a frente e, ele quase apertou o gatilho.

-- Se Bella não for minha... – Ele berrou. – Não será de mais ninguém!

Minha cabeça girou e eu não pensei no que estava fazendo.

No segundo seguinte, meu corpo tinha se chocado ao de Bella e a jogado longe.

Ouvi um disparo.

A bala penetrou por meu peito, rasgando-me e queimando-me.

Caí no chão, ainda desesperado, tentando conter a dor que me dilacerava.  
Bella se arrastou até mim, e eu vi James fugir se acovardando.

-- Edward... – Bella chorou, tirando a mordaça. – Ah meu Deus! O que você fez?

Eu sorri levemente, mas gemi de dor.

-- Eu fiz a coisa certa, amor.

-- Maluco! – Ela soluçava compulsivamente, tremendo.

Deus! Como eu a amava...

Estendi minha mão com dificuldade, e toquei seu rosto.

-- Por amor, Bella... – Sussurrei. – Eu te amo.

E então tudo se apagou.

Porque eu morri. Eu acho...

***

**N/A:** OIII AMOREES! *--*

Desculpa a demora pra postar, e desculpem o capítulo pequeno também, mas minha semana de provas só acabou na quarta. :/

Não estou com tempo pra responder os cometários, mas saibam que eu AMEI todos!

Continuem comentando por favor!

E então... O que vocês acharam desse capítulo? \o

Espero que tenham gostado!

AMO VOCÊS!

Queen B.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 – Segunda Chance.**

**Bella POV**

Quando James me surpreendeu no banheiro feminino eu não pensei que tudo fosse acabar dessa forma.

Meu Deus!

Edward estava morrendo...

-- Edward! – Gritei o sacudindo. – Acorde! Pelo amor de Deus! Acorde!

Todo o meu corpo doía. Eu mal conseguia me mover, mas eu não estava me importando com isso agora.

O homem que me salvara estava morrendo em meus braços! E eu não podia fazer nada!

Comecei a chorar desesperadamente, e me debrucei sobre seu corpo até sentir seu sangue quente sobre minha pele nua.

-- Bella? – Charlie entrou correndo na sala, enquanto nos olhava com os olhos arregalados.

-- Pai! – Tentei me levantar, mas caí no chão. – Leve ele para o hospital! Corra!

Dois policiais entraram atrás de Charlie e meu pai jogou seu casaco sobre meus ombros, antes de socorrer Edward.

-- Temos que chamar uma ambulância! – Ele gritou para os outros policiais.

Em menos de cinco minutos, Edward já estava sendo atendido e lavado para o hospital.

Mas eu não conseguia parar de chorar.

Parecia que todo meu ódio havia sido esquecido. Eu não conseguia sentir raiva dele, pois havia uma parte de mim que ainda o amava.

Eu sempre soube disso, mesmo tentando esconder!

E agora, ele estava morrendo! Para salvar minha vida, Edward Cullen tinha levado um tiro...

-- Bella...? – Charlie se aproximou de mim com cautela, e me abraçou apertado. – Você está bem meu amor?

-- P-pai! – Solucei. – Por favor... Por favor... Não o deixe morrer!

-- Ele vai ficar bem, querida. Calma.

Minha cabeça começou a rodar, e Charlie me pegou no colo, antes de me levar para a viatura.

-- Mas me diga como você está, Bella. – Ele beijou meus cabelos e me pôs sentada ao lado do passageiro.

Eu não consegui falar nada.

Eu estava em choque.

Ainda era difícil admitir que Edward falou a verdade quando disse que me amava.

Por Deus...! Ele era maluco!

Por que diabos ele se matou?

-- Bella? – Charlie me sacudiu levemente.

-- O que foi?

-- Quem...? Quem fez isso com vocês?

Seu maxilar estava travado de raiva e suas sobrancelhas se juntavam em uma fina linha de irritação e ódio.

-- O nome dele é James. – Sussurrei. – Ele estudou comigo em Nova York. Ele... Seguiu-me até aqui. Ele é obcecado por mim, pai.

-- E Edward...?

As lágrimas vieram com mais força, e eu solucei.

-- Ele... Ele se jogou na minha frente! Aquela bala era pra mim, mas... Ele simplesmente me empurrou e...

-- Respira, meu bem!

Charlie pisou fundo no acelerador e nós chegamos em pouco tempo no hospital.

Alice e Esme já estavam ali. Elas correram até mim quando nós entramos, e Esme me abraçou carinhosamente enquanto chorava.

Não tive como reagir. Como dizer para uma mãe que seu filho estava morrendo por minha causa?

-- Não se culpe, Bellinha... – Esme sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Ele fez o que devia ter feito.

-- Me desculpe, Esme... – Solucei. – Me desculpe!

Ela se afastou de mim por meio às lágrimas, mas sorriu levemente antes de beijar minha bochecha.

-- Leve-a até o doutor Thompson, Charlie. – Ela falou. – Ele cuidará dela enquanto Carlisle coordena a cirurgia de Edward.

Cirurgia! Meu Jesus!

Meu corpo todo se convulsionou e eu segurei um gemido na boca, aterrorizada.  
Apertei o casaco de Charlie sobre meu tronco desnudo e comecei a caminhar tremendo.

Não notei o resto do tempo se passar. Na verdade, eu mal percebi enquanto faziam meus curativos, e nem enquanto me vestiam com uma roupa horrivelmente fina do hospital.

Minha mente estava voltada apenas para ele.

Edward...

-- Você precisa descansar, Bells. – Jacob falou sentando-se ao meu lado.

Eu o olhei apática e me virei na cama, fechando os olhos.

-- Eu preciso saber noticiais. – Sussurrei rouca.

Mordi meu lábio inferior de leve, mas tive que tirar meus dentes dali, pois não tinha percebido o corte que James havia feito nele.

Fechei meus olhos com força para conter as lágrimas e suspirei profundamente.

Meu estômago se revirou e a vontade de vomitar se apoderou de mim.  
Tudo em mim doía. Tudo parecia um buraco sem fim. Eu estava acabada, pior até do que no dia em que eu sofri o acidente de carro.

-- Você vai me ignorar mesmo? – Jake perguntou preocupado.

Eu não respondi.

Meu rosto queimou, e eu senti uma fina lágrima escorrer por meu rosto.  
E então a porta se abriu e uma enfermeira entrou, com um medicamento na mão.

-- Isso é apenas um calmante, tudo bem? – Ela sorriu docemente, e começou a procurar uma veia em meu braço. – Não vai doer muito, prometo.

Mas já estava doendo. Já estava insuportável ficar sem notícias.

-- Fique bem quietinha.

Ela segurou meu braço, e começou a injetar o remédio em minha artéria. Senti o líquido percorrendo minha corrente sanguínea, mas não pude lutar.

Um leve torpor me acometeu, mas eu me obriguei a continuar com os olhos abertos.

Hm... Eu estava tão exausta.  
Por que ainda me manter acordada mesmo?

Edward...

Ahh... Edward como ele estava?

Minha cabeça girou. Senti alguém me embrulhar com o cobertor, e me aconcheguei na cama do hospital.

No instante seguinte...  
Eu havia sido sugada para o mundo dos sonhos.

*******

Quando eu acordei já era madrugada.

O hospital estava silencioso, e apenas os eventuais passos das enfermeiras faziam barulho no corredor.  
Minha mente logo assimilou as imagens do que havia acontecido mais cedo, e eu ofeguei.

Tentei me mover na cama com rapidez, mas meu corpo todo parecia anestesiado. Por isso, com calma, joguei meus lençóis para o lado e me sentei com dificuldade.  
Não havia ninguém no quarto comigo.

Eu sabia que Charlie devia estar na delegacia até agora, em busca de James. Meus olhos arderam, e quando eu ia pisar no chão em busca de alguém que me desse informações, a porta do quarto se abriu dando passagem a um Carlisle pálido e cansado.

Seus olhos logo ficaram alarmados quando me viu quase de pé, e ele caminhou até mim com rapidez, antes de me empurrar deitada, delicadamente.

-- Não se esforce, Bella. – Ele falou baixinho. – Você passou por um trauma muito grande.

Meu coração disparou, e eu contive as lágrimas que ameaçaram inundar meus olhos.

-- Como ele está...? – Perguntei num sussurro rouco. Eu tinha pavor da resposta, mas a necessidade de saber estava dentro de mim.

Carlisle suspirou e sentou-se ao meu lado.

-- Graças a algum milagre a bala do revolver não atingiu seu coração. – Com um olhar preocupado ele continuou... – A bala se alojou no pulmão, e nós conseguimos retira-la. Edward engoliu muito sangue, e se tivesse chegado um minuto mais tarde, nós não teríamos conseguido salvá-lo. Ele estava sem respirar.

Ofeguei, e só notei que estava chorando quando as lágrimas salgadas entraram em minha boca.

-- Ele vai ficar bem? – Perguntei ávida. – Pelo amor de Deus...

-- Seu estado não é dos melhores, mas... Acreditamos que ele não corre mais nenhum risco de vida.

Deixei com que o ar saísse de meus pulmões, e com cinco toneladas saíssem de minhas costas.

-- Mas...

Ah! Por que _sempre_ tinha que haver um "mas"?

-- Ele está em coma, Bella. – Carlisle sussurrou essa última parte com cautela e dor.

-- Coma? Edward em coma...? – Então meu mundo caiu.

Senti tudo a minha volta girar, e tampei minha boca com as mãos.

-- É impossível dizer se haverá seqüelas... – Ele completou e se inclinou, beijando minha bochecha.

-- Oh meu Deus! – Segurei a mão de Carlisle com força. – Me desculpe... Por favor...

-- Bella... – Ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos com firmeza. – Escute aqui. Eu nunca, _nunca_, estive tão orgulhoso de meu filho, quanto estou agora. Ele agiu pela primeira vez com o coração dele. Eu tenho certeza.

Solucei e fechei os olhos com força.

-- Tudo vai ficar bem, querida. Tenha fé.

Assenti com a cabeça automaticamente, mas eu estava acabada.

-- Agora eu preciso conversar com você, Bells. – Carlisle tinha um olhar muito sério em cima de mim. – James chegou a... Abusar de você?

-- Não. – Eu nem mesmo lembrava de mim! – Edward chegou bem antes dele conseguir isso.

Ele deu um suspiro aliviado, e sorriu levemente.

-- Eu estou orgulhoso. Ele mudou muito desde que você voltou. Eu e Esme quase enlouquecemos quando você foi embora. Quem iria coloca-lo na linha?

Solucei ainda mais. Fechei os olhos comecei a tremer.

-- Você deveria dar uma segunda chance a ele, querida. – Carlisle sugeriu. – Todos nós erramos. Eu sei que ele fez alguma coisa que te machucou muito. Mas ele se arrependeu. Você não tem nem ideia do quanto ele mudou.

Mas eu tinha. E a prova é que agora ele estava deitado, semimorto, em uma cama de hospital. Para me salvar! Ele havia dado a vida por mim!

-- Pare de se culpar, Isabella! – Carlisle revirou os olhos. – Você tem que acreditar um pouco mais nele. Edward é um garoto forte. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai se recuperar.

-- Quando eu posso ir vê-lo? – Perguntei sussurrando.

-- Só amanhã. Você não tem condições agora para se levantar. Descanse, Bells. Se você quiser, mando uma enfermeira com outro calmante.

-- Não! Sem calmantes! – Se eu dormisse mais um pouco, iria enlouquecer.

-- Você que sabe. – Suas mãos se apertaram nas minhas. – Agora tente dormir. Alice disse que viria amanhã cedo te ver. Ela estava tão preocupada...

-- Tudo bem. – Assenti derrotada.

-- Durma bem, Bella... Edward não gostaria de vê-la assim.

E dizendo isso, ele saiu.

Eu me virei na cama, e abracei a mim mesma, tentando conter a dor em meu peito.

Quando Selene me disse que a vida podia mudar de uma hora para outra, eu não tinha entendido.  
Na verdade, tudo parecia um sonho onde as mudanças eram longas e distantes.

E então, do nada, todo meu muro havia ruído.  
Meu ódio por Edward havia se transformado em amor.

Não o amor louco que eu tinha antes. Mas o tipo de amor que eu tinha por um amigo querido... O tipo de amor que poderia virar o amor de homem e mulher. Eu queria dar uma segunda chance a ele.

Mesmo que eu tivesse saído machucada anos atrás, ele merecia uma chance para provar que mudara.  
Não adiantava fugir. Lutar só me faria sair mais machucada.

Eu amava Edward. Meu ódio por ele era só uma variação desse amor.  
Mas agora podia ser tarde demais.  
Nós dois estávamos sofrendo. Nós dois tínhamos aprendido com a vida... Errado, acertado...

Merecíamos uma chance. Uma segunda chance.

Solucei, e apertei meu rosto com o travesseiro. As lágrimas escorreram com mais força, deixando minha cabeça pesada e dolorida.  
Tive que respirar fundo para não sucumbir. Apertei as cobertas sobre mim e decidi que se eu queria ter forças para amanhã, precisava realmente descansar.

Com um suspiro, deixei minha mente vagar para os tempos felizes de minha infância.

E então, eu estava dormindo.

...

...

Um segundo pareceu se passar e, eu acordei. Meu quarto estava claro, com finos raios de sol incidindo nas paredes e no chão.  
Pisquei freneticamente, até me acostumar com a luminosidade e então vi Alice sentada em um sofá, cochilando.

Funguei e me sentei, sentido que eu estava mais forte. Meu corpo já não doía tanto, e a única coisa que realmente me incomodava eram meus lábios que estavam latejando.

Quando eu consegui me colocar de pé, Alice acordou num pulo e caminhou lentamente até mim. Ela parecia tão cansada... A pobrezinha estava exausta.

-- Bella... – Ela sussurrou. – Que bom que você acordou.

Seus braços se apertaram ao redor da minha cintura, e ela começou a soluçar baixinho.

-- Nem sei o que teria acontecido se Edward não tivesse me ligado...

O quê?

-- Ele te ligou? – Perguntei acariciando seus cabelos.

-- Ele sempre espera você entrar no carro depois da aula. Quando ele viu que você não apareceu, começou a te procurar. Ele estava desesperado. Ah Bella...

Eu a abracei apertado, mas não chorei. Agora, minha meta era ser forte.

-- Então... Eu liguei pra Charlie. Você não tinha aparecido em casa, eu falei que era melhor mandar alguém chegar no colégio, só por precaução... – Ela continuou.

-- Seu irmão... – Minha garganta fechou, eu a equilibrei em meus braços. – Ele foi muito corajoso, Alice...

-- Ele te ama. – Ela sussurrou. – Ele não vai se arrepender do quê fez quando acordar.

-- Nós nem sabemos se ele vai acordar... – Sussurrei baixinho.

-- É claro que ele vai! – Ela se separou de mim, e sorriu levemente. – Ele vai querer que você o agradeça. Aposto como ele vai ficar feliz em ver que você vai perdoa-lo.

-- Como você pode saber que eu vou perdoá-lo? – Franzi o cenho.

-- Por que já está na hora de isso acontecer. – Ela revirou os olhos, que estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Vocês já sofreram demais. E o perdão vai te fazer uma pessoa melhor também. Vocês vão ser muito felizes.

-- Como eu quero que isso seja verdade... – Balbuciei emocionada.

Ela assentiu, beijou meu rosto.

-- Você já foi vê-lo? – Perguntei.

-- Todos nós já fomos. Inclusive Emmett e Rosalie que vieram. Já é de tarde Bella.

-- O quê?

Eu podia jurar que era de manhã ainda.

-- Você estava muito cansada. Achamos melhor deixa-la dormir.

Assenti e a encarei ansiosamente.

-- Eu... Já posso vê-lo?

-- Sim. Ele foi transferido da UTI hoje de manhã. O quarto dele é aqui perto.

Senti meu rosto corar por antecipação, e respirei fundo.

Minhas mãos começaram a suar e Alice me ajudou a caminhar até o quarto.  
Não era longe do meu. Apenas umas duas portas de distância.

-- Eu... Posso entrar sozinha? – Perguntei cautelosa.

-- Pode. Esme e Carlisle foram pra casa agora. Descansar um pouco. Não tem ninguém aí.

-- Okay.

Prendi a respiração nos pulmões, e entrei no quarto silenciosamente, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Quando o olhei, porém, não consegui segurar as lágrimas que eu tanto lutei para manter em meus olhos.

Edward estava coberto até a cintura por um lençol fino. Seu peito estava desnudo, apenas enfaixado por uma atadura branca.

Sua pele estava mais pálida do que o habitual e, sua respiração era lenta e ritmada. Aparelhos entravam por seu nariz, ajudando-o a manter os pulmões funcionando, e seu braço estava esticado, dando livre passagem para a agulha que fazia o soro percorrer seu corpo.

Suspirei tremendo, e me aproximei dele.

Edward parecia tão calmo... Suas feições eram pacíficas como as de um anjo, e eu tive medo de tocá-lo, pois ele poderia sumir.

Com todo o cuidado me aproximei dele, e sentei na cadeira que havia ao lado da cama. Não pude resistir, e subi minhas mãos até seu rosto, tocando-o com extrema delicadeza.

Ofeguei, e novamente, não pude controlar as lágrimas. Eu iria secar desse jeito, mas não me importei.

Comecei a percorrer meus dedos por sua pele fria, até chegar a seus lábios pálidos. Minhas mãos estavam tremendo, mas eu as mantive em sua pele.

-- Edward... – Comecei sussurrando baxinho. – Você tem que acordar...

Respirei fundo e segurei sua mão livre, a apertando levemente.

-- Olha... Eu quero te dar uma chance, okay? Então é bom você tirar essa bunda da cama, para que você possa me beijar. Eu não estou brincando.

As lágrimas vieram com mais força, e eu solucei.

-- Quem é que eu vou xingar se você não acordar? – Me inclinei e toquei meus lábios em sua bochecha. – Por favor... Acorde!

Mas ele continuou ali, estático.  
Meu coração disparou, e eu o sacudi levemente.

-- Vamos, Edward... Acorde...

Nada. Nenhuma reação. Nada.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás, e afundei meu rosto em minhas mãos tentando não perder a esperança.

Mas Edward parecia tão... Morto. Ali naquela cama, estático e gelado...

Ah Deus!

Solucei desesperadamente até sentir duas mãos me abraçarem pelos ombros e me puxarem para fora dali.

-- Vamos Isa... – Jacob falou suavemente me arrastando de volta a meu quarto. – Você não precisa vê-lo nesse estado.

-- Edward fez isso por mim! – Falei baixinho enquanto deixava com que ele me deitasse em minha cama. – Se não fosse ele...

-- Você estaria morta, sim. – Jake sorriu levemente e me cobriu. – Você não pode controlar o destino, amorzinho.

-- Mas ele podia não ter feito essa loucura! – Funguei fechando os olhos.

-- Eu sei que você já deve ter percebido isso, gata, mas o Edzinho te ama! E a partir do momento em que se ama... Não há escolha! É um estrada de uma só mão.

Sacudi a cabeça fiz um bico, como uma criança.

-- Ele tem que acordar! Pelo amor de Deus!

-- Ele vai acordar! – Jake segurou minha mão com carinho. – Mas ele vai querer te ver gostosa e maravilhosa, não uma morta-viva que não sabe o que quer da vida.

-- Eu quero ele... – Deixei escapar num suspiro.

-- A-há! – Jacob começou a quicar na cadeira. – Ganhei aposta que eu fiz com Emmett!

-- Nem me diga que aposta foi essa. – Pedi, revirando os olhos.

-- Mais cem pratas pra minha fortuna... – Ele me beijou no rosto, tentando me animar.

-- Vai tomar no cú, Black.

-- Ai, eu to precisando mesmo.

Eu não pude conter a risadinha em minha garganta, mas...  
A Droga! Eu não conseguia me distrair.

-- Eu quero ficar com Edward no quarto. Não quero deixá-lo sozinho.

-- Você tem que se recuperar primeiro, flor. – Jake deu um tapinha em minha mão. – Não ia adiantar nada ter os dois mortos, certo?

-- Talvez essa fosse a melhor alternativa... – Murmurei.

-- Okay, Bells. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Pode parar de dar uma de suicida, porque isso não tem graça. Agora pode tratar de ficar boa, pra você poder ficar com seu gostosinho.

Arg. Jake era um retardado mesmo. Pena que eu o amava.

-- Tudo bem.

E então, eu esperei. Fiquei esperando quieta em meu quarto até a hora em que eu poderia visitá-lo novamente.

Porque no momento era isso que eu queria...  
Era disso que eu precisava.

*******

_**Um mês e meio depois...**_

Caminhei afoita pelos corredores do hospital que eu tanto conhecia. Meus passos ecoavam solitários no chão áspero e branco, que me lembravam tanto a morte quanto a salvação.

Não era nisso, no entanto, em que eu estava pensando.

Na verdade, não estava pensando em nada. Quando Carlisle me ligara alguns minutos antes, dizendo que Edward havia mexido um dedo da mão, eu não consegui acreditar.

A felicidade em meu peito era tão grande, que eu sentia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. É verdade que ele não havia acordado ainda, mas isso era um grande sinal de recuperação!

Minhas esperanças quase tinham se acabado, quando ele começou a não reagir a nenhum tratamento. Eu estava ao seu lado todos os dias, falando com ele... O incentivando a ter um motivo para continuar vivendo.

Edward era forte; merecia continuar vivo. Ele merecia ser feliz. Nós merecíamos.  
Eu estava decidida a ficar com ele. Se Edward ainda quisesse algo comigo, eu aceitaria. Não só pela prova de amor, mas também, porque eu o amava. Mesmo que eu quisesse odiá-lo de nada adiantaria.

E além do mais, eu estava cansada de ser triste. Toda minha história estava virando uma tragédia, mas eu queria um romance.

Decididamente, Edward tinha que ser o príncipe.

Sorri, e caminhei com mais velocidade até o quarto dele. Estava frio no hospital, e eu apertei mais meu casaco contra meus ombros, tentando conter um arrepio.

Quando, finalmente, cheguei ao meu destino, quase caí pra trás.

Edward estava deitado com os olhos fechados. Eu sabia que ele ainda estava em coma, mas meu coração deu um salto ao ver que não havia mais nenhum aparelho ligado a seu nariz.

Senti meus olhos se marejarem e corri até a cama, antes de segurar suas mão com força.

-- Edward... – Sussurrei. – Você está voltando.

Ele não se mexeu, como sempre acontecia quando eu falava com ele. Mas dessa vez eu sorri. Meu peito se encheu de carinho, e eu me inclinei beijando sua testa delicadamente.

-- Falta pouco! – O incentivei. – Acorde!

Novamente, nenhuma reação.  
Mas eu não ia perder as esperanças. Justo agora que eu estava alegre!  
Ri como uma boba, e me sentei em minha habitual cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

Minhas mãos estavam geladas, e eu as esfreguei uma na outra, para ver se elas se aqueciam.

Hm... Forks estava mais fria que o habitual hoje.

Suspirei e apoiei minha cabeça na ponta da cama de Edward. Fechei os olhos por um momento, e respirei seu cheiro profundamente.

Ah... Como eu estava com saudades dele...

-- Em pensar que você o odiava... – Falei sozinha, rindo de mim mesma.

Mordi meu lábio inferior e fechei novamente os olhos.  
Até que um milagre aconteceu.

E eu senti uma mão acariciar meus cabelos fracamente.

Meu coração disparou a mil por hora, e eu quase dei um pulo, mas temi machucá-lo. Por isso, simplesmente virei meu rosto lentamente em sua direção, apenas para me deparar com incríveis olhos verdes me fitando intensamente.

-- Hm... Eu morri? – Ele questionou com a foz rouca, muito baixa. – Você é um anjo?

-- Não, Edward... – Lágrimas jorraram de meus olhos, e eu apertei seus dedos nos meus. – Você está vivo!

Ele piscou os olhos, surpreso.

-- Então por que você está falando comigo?

Quase ri de sua pergunta, mas em vez disso, apenas me inclinei e depositei um beijo em seus lábios, suavemente.

-- Eu estava esperando você acordar pra fazer isso. – Confessei sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

Edward sorriu, e eu me levantei.

-- Vou chamar seu pai e uma enfermeira.

-- Fique, Bella... – Ele pediu num suspiro cansado.

-- Você precisa descansar, Ed. – Falei sorrindo. – E depois eu vou ficar muito tempo com você. Prometo.

Mas ele já tinha voltado a dormir.

Com calma, e tanto não sair quicando como Alice, corri atrás de Verônica, a enfermeira que cuidava dele.

Ela com certeza percebeu o motivo da minha felicidade aparente, e foi chamar Carlisle sem nem mesmo falar nada comigo.

Na verdade, ela já devia estar enjoada da minha cara. Eu ficava muito tempo no hospital, e conhecia quase todos os médicos e enfermeiros.

Quando eu me cansava de ficar sentada, era o saco deles que eu ia encher.  
Bombardeando-os com perguntas sobre a recuperação de Edward.

Sorri e voltei para o quarto, tonta de alegria.

Edward ainda estava dormindo, mas eu não me importei.  
Durante as horas seguintes fiquei ao seu lado... Em todos os exames, em todos os diagnósticos...

Carlisle e Esme faltaram pular em meu pescoço, tão felizes quanto eu.

Durante uns dois ou três minutos, Edward voltava a acordar, mas dormia de novo.

Ele ainda estava muito fraco, e sua recuperação total demoraria um pouco.  
É claro que eu o ajudaria.

Não porque eu o havia perdoado. O que ele me fez não tinha perdão. Mas eu estava consciente de que ele estava arrependido e de que ele merecia uma segunda chance.

Não importa o quanto ele me fez mal... Isso não era motivo para que eu me tornasse uma pessoa amarga e vingativa.  
Até porque isso não o afetaria em nada. Apenas faria mal a mim mesma.

-- Você não quer mesmo ir pra casa descansar, querida? – Esme perguntou me olhando carinhosamente. – Já faz quase cinco horas que você está aqui, e nem pensou em dormir ainda.

-- Tudo bem, Esme, - Sorri e a beijei no rosto. – Mas eu quero mesmo ficar. Não conseguira dormir, nem descansar sabendo que ele está tão perto de mim.

-- Você é que sabe. – Ela deu a mão para Carlisle; os dois com olheiras e cansaço e satisfação. – Nós vamos descansar apenas por umas três horas e depois voltamos, tudo bem? Diga a Edward que não se preocupe, se ele acordar.

-- É claro. – Os abracei pela última vez, então, novamente, sentei-me perto de Edward, esperando ansiosamente que ele acordasse.

Eu não tinha nem ideia do que falar. Nem de como dizer a ele que eu queria tentar nosso relacionamento de novo.

Mas eu sabia que eu precisava ficar perto dele. Eu precisava tê-lo junto a mim, porque todo esse tempo sem nenhuma palavra já estava me matando.

Em pensar que eu não podia nem olhá-lo...

De qualquer modo, o passado já não me importava mais. Eu estava mais interessada no futuro, e em tudo o que ele me reservava.

*******

-- Mais um pouco. – Insisti enquanto levantava a colher. – Você não comeu nada!

-- Eu não estou com fome, Bells. – Edward revirou os olhos e sorriu.

-- Mas você tem que comer! – Dei um tapinha em sua mão e levei, eu mesma, a colher a seus lábios.

Ele fez uma careta, mas engoliu o resto da sopa do prato.

-- Essa comida de hospital é uma droga! – Edward resmungou pela milésima vez.

E como já havia se passado uma semana desde que ele havia acordado, e ele estava realmente bem, eu peguei minha bolsa e comecei a procurar um chocolate lá de dentro.

-- Se você contar pra alguém que eu estou te contrabandeando chocolate, eu te mato. – Ameacei enquanto colocava a barra em suas mãos.

-- Obrigado Deus! – Edward abriu um enorme sorriso e segurou minhas mãos. – Você é meu anjo mesmo, Bell.

Ri e o observei enquanto ele devorava o chocolate. Meu coração disparou mais um vez naquele dia, e eu desviei o olhar de seu rosto, constrangida.

-- Você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz. – Confessou baixinho, com a boca cheia de chocolate. – Não sei como eu sobrevivi tanto tempo sem você.

Nós não havíamos tocado nesse assunto ainda. Na verdade, estávamos mantendo nossa relação apenas em assuntos banais.

-- Hmm... – Murmurei em resposta.

Edward balançou a cabeça, e subiu suas mãos até meu pescoço.

-- Bella?

-- O que?

-- Eu... Ouvi tudo o que você disse pra mim, quando estava desacordado.

Senti meu rosto queimar e arregalei os olhos, enquanto o ar faltava em meus pulmões.

-- Você... Ouviu? – Balbuciei ainda surpresa.

-- Não fique constrangida, Bells. – Ele deu um sorriso torto e me fitou carinhosamente. – Você não sabe o quanto... Eu estou contente por isso. Eu sinto que posso explodir a qualquer momento.

-- Aposto como estou vermelha. – Resmunguei, me deixando vencer.

-- Sedutoramente vermelha.

Edward riu e se inclinou pra frente, antes de tocar seus lábios delicadamente com os meus.

Senti seu sorriso por entre o beijo, e passei minha língua por seu lábio inferior de leve, deliciando-me com o gostinho de chocolate. Com surpresa, senti suas mãos se enroscaram em meu cabelo, e puxarem-me mais para perto dele, enquanto ele colava nossos corpos.

Nós estávamos no hospital, Deus!

Ri, e o empurrei levemente para longe de mim.

-- Seu pai pode chegar a qualquer momento. – Falei tentando conter a tontura por causa do beijo.

-- Hm, como se ele nunca tivesse beijado minha mãe!

Os lábios de Edward se arquearam em um sorriso malicioso, mas ele voltou a se deitar na cama, cansado.

-- Quer que eu te deixe dormir? – Questionei já me levantando da cadeira, e me encaminhando para as cortinas, fechando-as automaticamente.

-- Não. – Ele me chamou com o dedo e eu sentei na bordinha da cama. – Agora que eu tenho você, não quero deixá-la nunca mais.

Meu coração deu um salto no peito, e eu sorri, encantada.

-- Posso dizer que sinto o mesmo. – Confessei. – Mas você precisa descansar.

-- Eu posso muito bem descansar com você aqui comigo, querida.

Revirei os olhos, divertida, e puxei o cobertor sobre ele, antes de pegar o prato de comida e deixar na parte de fora do quarto.  
Depois voltei, e me deitei ao seu lado, mesmo sabendo que o espaço era pouco.

Senti suas mãos se entrelaçarem às minhas e me revirei, ficando frente a frente com ele.  
Seus olhos verdes se fixaram nos meus e ele repuxou os lábios num sorriso carinhoso.  
Respirei fundo, subitamente cansada.

De repente, todas as horas em que eu fiquei acordada pesaram em minha mente. Ri, sonolenta, e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo sua respiração quentinha em minha nuca.

Novamente, senti vontade de chorar. Não de alegria, nem de tristeza. Eu queria chorar porque finalmente havia conseguido me libertar do ódio que me prendia ao passado.

Isso era um... Alívio tão grande.

O perdão havia me mudado. Meu coração estava batendo com mais leveza, mais suavidade. E eu gostava disso. Nunca pensei que a sensação fosse me deixar tão bem.

-- No que você está pensando? – Edward perguntou docemente.

Hesitei por um segundo, mas resolvi ser sincera.

-- Eu estou pensando no quanto o perdão fez bem pra mim. – Sussurrei.

Ele fechou os olhos e ficou quieto. Quando os abriu novamente, pude ver as lágrimas quase escorrendo por sua face.

-- Desculpe-me, Bella. Não sei como consegue confiar em mim, mesmo depois de tudo o que eu te fiz.

-- Você merece uma segunda chance.

-- Sim. – Ele sorriu e aproximou nossos rostos, antes de beijar meus olhos. – E eu vou te provar que mudei. Vou te provar que eu _te amo_.

Meu coração disparou e, certamente, se eu estivesse de pé, teria caído no chão.

-- Você voltou a corar. – Ele riu.

Dei um tapinha em seus ombros, e respirei fundo.

-- Eu estou cansada. – Fiz um biquinho e fechei os olhos.

-- Eu também. – Edward beijou meu rosto e me abraçou com força. – Espere só até eu me recuperar, e eu juro que vou fazer uma massagem relaxante em seus pezinhos.

-- E desde quando você sabe fazer massagem? – Abri apenas um olhos e o encarei.

-- Desde de sempre! – Ele encostou a face em minha bochecha, fazendo-me cócegas com sua barba, que estava sem fazer. – Eu tenho ótimas mãos pra relaxamento.

-- Pervertido! – O acusei.

-- Ah, nem vem. – Edward riu e me abraçou pela cintura. – Eu não fiquei engolindo outro cara na sua frente, só pra te fazer ciúmes.

Meu Deus! Eu não tinha explicado de Jacob para Edward.

Coitado. Devia estar se remoendo de ciúmes.

-- Edward, Jacob e eu...

-- Não precisa se explicar, meu anjo. Eu fui um idiota. Você tinha todo o direito de seguir sua vida e...

Senti vontade de rir. Mordi minha língua com força e encarei seus olhos verdes com firmeza, antes de falar:

-- Eu é que devia ter ciúmes de você com Jacob!

-- Eu fui muito burro e... O quê? – Ele arregalou os olhos.

-- Digamos que Jake é... Gay. Não totalmente, mas a maior parte dele.

Edward engasgou e me olhou com uma cara cômica.

-- Gay? GAY? Ou Gay não-gay?

-- Hm, bissexual. Mas mais gay. – Gargalhei e mordi seu lábio inferior levemente. – Ele tem muito bom-gosto... Te acha um tesão.

-- ECA! – Edward riu. – Eu não sei se fico feliz, por ele não ter tido nada contigo, ou apavorado, por ele querer algo comigo!

-- Não precisa ter medo. Eu te protejo das garras dele! – Senti lágrimas de riso escorrerem por meus olhos, até que eu me ajeitei novamente na cama. – Agora nós precisamos descansar.

-- Hm... – Ele beijou meus lábios com suavidade e segurou meu rosto entre as mãos. – Bella?

-- Fala.

-- Eu te amo.

-- Eu também. – Falei num suspiro.

Ele sorriu e, então, nós fechamos nossos olhos.

*****  
**  
O dia estava claro e ensolarado. Perfeito para a saída de Edward do hospital, mesmo que esse fato fosse milagroso em Forks.

Respirei profundamente e encarei Esme que ajudava Edward a vestir seu casaco.

-- Então, Bella... – Ela sorriu pra mim, me encarando com carinho. – As férias já estão chegando. O que vocês pretendem fazer?

-- Não sei. – Corei. – Nem... Consegui pensar nisso.

-- A faculdade ocupa muito o tempo de vocês, mesmo. – Ela deu uma piscadela cúmplice para mim e depois lançou um olhar severo a Edward. – Quero ver você recuperar suas notas do colégio, mocinho!

-- Não se preocupe, mãe. – Ele se inclinou e beijou Esme delicadamente no rosto. – Eu tenho certeza que eu consigo recuperar.

-- É claro que consegue. Se não eu te mato mesmo. – Ela lançou um olhar falsamente inocente a ele, e soltou uma gargalhada.

-- Também te amo, mamãe. – Edward revirou os olhos.

-- Meu menininho! – Ela o abraçou, e deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. – É claro que mamãe não te mata. Arrancar sua pele é uma forma mais dolorosa.

Arregalei os olhos e joguei a cabeça para trás, rindo como uma maluca.

-- Vocês mulheres conspiram contra nós homens! – Ele resmungou.

-- Na verdade, nós apenas aproveitamos. Já que vocês não vivem sem nós, podemos fazer o que quisermos!

Edward fez um careta, mas riu. Depois, caminhou até mim e segurou minha mão, enquanto nos encaminhávamos para fora do quarto.

-- Eu fico feliz que vocês tenham se acertado. – Esme falou hesitante, com um belo sorriso no rosto.

-- Nós também estamos felizes, mãe. – Ele confessou.

-- Ah, graças a Deus! – Esme me lançou um olhar divertido e deu uma piscadela. – Eu já não te agüentava em casa, meu filho! Eu e seu pai precisamos de privacidade às vezes!

-- Eca, mãe! – Edward fez um bico birrento com os lábios. – Ai, que nojo! A senhora não devia ter me falado uma coisa dessas!

-- Ué, mas é verdade! Como você acha que os bebês são feitos? Com sementinhas e repolhos?

Comecei a rir, e percebi que Esme estava tentando descontrair o clima de hospital que estava pairando entre nós.

-- Não é justo. Eu sei sobre sexo. Só que na minha cabeça é impossível imaginar você e meu pai... Ah Deus!

-- Não seja ingênuo, meu filho. – Esme começou a rir, enquanto acenava para uma enfermeira.

-- Mãe. Eu acreditava em gnomos, okay? – Ele brincou.

-- Ah. Eu não estou dizendo que eles não existem, amorzinho. – Ela falou como se ele fosse um bebê. - Mas eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar...

-- O quê? – Ele mostrou a língua pra ela.

-- Por favor, não chore ok? Mas... Papai Noel não existe.

Meu Deus! Eu não estava agüentando de tanto rir. Parecia que Edward era um bebezinho!

-- MÃE! – Ele abaixou a cabeça. – É mentira não é?

-- Infelizmente não, meu filho.

Eles se entreolharam e, então, começaram a rir.  
Juntei-me a eles, e apertei a mão de Edward com força sentindo sua pele quente contra a minha.

-- Agora fiquem quietinhos enquanto eu vou ali chamar Carlisle. Nada de tentar escalar árvores e pular janelas. Fiquem comportadinhos!

Sorri e nos sentamos em um banco que havia no corredor.

-- Ainda está muito dolorido? – Perguntei, mudando de assunto.

-- Não. – Edward sorriu e começou a fazer movimentos circulares pela pele de minhas mãos. – Só quando eu me movo bruscamente.

Com minha mão livre, toquei o lugar exato onde ele tinha levado o tiro.

-- Eu acho que não te agradeci por isso. – Murmurei.

-- É claro que agradeceu. – Ele levantou meu rosto com um dedo. – Só de você estar aqui, já me deu um gigante agradecimento. Só essa chance... É bem mais do que eu merecia.

Fechei os olhos e senti sua respiração em meu rosto. Suas mãos se fixaram em meus ombros e eu inclinei a cabeça para o lado, antes de sentir seus lábios novamente sobre os meus.

Ele se separou rápido demais de mim, com um sorriso carinhoso na face.

-- Eu estou me sentindo como uma menininha, morrendo de paixão. – Edward resmungou, fazendo uma careta cômica.

-- Não deixe Jacob ouvir uma coisa dessas. – Brinquei. – Se não ele te pega de jeito!

A careta dele se tornou um torcer de lábios horrorizado, que me fez rir.

-- Eu estou com verdadeiro medo, Bell.

Eu deitei minha cabeça em seu peito e suspirei quando ele começou a mexer em meus cabelos.

-- Se Jake tocar em você, vou realizar o sonho dele e cortar o você-sabe-o-quê.

-- Você é inacreditável, Isabella Swan. – Edward soltou uma risada gostosa e começou a me embalar suavemente em seus braços.

-- Hmm... – Murmurei sem ter o que dizer. Virei meu rosto em sua direção, e ele depositou um beijo suave em meu queixo.

-- Então... O que vamos fazer esse fim de semana? – Perguntei suspirando.

-- Não sei, gatinha. – Edward franziu o cenho levemente. – O que você quer fazer?

-- Eu acho que precisamos descansar. – Confessei. – Você precisa relaxar. Já deve estar maluco nesse hospital por tanto tempo.

-- Hm... Com você aqui nem percebi o tempo passar.

Edward e seu humor negro!

Ri e pisquei os olhos, preguiçosa.

-- Então...? O que faremos? – Voltei a questionar.

-- Hm... Podemos nos esconder em algum lugar quentinho. – Ele sugeriu. – E então ficaremos enroscados um no outro, enquanto tomamos chocolate quente e comemos pipoca.

-- Parece ótimo pra mim. – Sorri encantada.

-- Pra mim também. – Ele me apertou com mais força em seus braços, e ficamos em um silêncio reconfortante até Esme chegar com Carlisle.

-- Então? Quer dizer que você voltou a ser nosso bebezinho, Edward? – Seu pai perguntou rindo.

-- Ah, droga. Agora vocês vão me caçoar pro resto da vida. – Ele resmungou em resposta.

-- Ah, é claro que não. – Esme riu. – Nosso bebê não merece. Sua fralda está limpa?

-- Mãe! – Ele franziu o cenho, indignado. – Que coisa!

-- Oh, que gracinha. – Eu entrei na brincadeira e apertei suas bochechas.

-- Até você Bella? – Ele me ajudou a levantar, e me encarou ameaçadoramente.

Ri e então ele me segurou pela cintura, antes de começar a andar resignado até o carro.

-- Vocês conspiram contra mim. – Edward resmungou.

-- Não, filho. – Carlisle deu um tapinha em seu ombro. – É natural de nós. Não precisamos treinar.

Edward rosnou baixinho, e nós rimos de sua bochecha levemente corada.

-- Edward? – Chamei-o.

-- O quê?

-- Agora, é você que está corado.

*******

**N/A: **OII AMORES!

Desculpem a demora para postar, e o tamanho do capítulo também. Ando enrolada com a escola, e vou ficar ainda mais. :(

De qualquer modo, espero continuar postando toda a semana pelo menos. ^^

A partir de agora a fic vai entrar em uma parte um pouco mais romântica, como vocês já devem ter percebido.

Espero que estejam gostando!!! :D

Obrigada a todos os comentários e continuem comentando :)

Amo vocês,

Bruna.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 – Bom demais...**

Bella POV

-- Hmm... – Edward deitou a cabeça em meu colo. – Você não se cansa de ver esse filme, não?

-- Não. – Ri e peguei uma pipoca, enfiando-a na boca dele. – Mas você também gosta de Casablanca que eu sei.

-- É interessante. – Ele levantou a cabeça e sentou-se ao meu lado, me abraçando pela cintura. – Mas há coisas muito mais interessantes que podem ser feitas, amorzinho.

-- Tarado. – O acusei, mesmo sabendo que ele não passaria dos limites comigo.

Edward vinha sendo muito carinhoso e meigo. Ele não me pressionava a ir além dos meus limites e eu sabia que ele tinha medo de me machucar de novo.

Eu também estava com medo. Mas ao que parecia, agora as coisas caminhariam do modo certo.

-- Ok. – Suspirei resignada, desligando o DVD. – O que você quer fazer?

Não havia mais ninguém na casa dos Cullen. Era domingo e todo o resto da família havia saído para passear.  
Menos eu e Edward que estávamos aqui, no quarto dele, vendo pela milésima vez Casablanca.

-- Hmm. Não sei. Você quer comer alguma coisa?

-- Não. – Ri e me joguei em cima dele, derrubando-o na cama. – Você quer?

-- Hm, isso foi uma provocação? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu me inclinei, antes de morder seu lábio superior de leve.

Como resposta, Edward sugou levemente meu lábio inferior, e penetrou sua língua por minha boca acariciando-a boca de forma lenta e sensual.

Suas mãos começaram a percorrer meu maxilar, e ele segurou meu cabelo com delicadeza o puxando levemente.

-- Você está tão linda hoje, Bella... – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, desgrudando nossos lábios.

Eu olhei para mim mesma, e tive que rir.

Eu estava vestindo um moletom preto velho, e minhas pantufas de coelhinho.

-- Pare de mentir! – O acusei sorrindo.

-- Não estou mentindo! – Edward beijou meu pescoço e entrelaçou suas mãos às minhas. – Esse moletom me faz imaginar o que haverá por baixo e... Essas pantufas de dão vontade de beijar seus pezinhos.

Ele tirou-me delicadamente de cima de seu corpo, e surpreendendo-me tirou minhas pantufas.

-- Edward...!

-- Quero realizar meus desejos, Bella... – Ele soltou uma gargalhada e pegou meu pé direito com suavidade, antes de depositar um beijo suave ali. – Eu sou louco com seu pé, sabia?

-- Maluco... – Fechei os olhos, e deixei com que ele continuasse a acariciar aquele lugar.

Sempre me disseram carinhos no pé significavam devoção.  
Será...?

-- Você gosta? – Ele perguntou baixinho.

-- Gosto... – Gemi em resposta, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos.

Senti suas mãos circulando meu tornozelo e puxando-me de encontro a ele. Nós dois caímos no tapete branco e felpudo do chão, e começamos a nos enroscar, rindo enquanto intercalávamos pequenos beijos no pescoço, nos lábios...

-- Isabella... – Ele murmurou em meu ouvido, mordiscando meu lóbulo.

Senti meus pelos se arrepiarem e o beijei com força, entrelaçando minhas pernas às dele.

-- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, meu anjo. – Ele murmurou, separando nossos lábios e me fitando com intensidade.

Senti a respiração ficar presa em meus pulmões e o encarei de volta, sabendo que ele já estava pensando nisso há algum tempo.

-- O que foi?

-- Eu queria saber se você quer morar comigo quando nós formos pra faculdade...?

Ele falou baixinho e hesitantemente, e eu engasguei com minha própria saliva, enquanto arregalava os olhos.

-- É claro que se você quiser ficar em um alojamento não tem problema. Você pode ficar com Alice, mas...

-- Você quer dizer... Comprar uma casa pra gente? – Perguntei pasma.

-- Não. Não comprar. Mas eu pensei em alugar. Sabe? Apenas para ficarmos mais próximos.

-- É... Um passo muito grande. Talvez seja precipitado. – Falei cautelosa.

Ele suspirou e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos.

-- Eu sei o que eu quero. E eu quero dar tudo a você, meu amor. Não importa o que você decida. – Ele beijou meus olhos, meu maxilar...

-- Edward...

-- Eu sei que teremos pouco tempo. É por isso que eu queria me manter mais perto de você. – Ele me encarou com tal intensidade, que eu tive que soltar o ar de meus pulmões para não desmaiar.

Como resistir a esses olhos verdes? Como não acreditar quando eu sabia que dessa vez ele estava sendo sincero?

Deus! Edward me derretia inteira, de um jeito completamente novo. Nem antes de ele ter me feito tudo aquilo... Nem antes eu me sentira tão boba assim!

-- Tudo bem. – Assenti resignada. – Mas vamos fazer primeiro um teste, tudo bem?

-- Hm... Que tipo de teste? – Ele voltar a me beijar e, por um minuto, eu apenas correspondi ao beijo.

-- Er... Do quê estávamos falando mesmo? – Perguntei meio tonta.

-- Do teste. – Edward respondeu rindo.

-- Sim, teste. – Sorri e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro. – Vamos tentar morar um mês juntos. Eu não sei se conseguiríamos. Na verdade, é muito diferente essa convivência a dois. Se não tivermos muitas brigas, ou se conseguirmos ter uma convivência realmente feliz, acho que podemos seguir a diante.

-- Eu vou fazer de tudo para sua felicidade, Bells. Você já devia saber disso. – Ele acariciou meus cabelos e me pôs deitada suavemente sobre o tapete. Depois, com cuidado, passou suas pernas por minha cintura e ficou sentado em cima de mim.

-- Maluco... – Reclamei suspirando quando ele começou a beijar minhas mãos carinhosamente.

-- Maluco por você, Bells! – Edward riu e rolou de cima de mim, deitando-se ao meu lado.

-- Sabe de uma coisa? – Perguntei quietamente, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

-- O quê? – Ele virou seu rosto para me encarar e eu comecei a desenhar, com o dedo, corações invisíveis em seu peito.

-- Eu acho que tudo pelo o quê nós passamos, foi para nos ajudar a estar aqui hoje. Nada foi em vão.

-- Bella eu...

-- Nossos erros só nos fortalecem, Edward. – Falei o fitando fixamente. – Pode parecer que não, mas é verdade. Nós dois aprendemos tanto sobre tantas coisas...

-- Você sabe que eu nunca vou me perdoar, não é? – Ele me lançou um olhar angustiado, e eu o apertei sua mão na minha com força.

-- Se perdoar? – Soltei uma risada sem ânimo. – Você não tem que se perdoar, Ed. Você tem que entender o que fez de errado e melhorar. É assim que as coisas são.

-- Eu só queria... Ter reparado mais cedo. Ter percebido o quanto eu fui idiota!

-- Se não fosse sua "idiotice" eu nunca teria entendido o verdadeiro significado do amor... – Sussurrei. – Eu nunca teria entendido a importância do perdão e da confiança.

As lágrimas se acumularam em meus olhos, mas eu somente segurei-as dentro de mim e me aproximei dele, beijando seus lábios com força.

-- Eu te amo, Edward... Sempre te amei.

Ainda era doloroso falar isso tão livremente. Mas dessa vez eu não era ingênua. Eu sabia que ele merecia minha palavras e, não somente meus sentimentos.

Sorri e o apertei contra mim.

-- Eu também te amo, Bella. – Sussurrou. – E eu sempre vou amar. É uma promessa.

O ar faltou novamente em meus pulmões e eu fechei os olhos, emocionada. Senti-o junto a mim, e o abracei pelo pescoço deleitando-me com seu aroma embriagante.

Não havia modos de explicar o que eu estava sentindo. Paixão, amor, obsessão... Era uma mistura dos três, que me deixava completamente maluca.

Abri os olhos e me deparei com aquelas duas esmeraldas verdes cravadas em meu rosto.  
Edward sorria como se fosse ele o ganhador do prêmio.

-- Parece que estamos em uma fase muito melosa. – Resmunguei fazendo uma careta apaixonada.

-- Hm... Pois eu adoro ficar assim com você. – Ele respondeu rindo. – Na verdade, se eu pudesse, ficaria minha vida inteira apenas assim...

-- Ah, você ia enjoar. – Ri.

-- Não ia não. – Ele contornou meus lábios com um dedo. – A eternidade não seria suficiente para que eu enjoasse de você, Bella.

Ah. Por que ele tinha que falar essas coisas?

-- Pare com isso. – Pedi sorrindo. – Daqui a pouco vamos ficar sujos de tanto mel.

-- Hmm.. Se você quiser, eu limpo seu mel! – Edward gargalhou quando eu fiz uma careta ofendida.

Ele se arrastou e deitou a cabeça em meu colo, enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos com naturalidade.

-- Bella? – Edward mudou de assunto. – Jacob não ficou chateado com você por não ter ido com ele ao shopping?

-- Na verdade... – Eu abafei uma gargalhada. – Jacob está atrás de Mike Newton.

-- Mike da nossa escola? – Ele começou a rir com a mão na barriga. – Meu Deus! Será que essa coca-cola vai virar fanta?

-- Talvez. Jacob é um tesão de pessoa, Mike não vai resistir.

-- Ei, pode parar! – Ele fez um biquinho birrento. – Só eu posso ser tesão.

-- Hmm... Você é "zexy", não se preocupe. – Puxei levemente seu cabelo e ri. – E além do mais é você quem eu amo, bobinho.

-- Eu sei. – Ele levantou-se rápido e, me dando um susto, puxou-me em sua direção, fazendo com que eu ficasse deitada sobre seu corpo.

De repente, o quarto parecia quente demais. Sua boca estava próxima da minha, me deixando ansiosa. Aspirei seu hálito delicioso, transferindo "sua alma" para dentro de mim. Nossos olhos se encontraram por um momento, e foi como se um choque se apoderasse de nossos corpos, fazendo com que ficássemos cegos para qualquer coisa que não fosse nós mesmos.

E quando, finalmente, nossas bocas se tocaram foi como se todo o mundo explodisse. Sua língua passeou por meu lábio inferior, pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo. Eu concedi-a na hora, enquanto minhas mãos se cravavam nos ombros fortes, de uma forma que eu não rolasse, tonta, de cima dele.

Suguei sua boca com paixão, e senti suas mãos entrarem por baixo de minha camiseta e arranharem minha barriga de leve. Gemi baixinho, e Edward acompanhou-me, sussurrando palavras que eu não entendi, em meu ouvido.

Sua boca se descolou da minha, e passou a percorrer meu pescoço com paixão, dando leves chupadas em minha pele.  
Meu Deus!

Esses amassos ainda iam me matar um dia!

-- É tão fácil te amar, Bells... – Ele murmurou baixinho. – É tão fácil quere-la sempre, e sempre, e sempre...

Não consegui responder. Sorvi o ar com força e joguei a cabeça para trás quando suas mãos começaram a percorrer a lateral de meu corpo, deixando-me arrepiada.

E pela primeira vez eu não senti medo. Não o parei quando, com delicadeza e cuidado, Edward tocou meus seios por cima do sutiã.

Ele me olhou apreensivo, mas eu apenas voltei a beijá-lo com intensidade, deixando-o trêmulo junto a mim.

-- Vamos parar por aqui, Bell... – Ele falou com dificuldade, tirando-me de cima dele.

-- Por quê? – Perguntei confusa, ainda tonta e ofegante.

-- Porque quando isso acontecer, querida, não será em um tapete no chão do meu quarto. – Ele acariciou meus cabelos e colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios inchados. – E porque eu vou te mostrar, com calma, que fazer amor pode ser prazeroso e intenso.

Minha cabeça girou e eu tive que piscar repetidas vezes, tentando não desmaiar. Edward segurou-me firmemente entre seus braços, e eu me deixei amolecer enquanto ouvia sua respiração ofegante junto à minha.

-- Eu vou morrer desse jeito. – Falei deixando o ar se esvair de meus pulmões lentamente. – Você tem que parar de falar essas coisas... Deslumbrantes!

-- Eu te deslumbro, Isabella? – Edward perguntou baixinho, rindo.

-- Com freqüência. – Admiti. – Mas não fique se achando por causa disso.

Ele girou-me em seus braços, e me encarou com seus intensos olhos verdes, abrindo um sorriso torto com os lábios.

Suas mãos acariciaram meu rosto lentamente e seus lábios tocaram minha orelha com suavidade.

-- É você quem me deslumbra, Bella... – Sussurrou. – Você não sabe _realmente_ o que é ser deslumbrado por alguém.

Seus dedos voaram para minha cintura, acariciando-a docemente. Eu fechei os olhos, e me arrepiei com seu hálito quente na pele sensível de minha orelha.

-- Eu te amo... – Edward falou. – Pra sempre...

Procurei seus lábios no mesmo instante, sôfrega, mas não cheguei a realmente beijá-lo. Apenas fiquei em seus braços, abraçando-o fortemente contra mim.

Eu tinha medo... Havíamos construído uma redoma de cristal em torno de nós mesmos, mas essa redoma podia se quebrar com facilidade.

E... Eu não queria me separar de Edward. Eu estava feliz com ele. Sendo, depois de tanto tempo, realmente feliz.

Havia uma coisa, no entanto, que ainda me preocupava.

-- Edward... – Comecei cautelosa. – E James?

Sentei-me ao lado dele no chão, e apertei suas mãos nas minhas.

-- Seu pai não teve nem notícias dele?

-- Não. – Franzi o cenho e o encarei preocupada. – A família de James é muito rica. Ele é um filhinho de papai, e eu tenho certeza de que não vai ser pego tão facilmente. Ele tem muito dinheiro. Mesmo.

-- Eu não vou deixar com que nada de mal te aconteça, amor. – Me disse, de forma protetora.

-- Eu estou bem com relação a isso, mas... Eu não quero que você cometa mais nenhuma loucura, ouviu bem? – Encarei-o com força. – Então nem pense em se arriscar por mim!

-- Bella, Bella... Eu não penso em me arriscar! Eu simplesmente me arrisco. É assim com as pessoas que a gente ama.

-- Não! Não quero saber. – Me levantei do chão e estendi minha mão para ele. – Agora vamos mudar de assunto. Eu estou com fome!

***

-- Vocês têm certeza disso? – Esme nos fitou preocupada. – Morar juntos na idade de vocês... Talvez não seja uma boa ideia.

-- Nós estamos seguros disso, mãe. – Edward sorriu. – Além do mais, agora que fomos aceitos em Dartmouth, vai ser melhor se ficarmos juntos.

-- Dartmouth? – Esme arregalou os olhos. – Do outro lado do país! Ah Deus!

-- Calma mãe... – Edward sentou-se ao seu lado, e abraçou. – É o melhor para nós. A senhora vai ver. E vamos vir aqui quando tivermos chance.

-- Charlie já sabe disso, Bella? – Carlisle nos lançou um olhar preocupado.

-- Sabe sim. – Eu suspirei. – É claro que eu não quero deixá-lo sozinho, mas... É uma grande chance pra nós! Fomos aceitos em umas das faculdades Ivy League...

-- Estamos orgulhosos de vocês, a cima de tudo. – Carlisle sorriu e nos lançou um olhar paternal. – Mas vocês têm que ter muito cuidado. A faculdade não é a brincadeira que vocês estão pensando.

-- Nós sabemos. – Edward sorriu para mim e deu uma piscadela. – De qualquer forma, queremos isso. É nossa chance de recomeçar e de... Tentar ser adultos.

-- Ah Deus. – Esme suspirou. – Em pensar que há alguns anos vocês eram tão bebês. Faculdade, Deus!

-- Vai dar tudo certo. – Apoiei-os. – Pretendemos apenas alugar uma casa. E depois, quando nos formarmos, vamos... Voltar pra cá. Pelo menos acho que não conseguiríamos ficar longe daqui. – Ri suavemente olhando para Edward, que concordava com a cabeça.

-- Prestem bem atenção em mim, então. – Esme nos lançou um olhar sério. – Vocês já têm quase dezenove anos. Eu não quero saber de ninguém bebendo, antes dos vinte e um, entendidos? Eu não quero ter que ir à prisão resgatá-los. Charlie ficaria muito decepcionado. Então cuidado com as coisas que vocês fazem em público, okay?

-- Calma mãe! – Edward riu. – Ainda faltam muitos dias até irmos. – A senhora terá todo esse tempo para alertar-nos sobre todos os perigos de desrespeitar as leis dos Estados Unidos.

-- Ahnn... – Esme gemeu fazendo um biquinho. – Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Meus bebês...

-- Er... – Edward a olhou preocupado. – Você sabe que Alice vai também, não é mãe?

-- Ah não! Eu não vou deixar minha única bebê ir embora também. Eu não quero ficar sozinha!

-- Mãezinha... – Edward estava tentado convencê-la a não ficar triste, mas nós tínhamos certeza de que ela concordaria. – Nós vamos vir visitá-la. Eu já lhe falei isso.

-- É Esme. – Carlisle nos lançou uma piscadela. – Vamos ter mais tempos sozinhos... Poderemos fazer tudo aquilo que as crianças nunca nos permitiram fazer...!

Joguei a cabeça para trás e comecei a rir, enquanto via o rosto de Esme ficar corado de vergonha.

-- Parem com esse assunto! – Edward pediu de novo, rindo. – Deixem isso para quando formos embora!

-- Hmm... Vai ser uma delícia não vai, amor? – Carlisle falou brincando, tentando animá-la.

-- Acho melhor deixarmos eles a sós. – Edward levantou-se do lado da mãe, e veio até mim segurando minhas mãos. – Daqui a pouco eles vão explodir, e não precisamos ver isso, gatinha.

-- Hmm... – Lancei um olhar malicioso a eles. – Divirtam-se!

Eu e Edward saímos às gargalhadas do escritório de Carlise, enquanto ouvíamos Esme choramingar de vergonha.

Nos encaminhamos lentamente até a varanda da casa, e nos sentamos em um antigo balanço, que havia perto da janela, desde que éramos menores.

-- Você acha que daremos certo, Bells? – Edward me fitou com o cenho franzido.

-- Você quer que dê certo? – Sorri docemente para ele.

-- É o que eu mais quero, amorzinho. – Ele beijou minha face e eu deitei a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto nos balançávamos lentamente.

-- É por isso, então, que vai dar certo. – Afirmei. – Nós não temos o que temer.

-- Não... Não temos. – Edward sorriu e começou a embalar-nos com mais força enquanto me segurava pela cintura.

-- O balanço vai quebrar! – Gritei sentindo o vento chuvoso de Forks em meu rosto.

-- É claro que não! – Edward aumentou ainda mais a velocidade, e eu me agarrei com mais força à sua cintura fechando os olhos.

O chão ficava perigosamente longe de nós e eu tive um relance do que ele iria fazer...

-- Nem pense nisso Edward Cullen! – Gritei tentando parar-nos.

-- Um... – Ele segurou-me com força e me deu um sorriso maroto. – Dois... E... Três!

Como quando éramos crianças, Edward agarrou-me com muita força e pulou do balanço levando-me junto.

Senti um frio intenso na barriga e berrei, sentindo o corpo de Edward girar, de modo que eu caísse em cima dele, quando pousamos de forma desajeitada na grama úmida.

Nossos corpos se chocaram, e eu senti o impacto de meu corpo contra o dele sem conseguir, realmente, ficar brava.

-- Doido! – Resmunguei ofegante, tentando me manter séria.

-- Ah, foi divertido! – Ele riu e afundou o rosto em meu pescoço. Depois começou a dar leves mordidas em minha pele, me fazendo cócegas.

Meu corpo se convulsionou devido às risadas e eu imitei-o, mordendo de leve seu ouvido.

-- Hmm... Pele de ouvido... – Brinquei. – Que delícia. Ao molho pardo então...

Edward pousou uma mão em minhas costas e com a outra puxou meu rosto pra cima, me encarando como um animal faminto.

-- Eu prefiro a carne da boca... – Ele sussurrou mordendo meu lábio inferior de leve, antes de depositar um pequeno beijo em minha bochecha.

-- Okay, vamos parar com esse papo canibal. – Ri e dei uma piscadela. – Se seus pais nos pegam nessa posição, vão achar outra coisa.

Edward ajudou-me a levantar, rindo, me mantendo presa em seus braços todo o tempo.

-- Meus pais devem estar ocupados demais fazendo um pouco mais do que nós estávamos fazendo. – Ele me cutucou com um dedo. – Não nos pegariam nem que estivéssemos fazendo uma sessão de sexo tântrico, gatinha.

-- Tarado. – O cutuquei de volta.

-- Só um pouquinho. – Ele pôs as mãos em minha cintura e me pegou no colo, começando a girar e girar.

Minha mente ficou tonta e eu me agarrei em seus ombros mordendo o lábio com força pra não berrar.

-- Você está pior que Alice hoje! – Dei um gritinho e fechei os olhos. – Meu Deus! Não teve infância não, menino?

-- Ah, pare de ser careta! – Ele me sacudiu e me jogou pra cima, como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano. – É divertido!

-- Deus! – O chão ficou perto de meu rosto e, por um momento, eu pensei que ia me quebrar toda. Então Edward conseguiu me agarrar e me jogou pra cima de novo.

Jesus! De onde vinham esses músculos? Engasguei e suguei o ar com força, tentando permanecer no colo dele e não no ar.

-- Me ponha no chão! – Gritei. – Eu vou morrer desse jeito!

-- Morre nada. – Ele beijou meu pescoço. – Eu te protejo, gatinha.

-- Edward! – Comecei a rir. – Quem te vê nem diz que você levou um tiro.

-- Hmm... É que você é tão levinha, que eu nem faço força. Além do quê, já se passou muito tempo desde que eu levei aquele tiro.

-- Dois meses não é nada! – Mostrei a língua e comecei a caminhar cambaleante, quando ele me pôs no chão. – Agora pare com as loucuras, porque daqui a pouco Alice chega, e nós vamos ao shopping. Eu ainda preciso me arrumar!

-- E o que vocês vão fazer no shopping, por Deus? – Ele me lançou um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado. – Fique aqui comigo... Vendo TV de baixo dos cobertores...

-- Eu vou comprar roupas pra faculdade! – Revirei os olhos. – E além do mais, espero que Jacob vá, para eu questioná-lo sobre Mike.

-- Diabinha. – Edward riu e me deu um tapa na bunda. – Você vai voltar pra casa?

-- Não. Eu tenho roupas aqui. – Sorri e o beijei de leve na boca. – Agora seja um bom garoto enquanto eu tomo um banho. E pergunte a Esme se ela não quer ir conosco.

-- Er... Eu acho melhor não. – Edward deu um sorriso amarelo. – Ela e meu pai ainda estão trancados naquele escritório.

Senti meu rosto esquentar e cocei meu pescoço, sem graça.

-- Okay. Deixe eu me arrumar primeiro então.

Subi as escadas, distraída, sem perceber que Edward estava atrás de mim, até ouvir sua respiração um pouco mais alta.

Ah, o danado. Ele estava tentando me espionar? Ou me assustar?

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, e entrei no quarto deixando a porta entreaberta propositalmente.

Ele já havia me visto nua então, não achei problema em provocá-lo um pouco, tirando apenas minha camiseta.

Um déjà vu passou por minha mente, mas eu sacudi a cabeça, tentando esquecer a dor do passado.

Agora Edward não poderia mais me machucar. Nós tínhamos crescido. Não éramos tão... Ingênuos quanto antigamente.

Sorri e joguei minha camiseta em um canto qualquer antes de me virar, forjando uma expressão brava.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram em surpresa e culpa quando eu o encarei, e eu quase mordi minha língua, quando ele engoliu em seco; seus olhos passando por meu tronco e seios sofregamente.

-- Bonito, senhor Edward Cullen. Muito bonito. – Fiz um biquinho com os lábios e franzi o cenho.

-- B-b-ella... – Ele gaguejou. – Eu não queria... Eu só...

Sacudi a cabeça, porque eu sabia que ele não queria realmente me espionar. Eu não costumo tirar a camisa no quarto então, tecnicamente, se eu não tivesse percebido sua presença, ele nunca veria nada demais.

Ah. Mas essa era minha vingança para os sustos de hoje.

Sorri maliciosa, e seus olhos ficaram ainda mais arregalados, se é que isso é possível, enquanto eu caminhava lentamente até ele.

-- Ah, por favor. Desculpe-me. Eu não sabia que você ia tirar a camiseta e...

Edward se virou para sair do quarto, mas eu o agarrei pela camisa, trazendo-o junto a mim.

Com uma risadinha, colei nossos lábios com força fazendo-o ficar estático pela surpresa. Alguns segundos depois ele retribuiu ao beijo, sugando meus lábios com força e apertando os dedos em minha cintura.

Amoleci em seus braços e Edward riu, abaixando sua mão para minha coxa e puxando-a para cima, de modo que ela ficasse segura em seu quadril.

Soltei um gemido baixinho e ele começou a percorrer seus lábios por meu pescoço, chupando minha pele alva.

Ah droga. Eu teria que ir de cachecol pra casa, se não Charlie perceberia as marcas que Edward estava deixando.

-- Meu Deus! – Ofeguei sorrindo. – Você vai arrancar minha pele desse jeito.

Mas quando ele tentou se afastar de mim, eu tratei de puxá-lo de volta, deliciando-me com suas mãos quentes me acariciando.

-- Nós vamos acabar fazendo uma loucura, meu amor. – Ele riu, sem deixar de me beijar.

-- Sim... – Suspirei, pondo minhas mãos em sua barriga e arranhando-a por de baixo da blusa.

-- Vamos deixar a loucura pra depois, meu anjo. – Ele, dessa vez, conseguiu separar-se de mim, enquanto eu lhe lançava um olhar desejoso. – Ainda teremos muito tempo pra isso, minha diabinha. Eu já te disse.

-- Ui. – Lancei-lhe um olhar divertido. – Vou ficar esperando, gatinho.

-- Prometo que será especial. – Edward me lançou um olhar sugestivo. – Agora vá tomar banho, antes que eu desista de meu plano e te agarre aqui mesmo.

-- A proposta é realmente tentadora. – Eu caminhei até ele e beijei o canto de seus lábios. – Mas Alice vai me matar se eu me atrasar, então... Prefiro continuar viva.

-- Eu também te quero bem viva. – Ele mordiscou minha orelha e me deu um tapinha em direção ao banheiro.

Sorri e fui tomar banho meio tonta.

Sorri e fui tomar banho meio tonta.

Não demorei muito no banheiro, mas eu fiquei um longo tempo tentando encontrar minha bolsinha onde eu tinha guardado algumas mudas de roupa.

Quando terminei de me vestir, então, eu já estava em cima de hora.

-- Gatinha! – Edward bateu na porta do banheiro. – Você vai demorar aí dentro? Daqui a pouco Alice vai furar o chão, de tão impaciente.

Terminei de contornar meus olhos com meu lápis preto, e me encaminhei para a porta quase correndo.

-- Desculpe. – Sorri o encarando. – Você não quer vir conosco? – Tentei convencê-lo.

-- Er, não. Muito obrigado, mas compras com Alice não é exatamente uma coisa legal de se fazer. Ela é uma pequena anã psicopata.

Ri e balancei a cabeça.

-- Você é quem sabe.

-- EU OUVI ISSO EDWARD CULLEN! – Alice gritou do andar de baixo.

-- Bem-feito. – Murmurei o beijando suavemente nos lábios.

-- Psicopata anã. – Ele sussurrou.

Sorri e peguei minha bolsa, encaixando-a em meus ombros.

-- Até amanhã. – Me despedi. – Fique bem, okay?

-- Só amanhã? Por que você não dorme aqui hoje? – Ele fez um biquinho. – Você já tem essa malinha com roupas! Alice pode te emprestar um pijama e...

-- Edward. – Tapei sua boca com um dedo. – Não discuta.

Ri e dei um último beijo em seus lábios, antes de descer as escadas correndo, querendo que Alice não tivesse um ataque cardíaco.

-- Bella! – Ela pulou em cima de mim, beijando minha bochecha. – Vamos logo! Fazer compras! Compras!

Seus olhos brilharam, como se ela fosse um personagem de desenho animado.

-- Respire, Alice. Teremos todo o tempo pra fazer isso.

-- Ah. Colégio novo, roupas novas, brincos novos... Hm... Lingeries novas!

Senti minha bochecha esquentar, e torci mentalmente para que Edward não tivesse ouvido isso.

Ah.

-- Alice?

-- Sim?

-- Vamos logo.

***** **

Quando eu deitei em minha cama, naquela noite, foi para refletir sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo.  
Eu estava agoniada. O dia havia sido incrível e divertido com Alice e Jacob, mas...

Havia sempre aquele pedacinho de mim que desconfiava. Aquela pequena parcela de meu coração que ainda não acreditava na felicidade plena que eu estava tendo.

Suspirei, e afundei a cabeça em meu travesseiro. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas por algum motivo não muito concreto que eu não poderia explicar, se me perguntassem.

Ok. Talvez fosse TPM.

Ri de mim mesma e fechei os olhos por um momento.  
Por que disso justo agora, Deus?

-- Sua idiota. – Xinguei-me. – Retardada.

Não adiantou muito.

Sentei-me em minha cama, enrolada nos cobertores e olhei para meu criado mudo no exato instante em que uma mensagem chegou em meu celular.

_Boa noite, amor.  
Durma bem.  
E. C_.

Sorri ao ler e, subitamente, a sensação ruim passou.  
Só Edward podia fazer isso comigo.

_Te amo._

Foi só o que eu mandei em resposta.

Porque era verdade.

O amor não escolhia cara, nem cor, nem nada disso. Eu queria, sinceramente, poder odiar Edward. Queria poder ser fria em relação aos seus sentimentos por mim... Por tudo o que ele já me fez.

Mas quem irá dizer que existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração?, já dizia a música.

E era verdade.

Meu amor por ele não era algo passageiro. Era algo que eu teria a vida inteira em mim. Algo que estava tatuado em brasa em meu coração.

Ah droga.

Como eu queria amar alguém como Jacob.

Ok. Talvez não exatamente como ele.

Apertei minha boca com as mãos para conter a risada e lembrei-me dele me contando, decepcionado que Mike não era quem ele esperava.

Ah. Coitado.

Mas a visita à loja de lingeries o animou consideravelmente. Eu tentei impedi-lo de comprar uma calcinha minúscula transparente pra mim, mas achei melhor essa do que a comestível que ele estava ameaçando me comprar.

Eca.

Revirei-me na cama, e puxei mais o cobertor sobre mim, exausta.

Agora, era uma nova fase. Uma nova parte de minha vida, um novo caminho que eu teria que percorrer.

*****  
**  
-- Droga! – Gritei enquanto olhava para o corte em minha mão. O sangue começou a escorrer e eu não sei como um zíper fez isso comigo. – Ah!

-- Calma, Bella! – Edward veio até mim e olhou para o corte preocupado. – Por que você não me pediu pra fechar sua mala?

-- Por que eu tenho que ser capaz de fechar uma mala sozinha! – Gemi.

-- Bella? – Charlie entrou no quarto correndo. – O quê foi?

-- Nada, pai. Só cortei minha mão. – Eu fiz um biquinho e ele sorriu.

-- Você tem que ter mais cuidado. – Ele olhou para o relógio. – E se apressem! Vocês querem perder o vôo?

-- Eu já estou pronto Chefe. – Edward respondeu. – Deixe-me ajudá-la Bells!

-- Ah. – Corri para o banheiro e coloquei a mão machucada de baixo da água. – Alguém fecha minha mala?

Aquele trambolho já estava me irritando.

-- Seu pai vai fechar. – Edward me abraçou por trás e beijou meu pescoço. – Quer que eu faça um curativo?

-- Não precisa. – Suspirei ansiosa. – Nós vamos perder o avião?

-- Não. – Ele riu. – Se acalme. Você está muito nervosa.

-- E você está muito calmo. – Lhe lancei um olhar cortante. – Nós não arrumamos uma casa ainda!

Percebi que ele fez um biquinho magoado e suspirei, arrependida.

-- Desculpe, gatinho. – Aspirei o ar com força. – Eu não consigo entender, ainda, como o tempo passou tão rápido!

Edward voltou a me abraçar e eu apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro.

-- Respire, amor. – Ele pediu. – Vai dar tudo certo. Confie em mim!

-- Eu confio. – Afirmei. – Mas eu estou pirando!

-- Então não pire. – Ele segurou minha mão ferida e passou uma toalha em cima levemente, secando a água.

O encarei cansada, e sorri suavemente.

-- Eu estou com medo. – Confessei. – Medo de ir embora de novo.

-- Não fique. – Seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso misterioso. – Quando nós voltarmos pra morar aqui, será pra sempre.

-- Você está me escondendo alguma coisa, Senhor Edward Cullen? – Franzi o cenho.

-- Hm, ainda não. – Ele beijou-me suavemente nos lábios. – Mas há uma coisa que eu pretendo fazer, não por agora. Talvez daqui a alguns anos. Mas não vamos falar disso. Você está pronta? Pegou tudo?

-- Sim. – Suspirei. – Talvez eu devesse ter ido com Jake ajudá-lo. Ele é muito enrolado com essas coisas.

-- Não se preocupe. – Edward riu. – Ele e Alice devem estar fazendo a festa.

Fiz uma careta, pensando neles juntos. Dois hiperativos, no mesmo aposento, esse tempo todo mexendo com roupas, não ia dar certo.

-- Você está linda, sabia? – Ele riu me encarando. – Eu sou bobo por você.

Seu tom de voz carinhoso conseguiu tirar um pouco da tensão de meus ombros.  
O encarei sentindo meu rosto corar e tentei me acalmar.  
A ansiedade estava me matando.

-- Respire. – Edward me lembrou.

Sorvi o ar com força, sentindo minha garganta queimar pelo ar que eu prendi.

-- Faculdade. – Sussurrei. – Ah Deus.

-- Você precisa de um calmante? – Ele me questionou preocupado. – Eu posso tentar te arranjar um, gatinha.

-- Não. Sem remédios hoje.

Saí do banheiro sentindo minha mãe latejar de uma forma incômoda. Meus olhos passaram pela minha mala vermelha e amarela e, depois, por Charlie que estava sentado em minha cama ansiosamente.

-- Filha? – Ele chamou-me baixinho.

Edward deixou-nos a sós discretamente, e eu caminhei até meu pai, abraçando-o com força.

-- Minha menininha cresceu. – Ele sussurrou, beijando meus cabelos em uma de suas raras demonstrações de afeto.

-- É difícil crescer. – Balbuciei.

-- Pra mim também, mas... É um orgulho, apesar de ser doloroso, vê-la partir... Vê-la ter sua própria vida.

-- Droga, pai. – Minha garganta se apertou. – Assim eu não consigo ir.

-- É claro que consegue! – Ele me apertou com força em seus braços. – E eu tenho certeza que tudo dará certo, amorzinho.

-- Sim. – Daria. – Já temos que ir?

-- Vocês têm pouco tempo. Vou levá-los até o aeroporto. Carlisle e Esme já devem estar lá também.

Levantei-me e olhei para meu quarto com nostalgia. Mas sorri.

Era outro novo começo em nossas vidas.

-- O que você colocou nessa mala? – Charlie arregalou os olhos enquanto tentava arrastá-la. – Chumbo?

-- Não. Coisinhas básicas. – Me fiz de ultrajada, rindo. – Vocês homens sobrevivem com tão pouco.

-- Vocês que são exageradas. – Ele me deu um cutucão nas costelas.

Saímos do quarto com dificuldade, até Edward aparecer para ajudar a carregar a mala.

-- Nossa, Bells! – Charlie engasgou, quase morrendo para colocar o trambolho na viatura.

-- Vamos meninos! – Incentivei-os sorrindo. – Vocês dão conta do serviço!

Eles me lançaram um olhar engraçado e, depois de muito esforço, entramos na viatura para nos dirigir ao aeroporto.

O caminho dentro do carro foi longo e silencioso. Não o tipo de silêncio desconfortável. Mas o silêncio passivo, daqueles que você vai lembrar até morrer.

Chegamos no aeroporto – que não era em Forks – depois de quase uma hora.

Tudo parecia tão irreal!

Saí do carro e busquei um carrinho para colocar minha mala; a de Edward estava com Carlisle e Esme e, por isso, ele não precisou se preocupar.

Sorri, e meu pai enlaçou suas mãos na minha, antes de nos dirigirmos para o portão principal.

-- Ah! Finalmente vocês chegaram! – Esme correu até nós.

Ela me abraçou com força, sempre com lágrimas no rosto, e depois abraçou Edward fazendo um biquinho.

-- O tempo está voando! Parece que foi ontem que vocês eram aquelas criancinhas rosadas! Ah Deus!

Tudo parecia uma grande brincadeira. Vi Alice, Jasper e Jacob em um canto e prendi o ar em meus pulmões com força.

-- Vocês vêm pra a ação de graças? – Esme soluçou. – Prometam!

Nós assentimos e então a confusão se instalou. Despachar malas, checar passagens, despedir-nos de todos... Ah!

Tudo parecia passar muito rápido em minha cabeça. Era estranho cursar uma faculdade tão longe e, apesar disso, a excitação estava em cada poro de meu corpo.

-- Vão com Deus... – Carlisle me abraçou. – E tomem cuidado!

Alice começou a quicar de um lado para o outro, dando pulinhos de alegrias. Jasper estava ao seu lado, tentando contê-la - inutilmente.

-- Cuide da minha bebê! – Esme suplicou abraçando o genro. – Vou sentir tanta falta de vocês...!

Meu pai puxou-me para um último abraço e então, todos nós fomos para a sala de embarque.

-- Você está bem? – Edward sussurrou me abraçando pela cintura.

-- Sim... – Sussurrei sorrindo.

Seus lábios voaram para meu pescoço e eu fechei os olhos, tremendo de ansiedade.

-- Bella?

-- O quê?

-- Eu te amo... – Sua voz era baixinha e doce, e deixou-me arrepiada. – Obrigado por essa nova chance. Obrigado por me deixar provar que você é tudo pra mim.

Assenti, e encostei meu rosto no seu.

-- Edward Cullen… - Falei de forma arrastada. – Acho que agora é pra sempre.

Ele riu, e acariciou meus cabelos.

-- Pra sempre, Isabella Marie Swan.

***** **

- Edward! – Ofeguei. – Nós não vamos voltar pra o hotel?

Franzi o cenho.  
Já fazia uma semana desde que havíamos chegado em New Hampshire e, passávamos quase todo o dia em nosso quarto de hotel.

Ainda faltavam dois dias para as aulas começarem e, enquanto isso, estávamos em uma jornada árdua em busca de uma casa perto do campus.

-- Calma, gatinha. – Edward riu enquanto me lançava um olhar alegre. – Eu quero te mostrar um lugar.

De algum jeito, seu pai havia conseguido mandar seu Volvo para New Hampshire, então, não tínhamos problemas com transporte.

-- Aonde vamos?

-- É uma surpresa.

Eu olhei para mim mesma e para o vestido leve que eu estava usado. Eu só esperava que o lugar não fosse muito sofisticado.

-- Relaxe, amor. – Ele pediu e me empurrou delicadamente para o banco do passageiro de seu carro.

Antes que eu pudesse raciocinar, Edward já estava sentado em seu lugar e arrancava com velocidade.

Sorri pela loucura dele, e segurei suas mãos com força nas minhas.

-- Eu já te falei o quanto você está incrivelmente maravilhosa essa noite? – Ele deu um sorriso torto e eu me derreti, parando de prestar atenção nas coisas que não fossem ele.

-- Por quê você fala essas coisas? – Reclamei amando suas palavras.

-- Porque é verdade.

Minhas mãos tremeram e nós ficamos o resto do caminho em um silêncio confortável.

-- Espero que você goste do lugar que eu vou te levar. – Ele sussurrou.

Percebi, somente agora, o quanto ele parecia ansioso.

-- Pra onde nós...?

-- Espere. Já estamos quase chegando.

Depois de uns cinco minutos, finalmente ele estacionou na frente de uma casinha branca, com a parede da frente toda em pedras.

-- Que lugar é esse? – Perguntei, já sabendo a resposta internamente.

-- É a nossa casa, Isabella... – Edward respondeu, cauteloso, murmurando meu nome inteiro sensualmente.

Meu coração disparou e eu quase desmaiei, com o ar preso em meus pulmões.

Era perfeita. Havia um pequeno jardim florido na frente. A casa não parecia ser muito grande, apesar de parecer saída diretamente de um conto de fadas.

-- Quer entrar? – Ele me perguntou sorrindo.

Assenti com a cabeça e quase tropecei, ansiosa para ver lá dentro.

-- Respire, Bella. – Pediu.

Era perfeita. Havia um pequeno jardim florido na frente. A casa não parecia ser muito grande, apesar de parecer saída diretamente de um conto de fadas.

-- Quer entrar? – Ele me perguntou sorrindo.

Assenti com a cabeça e quase tropecei, ansiosa para ver lá dentro.

-- Respire, Bella. – Pediu.

Com todo o cuidado, Edward guiou-me para dentro. Suas mãos estavam o tempo todo tocando-me e só pararam quando ele foi abrir a porta da casa.

-- Eu achei perfeita pra nós. – Sussurrou. – Pensei que você fosse gostar e...

A sala não era grande. Havia caixas por todo o lado; coisas nossas que eu não sabia pra onde tinham despachado. Um sofá grande estava em frente a uma lareira incrível.

Meu Deus! Arregalei os olhos e entrei lentamente, caminhando por todo o aposento.

-- Hmm... Há dois quarto, um banheiro, essa sala e mais uma cozinha. Achei o suficiente para nós.

Ofeguei, sentindo meus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas.

-- Edward... – Solucei.

-- Ah Deus! – Ele me abraçou, desesperado. – Você não gostou? Nós podemos procurar outro lugar e...

-- Não! – Afastei-me dele, finalmente sorrindo. – É perfeita!

-- É? – Ele me pegou nos braços, e começou a rir.

Com animação, pulamos pela sala como malucos.

-- Hmm... – Edward me abraçou. – Que tal um vinho pra comemorar?

Nós não podíamos beber, mas essa era uma ocasião especial.  
Surpreendendo-me, Edward tirou uma garrafa de uma das caixas e desembrulhou duas taças de cristal.

-- Amor... – Sussurrei.

Ele pôs um dedo em meus lábios e abriu o vinho antes que eu pudesse perceber.

-- Vamos apenas aproveitar. – Com cuidado ele me serviu e agarrou-me pela cintura.

Tomei um gole do vinho, sentindo o gosto delicado em minha boca.  
Edward beijou meu rosto com carinho e, como sempre, eu amoleci em seus braços, sentindo-o segurar-me firme contra si.

Suas mãos percorreram meus ombros com suavidade e então, começamos a explorar os outros cômodos, sempre colados um no outro.

A cozinha era branca e pequena, mas seria suficiente para nós. No quarto de hóspedes, estavam mais caixas e mais tralhas nossas.  
O banheiro era todo azul claro e parecia um banheiro de bonecas, tendo uma banheira grande e espaçosa.

E então, finalmente entramos no quarto principal.

Eu ofeguei quando o vi, não apenas porque ele era o único cômodo da casa que estava livre de caixas, mas também por causa do vidro que cobria uma parede inteira do quarto.

A parede do quarto era uma enorme janela que dava para os fundos da casa, onde outro grande jardim se estendia.

De noite, como agora, tudo parecia mágico demais. Suspirei e olhei para a grande cama, forrada com um lençol bege. Sentei-me e olhei para Edward que me encarava com um sorriso nos olhos.

-- Gostou? – Ele questionou sentando-me ao meu lado.

-- Eu estou me sentindo uma princesa. – Confessei corando.

Aspirei o ar profundamente e deixei minha taça no chão.

-- Edward...?

-- Sim?

-- Obrigada.

Ele sorriu e, com cuidado, beijou meus lábios.

Depois colocou sua própria taça ao lado da minha e aprofundou o beijo, segurando minha nuca com firmeza, e penetrando minha boca com sua língua.

Com lentidão ele me inclinou sobre a cama me fazendo ficar deitada. Cedi sem nenhum problema, emocionada além da conta.

Suas mãos começaram a percorrer minhas coxas, se esgueirando pela barra de meu vestido e me acariciando de forma incrivelmente excitante.

Gemi baixinho e, sempre doce, Edward abaixou as alças de meu vestido, deixando meus ombros a mostra.

-- Como você pode ser tão linda? – Ele perguntou me encarando embevecido.

Senti meu rosto corar e, tomando coragem, comecei a desabotoar os botões de sua camiseta até seu peito musculoso estar nu, e livre para minhas mãos.

-- Edward... – Murmurei jogando minha cabeça para trás, enquanto sentia seus lábios quentes na pele sensível perto de meu ouvido.

-- Eu vou te mostrar o prazer, Isabella... – Ele falou, acariciando meus seios por cima do vestido. – Vou te mostrar que não precisa ser dolorido, nem forçado...

Me contorci e fechei os olhos com força, ofegando levemente.

Seria estranho descrever o que eu estava sentindo nesse momento. Era uma mistura de amor, medo e excitação.  
Eu não conseguia parar de tremer e tive que me agarrar aos lençóis quando Edward, muito lentamente, começou a tirar o resto de meu vestido.

-- Quer que eu pare? – Ele sussurrou, voltando seus lábios para os meus.

Estremeci e neguei com a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força. Novamente, eu estava disposta a lhe dar prazer. Eu já havia ouvido falar o quanto sexo pode ser delirante, mas há muito tempo esse termo não se aplicava a mim.

Digo, talvez eu sentisse prazer. Mas... Menos do que as outras pessoas.

-- Bella... – Ele parou de me beijar e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. – O que foi meu amor?

-- Eu não sei se sou boa nisso... – Sussurrei. – Talvez haja algum problema natural comigo, ou algo assim. – Meu rosto começou a pegar fogo e eu o virei em direção à parede.

Edward estendeu-se ao me lado na cama e entrelaçou nossas mãos, sorrindo de forma protetora.

-- Não há nada de errado com você, gatinha. – Ele voltou a beijar meus lábios de leve e então, olhou para meu corpo coberto apenas pelo meu sutiã rendado preto, e por minha calcinha. – Isabella, eu te amo.

Ele não precisou falar mais nada. Com ansiedade voltei a beijá-lo, sugando seu lábio com força e cravando minhas unhas em seu ombro.

Estremeci sentindo suas mãos em minha cintura nua e suspirei, fechando os olhos enquanto soltava um leve gemido pelos lábios.

Eu estava molhada. Podia sentir a excitação dura dele contra a minha, e ofeguei mordendo seu lábio inferior de leve.

-- Não, amor. – Ele separou os lábios dos meus e passou a beijar meu ombro. – Não será rápido dessa vez.

Sua boca percorreu o contorno de minha nuca e, com cuidado, Edward tirou meu sutiã, acariciando meus seios levemente.

Senti, novamente, a vergonha queimar em meu rosto, mas a esqueci quando ele tomou meu mamilo em seu lábio, mordendo e sugando levemente.

Mordi meu lábio inferior de leve, e arqueei minhas costas automaticamente, tentando me lembrar de respirar.

As pontadas de medo já haviam sumido; o prazer que eu estava sentindo apenas com seus lábios, já era indescritível.

-- Edward... – Gemi seu nome, gritando quando ele começou a abaixar ainda mais sua boca, percorrendo minha barriga até chegar ao meu baixo ventre.

-- Não fique com medo. – Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu; seus olhos verdes escurecidos pelo desejo.

E então, ainda por cima de minha calcinha, Edward começou a me estimular com os dedos, friccionando minha pele quente e excitada que pulsava desejosa.

Gritei,_ necessitando _dele dentro de mim.

-- Por favor... – Supliquei, tentando respirar. – Edward!

Com todo o cuidado, Edward abaixou minha calcinha e jogou-a em algum canto desconhecido do quarto.

E então, para minha surpresa, ele afastou minhas coxas e beijou meu sexo, me fazendo arregalar os olhos de prazer.

Cravei minhas mãos em seu couro cabeludo, prendendo o ar em meus pulmões quando, lentamente, senti sua língua percorrendo minha intimidade.

Gemi baixinho, e voltei a me arquear, quando Edward colocou um dedo dentro de mim, ainda chupando minha carne.

Seus lábios me fizeram ficar completamente arrepiada, e eu segurei um grito de prazer dentro de mim enquanto, sem nem perceber, começava a movimentar meus quadris; o prazer indescritível me preenchendo em ondas.

-- Edward... – Suspirei seu nome, apertando o lençol em minhas mãos.

Ele me penetrou com mais um dedo e aumentou a velocidade dentro de mim, nunca deixando de percorrer-me com sua boca quente.

Meu Deus! Como estava quente...

O prazer começou a vir com mais intensidade. Meus movimentos agora eram todos automáticos; eu só conseguia querer mais e mais.

Quando Edward então, me penetrou com o terceiro dedo e sugou-me ainda mais, eu explodi, sentindo todo meu corpo estremecer até quase não conseguir respirar.

Mel escorreu de dentro de mim e eu tive que fechar os olhos com força, quando um grito escapou de meus lábios.

-- Bella...? – Edward estava sorrindo e lambia os lábios com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Você está bem, meu amor?

Tentei assentir com a cabeça, mas não pude fazer isso.

No momento seguinte, Edward tinha subido sobre meu corpo e seus lábios capturaram os meus fazendo-me sentir meu próprio gosto.

-- Ainda não acabou... – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo de minha orelha.

De algum modo, ajudei Edward a tirar sua calça e abaixei sua cueca, vendo-o enorme a minha frente.

-- Adoro quando você cora desse jeito... – Ele beijou minhas bochechas e, com uma mão puxou minha coxa para cima. – Adoro quando você geme meu nome e... – Ele me encaixou em seu quadril, posicionando-se em minha entrada. – Adoro quando você me olha com esses olhos de feiticeira, cheios de prazer.

Com um estocar lento, Edward me penetrou, e eu fechei os olhos ofegando enquanto o prazer voltava a se apossar de mim.

Não senti dor nenhuma. Só a volúpia, a excitação intensa de tê-lo dentro de mim.

Fechei os olhos e Edward beijou meus lábios, ficando parado para que eu me acostumasse com seu tamanho.

-- Olhe para mim, Isabella... – Ele pediu com a voz fraca.

Seus olhos verdes agora pareciam ainda mais escuros e eu o fitei vendo tudo aquilo que eu sempre esperei ver: Carinho , companheirismo, devoção, prazer... Amor.

Sorri e senti uma única lágrima escorrer de meus olhos, enquanto eu me arqueava para cima, dando o sinal de que ele poderia voltar a se movimentar.

-- Te amo... – Sussurrei, entrelaçando uma perna em seu quadril.

Ele me bombeou novamente e beijou meus lábios de forma doce, enquanto ia cada vez mais fundo dentro de mim.

Arfei e segurei seus ombros, antes soltar outro gemido por entre os lábios.

-- Também te amo... – Ele sussurrou aumentando o ritmo do vai-e-vem, segurando minha cintura com firmeza.

Seus lábios encontraram novamente os meus, e eu tentei conter outro gemido, enquanto nossos corpos se chocavam com mais força.

O encarei e ele soltou um gemido quando eu comecei a rebolar meu quadril com velocidade, recebendo-o ainda mais fundo dentro de mim.  
Sua mão direita se entrelaçou à minha e, com carinho, ele levou-a até seus lábios, antes de dar uma última estocada dentro de mim que nos levou ao ápice.

Apertei seu membro dentro de mim, enquanto o prazer parecia me cortar em ondas que não acabavam.

O grito que eu soltei, foi abafado por um beijo quente nos lábios... Senti minha cabeça girar e fogos explodirem ao meu redor e então, Edward derramou-se dentro de mim.

Ele sabia que eu tomava remédios contraceptivos, então não corríamos risco nenhum.

Sorri e me deixei cair na cama, com Edward sobre mim.

*****  
**  
-- Tem cream cheese na sua boca! – Ri limpando com dedo o canto de seu lábio.

Edward me lançou um olhar malicioso e segurou minha mão, antes de sugar o pouco do requeijão que havia nela.

Eu aproveitei, e roubei um pedaço da pizza de frango que estava em seu prato, lhe lançando um olhar brincalhão.

-- Hmm... – Ele se inclinou para beijar meu rosto. – Você fica linda vestida com a minha camiseta, gatinha.

Olhei para mim mesma, me deparando com sua camisa que – sinceramente – mais parecia uma camisola em mim. Minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e, lentamente, e o encarei por entre os cílios.

-- Eu estou estranha. – Joguei minha cabeça para trás e franzi o nariz.

-- Não sabia que o termo "sexy" havia mudado de nome. – Com cuidado ele derramou mais um pouco de vinho em nossas taças.

-- Pare de ser bobo! – Cruzei minhas pernas no chão, aonde tínhamos estendido uma toalha por entre as caixas da cozinha, e feito uma mesa improvisada.

-- Eu tenho cara de bobo? – Ele fez um biquinho, e eu senti vontade de puxá-lo para meus braços apertando-o até ficarmos sem ar.

-- Não. Na verdade, essa sua barba por fazer é sexy.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu um sorriso torto.

-- Você quer dizer que ela é estranha? Digo, no sentido antigo da palavra?

Revirei os olhos, e dei um tapa leve em seu braço nu.

-- Sensual, quente... Irresistível. – Falei a contragosto. – Assim está melhor senhor Cullen?

Edward me puxou para seus braços e beijou minha bochecha, esfregando a barba por fazer em meu rosto liso.

Suas mãos foram parar atrás de meus joelhos e me enlaçaram em sua cintura.

-- Todos esses sinônimos também mudaram de nome, amor. – Ele me lançou um olhar ardente e eu fechei os olhos quando senti sua boca em meu pescoço.

-- E como elas se chamam agora? – Prendi a respiração, fechando os olhos.

-- Você conhece melhor do que ninguém as palavras... – Ele mordiscou meu ouvido. – "Isabella Swan".

-- O quê? – Questionei zonza.

-- Isabella Swan é o sinônimo para sensual, quente... Irresistível.

Respirei fundo, e mordi meu lábio inferior, tonta com seus carinhos. Suas palavras queimaram em meu cérebro, fervendo meu sangue e deixando-me impossivelmente abrasadora.

-- Edward... – Sussurrei. – Você está tentando me seduzir?

-- Você é seduzível, Bella?

Suas mãos acariciaram minhas coxas, e eu sorri me afastando.

-- Hmm... O que você acha? – Prendi meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes.

-- Acho que você não é seduzível. – Ele me lançou um olhar muito, muito quente. – Mas eu acho que mesmo assim, consigo te seduzir.

-- Ah é? – Senti vontade de rir de nosso joguinho. – Eu acho que você não consegue.

-- É um desafio? – Edward lançou-me um olhar malicioso, quando eu fiquei em pé.

-- O que você acha?

Mas ele não respondeu. Com calma, segurei o vinho em minhas mãos, e dei dois passos pra trás.

Edward levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até mim.

-- Eu acho que sim... – Seus olhos se escureceram e ele me agarrou pela cintura, fazendo com que o vinho se derramasse sobre minha mão.

Edward lançou-me um olhar muito malicioso e, segurou minha mão entre a sua, começando limpar o vinho com beijos e sugando minha pele delicadamente.

-- Eu te amo mais do que tudo Isabella Swan. – Sussurrou. – Nunca se esqueça disso, entendeu?

Meu coração disparou dentro do peito e eu sorri.

-- De agora em diante... É pra sempre.

Ele beijou meus lábios com força e me lançou um olhar lânguido e amoroso.

Ah! Como as coisas estavam boas...!

-- Edward?

-- O quê?

-- Você já pode terminar de me seduzir agora.

___________________________________________

**N/A: **Okay... Primeiramente não me matem.

Eu sei que eu demorei pra postar e que, além disso, não foi um dos meus melhores capítulos.

Eu estive sem inspiração esses dias, além de passar por uns problemas de saúde que tomaram muito o meu tempo.

Me perdoem então.

Não se assustem com as puladas de tempo da fic. No momento a recuperação do Edward não foi importante e, desse capítulo, o importante mesmo é a primeira vez deles e a mudança para a faculdade.

Tive que passar essa fase um pouco mais rápido porque nos próximos capítulos um personagem muito importante vai ENTRAR na fic, e ele será um dos pontos decisivos para o final.

Obrigada por comentarem - É muito importante pra mim!

Espero que continuem gostando,

AMOOOO VOCÊS!

Bruna S :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15 – O Novo Amigo **

_  
Isabella POV  
_

**Dois anos e meio depois... **

-- Hmm... – Abri os olhos, sonolenta, e senti dois braços me abraçando pela cintura.

Como era de costume, me revirei na cama e tentei me acostumar com a luz do sol que batia levemente sobre nossos corpos.

-- Edward... – Bocejei. – Acorde.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa e me puxou com mais força contra si.

-- Vamos... Nós temos aula no primeiro horário hoje! – Murmurei, beijando seu pescoço.

-- Ai. – Sua voz estava tão rouca que era difícil de entendê-la. – Vamos matar aula hoje, gatinha. Eu estou cansado demais.

-- Nada disso! – Dei um tapa em sua bunda e me espreguicei, olhando para meu corpo coberto apenas pela minha minúscula calcinha. – Onde você jogou meu sutiã ontem a noite?

-- Não sei. – Edward voltou a fechar os olhos e se espreguiçou longamente. – Não me lembro.

-- Ah, eu gostava daquele sutiã! – Olhei para o chão, mas não o encontrei.

-- Eu também gostava. – Ele me puxou pela cintura, e me fez ficar embaixo dele, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Então... Quer um beijo de mau hálito matinal?

Comecei a me debater, rindo, mas acabei cedendo quando ele colou sua boca na minha.

Era impressionante a forma com que nossos lábios se encaixavam. Pareciam feitos um para o outro e... Sempre nos beijávamos de forma tão intensa!

Sorri por entre o beijo e brinquei com o elástico de sua cueca, mordendo seu lábio inferior de leve. Edward gemeu baixinho e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, sugando a pele de meu pescoço com força.

Saí de baixo dele com rapidez e, maldosamente, o encarei sorrindo.

-- Acordou agora?

-- Ah gatinha... – Ele fez um biquinho que me derreteu. – Volta pra cá vai!

-- Não Edward Cullen! – Franzi o cenho. – Nós temos que ir para a aula!

Eu estava cursando literatura e ele, música. Nosso tempo estava apertado esses dias e, eu seria injusta se dissesse tínhamos muito tempo juntos. Tudo parecia uma grande correria.

-- Hmm... – Ele se levantou e, por um momento, apenas encarei seu corpo escultural, deslumbrada como sempre. – Podemos pelo menos tomar um banho juntos, então?

Ainda faltava uma hora para o início das aulas. Mordi meu lábio inferior e assenti, soltando um grito quando ele me agarrou pela cintura e me pegou no colo, como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano.

-- Meu Deus! Você é louco?

-- Sim. Louco de jogar pedra! – Ele abriu o chuveiro e nos colocou de baixo d'água, mesmo que nós estivéssemos com roupas íntimas; e isso exclui meu sutiã.

-- Edward! – Repreendi, não agüentando segurar a gargalhada na garganta.

-- Hmm... Você parece um raio de sol! – Ele beijou meu rosto e me encarou com seus olhos verdes. – Te amo, amorzinho.

Por todos os dias, desde a primeira vez que fizemos amor, Edward me falava isso de manhã. Nunca – nem mesmo quando não tínhamos tempo pra nada – Edward deixava de falar "Te amo, amorzinho".

-- Também te amo! – Esperei pacientemente enquanto passava xampu em meus cabelos e, sorri quando sua mão começou a percorrer meu corpo, abaixando minha calcinha com lentidão.

Nossa intimidade era tanta que, às vezes, até eu me assustava.

-- Hmm... Temos que tirar umas férias. – Ele sussurrou. – Ontem à noite eu não consegui matar toda minha saudade.

-- Concordo. – Fechei os olhos e estremeci quando seus dedos começaram a brincar em minha parte mais sensível. – Mas não podemos fazer isso agora. – Tentei raciocinar.

-- Nós podemos fazer tudo, gatinha. – Seus lábios percorreram meus ombros com calma, deixando-me completamente arrepiada.

-- O senhor é muito malvado comigo. – Fiz um biquinho e comecei a passar o sabonete de leve por seu peitoral malhado.

-- E a senhora é sexy demais, pro seu próprio bem.

Seus braços me envolveram, mantendo-me presa na jaula de seus musculos, enquanto seus lábios pousavam sobre os meus com sofreguidão.

Não havia maneira de descrever o como era maravilhoso tê-lo comigo. O quanto era bom sentir-me amada e desejada, sem nenhum temor que me fizesse hesitar.

Era tudo tão perfeito.

Edward o namorado dos sonhos; ele sempre fazia tudo pra mim, sempre me mimando com carinhos e afagos.

O passado bem... Havia ficado para trás.

-- Edward... – Gemi fechando os olhos. – Temos que nos apressar.

Ele me agarrou pela cintura e me prensou na parede gelada; a água ainda caindo sobre nós.

Seus olhos se estreitaram e eu ofeguei, enfiando minhas unhas em seu ombro com força.

-- Isabella... – Ele sussurrou.

Meu nome, dito por seus lábios, era tão bonito que eu esqueci do que estava tentando convencê-lo e me deixei levar.

A paixão pareceu me acometer e, em segundos, eu estava pegando fogo. Tudo parecia queimar enquanto suas mãos percorriam minha bunda e seus lábios meu pescoço.

E depois, quando ele finalmente me penetrou, foi como se fogos explodissem em minha mente.

Gemi longamente e mordi seu pescoço, fechando os olhos com toda minha força.

-- Te amo... – Ele gemeu.

Não consegui responder e, minutos depois, eu estava tremendo de prazer, quase caindo no chão.

-- Deus! – Tentei respirar. – Você é insaciável!

-- Com você, é impossível parar! – Ele começou a rir, e me pegou no colo com facilidade, enquanto jogava uma toalha em cima de mim.

Tentei respirar, mas o ar ficou preso em meus pulmões.  
Impressionante que meu coração disparasse mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

-- Hmm... Bem que podíamos acordar assim todo o dia não é? – Edward mandou-me um sorrisinho malicioso e eu acordei, percebendo que só faltavam trinta minutos para a primeira aula.

-- Não pire! – Ele percebeu que eu ia gritar. – Eu te levo de carro.

Revirei os olhos, mas não consegui ficar brava.

-- Doido. – Reclamei. – Da próxima vez, deixe isso pra quando tivermos tempo.

-- Ah... – Ele ajudou-me a abotoar minha camiseta. – Vou pensar no seu caso.

-- Nada disso. – Penteei meu cabelo com rapidez, xingando-o por estar tão embaraçado. – Você viu minhas sandálias?

-- Quais? – Edward estava abotoando seu cinto e olhou de baixo da cama. – Aquela azul clara?

-- Sim. – Tentei achar uma calcinha limpa.

-- Não sei.

-- Ah! Onde estão minhas calcinhas?! – Franzi o cenho, quando não achei nenhuma limpa.

-- Amor, você esqueceu de ir à lavanderia. – Edward deu um tapa em minha bunda nua.

-- Merda, merda! – Peguei uma calça jeans, e vesti sem calcinha mesmo. – Me lembre de passar na lavanderia depois da aula então.

-- Hmm... – Ele lambeu os lábios. – Sua bundinha é linda sabia?

-- Tarado! – Dei um tapa em seu braço, mas comecei a rir. – E agora? Dá pra ver que eu estou sem calcinha?

-- Não, gatinha. Se desse, você acha mesmo que eu iria deixar você sair de perto de mim?

Sorri e o beijei levemente nos lábios.

-- Agora pegue minhas outras sandálias no armário. – Pedi. – Eu preciso me maquiar.

Em tempo recorde, passei um rímel e um gloss, decidindo que não precisaria de mais do que isso.

-- Aqui. – Ele beijou meu pé com suavidade, e ajudou-me a calçar as sandálias, temendo – provavelmente – que eu tropeçasse.

-- Vamos? – Perguntei pegando minha bolsa.

-- Sim, sim. – Ele pegou as chaves do carro e me deu um ultimo selinho. – Te amo.

*******

Droga.

Olhei para o céu e percebi que ia chover – bem no dia em que eu havia resolvido voltar a pé pra casa.

Tudo bem. Eu só precisava ligar para Jacob. Ele viria me buscar.

Peguei o celular em minha bolsa e disquei seu número, enquanto esperava impaciente que ele atendesse.

Um toque... Dois... Cinco...

_Merda!_ Onde aquela _bicha_ tinha se metido, bem quando eu precisava dela?

Pensei em todas as possibilidades. Segunda-feira era o único dia em que só Jacob podia me pegar no campus.

Todos os outros – incluindo Edward – estavam ocupados.  
É. Eu _realmente_ sou uma garota de sorte.

Suspirei resignada e me virei para trás, com o intuito de ir novamente pra dentro do prédio da Faculdade quando – para piorar meu dia – esbarrei em um corpo forte, que estava segurando um copo de café.

-- Ah Deus! – Uma voz rouca e baixa se desculpou quando o café virou em cima de minha camiseta. – Desculpe, desculpe. Eu sou tão desastrado!

-- Está tudo bem. – Sorri levemente, sabendo a culpa do acidente fora minha. – Eu que tenho que me desculpar.

Levantei meu olhar e me deparei com uma pele branquíssima – quase como a de Edward. O rosto do homem que esbarrara em mim era... Diferente.

Muito bonito, sim, mas havia algo a mais...

Seus cabelos eram pretos e caiam de modo displicente sobre seus olhos – tão azuis quando olhos humanos podiam ser.

Ele mordia o lábio inferior de leve, e tinha o cenho franzido em culpa.

-- Não se preocupe. – Um trovão cortou o céu ao longe. – Esse tipo de coisa sempre acontece comigo. A todo o momento, pra falar a verdade.

-- Bem... Parece que temos algo em comum então. – Seus ombros se relaxaram um pouco, e ele sorriu. – Você quer ajuda? Posso fazer alguma coisa pra reparar o estrago? – Ele apontou para minha camiseta.

-- Eu tenho uma camisa reserva em meu armário. – O acalmei. – Mas mesmo assim, obrigada.

-- Então... Seria rude da minha parte de chamar pra um café? Como forma de me desculpar, digo. – Seu rosto ficou rosado e eu sorri, enquanto a chuva começava a cair com força.

Bem... O que eu teria a perder? Eu não poderia sair dali tão cedo mesmo.

-- É claro. Espere apenas eu me trocar, okay?

-- Tudo bem. – Ele parecia um pouco melancólico. – A propósito... Meu nome é Aro. Aro Volturi.

-- Isabella Swan. – Sorri e nós começamos a caminhar lado a lado. – Mas pode me chamar só de Bella.

-- Você sabia que Bella quer dizer _bonita_, em Italiano? – Ele me lançou um olhar constrangido depois de ter falado. – Oh, me desculpe. Eu não quis ser rude, nem intrometido...

-- Não tem problema, Aro. – Sorri da vergonha dele. – Então você é Italiano?

-- Sim. Eu fui transferido de um colégio na Itália há poucos dias.

-- Seu sotaque é muito bom. – Elogiei. – Você também está cursando literatura?

-- Sim. – Ele suspirou. – Na verdade, a literatura é tudo pra mim. Adoro estudar.

-- Jura? – Mordi meu lábio inferior e abri meu armário. – Me espere aqui um segundo okay? Vou ao banheiro me trocar e já volto.

Ele assentiu; seu olhar perdido em algum lugar desconhecido.

Que estranho, pensei. Ele parecia tão deprimente e mesmo assim... Tão intenso.

Desabotoei minha camiseta e coloquei-a em minha bolsa, enquanto passava minha outra camisa rosa pela cabeça.  
Franzi o cenho e suspirei, saindo do boxe em que eu havia entrado.

A chuva continuava caindo com mais força lá fora e nem sinal de Jacob.  
O que significava, obviamente, que eu precisava de um carro urgentemente.

Bufei, e saí do banheiro – tomando cuidado para não tropeçar em meus próprios pés.

-- Então Aro... – Comecei, tentando deixá-lo confortável. – Quantos anos você tem?

-- Vinte e um. – Ele me lançou um sorriso rápido. – E você?

-- Vinte. Mas daqui a três meses, vinte e um.

-- Sabe Bella... – Ele pareceu um pouco constrangido ao me falar. – Você está sendo muito simpática. Ninguém aqui nem falou comigo, desde que eu cheguei.

-- Sério? – Nossa, coitadinho. – Não se preocupe Aro. Tenho certeza que poderemos ser grandes amigos.

Ele parecia ser tão calmo e triste. Fiquei curiosa para saber mais sobre sua vida.

-- Então... Sua família está toda na Itália? – Questionei tímida.

Ele se retesou e me lançou um olhar triste, enquanto sentávamos em um banquinho da lanchonete da Faculdade.

-- É muito difícil... Falar sobre minha família. – Aro sussurrou em resposta.

-- Oh, me desculpe. – Desviei meus olhos dos dele e suspirei. – Não quis te incomodar.

-- Não. Está tudo bem, sério. – Seus lábios se repuxaram em um pequeno sorriso e nós ficamos em silêncio quando uma garçonete veio nos atender. Depois de pedirmos um café, ele continuou... – Minha família é muito complicada.

-- Acho que... Acho que eu posso acompanhar. – Falei suavemente, com pena dele.

-- Eu tenho dois outros irmãos. – Sussurrou. – Nós ficamos órfãos quando tínhamos quinze anos e, desde então, tivemos que nos virar sozinhos. Mas não deu certo.

-- Como assim não deu certo?

-- Marcus e Caius se envolveram em uma seita... Uma grande rede de tráfico de drogas. Eles são viciados agora. Na verdade os dois estão na cadeia, há três anos já. – Ele me lançou um olhar dolorido.

-- Sinto muito, Aro. Nossa, sinto muito mesmo. – Segurei suas mãos entre as minhas; meu coração se derretendo de pena.

-- Eu já superei. Eles tiveram exatamente aquilo que eles mereciam. Foi duro vê-los abandonado tudo aquilo que tínhamos lutado pra conseguir, mas... Agora acho que está tudo bem.

Sorri docemente, querendo apoiá-lo, enquanto eu me xingava internamente por ter tocado nesse assunto.

-- Parece que faz bem contar sua história para uma desconhecida. – Ele riu, descontraindo o clima. – Espero que você não se importe, _Bella_.

-- Não me importo. – Tomei um gole de meu café, que a garçonete havia acabado de trazer e fechei os olhos. – Hmm... Cafeína é a melhor coisa inventada pelo homem.

-- Eu também sou viciado em cafeína. – Ele murmurou.

Depois, Aro começou a falar alguma coisa, mas eu não pude prestar atenção. Ouvi um _flash_ perto de mim, mas não consegui ver ninguém segurando nenhuma maquina fotográfica.

Nossa, que estranho. Será que eu estava ficando maluca?

Suspirei e voltei a encara-lo.

-- Desculpe Aro. Não ouvi a última coisa que você disse. – Falei corando.

Ele sorriu e cruzou as mãos parecendo levemente desconfortável.

-- Eu perguntei se você tem namorado. – Sua voz saiu baixa e sem nenhum vestígio de malícia.

-- Tenho. – Abri um enorme sorriso quando me lembrei de Edward. – Nós moramos juntos há dois anos e meio, já.

-- E você o ama. – Não foi uma pergunta.

-- Sim. – Suspirei, lembrando do quanto o amava. – Ele é tudo pra mim.

-- Isso é tão bonito, Bella. – Aro segurou minha mão por cima da mesa. – Eu fico feliz por você.

-- Você é muito simpático, Aro. – Tomei outro gole de café com minha mão que estava livre. – E sabe do quê mais? Eu vou...

-- Bella? – Soltei a xícara de café e coloquei uma mão sobre o peito, tentando acalmar meu coração do susto.

-- Edward! – Levantei-me, e o encarei com um sorriso. – Você me assustou, sabia?

Ele não estava sorrindo, e me lançava um olhar gélido.

-- O quê aconteceu, gatinho? – Franzi o cenho.

-- Bella me desculpe... – Aro se levantou, gaguejando levemente. – Eu já estou indo, okay?

Virei-me para ele, e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

-- Amanhã a gente se vê então. – Sorri simpaticamente.

-- Claro. – Ele olhou para Edward e deu um aceno de cabeça. – Até mais.

Esperei até que ele saísse de minha vista e voltei-me para Edward.

-- Vai me dizer agora o que está acontecendo?

-- Está acontecendo... Que... Bella! O que você estava fazendo com essa _cara_? – Suas mãos apertaram meu pulso com força, mas não me machucaram.

-- Ah. – Mordi o lábio inferior para não rir. – Você está com ciúmes, é?

-- É claro que estou!

Seus olhos faiscavam de raiva e, eu o encarei docemente.

-- Eu te amo, Edward. – Sussurrei, me aproximando de seu corpo. – Será que é tão difícil entender?

-- Ah, gatinha. – Ele suspirou. – Eu acredito em você. Mas esse cara... Tem alguma coisa de estranha nele.

-- Não há nada de estranho em Aro. – O defendi. – Não se preocupe, está bem? – Mordi seu lábio inferior de leve e aspirei seu cheiro profundamente. – Agora porque não vamos pra nossa casinha?

Edward sorriu pra mim e seus dedos escorregaram ao longo de minha coluna, deixando-me arrepiada.

-- Você não tem mais nada pra fazer hoje? – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Nadinha?

-- É claro que tenho. – Lancei-lhe um olhar cheio de malícia. – Mas eu acho que você já entendeu o que é.

-- Sua_ diabinha_. Você adora me provocar, não é mesmo?

-- Adoro sim. – O beijei com intensidade, sabendo que, por agora, a história dos ciúmes seria esquecida. – Ainda bem que você chegou. Não sabia como eu voltaria pra casa sem você.

-- Hmm... Desculpe a demora. – Suas mãos escorregaram pra minha cintura e nós começamos a caminhar lentamente. – Odeio ter que ficar longe de você.

-- Idem. – Mordisquei seu queixo, e dei uma piscadela. – Espero que hoje você não esteja cansado.

-- Pra você? – Ele abriu um enorme sorriso. – Pra você eu_ nunca_ estarei cansado, gatinha.

-- Eu vou cobrar ein! – Gargalhei e dei-lhe um beijo forte nos lábios. – Te amo, Edward Cullen.

-- Também te amo, futura Senhora Cullen.

Fiquei gelada por um momento. Senti meu coração falhar uma batida e meu rosto se tingir de vermelho com uma velocidade incrível.

-- O que você disse? – Sussurrei.

-- Exatamente o que você ouviu. – Seu hálito quente soprou em meu ouvido, e eu estremeci. – Você já devia saber,_ Isabella._.. Que um dia você será _totalmente _minha.

-- Eu já sou. – Balbuciei.

Saímos na chuva correndo e Edward me segurou no colo, me fazendo soltar um grito.

-- Me solte! – Pedi rindo. – Maluco!

-- Hm... Beijo molhado. Você não gosta? – Seus lábios se pressionaram aos meus, me deixando sem fôlego e excitada.

Suas mãos eram quentes em meu rosto; macias demais, doces demais.

Derreti-me inteira, e deixei-me levar; sempre com aquela sensação mágica de tê-lo comigo...

***

-- Eu não acredito que vocês me tiraram da cama, pra vir ao shopping! – Falei indignada para Jacob, que ria ao meu lado.

-- Edward precisa de um descanso de vez em quando, Bellinha. – Ele deu um tapa em minha bunda e me lascou um beijo na boca. – O coitado precisa descansar.

-- Argh. – Revirei os olhos. – Tire essas mãos viadas de cima de mim! – Revidei a batida na bunda, rindo. – Agora me diga... O que Alice tanto procura?

Alice quicava a nossa frente, entrando e saindo de lojas com uma velocidade sobrenatural.

-- Isso é um shopping. Ela procura qualquer coisa que possa comprar. – Jake lançou-me uma piscadela.

-- Alice! – Chamei por ela, antes que ela resolvesse entrar em outra loja. – Você está bem? Precisa de um calmante?

-- Preciso de sapatos laranja! – Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – Os meus já estão gastos.

-- Talvez eu devesse mesmo comprar um calmante. – Sussurrei.

-- Eu ouvi isso Isabella! – Ela me lançou um olhar cortante.

-- Desculpa, Allie. – Sorri, e enganchei meu braço no de Jacob. – Então... Qual será nossa próxima parada?

-- Gucci! – Seus olhos tristes logo se iluminaram. – Eu preciso gastar dinheiro!

-- Psicopata! – Acusei-a. – Por que vocês simplesmente não me deixam voltar para o sexo selvagem com Edward? Estava mais divertido.

-- Porque eu não quero ser tia antes da hora. – Alice sorriu.

-- Eu digo o mesmo. – Bufei, lembrando do flagra que eu havia dado nela e Jasper, alguns dias atrás.

-- Bellinha, não se estresse. – Jacob deu um sorriso malicioso. – Olhe aquele bofe bem ali! Meu Deus! Que coisa mais gostosa!

Virei meu rosto para ver quem era o cara, e arregalei os olhos quando vi Aro caminhando calmamente pelo shopping.

-- Aro! – Chamei-o alto, enquanto acenava com uma mão.

Ele se virou em nossa direção, e seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso quando me viu.

-- Você conhece ele? – Jake me deu um outro tapa na bunda. – Danada!

-- Pare com isso. – Ri. – Eu o conheci de manhã. – Revirei os olhos. – Agora trate de ser bonzinho e não dê em cima do pobre coitado.

-- Oi, Bella. – Aro se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha de modo natural. – Que coincidência te encontrar!

-- É verdade. – Sorri e olhei preocupada para Alice. – Espere só um instante.

Corri até ela, porque senão ela iria entrar em uma loja da Versace e esse seria nosso fim.

-- Alice! – Gritei. – Deixe eu te apresentar meu amigo…

Ela me lançou um olhar distraído, ainda focada em uma bota preta na vitrine.

-- Só quinhentos dólares. – Sussurrou. – Isso não é possível....

-- ALICE CULLEN! – Chamei sua atenção. – Pare de ser mal educada e vá cumprimentar meu amigo!

-- Ai. Desculpa, Bells. – Seus olhos faiscaram.

Andamos de volta até onde Jake e Aro se encontravam, e eu sorri ao apresentar Alice.

-- É um prazer te conhecer! – Ela andou em direção a ele. – Sou Alice Cullen.

-- Ela é irmã do meu namorado. – Esclareci. – E... Parece que você já se apresentou não é Jake?

-- Ah é claro! Você nos deixou plantados aqui! – De forma teatral, Jacob revirou os olhos.

Imitei-o e sorri, dando um beijo estalado em sua boca.

-- Ei Bella! – Jake se fez de indignado. – Eu dei permissão pra ser beijado, por acaso?

-- Cale a boca! – Mostrei a língua e dei de ombros. – Eu te beijo quando eu bem entender.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e Aro riu ao nosso lado.

-- Então... Você quer tomar um lanche com a gente, Aro? – Perguntei educadamente, sorrindo.

-- É muita gentileza sua, Bella. – Ele lançou-nos um sorriso enorme. – Mas eu tenho um compromisso inadiável para agora.

Assenti, e me inclinei beijando sua bochecha de leve. Ele parecia estar com pressa então, em menos de um minuto, já tinha nos deixado a sós novamente.

-- De onde você o conhece? – Alice franziu o cenho.

-- Da faculdade. – Dei de ombros, sentindo um cheirinho gostoso de fast food.

-- Tem alguma coisa estranha com ele. – Ela especulou, muito séria.

-- Sim. – Assenti. – A família dele é cheia de problemas. Mas Aro é um bom rapaz, ao que parece.

-- Tome cuidado, okay? – Alice segurou minhas mãos. – Não quero vê-la machucada.

Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, soube que havia alguma coisa errada.

-- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Jacob apertou os lábios, fitando-a. – Alice?

-- Nada. Só que nem todas as pessoas são de confiança. – Ela nos lançou um sorriso, e a preocupação se esvaiu de seus olhos. – Vamos continuar comprando!

-- Não! – Implorei. – Eu estou com fome!

-- Pare de reclamar. Compras são mais que demais!

Revirei os olhos, e prendi uma risada na garganta.

-- Você é hiperativa sabia? – Acusei-a.

-- Sim. Sim! – Ela quicou como uma pequena bailarina. – Hoje o clima está tão bom para gastar! Vocês querem fazer uma depilação? Tem um salão de estética muito bom aqui!

-- Não! – Neguei com veemência. – Nada de depilações e salões. Vá gastar quinhentos dólares em uma bota e me deixe em paz!

***

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, cheguei em casa com uma sensação estranha. Era como se eu estivesse sendo observada.

Eu podia sentir alguém atrás de mim. Como se estivesse me fitando intensamente.

Franzi o cenho e, pela milésima vez, olhei pra trás sem enxergar nada.

Que estranho. Eu só podia estar ficando maluca mesmo.

Entrei em casa lentamente, arrastando os pés.

Edward estava esparramado no sofá, com um livro nas mãos. Seus olhos se ergeram quando eu entrei na sala, e ele sorriu de um jeito que ainda fazia meu coração disparar.

-- Espero que Alice não tenha te cansado muito, gatinha. – Ele falou malicioso, estendendo uma mão pra mim.

-- Me cansou o bastante. – Respondi suspirando, enquanto aceitava sua mão e me deixava cair em seu colo.

-- Aquela anã psicótica. – Edward riu e beijou meu rosto com carinho. – Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa pra você comer?

-- Hmm... – Fechei os olhos. – Não. Não estou com fome. Deixe-me apenas ficar aqui por alguns instantes.

Ele assentiu e começou a massagear meus ombros com sauvidade, enquanto eu jogava meus sapatos longe.

-- Alice se superou hoje. – Falei. – Acho que não vou conseguir andar mais por um ano!

-- Não tem problema. Eu te carrego no colo. – Sua boca se fechou sobre a pele de meu pescoço e eu sorri, me deixando relaxar.

-- Edward?

-- O quê?

-- Não pare com essa massagem, pelo amor de Deus!

-- Alice se superou hoje. – Falei. – Acho que não vou conseguir andar mais por um ano!

-- Não tem problema. Eu te carrego no colo. – Sua boca se fechou sobre a pele de meu pescoço e eu sorri, me deixando relaxar.

-- Edward?

-- O quê?

-- Não pare com essa massagem, pelo amor de Deus!

-- Não vou parar. Não tão cedo, pelo menos. – Ele sorriu contra minha pele e eu fechei os olhos, completamente satisfeita.

_________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **Oi Amores! :/

Desculpa a demora pra postar. Juro que não tive tempo por esses dias!

Espero que continuem gostando.

De presente pra vocês, vai uma prévia do próximo capítulo:

.

.

.

**Prévia: (...)** _E a visão que eu tive me deixou estarrecido. Possuído._

_Respirei fundo três vezes antes de me encaminhar para onde minha Bella dançava com aquele tal de Aro._

_-- Bella? – Puxei-a pelo ombro com força, sem no entanto, machucá-la._

_Ela estava sorrindo, mas parou na mesma hora quando olhou pro meu rosto._

_-- Desculpe, Aro. – Ela frisou o nome dele, irritada. Depois, me encarou com um rosto decepcionado._

_-- Ah. Me desculpem vocês. – Ele olhou pra baixo envergonhado, mas eu só tive mais vontade ainda de arrebentar a cara dele._

_._

_._

_.  
_

**COMENTEM E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ E INSPIRADA!**

**Beijooos:***

**Bruna S. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16 – Desconfianças**

**_  
_****Edward POV**

-- Vamos, gatinha! – Eu gritei para Bella. – Nós já estamos atrasados!

Ela grunhiu dentro do banheiro, pedindo mais cinco minutos.

-- Eu vou te carregar até o carro se você não se apressar. – Avisei num tom ameno, só pra diverti-la.

Suspirei e olhei-me no espelho do corredor uma última vez, rindo de meu visual…

Quando Alice resolvia dar festas como essa, eu não tinha com impedi-la. E se eu chegasse com uma roupa que ela não esperava, já podia me considerar um cara morto.

Mas por Deus! Festa a fantasia! Que ideia da minha irmãzinha!

Agora eu estava vestido como um vampiro. Minha roupa era toda preta e roxa, me dando um ar sombrio. A capa sobre meus ombros me dava um ar galante, mesmo para um vampiro.

E pra completar, eu tinha colado dois caninos afiados sobre os meus próprios, e ficado pronto para dar mordidas no pescoço de certa pessoa.

Mesmo que esta, no caso, fosse também uma vampira.

-- Pronto, pronto. – Bella saiu do banheiro. – Agora sim. – Ela deu uma voltinha em torno de si mesma. – Como estou?

Pecado. Bella estava um pecado.

Seu vestido preto se colava a seu busto com tanta força e segurança, que seus seios quase saltavam da roupa, dando a ela um ar absurdamente sexy.

Os saltos altos eram um pouco perigosos para o equilíbrio dela, mas mesmo assim, ao que parecia, ela estava conseguindo se virar muito bem.

Seus cabelos castanhos estavam, de forma tentadora, presos em um coque desfiado deixando seu alvo pescoço a mostra. Seus lábios estavam vermelho sangue e, seus olhos destacados com uma grossa camada de lápis de olho preto.

Ela também colara os caninos sobre os dentes, ficando assim, quase impossível não tomá-la pra mim naquele exato momento.

-- Uau. – Sussurrei. – Você está... Sexy. Muito sexy.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente e caminhou até mim, rebolando levemente.

-- Você também não está nada mal. – Ela riu suavemente e, para provar, deu uma mordida leve em meu pescoço. – Mas agora acho melhor irmos não é?

Eu queria mandar a festa para os ares, mas me segurei, estendendo a mão pra Bella.

-- Você está pecaminosa, meu amor. Tenho certeza que depois de hoje, vou para o inferno.

-- Então... Eu vou te acompanhar. – Ela deu um risinho suave e passou as mãos por meu rosto. – Vamos fazer a festa lá em baixo.

Revirei os olhos, divertido, e a abracei pela cintura enquanto nos encaminhávamos para meu Volvo.

-- Você é uma menina muito má. – Acusei, abrindo a porta do carro pra ela. – Vive me torturando.

-- É esse o meu prazer, querido. – Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma risada límpida. – Agora se apresse, antes que Alice apareça aqui com seus novos sapatos de salto, e resolva nos matar com eles.

-- É tão típico dela. – Soltei um suspiro teatral e pisei no acelerador, lançando um olhar de soslaio pra Bella. – Mas então... Como foi na faculdade?

-- Foi tudo bem. – Ela abriu um sorriso. – Eu fui chamada para uma entrevista de emprego.

-- Ei! Por quê você não me contou? – Sorri e apertei sua mão carinhosamente contra a minha. – Aonde querem você?

-- Não é nada demais. – Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas de forma tentadora. – Apenas trabalhar numa editora. Sabe? Revisar alguns textos...

-- Você vai?

-- Não sei. – Ela sorriu. – Não fui entrevistada ainda, mas quem sabe, não é?

-- Eu confio em você, amor. – Levantei sua mão até minha boca, e beijei-a com devoção. – Vai dar tudo certo.

-- Tomara.

Eu sabia que era importante para Bella ter algum emprego. Ela adorava o que estudava e, no fundo, seria uma aventura trabalhar numa editora.

-- Agora pare de se preocupar. – Pedi. – Vamos aproveitar a festa, e depois terminar a noite em nossa cama um por cima do outro! – Brinquei. – Fechado?

-- Fechadíssimo! – Ela riu, enquanto eu estacionava em frente à casa de Alice e Jasper, que piscava com luzes e mais luzes.

Saí do carro, e antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, eu já estava abrindo a porta pra ela, deixando-a com uma cara de riso.

-- Muito obrigada, senhor Vampiro. O senhor é muito gentil. – Ela falou sarcástica, enquanto eu a puxava contra mim, abraçando-a pela cintura.

-- O prazer é todo meu, madame. - Revidei mordendo seu pescoço de leve, como ela tinha feito comigo.

Caminhamos até dentro da casa rindo juntos e, com cuidado, desviamos de um casal que quase se engolia na porta.

-- Hoje a coisa ta pesada. – Bella sussurrou brincando. – Onde está Alice?

-- Bellaaaaaa! – A voz de Jacob ecoou de algum lugar ainda não identificado. – Edzinho!

Eu tive que rir, e segurei Bella com mais força ao meu redor quando um paspalho qualquer a comeu com os olhos.

-- Como você está gatézima, menina! – Jake apareceu a nossa frente, vestido apenas com uma tanga, estilo Tarzan. – E você ein? – Ele lançou um olhar malicioso pra mim. – Gatézimo também!

-- Ei, ei. – Bella se inclinou e deu um beijo no rosto de Jake. – Pode parar com isso, seu porra louca! Sexo a três não é meu forte não.

-- Ai, Jesus me abana! – Ele revirou os olhos de forma teatral. – Só de imaginar eu já fico animado!

-- Para, idiota! – Bella riu e entrelaçou sua mão na minha. – Onde estão Alice e Jasper?

-- Não queira achá-los. – Ele riu, passando as mãos pelos longos cabelos. – Alice estava quase matando o pobre do Jazz. Ela tomou, só hoje, mais de dez latinhas de energético. Não sei como o sistema nervoso dela não pifou.

-- Parece que eles vão se divertir agora à noite! – Ri, escovando meus dedos suavemente pelas costas de Bella.

-- Agora, pequenos mosqueteiros, deixem me ir em busca de algum bofe ou de alguma mulher fogosa. – Ele deu uma piscadela. – Hoje eu pego o que cair na minha rede.

-- Proteja-se, Bells. – Alertei-a brincando. – Você é minha!

-- Uii, Ed. Proteja-se você também! – Jacob deu uma piscadela e saiu rindo.

-- Esse menino é psicopata. – Bella afundou o rosto na curva de meu pescoço, rindo suavemente. – Sério mesmo.

-- Percebi. – Eu a puxei pela cintura, e comecei a embalá-la em meus braços, no ritmo na música dançante que tocava.

-- Hmm... Faz tanto tempo que a gente não dança. – Ela mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha, e eu escorreguei meus dedos pela seda de sua roupa, sentindo-me subitamente quente.

-- Eu também estava com saudades... – Afirmei, girando-a por um braço, e conduzindo-a de forma natural.

Então, a música ficou com uma batida mais rápida. Eu sorri, colando meu corpo ao dela, enquanto ela rebolava de forma sensual perto de mim.

Seu corpo esguio se movimentava com segurança e flexibilidade, me dando uma quase completa visão de todas as suas curvas.

Virei-a de costas e a puxei contra mim, fazendo com que todo seu corpo ficasse colado ao meu. E então, ela começou a rebolar – me provocando lentamente, enquanto minhas mãos a evolviam pela cintura, até chegar a sua barriga.

Meus dedos começaram a percorrer a pele de seus braços, deixando-a deliciosamente arrepiada.

-- Por que mesmo estamos aqui, quando podíamos estar numa cama? – Perguntei baixinho em seu ouvido, muito consciente de que sua bunda estava encostada bem no meu... Bem, vocês sabem aonde.

-- Porque Alice é uma psicopata. – Bella respondeu rindo, virando o rosto lentamente em minha direção. – E nós somos jovens demais pra morrer.

-- Você tem razão, amor. – Sussurrei, mordendo a parte inferior de seus lábios de leve. – Mas isso não me impede de te beijar.

Eu virei seu corpo em minha direção, e a segurei fortemente pela cintura, enquanto a puxava contra mim.

Meus lábios se fundiram aos seus de forma brutal, sugando e amando cada pedacinho que eu podia alcançar.

Bella era... Tudo.

Ela era minha vida. Tudo o que eu mais amava e tudo o que eu mais venerava no mundo. Ela era minha mulher.

Não no sentido civil da palavra, mas no sentido do ato em si. Do sentimento tão grande, tão imensamente gigante que eu sentia por ela

Suspirei, querendo apenas ficar sozinho com ela.

Um dia, pensei ao beijá-la com mais intensidade, eu seria seu marido. E dia após dia, eu a recompensaria por todo o sofrimento que eu causei.

Isabella Swan... Minha. Eu a amava demais pra fazê-la sofrer novamente. Amava demais e, por isso, eu me odiava internamente por toda a idiotice que eu cometi.

Mas eu também a amava demais pra ficar longe dela.

-- Edward... – Ela suspirou meu nome. – Nós estamos em público.

Sim, nós estávamos. Mas isso não mudava nem um pouco a intensidade de meu desejo por ela.

-- A-acho melhor eu ir pegar uma bebida. – Falei, soltando-a lentamente. – Se não, vou ter que te carregar pra longe daqui agora mesmo.

Ela sorriu docemente e se inclinou pra frente, depositando um pequeno beijo em meus lábios.

-- Mais tarde... – Sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Eu prometo.

Eu saí dali com meu coração disparado, como sempre acontecia.

Era engraçado o fato de que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu ainda sentisse minhas mãos geladas e meus joelhos fracos quando ela ficava muito próxima a mim.

-- Heeeey, maninho! – Alice quicou ao meu lado, saída sabe-lá-Deus-de-onde. – Você veio!

-- Só por sua causa. – Ela estava fantástica, em sua pequena fantasia de fada. – Bella também veio.

-- Ah, que bom, que bom! Vamos nos divertir taaanto essa noite! – Ela exclamou; seus olhos brilhando em uma hiperatividade assustadora.

-- Respire maninha. – Eu a puxe pela cintura e dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. – Pensei que já estivéssemos nos divertindo.

-- Podemos nos divertir mais! – Ela me abraçou pela cintura, colando-se na ponta dos pés. Mesmo assim, ainda ficava uns dez centímetros mais baixa que eu. – Faz tempo que eu não te vejo, maninho.

-- Faz mesmo. – A enlacei pela cintura, e a girei no ar, num abraço apertado. – Que saudades da minha anã favorita!

-- Pára, seu bobalhão. – Ela riu, me abraçando apertado. – Mas então... O que você vai fazer agora?

-- Eu preciso procurar alguma coisa pra beber. Pra mim e pra Bella.

-- Eu tenho energético, quer? – Ela sorriu animada com a possibilidade de tomar mais.

-- Não. – Franzi o cenho. – Acho que só uma Pepsi já está de bom tamanho. Energético seria demais pra nós dois.

-- Tudo bem então. – Ela deu de ombros. – Agora eu vou procurar o Jazz e dançar com ele, tudo bem? Depois nos procure de novo. Eu quero dar um beijo na Bells.

Então, ela rodopiou como uma dançarina e saiu quicando no meio da multidão de pessoas que dançavam amontoadas.

Suspirei e fui pegar nossas Pepsi com um cara que estava passando servindo-as.

Só uns quinze minutos depois eu consegui chegar até o lugar em que eu havia deixado Bella.

E a visão que eu tive me deixou estarrecido. Possuído.

Respirei fundo três vezes antes de me encaminhar para onde minha Bella dançava com aquele tal de Aro.

-- Bella? – Puxei-a pelo ombro com força, sem no entanto, machucá-la.

Ela estava sorrindo, mas parou na mesma hora quando olhou pro meu rosto.

-- Desculpe, Aro. – Ela frisou o nome dele, irritada. Depois, me encarou com um rosto decepcionado.

-- Ah. Me desculpem vocês. – Ele olhou pra baixo envergonhado, mas eu só tive mais vontade ainda de arrebentar a cara dele.

Eu vi muito bem as mãos dele brincando com os cabelos dela... Em suas costas... Estava na cara que ele estava caído por ela! Por Deus! Será que Bella não percebia?

-- Droga Edward! – Ela gritou; seu rosto ficando vermelho de raiva. – Você sempre tem que estragar tudo, não é?

Percebi que ela estava magoada, e me amaldiçoei internamente.

-- Bella eu... – Tentei falar, inutilmente.

-- Cala a boca! Será que você não confia em mim? Depois desse tempo todo juntos você não tem nem a capacidade de me ver dançar com outro cara?

-- É isso que você entendeu? Meu Deus... Não, não! Bella!

Ela me olhou nervosamente e começou a sair andando, bufando de raiva.

-- Ah! Bella! Me espere! – Agora era eu quem estava ficando com raiva.

-- Idiota! – Ela gritou, sem se virar pra trás.

Só consegui alcançá-la, quando ela já estava parada bem em frente ao Volvo.

-- Bella... Você tem que me escutar... – Rosnei. – Então pare de fazer birra e...

-- É você quem tem que me escutar! - Ela se virou pra mim, e começou a apontar o dedo em meu peito. – Que idiotice! Ficar com ciúme de um amigo meu!

-- Ele quer ser mais que seu amigo! Não seja cega!

-- Ah, pare de bobagens! – Ela revirou os olhos. – Aro é só um bom amigo!

-- Mas você é minha! – Eu a segurei pelos ombros. – Minha, entendeu? E de mais ninguém!

-- Eu não sou um objeto! – Ela ofegou, falando mais baixo agora.

Seus olhos se enevoaram e eu abri a porta de trás do carro, a empurrando pra dentro.

-- Edward... Eu...

-- Não. – Beijei seu pescoço. – Agora você fique quietinha me ouvindo. É minha vez de falar.

Ela fechou os olhos e eu comecei a passar minhas mãos por suas costas, percebendo que ela estava ficando excitada.

-- Eu confio em você. Confio toda minha vida somente a você. Eu não confio é naquele cara, me entendeu?

-- Edward... – Ela suspirou, abrindo os olhos e me fitando fixamente. – Você é um idiota. E eu não vou fazer sexo com você.

Mas logo depois disso, suas mãos me puxaram pra baixo, e seus lábios cobriram os meus com paixão.

-- Não?

-- Não. – Ela ofegou, desabotoando os botões de minha camiseta com rapidez. – Isso vai acabar com a briga.

-- E você quer continuar brigando? – Perguntei malicioso, escorregando minhas mãos por suas coxas, por debaixo do vestido.

-- Quero.

-- Então vamos brigar.

Foi mais forte que nós dois. Mais intenso.

Sem que eu pudesse perceber, estava por cima dela, sugando sua pele macia por meus lábios e abrindo o zíper de seu vestido com facilidade.

Ainda bem, percebi, que os vidros do volvo eram escuros. E que a porta já estava bem trancada por mim.

-- Eu ainda estou brigando com você... – Bella gemeu com a voz rouca, mordiscando meu pescoço sensualmente.

Prendi o ar com força em meus pulmões quando percebi a lingerie de seda preta que ela usava por baixo do vestido.

-- Eu também... – Respondi incoerente.

Minhas mãos escorregaram para seus seios, apertando-os delicadamente até eles ficarem túrgidos, por cima do sutiã. Eu não conseguia raciocinar.

Era como se houvesse um monstro dentro de mim, incontrolável de desejo.

Lancei meus lábios pra cima, e chupei a boca de Bella com força, friccionando seu corpo contra minha excitação dura.

-- Idiota... – Ela gemeu, jogando a cabeça pra trás. Suas mãos pequenas e frias desabotoaram minha calça e a abaixaram até o meio das pernas. – Você é um idiota, Edward Cullen...

-- Sim... – Suspirei, levantando seu tronco pra tirar o fecho de seu sutiã. – Sim...

Eu esgueirei meus dedos por dentro de sua calcinha, e constatei que ela estava molhada; pronta pra mim.

Seu corpo se retesou ao contato de meus dedos e ela gemeu, cravando as unhas em meus ombros.

-- Não tire o dedo daí, seu completo idiota! – Ela implorou, enquanto eu a estimulava.

Seu quadril se arqueou, e ela começou a rebolar em minhas mãos, mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

Sorri maliciosamente e comecei a contornar seus seios com minha língua, ao mesmo tempo em que penetrava outro dedo por dentro dela.

-- Edward... – Ela suspirou. – Mais...

Aumentei a velocidade, fazendo círculos dentro dela, enquanto sentia minha excitação quase explodir. Seus olhos se arregalaram e, aproveitando a deixa, eu voltei a beijar seus lábios, percorrendo todos os cantos de sua boca até vê-la estremecer de êxtase.

-- Quer mais? – Perguntei em seu ouvido, sussurrando.

Ela não respondeu, mas em resposta, abaixou minha cueca.

Sorri e terminei de tirar sua calcinha, até me posicionar em sua entrada e encará-la fixamente dentro dos olhos.

-- Minha, Isabella... Você me entendeu? – Dei uma estocada lenta pra dentro dela.

-- Edward... – Bella fechou os olhos. – Não me torture mais... Por favor...

-- Diga então. – Ordenei, entrando mais fundo nela. – Fale!

-- Não! – Ela jogou as pernas ao redor de minha cintura, e eu a segurei firmemente pelas costas, enquanto nos movíamos no pequeno espaço do banco de trás do Volvo.

Sua boca se cravou em meu pescoço, lambendo e chupando, enquanto eu aumentava o ritmo de minhas estocadas dentro dela.

Bella era tão quente e apertada... Meu membro dentro dela deslizava com perfeição, nos levando, lentamente, até o ápice.

-- Fale Isabella! – Rosnei em seu ouvido, saindo dela quase completamente. – Eu quero ouvir de seus lábios!

-- Ah! – Ela rebolou com força, me fazendo entrar nela de novo. Sua carne quente se apertou contra a minha, e me fez gemer com força, enquanto eu bombeava meu membro com força dentro dela. – Eu sou sua... - Bella sussurrou. – Só sua...

-- Sim! – Afirmei, enquanto aumentava meus movimentos. – Fale de novo!

-- SUA! – Ela gritou. – Só sua Edward... E você é meu! Entendeu?

-- Sim, Bella... – Sussurrei, friccionando ainda com mais força nossos sexos. – Sou seu...

E então, com mais uma estocada, nós chegamos ao orgasmo juntos, ofegantes e suados.

-- Ah meu Deus... – Bella falou com a voz rouca, fechando os olhos.

Eu suspirei, sem conseguir me mover.

-- Você é pesado. – Ela reclamou, choramingando.

Tomei fôlego e, com toda a força que eu não tinha, puxei-a para cima de mim, de modo que seu corpo ficasse perfeitamente encaixado no meu.

Nossas pernas mal cabiam no banco do carro e, lentamente, eu comecei a passar minhas mãos por suas costas, numa carícia suave.

Minha mente estava enevoada. Meu coração ainda estava disparado.  
Eu não conseguia pensar, nem falar, nem qualquer outra coisa.

Eu estava acabado.

-- Bella... – Suspirei seu nome, sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos. – Acho que nós vamos nos matar desse jeito.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa e assentiu, meio lesada.

Quis conseguir pensar em alguma que não fosse apenas seu cheiro, mas não consegui.  
Parecia haver um torpor enorme em minha mente.

Estremeci e, percebi com surpresa, que Bella tinha caído num cochilo suave.

Seu corpo estava completamente relaxado, deitado confortavelmente sobre o meu.  
Sorri enormemente e fechei meus olhos.

Até me lembrar do que eu tinha feito.

***

**Bella POV**

Silêncio. Eu não entendia porque, mas era o silêncio que pairava entre nós.

Olhei de relance para Edward, que dirigia tão tenso quanto possível. Ele parecia torturado e nervoso.

-- Você vai tirar esse cabo de vassoura que está preso no seu rabo, ou eu mesma vou ter que fazer isso? – Perguntei, começando a ficar nervosa também.

Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. Ele nunca me tratara com tal frieza e... Por Deus! Nós tínhamos acabado de fazer amor em um carro!

Alguma coisa não estava certa.

-- Edward...? – Questionei mais uma vez, colocando uma mão em sua perna. – O que foi?

Ele simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça e respirou profundamente, enquanto seu maxilar se travava de forma bruta.

Quando recebi essa outra rejeição de sua parte, resolvi ignorá-lo também. Todo meu bom-humor desaparecera com o dele.

Agora eu estava nervosa, ansiosa e com medo de ter feito alguma errada.

E então, para minha surpresa Edward parou no acostamento de uma rua deserta e me encarou.

-- Desculpe... – Ele sussurrou. – Me perdoe Bella.

Franzi o cenho, não entendendo nada.

-- O que você tem? – Perguntei me aproximando dele. – Edward...?

-- Eu não devia ter feito o que eu fiz... – Ele sacudiu a cabeça de forma culpada. – Juro, Bella. Desculpe-me.

-- Eu não entendo o que você quer me dizer! – Escovei minhas mãos por seus ombros, mas vi seu corpo todo se retesar.

-- É porque você não viu. – Edward murmurou, alisando minha mão de forma suave. – Você está marcada, Bella.

Olhai para mim mesma, mas o meu já reposto vestido, cobria quase todo meu corpo.

-- Eu te machuquei. – Ele sussurrou. – Eu fui tão... Bruto e possessivo.

-- O quê? – Tive vontade de rir do absurdo, mas achei melhor continuar calada enquanto ele terminava de falar.

-- Eu não devia ter te possuído daquela forma, Bella. Eu não sou mais o monstro que eu fui um dia. E eu não quero voltar a sê-lo. E o que aconteceu aqui no carro... Deus! Eu a machuquei!

-- Edward... – Eu sorri docemente, vendo seus olhos preocupados me fitarem com curiosidade. – Você não me forçou a nada. E, sendo completamente sincera... O sexo foi incrível.

Ele me olhou, ainda com um resto de culpa nos olhos, e para provar que eu não estava magoada, me inclinei sobre o banco do carro, depositando um beijo doce em seus lábios.

-- Eu te amo... – Edward falou, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos. – Não importa o quanto o tempo passe, Isabella Swan. Porque eu sempre vou continuar te amando.

-- Eu também te amo. – Respondi, sentindo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. – Mas por que você está falando assim?

-- Por nada. – Suas mãos começaram a fazer um carinho sensual em meus ombros. – Eu quero apenas que você saiba. E que você nunca se esqueça disso. Promete?

-- Isso está me deixando triste. – Confessei. – Pare até que você vai me deixar.

-- Eu nunca vou te deixar, Bella. E mesmo que um dia _você_ resolva o fazê-lo, eu continuarei sempre à sua espera, para que talvez um dia você volte pra mim.

-- Pare de ser bobo! – O repreendi, afundando minha cabeça em seu pescoço. – Eu não vou deixar você!

-- Hmm... É bom saber disso. – Ele abriu o sorriso torto que eu tanto amava, e meu coração disparou no peito, me lembrando que eu tinha que voltar a respirar. – Agora vamos pra casa, amor. Hoje foi um dia cansativo.

-- Sim... – Murmurei aliviada. Meus ombros se relaxaram e eu senti meus olhos pesarem de cansaço. – Muito longo.

Edward voltou a ligar o carro e, em poucos minutos, já tínhamos quase chegado em casa.

Quando finalmente ele estacionou o carro, eu já estava meio sonolenta.

Edward ajudou-me a entrar em casa, e quando eu passei pelo espelho do corredor pude finalmente entender o que ele falou quando disse que tinha me "machucado".

Meu cabelo estava um emaranhado de fios, e caiam de forma descabelada por toda minha cabeça. Havia uma manchar roxa em meu pescoço, resultado de um chupão forte demais – e prazeroso demais – que ele havia me dado.

Os dentes de vampiros que tínhamos posto haviam sumido há muito tempo e, além disso, minha maquiagem estava toda borrada.

Tirei meu vestido ali mesmo, e raparei que meu corpo também estava coberto de marcas vermelhas e havia uma marca arroxeada perto de meu seio.

-- Viu o que eu quis dizer? – Ele murmurou, voltando a ficar culpado.

-- Ah, por Deus! – Eu balancei a cabeça e comecei a rir. – Você não está num estado muito melhor que esse Edward! – Avisei, me aproximando dele maliciosamente.

-- Bella... Eu já te machuquei uma vez. – Sua voz ficou baixa e rouca, mas eu simplesmente o ignorei, enquanto beijava seu pescoço com força, retribuindo o chupão.

Ele soltou um som longo e alto da garganta, e eu cravei meus dentes de leve em sua pele, vendo-o fechar os olhos de prazer.

-- Viu? – Perguntei me separando dele. – Isso não machuca, Edward. Dá prazer. Agora pare com essa bobagem, okay?

Ele assentiu, e suas mãos se entrelaçaram às minhas de uma forma carinhosa.

-- Vamos descansar. – Pedi. – Estou cansada demais.

Também, depois daquela loucura no banco do carro... Quem não estaria?

-- Que tal um banho antes de dormir? – Ele sugeriu, me pegando no colo.

-- Seria ótimo. – Suspirei, e apoiei meu rosto em seu ombro.

Ele caminhou lentamente até o banheiro, cantarolando uma música qualquer em meu ouvido, que me deixou absurdamente calma.

Quando ele finalmente entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, eu sorri, apoiando-me na pia e vendo-o se despir lentamente.

Edward era espetacular. Lindo. Tudo nele me fascinava e fazia meu coração disparar. Eu não podia entender como isso acontecia. Era tudo tão... Perfeito.

-- Deixe-me te ajudar. – Ele sussurrou, abaixando o zíper de meu vestido carinhosamente, enquanto seus dedos percorriam minha pele.

Não havia segundas intenções ali. Só o carinho. O tremular de suas mãos quentes em meu corpo, despindo-me lentamente das roupas e me fazendo sorrir.

Soltei um longo suspiro e fechei os olhos, enquanto ele me guiava.

Ouvi ao longe, o barulho da água enchendo a banheira e o cheiro suave dos sais de banho que Alice tinha me dado há alguns meses atrás.

Edward tocou meus ombros e eu abri os olhos, me deparando com a cor verde intensa que me fitava com amor.

-- Você está cansada. – Ele afirmou; seu hálito quente tocando a pele de minha bochecha. – Deixe-me cuidar de você.

Sacudi a cabeça, assentindo e sorri quando ele me levou até a banheira, e me depositou na água quente.

Logo em seguida Edward entrou também, se sentando de frente pra mim e entrelaçando nossas pernas de um jeito confortável.

-- Ah... – Gemi com satisfação, sentindo meus músculos ficaram ainda mais relaxados. – Faz tanto tempo que nós naõ ficamos assim, juntinhos sem fazer nada. – Fiz uma carinha de dengosa, e ele riu começando a ensaboar minhas pernas.

-- Estamos com pouco tempo. Mas eu prometo que vamos tirar umas férias. Voltar pra Forks. Nossos pais devem estar pirando de saudades.

-- Eu também estou. – Confessei. – Estou com saudades da Selly e do Will também. Faz tempo que não nos vemos.

-- Eles também têm andado com mil e uma coisas pra fazer.

-- Sei. – Bocejei e joguei minha cabeça pra trás. – Depois, temos que reunir toda a turma de novo.

Edward sorriu e assentiu, enquanto suas mãos subiam para meus ombros, esfregando o sabonete suavemente sobre eles.

-- Bella... – Ele me fitou com os olhos preocupados. – Sobre o Aro...

-- Eu me recuso a falar disso. – Fiz um biquinho birrento, e sacudi os ombros. – Não sei porque você está com ciúmes de uma coisa tão boba quanto uma dança!

-- Não é _apenas_ ciúmes... – Edward piscou os olhos e me olhou suplicante. – Eu só quero que você tenha cuidado. Eu não tenho uma boa intuição quanto a esse cara e...

-- Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesma, Edward. – O cortei. – Além do mais, é mera coincidência que eu sempre o encontre nos lugares que eu vou. Nós fazemos o mesmo curso!

-- Mas mesmo assim. Eu só estou pedindo que seja cautelosa. Não conseguiria me perdoar se alguma coisa acontecesse a você, meu amor.

-- Eu não vou te deixar sozinho aqui, Edward. – Brinquei. – Ainda mais com essas meninas folgadas que ficam se jogando pra cima de você! Nem precisa se preocupar!

-- Eu só tenho olhos pra você, Bells. – Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso no rosto e me encarou com seriedade. – Eu já te disse: Não vou cometer os mesmos erros de antes. Nunca mais vou deixar com que você fique longe de mim.

-- Pare de falar essas coisas. – Pedi, me virando na banheira e ficando entre suas pernas, enquanto ele me abraçava por trás. – Você sabe que eu fico toda boba.

-- Sei sim. – Ele beijou minha bochecha de leve. – E eu adoro te ver assim, toda caidinha por mim.

-- Ei! Convencido! – Acusei, rindo. – Você nem é lá essas coisas.

-- E mesmo assim você ainda fica toda boba, não é? – Ele fez cócegas em meu quadril, me fazendo gargalhar.

-- É o que acontece, já que o amor é cego. – Respirei fundo, sentindo-me alegre.

-- Bella... – Ele beijou meu pescoço. – Eu tenho tanta sorte por ter você...

-- Tem mesmo. – Concordei, ainda brincando. – Mas se quer saber... Eu também tenho sorte por te ter.

-- É como ganhar na loteria. – Edward deslizou as mãos por meus seios, me deixando arrepiada. – Só acontece uma vez. Você aposta por hábito, mas não acredita realmente que vai ganhar. E então você ganha, e o prêmio é muito maior do que você merecia.

-- O prêmio está em boas mãos... – Murmurei

-- E estou investindo no prêmio, Bella... Porque assim, ele não vai acabar nunca. Mas às vezes, eu me sinto culpado por usar o prêmio. E me pergunto se ele não estaria mais bem utilizado em outras mãos...

-- O destino escolheu que você ganhasse o prêmio, Edward. – Sussurrei na direção de seu rosto, até quase encostarmos nossos lábios. – E não se deve lutar contra o destino.

-- Eu tenho tanta sorte por ter você... – Ele repetiu, beijando meus lábios com uma suavidade tão grande, que eu me senti como um cristal frágil.

E, novamente, eu esqueci de tudo enquanto ele me beijava.

Esqueci do cansaço, das brincadeiras e até me esqueci do lugar onde estávamos.

Eu só podia me lembrar dele. Ser ele, estar com ele... Pertencer a ele.

Nossas bocas tinham o encaixe perfeito. Nossos lábios eram do sabor preferido um do outro e, enquanto nossas línguas se encontravam lentamente, nossos corações disparavam num mesmo ritmo agitado, dançando dentro do peito freneticamente.

Estar com Edward era como encontrar a mim mesma. Depois de tanta luta e de tanto sofrimento, aceitar havia sido a melhor opção.

Alguns não perdoariam o que ele me fez. Alguns o matariam na primeira oportunidade ou simplesmente o esqueceriam pra sempre.

Mas eu o amava. E meu amor era tão obsessivo e doentio, que me doía no peito.  
Doía de uma forma prazerosa... Com se uma parte de mim tivesse sido devolvida ao lugar.

Era a velha história das metades da laranja. Das almas gêmeas, ou de qualquer outra bobagem que eles nomeassem esse fato.

E eu não podia negar que me fazia feliz. De um jeito tão pleno, que todo o sofrimento parecia apenas um caminho até a felicidade.

As pessoas mudam.

As pessoas se arrependem.

E as pessoas, acima de tudo, reparam os seus erros.

-- Te amo, minha linda. – Edward sussurrou por entre nossos lábios.

No final... Éramos nós que estávamos dividindo o prêmio.

*******

**Edward POV**

Bella cochilou em meus braços. Eu a tirei da banheira delicadamente, sabendo que ela estava cansada demais pra fazer isso sozinha.

Às vezes Bella tinha a mania de querer fazer mil e uma coisas ao mesmo tempo. E era aí que ela ficava exausta desse jeito.  
Sorri, enxugando-a lentamente, e beijei seus cabelos com carinho, antes de depositá-la sobre a cama.

Ela se remexeu, e abriu os olhos levemente, mas logo soltou um suspiro e voltou a fechá-los.  
Eu sorri e a cobri com um cobertor, sem me importar em vesti-la.

Depois, respirando fundo, peguei meu celular e fui para a cozinha. Eu não podia correr o risco que Bella ouvisse minha conversa.

-- Alice. – Falei depois do telefone chamar três vezes. O barulho da festa ainda soava ensurdecedor atrás dela.

-- _Edward?_ – Ela gritou, tentando me ouvir.

-- Vá para um lugar reservado! – Falei auto, mas sem gritar. Bella ainda estava dormindo em nosso quarto e ela precisava descansar.

Alice não falou nada por alguns segundos e então, o barulho cessou.

-- _O que foi maninho?_

-- Você conheceu aquele tal de Aro Volturi? – Questionei direto.

-- _Sim. Nós nos encontramos no shopping e Bella me apresentou a ele. _

-- E o que você achou?

-- _Não sei_. – Ela soltou um longo suspiro. –_ Tem alguma coisa errada. Eu posso sentir. Mas não tenho como te afirmar o que é. _

-- Bella acredita nele. – Eu bufei, preocupado. – Mas não é só ciúmes, Allie. Eu sei que há alguma coisa a mais por trás.

-- _Eu te entendo. Mas não se preocupe. Converse com Bella e se, mesmo assim, ela não acreditar na gente, eu falo com ela. _

-- Obrigado, mana. – Sorri, sentindo meu peito inchar de afeto. – Se você tivesse me falado que era paranóia minha, eu teria deixado as coisas rolarem. Mas como você também percebeu...

-- _Sim! E não se deve apostar contra mim!_ – Ela falou aquilo rindo, mas a seriedade por trás das palavras a entregou.

-- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei preocupado.

-- _Não. É só que... Eu sinto que alguma coisa importante vai acontecer. Intuição feminina. Mas não se preocupe. E a propósito... Na próxima festa vocês têm que ficar até o fim!_

Eu pude vê-la em minha mente, fazendo um biquinho com os lábios e sorri, antes de mandar um beijo pra ela e, finalmente, desligar o telefone.

Aro tinha alguma coisa de errada.

E não seria um idiota qualquer que faria minha Bella sofrer.  
Agora eu tinha que protegê-la.

***

Muitos dias se passaram.

Graças a Deus, Bella não havia voltado a ver Aro – a não ser na faculdade é claro, mas isso era uma coisa impossível de evitar.

Tudo estava bem.

Bem até demais. E eu sei que é pessimismo da minha parte pensar de uma forma tão obscura, mas é verdade. Quando tudo está bem demais, é porque alguma coisa vai acontecer.

Mesmo durante esses anos que eu morei com Bella... As coisas nunca ficaram tão calmas.

Uma briguinha aqui, ou ali... Alguma idiotice básica minha ou algum ciúme sem sentido de Bella...  
Tudo isso havia virado uma rotina deliciosa e, ainda melhor, era quando nos reconciliávamos.

-- Por quê você está com essa cara? – Bella perguntou, deitada sobre meu peito com os olhos atentos.

-- Não é nada, gatinha. – Sussurrei, acalmando-a. – Mas então, como foi no emprego hoje? – Sim, ela tinha conseguido o emprego na editora como eu tinha certeza que aconteceria.

-- Hm. – Ela deu de ombros, sorrindo. – Nada demais. Apenas os mesmos textos de sempre, as mesmas pessoas.

-- Eu fico feliz que você esteja feliz. – Sussurrei, beijando seus lábios delicadamente.

-- Você está estranho, Edward Cullen! – Ela me repreendeu, franzindo o cenho. – Eu te conheço bem, então pode desembuchar!

-- Nada, amor. – Fechei os olhos, aspirando seu perfume doce. – Apenas... Está tudo bom de mais pra ser verdade. – Confessei por fim.

-- Isso é uma coisa boa, não? – Ela passou uma perna por cada lado de minha cintura, e sentou-se sobre mim, sorrindo sensualmente.

Acompanhei-a no sorriso, segurando com firmeza suas cintura entre minhas mãos.

-- Hmm... Isso sim, é uma coisa muito boa, querida. – Seu calor contra o meu era a melhor sensação do mundo. Como fogo, incendiando cada pedacinho de minha pele.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com suavidade e eu acompanhei seus movimentos, subindo meus dedos por suas costas e vendo, deleitado, seus pêlos se arrepiarem.

Ela se abaixou; sua respiração ficando perigosamente perto de meu rosto. Seus olhos brilharam e eu capturei seus lábios, preso no redemoinho de emoções que era beijá-la.

Suas mãos se enterraram em meus cabelos e eu sorri, sugando sua boca sofregamente contra a minha, enquanto ela movia seu quadril contra minha dura excitação.

-- O quê deu em você? – Perguntei trazendo seu rosto pra mais perto do meu, puxando seus cabelos de leve. Beijei seu pescoço, chupando aquela pele alva com carinho, enquanto ela gemia em meu ouvido.

-- Eu amo você, Edward Cullen. – Bella disse, entre uma mordia e outra.

-- Eu também, minha linda. – Tirei sua blusa e observei fascinado, seu corpo escultural moldado pelo sutiã de renda.

Ela começou a beijar meu rosto e então, suas mãos pequenas foram para minha calça, me deixando ainda mais quente.

-- Eu tenho... Necessidade por você. – Confessei, fechando os olhos. – É como uma doença, Isabella. E você me viciou. Não há mais cura pra mim.

-- Você sabe que eu me derreto toda quando você fala essas coisas... – Ela murmurou, amolecendo em meus braços.

Sua respiração ficou mais rápida e, num impulso eu fiquei sentado na cama, enlaçando suas pernas em volta da minha cintura.

-- Eu adoro quando você se derrete. – Ri, voltando a beijar seus lábios com intensidade, enquanto ela se movia lentamente em cima de mim.

Se não tivéssemos a barreira das roupas, eu já a teria penetrado. No entanto era perigosamente excitante quando nos provocávamos desse jeito.

Ela murmurou alguma coisa que eu não entendi e eu voltei a beijar sua pele, apreciando o gosto delicioso que ela tinha.

-- Edward... – Ela grunhiu.

-- O quê? – Minhas mãos tomaram seus seios, massageado-os sensualmente por cima do sutiã.

-- A campainha. – Ela gemeu, ofegante.

-- O quê?

Dim-dom!, o barulho insistente da campainha finalmente me despertou do nosso transe.

-- Droga!

-- JÁ VAI! – Bella gritou pra porta, esperando ser ouvida.

Com uma agilidade tipicamente feminina ela saiu de meu colo e vestiu sua camiseta às pressas, tentando desamassá-la, sem muito sucesso.

Eu me levantei, sentindo meu "amiguinho" doer por um desejo não saciado e respirei fundo, tentando voltar ao normal.

Bella arrumou os cabelos com rapidez e, eu sorri vendo sua face vermelha e seus lábios inchados por causa dos beijos.

No seu pescoço, uma marca vermelha nos denunciava de forma constrangedoramente divertida.

A campainha tocou novamente e Bella saiu correndo enquanto eu, muito sábio, decidia esperar no banheiro para não correr o risco de ninguém me ver nesse estado.

Ai, ai. Era o que Bella fazia comigo.

Aproveitei o tempo para também desamassar minhas roupas e ouvi a exclamação surpresa de Bella na porta.

***

**Isabella POV**

-- Carlisle, Esme! – Gritei assim que os vi na porta. A saudade inundou meu coração e eu corri até os dois, abraçando Esme com força. – Puxa! Que saudades!

Carlisle me abraçou também, beijando minha testa carinhosamente enquanto sorria.

-- Que surpresa! Eu não sabia que vocês viriam! Teríamos ido ao aeroporto e...

-- Na verdade eu acho que vocês não teriam não. – Esme sorriu maliciosamente e apontou para meu estado deprimente.

Meu rosto queimou de vergonha e eu senti vontade de enterrar meu rosto em algum buraco qualquer na terra. Ou algo assim, pelo menos.

Eles se entreolharam sérios e depois explodiram em gargalhadas me deixando ainda mais corada.

-- Sinto muito, Bella. – Carlisle riu ainda mais. – Não fique constrangida, querida.

Ele deu um sorriso tão bonito quanto o de Edward e eu finalmente relaxei, deixando-os entrar.

-- Onde está meu garotinho? – Esme choramingou.

-- Er... No quarto. – Respondi sem-graça, enquanto tirava as malas das mãos deles e as colocava no chão. – Vocês aceitam um café, ou alguma coisa assim?

-- Sinto muito por termos chegado numa hora tão... Inapropriada. – Esme reprimiu um riso e eu mordi meu lábio inferior, constrangida.

-- Vocês nunca chegam numa hora inapropriada. – Edward saiu do quarto, como o mesmo sorriso malicioso do pai no rosto.

Por um momento, me deixei ficar perdida em seu rosto e sorri, sentindo meu coração se estufar dentro do peito.

-- É muito gentil vocês falarem isso. – Esme sentou-se no sofá confortavelmente. – Se fossemos nós, nem íamos abrir a porta não é, Doutor? – Esme beijou a boca do marido rapidamente, me fazendo ficar ainda mais corada.

Imaginá-los fazendo sexo não era uma coisa legal. Era mais fácil vê-los apenas como pais do meu namorado.

Eca.

-- Viemos pro seu aniversário, querida. – Esme sorriu, quicando no sofá, como Alice. – Podemos fazer uma grande festa e...

-- Er... – A interrompi gentilmente. – Não precisa se incomodar. É sério. Tenho certeza que só um jantar vai ser ótimo.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, mas não discutiu comigo.

-- Charlie e Renée também vêm. – Carlisle completou. – Eles não puderam vir ainda, mas até lá já vão ter chegado.

Impressionante como o tempo passava rápido. Faltavam apenas três dias para meu aniversário e, sinceramente, eu nem tinha visto o tempo passar.

As coisas estavam realmente, _muito_ calmas.

-- Eu fico feliz que vocês estejam aqui. – Sentei-me ao lado deles, podendo finalmente relaxar completamente. – Alice vai pirar quando vir vocês.

-- É uma surpresa pra ela também. – Minha sogra sorriu brilhantemente, daquele jeito carinhoso que só ela tinha. – Ai, ai. Todos os meus bebês estão crescendo. Não vou suportar isso. – Ela revirou os olhos dramaticamente, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

-- Daqui a pouco são os netinhos... – Edward atiçou-a, vendo o rosto dela se tornar perplexo.

-- Eu simplesmente _não_ tenho idade pra virar avó, Edward Cullen! – Ela deu um gritinho, arregalando os olhos. – Meu Deus! Carlisle... – Ela se virou para o marido. – Você acha que eu estou velha demais?

Ele simplesmente riu, segurando suas mãos entre as dele.

-- Você acha que eu estou? – Respondeu com uma outra pergunta, sorrindo malicioso.

-- Não! Não, não e não! – Ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Mas pensando bem... Ah Edward! – Seus olhos saltaram das órbitas, de tão animada que ela ficou de repente. – Oh Deus! Um bebezinho! Vai ser _ma-ra-vi-lho-so_! Roupinhas e talco e...

Esme continuou a falar enquanto, lentamente, as coisas faziam sentido na minha cabeça.

Uma criança. Um bebê que cresceria em meu ventre por nove meses. E que seria meu filho e de Edward.

Eu nunca nem sequer tinha considerado essa possibilidade. Nós vivíamos uma vida de adolescentes apaixonados, sem compromisso e noitadas regadas a sexo.

Eu já havia me acostumado com a ideia de nossa vida ser assim, meio porra-louca apaixonada. Mas então eu imaginei um bebezinho...  
Com os cabelos acobreados como os de Edward... Seus olhinhos verdes piscando sonolentos e, inexplicavelmente, foi como se tudo fizesse sentido naquele momento.

Edward se aproximou de mim, e me abraçou pela cintura, depositando um beijo em meus cabelos. O cheiro da sua loção de barbear me embriagou e eu suspirei, ainda pensando no pequeno ser que cresceria em minha barriga.

Ah, droga. Eu estava divagando sobre coisas meio impossíveis!

Sorri para mim mesma e me deixei respirar profundamente, enquanto deixava Edward me acariciar suavemente.

Estava tudo perfeito.

Ou pelo menos eu achava que estava... Até aquele dia chegar.

***

**N/A: **_Oi, amores!_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!_

_Eu nem demorei TANTO pra postar dessa vez, né? HEHEHEH *-*_

_Esse é, infelizmente, o penúltimo capítulo dessa fic. Depois do último ainda farei um epílogo, mas eu me sinto em estado de nostalgia por ter finaliza-la. :s_

_AMOOO VOCÊS :D_

_COMENTEEM MUUUITO PRA MIM, okay?_

_Vou tentar não demorar muito para o próximo.  
_

_Beijoos:*_

_Até o próximo!  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo Dezessete. – Aniversário**

**Edward POV**

Já estava tudo pronto para a festa surpresa de Bella. Aquela era uma data muito importante. Eu tinha comprado uma garrafa de vinho da mesma marca que tínhamos tomado na primeira vez que nos amamos e preparado-a para tomarmos de noite, quando a festa já tivesse acabado.

Aqui nos Estados Unidos, apenas com vinte e um era permitido beber e então, era importante que houvesse bebida alcoólica na comemoração.  
Sorri, mas minha mente ainda estava no que eu tinha visto hoje de manhã.

Por um impulso eu havia seguido Aro Volturi em busca de alguma prova que mostrasse que havia alguma coisa _errada_ com ele.

Obviamente a única coisa de suspeita que eu havia visto, foi ele entrando em um prédio muito antigo com um envelope amarelo nas mãos.

Minutos depois ele saíra e, voltara para a faculdade, onde tomara café com alguns amigos.

Nada mais. E isso, obviamente, não ajudava para que Bella não falasse como ele nem na escola.

-- Edward...? – Bella gritou de dentro do banheiro. – Onde está aquele perfume que você me deu?

Ela estava se arrumando, como eu a instruíra e, de acordo com o plano iríamos apenas jantar em um restaurante. Ela nem suspeitava que haveria uma festa de arromba da casa de Alice.

-- Dentro do espelho! – Gritei de volta, ajeitando minha camisa de botões e tentando dar um jeito nos meus cabelos rebeldes. Não que eles ficassem penteados, ou algo assim.

Sorrindo, me encaminhei para o banheiro e vi Bella apenas com calcinha, sutiã, um colar de pérolas que ela havia ganhado da minha mãe e salto altos, borrifando uma pequena quantidade de perfume em sua nuca.

Mordi meu lábio inferior e me permiti apenas apreciá-la enquanto meu coração disparava.  
Eu estava sentindo um aperto no peito. Era idiota, eu sabia, mas havia alguma coisa de errada.

-- O quê foi? – Ela se virou pra mim, deslumbrante em sua perfeição. Seu sorriso era lindo, e eu me arrepiei ao perceber o quanto era maravilhoso amá-la.

Mais uma vez, me perguntei como um dia eu pude querer machucá-la. Como eu não havia percebido que ela era a mulher perfeita, a garota dos meus sonhos.  
Cristo. Eu fui tão idiota!

-- Não é nada. – Menti, me aproximando dela. – Você é linda. – Sussurrei.

Seus olhos brilharam em divertimento e, até que para um aniversário, Bella estava com um considerável bom-humor.

Inclinei-me sobre ela e beijei seus ombros, sentindo-a estremecer em baixo de mim. Suas mãos se fecharam sobre meus braços, e ela jogou a cabeça para trás soltando um pequeno gemido de prazer pelos lábios.

Eu a desejava. A amava. Era tão... Clichê que isso tivesse acontecido. Tão óbvio que eu me perguntava se, há alguns anos atrás, eu tive algum tipo de retardância mental por fazê-la sofrer.  
Provavelmente eu tinha.

Mas agora, eu estava curado disso. E a tinha inteira, só pra mim.

-- Você está muito estranho, Senhor Cullen. – Ela sussurrou, mordendo meu pescoço de forma provocante, enquanto eu fazia-a se sentar sobre a pia do banheiro.

-- Eu amo você, Isabella. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, a abraçando fortemente.

-- Eu também. – Ela subiu as mãos para meus cabelos e começou a acariciá-los, enquanto eu afundava meu rosto em seu pescoço.

E então, eu a encarei nos olhos, falando seriamente:

-- Nunca se esqueça que não importa o que acontecer... Eu _sempre_ vou estar ao seu lado, okay?

-- Por que você está dizendo essas coisas? – Bella fez um biquinho, preocupada. – Até parece que quer se despedir e...

-- Esqueça. – Beijei sua boca com sofreguidão, me ajeitando entre suas pernas, enquanto procurava senti-la próxima a mim.

Ela amoleceu em meus braços e eu a segurei com firmeza, percorrendo suas cintura com minhas mãos e soltando um grunhido de prazer quando ela ondulou o corpo contra o meu.

Mas então, cedo demais eu tive que separá-la de mim.

-- Vamos. Nós já estamos atrasados. E você tem que terminar de se arrumar.

Ela fez uma carinha de pidona e eu ri, traçando um linha de beijos rápidos por seu rosto.

-- Pode parar de birra! – Ralhei brincando. – Agora trate de colocar aquele vestido que Alice te deu e ficar linda, porque senão nossa reserva no restaurante vai expirar.

Ela assentiu e riu, enquanto pegava o vestido preto e curto que Alice havia dado a ela.

Não era vulgar nem nada disso. Ele apenas... Ressaltava a sensualidade natural que Bella tinha.  
Sorri e fiquei observando-a terminar de se arrumar, enquanto a devorava com o olhar.

-- Alice compra essas roupas só pra me fazer passar vergonha. – Ela resmungou, enquanto passava de forma hábil, rímel sobre seus cílios.

-- Na verdade, ela compra pra _me_ fazer passar vergonha. – A corrigi, caminhando até ela.

-- Ei! Você tem vergonha de mim? – Bella me deu um olhar magoado, mas eu simplesmente ri, enquanto escorregava minha mão por sua coluna.

-- Se eu ficar excitado no meio da rua, eu vou passar _muita_ vergonha, Isabella. – Esclareci, voltando a abraçá-la.

Eu ainda não havia dado meu presente a ela, mas pretendia o fazê-lo quando estivéssemos a sós, mais tarde. A noite era uma criança e muitas coisas ainda tinham que acontecer.

-- Você é um tarado, sabia? – Ela riu, e tornou a se virar para o espelho enquanto passava um batom suave, cor de boca.

-- Só por você. – Empurrei minha bochecha com a língua e esperei pacientemente, enquanto ela terminava de se maquiar.

-- É bom saber disso. Se não, eu teria que te castrar.

-- Suave como sempre. – Dei um tapa em sua bunda, e desviei quando ela tentou dar um tapinha em meu braço.

-- Idiota.

-- Linda.

-- Cara de pau!

-- Também te amo. – Ri do nosso jogo de palavras e me aproximei mais dela, a pegando no colo e a rodando no ar. – Pra sempre.

-- É injusto quando você fica todo meloso. – Bella revirou os olhos. – Você sabe muito bem que eu...

-- Que você se derrete. – Completei, beijando sua bochecha de leve. – E é por isso que eu continuo falando isso.

Ela sacudiu as pernas no ar, e eu a coloquei no chão, apoiando-a pelas costas.

-- Tudo pronto? – Perguntei.

-- Sim. – Ela olhou ao redor do quarto. – Deixe-me só pegar minha bolsa.

Foi nessa hora que, como combinado, meu telefone tocou.

-- Alô? – Olhei para Bella, que enganchava a bolsa no ombro.

-- _Edward._ – Alice riu do outro lado da linha. – _Como está indo o plano? Ela está usando o vestido?_

-- Sim, ela está usando o vestido. – Bella riu da minha cara e eu mandei um beijinho pra ela.

-- _Okay. Agora diga que o carro de Jasper quebrou e que você terá que nos pegar aqui em casa._

-- Uhum. – Como se eu não soubesse o plano de cor. – É claro que não tem problema, maninha! Em quinze minutos estamos aí.

Desliguei o telefone me encaminhei até Bella, pegando as chaves do volvo.

-- O carro de Jasper quebrou. Vamos ter que ir buscar ele e Alice, e levá-los conosco até o restaurante.

Bella assentiu, e sorriu brilhantemente, daquela forma natural que me deixava maluco.

Acompanhei-a até o carro, e abri a porta do passageiro pra ela, como eu sempre fazia.

-- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu, enquanto batia os dedos levemente sobre os joelhos.

Liguei o som e, por coincidência estava tocando uma música que nós dois gostávamos.  
Bella começou a balançar a cabeça e cantar baixinho e eu segurei sua mãos na minha, apertando-a firmemente.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos à casa de Alice. Na verdade, foi tão rápido que eu até me assustei quando estacionei na frente da casa.

-- Por que está tudo escuro? – Bella me olhou interrogativamente.

-- Eles devem ter apagado as luzes. – Murmurei dando de ombros.

Esperamos um minuto e, novamente como combinado, nenhum dos dois apareceu.

-- Aposto como estão se pegando na garagem. – Brinquei, e saí do carro abrindo a porta para Bella.

Ela saiu me seguindo e, então, eu tornei a segurar sua mão, enquanto caminhávamos para a porta da frente.  
Estava tudo em mais absoluto silêncio.

-- Alice? – Gritei. – Chegamos!

Abri a porta da frente que estava aberta e, quando entramos, todas as luzes se acenderam de uma só vez.

-- PARABÉÉÉÉÉNS BELLA! – Gritaram em um coro ensaiado.

Vi o choque em seu rosto quando todas aquelas pessoas começaram a cantar "Parabéns pra você" e me inclinei sobre ela, antes de beijar seus lábios delicadamente.

-- Feliz aniversário, amor. – Murmurei em seu ouvido.

Ela piscou como se não estivesse acreditando no que via e, então, sorriu abertamente. Os primeiros que vieram a cumprimentar foram Renée e Charlie, a quem Bella ainda não havia visto.

-- Minha menininha! – Renée exclamou, indo pra cima dela e a abraçando fortemente. – Que saudades de você! Parabéns!

-- Mãe! Eu não sabia que vocês tinham conseguido vir!

Charlie a abraçou também, apertando-a nos braços em uma rara demonstração pública de afeto.

-- Filha! – Ele beijou seu rosto, esmagando-a nos braços. – Como eu senti sua falta, Deus!

Bella o abraçou de volta, enterrando a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto eu via pequenas lágrimas de emoção escorrerem por seu rosto.

-- Ah como vocês estão lindos! – Renée veio até mim e me abraçou com força também, antes de se virar novamente para Bella.

Mas ela não teve tempo de falar mais nada porque, logo após isso, a confusão se instalou.  
A multidão quase matou Bella sufocada em meio à "feliz aniversário" e "parabéns".

Fiquei surpreso quando reconheci Selene e Will no meio da multidão.

-- Hey cara! – Will deu um tapinha nas minhas costas, enquanto Selly abraçava Bella apertado, beijando seu rosto com carinho. – Grande noite, ein?

-- Bella é... Tudo. – Sorri pra ele, antes de puxar Selene contra mim e abraçá-la, apertado-a também. – Hey moça! Você por aqui, ein? Milagres acontecem!

Ela deu um tapa em meu ombro e, eu vi Will nos lançar um olhar malicioso enquanto beijava Bella com força no rosto.

-- Ah! Como eu senti falta de vocês! – Ela exclamou corando de felicidade. – Vocês me ligaram dizendo que não iam poder ir ao aniversário e agora...

-- Era uma surpresa, oras! – Selene quicou no chão, sacudindo os cabelos. – Além do mais, sua cara de taxo foi a melhor! Ainda bem que eu tirei uma foto!

-- Chata. – Bella mostrou a língua, mas logo Jacob a abraçou por trás, levantando-a do chão.

-- BELLIIIIIIINHA! – Ele gritou, pulando com ela nos braços. – Você agora já é uma adulta que pode tomar um porre! Sério amiga! Você é o feminino de um drink, maravilhosa!

Ela riu, sacudindo a cabeça em divertimento.

-- Maluca! – Acusou-o, sorrindo enormemente.

E foi então, que uma pessoa em um canto me chamou a atenção.

É claro que eu já esperava que Aro estivesse na festa de aniversário dela. Mas eu não esperava que ele tivesse tanta cara de pau a ponto de aparecer e ainda trazer um presente.

O que ele tinha das mãos era embrulho fino, porém comprido, que não se assemelhava a nada que eu pudesse imaginar que Bella gostaria de ganhar no aniversário.

No entanto, o que mais me irritou, foi ver seu olhar sobre o corpo dela e, de repente, tive o impulso maluco de me jogar em cima dele e acabar com todos aqueles dentes.

Obviamente, era o aniversário de Bella. E só por isso não fiz o que meus instintos sugeriram.  
O problema é que eu realmente devia ter feito.

Isso iria evitar _muita_ coisa.

*******

Isabella POV

-- Meu Deus, Edward! – Pulei em seu pescoço, assim que conseguimos ficar alguns minutos sozinhos. – Que loucura! Não é possível que vocês tenham planejado tudo isso!

-- É claro que é, gatinha. – Ele beijou meus lábios, apertando-me de encontro ao seu corpo. – E além do mais, Alice é uma força incontrolável da natureza. É impossível impedi-las de certas coisas.

-- Eu não costumo gostar de surpresas... Mas eu estou tão feliz! Todas as pessoas que eu amo estão aqui hoje! – Edward deu um sorriso enorme, enquanto eu não conseguia parar de rir.

-- Hoje é seu dia, meu amor. – Uma música lenta começou a tocar ao fundo e, de surpresa, ele me tomou nos braços, enquanto começávamos a dançar.

Nesses últimos dias, percebi, estávamos indo freqüentemente a festas. Isso era muito diferente do que estávamos acostumados.

No entanto, eu amava senti-lo com os braços ao meu redor, como se eu fosse uma propriedade apenas sua.  
Era reconfortante... Era mágico.

-- Eu te amo. – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido; seu hálito quente tocando minha pele sensível. – Juro que nunca mais vou magoá-la. Juro que quando você estiver triste, vou dar tudo de mim pra fazê-la feliz. E então, se por algum motivo, algum dia você deixar de me amar eu vou reconquistá-la de novo e de novo... Porque uma vida sem você não é vida, Isabella.

Eu não percebi as lágrimas escorrendo, até os lábios dele se unirem aos meus de uma forma tão doce que eu pensei que fosse desmaiar.  
Ele falava como se... Alguma coisa fosse acontecer. E eu não gostava disso.

Apartei mais meus braços em volta de seu corpo forte, e deixei-me ficar acolhida ali, aproveitando cada segundo ao seu lado.

-- Edward? – Alice apareceu da cozinha com uma cara de preocupada. – Será que você dar uma olhada em um cano que estourou aqui? Você é o melhor da família nesses assuntos.

Edward lentamente se separou de mim, com um sorriso lindo no rosto. Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés, e depositei um selinho em seus lábios, apreciando o gosto que ele tinha.

-- Vou lá fora tomar um ar. – Falei, precisando sair um pouco de perto da multidão que nos cercava.

Ele assentiu e me lançou um último olhar antes de caminhar com rapidez para a cozinha.

Senti um aperto no peito, mas não me importei. Simplesmente respirei fundo, e caminhei até o grande jardim da casa que estava quase vazio.

Aproximei-me de uma árvore e fiquei parada por um momento, sentindo o vento em meu rosto.  
Quando finalmente me encostei no tronco, senti uma mão se fechando sobre meu braço.

-- Hey, Bells. – Aro falou baixinho, me assustando. - Desculpe... Eu não tive a oportunidade de te dar os parabéns.

Quando Edward falou que havia alguma coisa de estranha nele, eu havia entendido. Mas... Eu simplesmente não queria acreditar que ele fosse um cara mau.

-- Tudo bem, Aro. – Sorri lentamente, pensando em um jeito de voltar para a festa. – Agora eu tenho que, er... Entrar de novo porque...

-- Calma. – O aperto de suas mãos se intensificou e eu me retesei, o encarando fixamente. – Eu só queria que você, hm... Abrisse meu presente antes.

Franzi o cenho quando ele libertou meu braço e pegou o embrulho disforme nas mãos.

Estendi minhas mãos para pegá-lo, mas Aro foi mais rápido e se aproximou de mim, abrindo o papel de presente.

Meu coração disparou no peito. E então, eu gelei.

O brilho fraco do punhal tremulava sobre meus olhos, me deixando completamente surpresa. Eu percebi seu olhar malicioso tarde demais, e respirei fundo tentando pensar em algum jeito de sair dali.

-- Aro, o que você...? – Tentei falar inutilmente, mas ele aproximou o punhal de minha barriga, enquanto fingia me abraçar.

-- Agora você vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar, entendeu gatinha? – Ele usou o apelido pelo qual Edward me chamava, e eu pensei que fosse desmaiar. – Se você gritar, essa faca vai perfurar os órgãos da sua barriguinha sexy e você... Nunca mais vai ver seu namoradinho patético. Compreendeu?

Simplesmente assenti, e prendi a respiração enquanto o frio metálico tocava minha barriga por cima do vestido.

Não havia ninguém por perto. Ou pelo menos, ninguém estava desconfiando de um abraço entre amigos.  
Pisquei freneticamente, em busca de alguém que pudesse me tirar daquela situação, mas não havia ninguém. Todas as pessoas já estavam meio bêbadas – afinal era uma festa apenas com maiores de vinte e um.

-- Eu quero que você me ouça bem. – Ele sibilou em meu ouvido, enquanto passava uma das mãos por minha cintura, e começava a me embalar como se estivéssemos dançando. O punhal ainda continuava comprimido contra minha barriga, fazendo pequenas gostas de suor escorrerem por minha nuca.

Deus! Onde estavam as pessoas boas do mundo?

-- Isabella! – Aro chamou minha atenção. – Eu juro que se você não se comportar, vou fazer algo muito pior do que simplesmente matá-la. E eu aposto que essa sua _periquita_ amada, vai sofrer demais. Agora você vai se inclinar pra frente e me beijar. Entendeu?

Suas palavras se embaralharam em minha mente, fazendo meu estômago se embrulhar. Arrependi-me de ter tomado aquelas cervejas, mas agora não tinha mais volta.  
Quando senti o punhal fazendo mais pressão em meu estômago, simplesmente me inclinei pra frente, e o beijei nos lábios.

A bílis subiu instantaneamente para minha garganta e eu pensei em Edward. Em como eu o amava e em como seria doloroso deixá-lo.  
Ele sofreria. E depois de tanto lutarmos, não era justo que eu simplesmente desistisse assim.

-- Boa garota. – Aro levou o punhal para minhas costas e fingiu abraçar minha cintura, enquanto começávamos a caminhar lentamente para o estacionamento. – Você é mais fraca do que eu pensei que seria, Bellinha. Na verdade é tão covarde quanto qualquer outra mulher. Eu não deveria ficar decepcionado por isso.

Minha vontade era de matá-lo. Eu não conseguia entender porque ele estava fazendo aquilo comigo... Porque ele simplesmente não me deixava ir.

Na verdade, eu já devia estar _acostumada_ com esses caras psicopatas. Impressionante como eu atraía o perigo. Primeiro foi James. E agora, esse idiota que achava que tinha um pinto no meio das pernas.

Infelizmente, no entanto, a faca dele me machucaria com muita facilidade, se eu tentasse escapar.

Estremeci de medo, e prendi as lágrimas com determinação enquanto tentava armar algum jeito de não morrer.  
Droga, droga, droga!  
Aro parecia estar muito seguro de seu plano... E ninguém nem sequer nos olhava com um olhar desconfiado.

Edward...! Merda. Ele também estava longe agora, arrumando o maldito cano na cozinha.

-- Acelere o passo. – Ele ordenou, enquanto andávamos por trás das árvores.

Agora sim é que ninguém nos veria!

Respirei fundo e fiz o que ele mandou. Minhas pernas começaram a tremer e eu senti um vazio dentro do peito, sugando toda a minha coragem.

-- Aro... – Tentei novamente. – Você não está raciocinando direito. Você sabe que a qualquer momento Edward vai aparecer aqui e...

-- Ele não vai aparecer. – Aro riu, e me lançou um olhar malicioso. – Eu fiz um bom estrago no cano da cozinha. E além do mais, nós já estamos quase no meu carro. Fim de jogo, Bells.

Ele abriu a porta do carro e me empurrou pra dentro com força, travando a porta em seguida. Eu podia causar um acidente, obviamente, mas essa não era uma ideia boa, posto que nós dois poderíamos morrer.

Pensa, Bella. Pensa.

-- Foi muito bom te conhecer, sabia? – Aro murmurou cinicamente, enquanto ligava o som do carro em uma rádio country. – Na verdade, foi divertido me fingir de seu amigo. Esbarrar em você... Fingir-me de coitadinho.

-- Eu tenho pena de você. – Sibilei, tentando conter minha respiração. Mais uma vez tentei abrir a porta do carro, mas foi inútil. O punhal, no entanto, ainda continuava em uma das suas mãos.

-- Ah Isabella... Sério mesmo. Estava tudo _tão_ óbvio. Bem na sua cara. Você e seu namoradinho é que são idiotas, e não perceberam.

-- É claro que Edward percebeu... – Tentei ganhar tempo, conversando. – Ele me alertou sobre você.

-- Não é sobre mim que estamos falando. – Aro soltou uma gargalhada alta, e arranhou o punhal por minhas pernas de leve. – Você é muito gostosa, sabia? Se eu tivesse um pouco mais de tempo, eu te comia todinha dentro desse carro. Do mesmo jeito que ele te comeu quando nos viu juntos.

-- Eu não fui _comida_ por ninguém. – Rosnei, mordendo meu lábio inferior com força. – Além do mais, _Aro_, eu aposto em como você não teria potência nenhuma pra me satisfazer...

Era uma tática perigosa essa. Eu não devia deixa-lo ainda com mais raiva, mas isso daria tempo para que Edward percebesse minha ausência na festa. Talvez mais alguns minutos... Eu ainda teria alguma chance.

-- Você quer provar pra ter certeza? – Ele riu da minha cara. – Só não te provo isso agora mesmo, porque nosso tempo é curto.

A velocidade com que ele dirigia o carro aumentou e, então, eu cravei as unhas em minhas mãos tentando conter o pavor.

Eu não queria morrer. Eu ainda tinha... Toda uma vida a ser vivida.  
E eu iria lutar.

-- Você é patético. – Ataquei-o. – Por que não me mata logo, então?

-- Porque eu não posso. – Ele riu mais ainda me deixando assustada. – E além do mais, se eu tiver _realmente_ que te matar, vai ser um desperdício. Você é muito gostosa!

-- Nojento. – Minhas mãos estavam tremendo, e eu comecei a me focar no caminho em que estávamos fazendo.

Novamente, Aro simplesmente riu enquanto pisava ainda mais fundo no acelerador.  
Minha cabeça girou, e eu apertei minha mão contra minha boca, tentando conter novamente, o vômito que subiu até minha garganta.

E então ele freou o carro de uma só vez, fazendo com que eu batesse a cabeça com força no vidro, já que eu estava sem cinto.

Tudo a minha volta girou. Minha visão ficou lentamente escura e eu deixei com que, finalmente, uma lágrima escorresse por meu rosto.  
Então, eu apaguei.

** Edward POV**

Merda! Aquele cano não podia ter rompido sozinho!

Eu demorei quase quinze minutos para romper o vazamento e, agora eu não conseguia encontrar Bella em lugar nenhum.

-- Nada? – Perguntei preocupado à Alice que voltava do jardim com o rosto pálido.

-- Ela não estava lá. – Sussurrou.

-- Nem em aqui dentro. – Eu confirmei, e tentei ver Jacob que ficou de procurá-la pelos quartos. – Cristo! Onde ela se enfiou?

Nesse momento, Emmett e Rosalie entraram pela porta com um sorriso enorme, inconscientes do quê estava acontecendo.

-- Demoramos, mas viemos! – Emmett gritou rindo, mas logo parou quando viu meu rosto. – O que aconteceu?

-- Bella... – Sussurrei. – Ela sumiu. Simplesmente não está em nenhum lugar daqui.

-- Ué. – Ele fez uma cara de confuso e Rosalie me olhou apreensiva.

Jasper não a encontrou. Jacob também não. Selene e Will depois de procurarem, também não acharam nada.

Eu comecei a ficar desesperado. Lutei para manter minha respiração calma, enquanto tentava não apavorar os convidados.

Onde, por Deus, Bella estaria? O que poderia acontecido com ela?

Pensa, Edward. Pensa.

-- Onde está o Aro? – Perguntei quase gritando. Minha mente deu um clarão e, de repente, eu soube que Bella estava com ele.

Novamente, dessa vez com a ajuda de Emmett e Rosalie, nós saímos atrás de Bella e percebemos que Aro também não estava na festa.

Desgraçado! Filho de uma puta!

-- Edward... – Alice tentou me acalmar. – Raciocine. Não faça nenhuma besteira.

Já tinha mais de meia hora que Bella havia sumido. Há essas horas alguma coisa terrível poderia ter acontecido com ela...

Deus! Eu não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria...  
Eu só sei que eu não suportaria.  
Meu mundo era Isabella Swan. Hoje era o nosso dia...

Eu ia pedi-la em casamento.

-- Edward! – Selene me sacudiu pelos ombros, com lágrimas nos olhos. – E agora?

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Minha cabeça estava doendo, e eu tentava colocar as idéias em ordem, sem sucesso.

-- Vão procurá-la pelas redondezas. – Ordenei, sentindo meus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas de desespero. – Eu... Vou pensar um pouco.

Saí daquela casa cheia de gente e comecei a rodar pelo jardim, sabendo que provavelmente, Bella não estava mais por perto.

Ao longe, avistei a papel de presente rasgado no chão... Do presente que Aro havia trazido...

Merda!  
Minha respiração falhou e eu soquei a árvore com força, machucando a pele de minhas mãos. Eu estava sentindo um ódio mortal daquele idiota.

Se eu o encontrasse... Provavelmente explodiria seus miolos sem culpa, até ter Bella novamente a salvo comigo.

Eu podia sentir... Havia alguma coisa errada. Alguma coisa de _muito_ ruim estava acontecendo, e eu tinha que salvá-la.  
Se alguma coisa ocorresse a minha Bella... Eu não me perdoaria nunca.

E então, como um presente dos deuses, eu me lembrei de um lugar.

Eu havia seguido Aro até um prédio velho. Ele havia entrado lá com um envelope e, tempo depois, saíra.

Essa era minha única esperança. Minha única chance de salvar minha _vida_.

-- Edward...? – Renée chegou perto de mim, sorrindo. – Onde está Bellinha?

Não respondi e saí correndo em direção ao eu meu volvo, sabendo que eu não tinha tempo.  
Minha cabeça girava em torpor, rodando num corrida frenética contra algo que eu não sabia o que era.

Eu só tinha uma certeza: Bella estava em perigo.  
E se eu não pudesse protegê-la seria meu fim.

Bati a porta do volvo com força, e liguei o carro já cantando pneus. Meu coração estava disparado e eu não estava nem ligando para os sinais de trânsito, nem nada disso.

O marcador da velocidade logo subiu pra 100 quilômetros por hora, e eu pisei ainda mais fundo, tentando me lembrar da localização exata daquele prédio.

E bem... Se Bella não estivesse lá... Eu não tinha nem ideia do que fazer.

Mas sem Bella... Eu morreria.

*******

Isabella POV

Todo meu corpo estava doendo. Eu não conseguia raciocinar direito, e minha cabeça doía como se uma bigorna tivesse caído em cima dela.

Pensei em esticar os braços, mas percebi que eles estavam presos por uma corda. E que eu estava sentada em uma cadeira.

O que diabos tinha acontecido...?

Abri os olhos e então, tudo voltou para minha cabeça. Aro com o punhal... Nós dois no carro. Eu batendo a cabeça...

Mas quando eu finalmente pude colocar minha visão em foco, tudo ficou ainda pior. Mil vezes pior do que tinha sido antes.

E todo o medo que eu sentira... Não era nada comparado ao que eu estava sentindo agora.

O lugar onde eu estava era um quarto. Todas as janelas estavam fechadas e cobertas por cortinas grossas e pretas. Havia uma cama em um canto e um armário.

Mas o que mais me deixou chocada não foi isso. O pior... Era ter que olhar para as paredes.

Por toda a extensão das paredes havia fotos minhas. Eu de costas, eu sorrindo... As fotos em que eu estava acompanhada por alguém haviam sido recortadas.

Havia muitas fotos do meu rosto. Fotos de eu me trocando no vestiário da escola, de eu caminhando pela rua, de eu saindo de festas...

Havia tantas fotos minhas, em tantos lugares, de tantas formas diferentes que eu fiquei tonta enquanto tentava absorver todas as informações.

-- Olá, meu amor. – Ouvi _aquela_ voz bem perto do meu ouvido. – Eu senti sua falta, querida.

Meu coração parou. Tentei respirar, mas o ar simplesmente não entrava por meus pulmões. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu olhei lentamente pra trás, me deparando com James que sorria de uma forma carinhosa pra mim.

-- Quanto tempo não é? – Ele sorriu, passando os dedos por meu pescoço.

Seu rosto estava... Diferente. Ele com certeza estava mais magro. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos – provavelmente efeito de alguma droga – e seus cabelos loiros cortados muito curtos.  
Seu sorriso malicioso, porém, continuava o mesmo de anos atrás.

-- Muito obrigado, Aro. – James falou olhando para além da porta. – Seu pagamento já foi depositado em sua conta. Agora você já pode se retirar.

Ouvi o barulho de uma porta batendo e comecei a tremer, chocada.

-- Você... O contratou? – Perguntei indignada. – Meu Deus!

-- É claro que sim. – Suas mãos subiram para meus cabelos, os acariciando de forma sádica. – Você é _minha_, Isabellinha. Só minha. Eu não podia deixar que você permanecesse nas mãos daquele idiota do seu namoradinho.

Ele se afastou de mim e começou a tossir, um pouco mais fraco do que eu pensei que ele estaria.

-- Além do mais... Nossa história tem que ser muito romântica, Bells. Ao estilo "Romeu e Julieta".

Do quê, diabos, ele estava falando?  
Solucei e tentei soltar minhas mãos da corda, sem sucesso.

-- James... Não estrague ainda mais as coisas. Já não basta tudo o que você me fez? – Agora, todas as minhas esperanças estavam perdidas. Edward nunca me encontraria nesse lugar.

-- Eu te fiz? Eu? – Ele gritou, se agachando em minha frente. – Foi você que quebrou meu coração escolhendo ficar com aquele Edward! Ele só te fez sofrer... E você? O que você fez? Ficou com aquele idiota, em vez de ficar comigo! Eu te amo, Bella... Você sempre será minha! A partir de hoje não vai haver nada que possa nos separar!

Suas mãos subiram por minhas pernas, numa carícia suave. Meu vestido era muito curto e eu tinha certeza de que ele poderia ver minha calcinha da posição em que estava.

-- Então... Por favor, James. – Tentei persuadi-lo. – Vamos conversar. Talvez... Eu fique com você.

-- Não minta! – Ele cravou as unhas em minhas pernas, e eu soltei um gemido de dor, enquanto as lágrimas continuavam escorrendo com força. – Você adora aquele idiota! Não vai ficar comigo por vontade própria.

-- Não acabe com sua vida... – Implorei. – Você não me ama, James. Você está obcecado. É só isso.

-- Olhe pra mim! – Ele voltou a gritar. – É claro que eu te amo! Está vendo esse quarto? Está vendo essas fotos? É tudo você Bella. Só você.

Novamente o enjôo tomou conta de mim. Solucei, sentindo as lágrimas salgadas em minha língua, e soltei um grito de socorro.

-- Ninguém vai te ouvir, Bella. – Ele riu e se levantou do chão, se dirigindo até a cama. – Agora, eu vou te contar as coisas que aconteceram, minha linda. Pra você não ficar perdida.

Estremeci de medo e senti meus pulsos começarem a sangrar devido ao esforço de desamarrar a corda.

-- Eu consegui fugir da polícia, como você bem sabe. – James deitou-se sobre a cama, e começou a desabotoar a calça confortavelmente. – Foi fácil. Eu sempre tive muito dinheiro e, não iam ser uns policiais de merda que iriam me prender. Já faz muito tempo que eu mando te observarem. Aro, por exemplo, foi só um capanga. Mas eu devo admitir que ele foi muito bom no trabalho... Tanto que agora você está aqui comigo.

-- Pare! – Gritei, desesperada. – Por favor, acabe com isso logo.

-- Não Bella. – Ele riu, me lançando um olhar de puro desejo. – Você não sabe por quanto tempo eu tive que ficar aqui sozinho... Simplesmente olhando pra suas fotos enquanto eu me... – Ele pensou na palavra – Aliviava.

O enjôo dessa vez veio com mais força. Tossi para contê-lo e fechei os olhos com força, para não ver os movimentos obscenos que ele estava encenando com as mãos.

No entanto, por algum motivo ele pareceu mudar de ideia e fechou as calças. Com rapidez, James se levantou da cama e veio até mim novamente.

-- Eu estou doente, Isabella. – Sussurrou. – Vou morrer em, no máximo, dois meses. E vai ser doloroso. O câncer mata aos poucos... De um jeito que tira completamente a honra da pessoa. Mas eu não vou sozinho... Você vai comigo.

-- Por favor... – Implorei. – Pense no que você está fazendo. Pense em tudo. Pense em mim!

-- É claro que eu estou pensando em você. – Seus lábios se fecharam sobre os meus levemente. – Eu te amo, será que você ainda não entendeu isso?

Eu estava me sentindo completamente desesperada. A corda estava um pouco mais frouxa, mas eu tinha que me conter para que ele não percebesse que eu estava tentando soltá-la.

Uma gota de sangue escorreu por meu braço, mas eu agüentei a dor firmemente.

-- Se você me ama, deixe-me ir. – Pedi. – Você pode ter uma morte pacífica. Vamos James...!

-- Não. Você vai comigo. – Suas mãos se fecharam sobre meu rosto, e ele me encarou com aqueles olhos injetados. – Eu e você. Pra sempre.

Finalmente, consegui soltar as cordas. Meu pulso doía como se tivessem passado gilete sobre eles, mas com toda minha força eu continuei na mesma posição esperando uma deixa para tentar atacá-lo.

-- Eu te odeio. – Respondi ríspida. – Você sim que é idiota. Broxa e psicopata! – A raiva ferveu dentro de mim, e eu tentei deixá-la ainda mais quente para substituir o medo que me consumia. – Deixe-me em paz! Eu não quero nada com você!

Senti o tapa em meu rosto com um baque, mas parei de chorar. A pele de minha bochecha queimou e eu simplesmente o fuzilei com os olhos.

-- Eu vou te ter, Bella. Por bem ou por mal. Você decide.

Ele colocou uma das mãos por baixo do meu vestido e, nessa hora, eu me levantei de uma vez da cadeira, o empurrando com toda minha força.

-- Fique quieta! – Ele ordenou. – Isso só vai ser mais doloroso pra você!

Ri sarcasticamente, mas as lágrimas novamente voltaram a escorrer por meu rosto. Avancei pra cima dele, sentindo a adrenalina bombar por minhas veias.

Infelizmente, mesmo doente, ele ainda era mais forte que eu.

James me jogou no chão e me imobilizou ficando em cima de mim.

-- Você adora esses joguinhos sádicos, não é? – Sua língua percorreu meu pescoço, e eu comecei a me debater xingando todos os nomes que eu conhecia.

Ele saiu de cima de mim, apenas para pegar o punhal que Aro havia deixado sobre a escrivaninha.

-- Agora você vai voltar para sua cadeirinha, amor. E vai ficar bem quietinha lá.

Meu estômago se revirou. Eu solucei, sem ter o que fazer e voltei para a cadeira.

Eu só queria que ele terminasse logo com isso. Porque eu não ia agüentar ser de alguém que não fosse Edward.

*******

Edward POV

Eu não sabia qual dos apartamentos do prédio era o de Aro.  
No entanto, sorri maliciosamente quando o vi sair de uma porta do primeiro andar.

-- Ei! Parado aí! – Corri até ele e, de surpresa, o derrubei no chão.

Meus punhos voaram para sua cara e eu segurei a lapela de sua camisa, acabando com aquele rostinho cínico como eu queria fazer já há muito tempo.

-- Onde está Bella? – Perguntei sibilando. Aro sacudiu a cabeça eu voltei a socá-lo ouvindo o barulho do osso do seu nariz se quebrar. – Onde?

-- Ela está lá dentro? – Ele sussurrou apontado para uma porta; sua camisa se empapando de sangue. – Mas ele não vai deixá-lo entrar.

-- Ele quem? – Perguntei desesperado. – Fala logo!

-- James. – Uma única palavra. E todo o meu mundo caiu.

Joguei Aro no chão e tentei abrir a porta que estava trancada. Urrei de raiva e comecei a tentar arrombá-la, jogando meus ombros com força contra a madeira.

Uma tentativa e nada. Outra e, novamente, a porta não cedeu.

E quando eu finalmente dei a terceira pancada, senti a madeira ceder sobre meus braços.

Entrei correndo no apartamento. Era um lugar pequeno e, facilmente, ouvi a voz de James dentro de um quarto.

-- Agora você vai voltar para sua cadeirinha, amor. E vai ficar bem quietinha lá.

Minha visão ficou vermelha. Eu sentia tanto ódio que não sei como não explodi naquele momento.  
Corri até o quarto e vi Bella chorando, encolhida em uma cadeira de madeira.

Seus cabelos estavam despenteados e, seus pulsos sangrando.

-- Ora, ora, ora. Olha quem veio se juntar à festa. – James me viu e abriu um sorriso, batendo palmas.

O olhar de Bella se tornou ainda mais desesperado, e eu sabia que ela temia por mim.

Mas eu não estava com medo. Eu só queria matá-lo. Destruí-lo de uma vez por todas.

-- Edward! – Bella gritou.

Eu a ignorei e avancei pra cima dele com força, o derrubando no chão. James me aranhou com um punhal que ele segurava, mas eu simplesmente ignorei a dor e o soquei no rosto.

Ele gemeu em consternação e, novamente eu voltei a socá-lo tentando desviar do punhal.

-- Filho da puta! – Gritei. – Como você ousou tocar nela?

Bella gritou alguma atrás de mim, mas eu não prestei atenção. Arranhei James com forma, sentindo minhas mãos escorregadias por causa do sangue que começou a escorrer de sua boca.

O punhal pegou bem na minha barriga. Ofeguei com a dor, mas continuei atacando.

Segurei-o pelos cabelos e o virei de costas, enquanto batia seu rosto contra o chão. James berrou de dor, mas eu continuei atacando-o e, finalmente consegui fazê-lo largar o punhal.

-- Edward! – Bella colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros e, por reflexo, eu parei de bater nele. – Por favor... Pare com isso.

Ela estava chorando. Amaldiçoei-me por tê-la deixado ali, desprotegida e, mesmo contra minha vontade, larguei James.

-- Você está bem? – Perguntei a abraçando.

A ferida que ele abriu com o punhal latejou dolorosamente, mas eu a ignorei enquanto embalava Bella em meus braços.

-- Edward...- Ela fechou os olhos, soluçando desesperadamente. – Ah meu Deus! Eu pensei que... Que você fosse matá-lo.

-- Desculpa. – Eu beijei seus cabelos, tentando conter as lágrimas de alívio que queriam escapar de meus olhos. – Eu só... Não pude vê-lo querendo machucá-la. Ah Deus, Bella. Eu te amo. Eu te amo.

Ela assentiu, respirando profundamente. Suas mãos agarraram-se a mim com força e eu esperei até ela parar de chorar.

-- Você está sangrando. – Ela sussurrou.

-- Eu estou bem. – Minha visão ficou um pouco turva, mas eu me obriguei a permanecer firme, enquanto sentia-a junto a mim.

E então, ouvi um barulho atrás de nós.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, James já tinha pegado uma pequena pistola, sabe-se lá de onde.

Coloquei meu corpo na frente do de Bella, e fiquei o rosto ensangüentado com audácia.  
Mas surpreendendo-me, James simplesmente apontou a arma para a própria cabeça.

-- Adeus, Bella. – Ele sussurrou.

Eu me virei de costas, e cobri a visão de Bella, para que ela não precisasse ver a cena. O barulho do tiro soou alto e estrondoso e fez as lágrimas voltarem para o rosto dela.

-- Vamos chamar a polícia. – Sussurrei. – Vamos chamar seu pai e ir embora daqui.

Bella estremeceu e, com todas as minhas forças eu fiquei em pé, ajudando-a a se levantar.  
O corte em minha barriga não era tão profundo, mas doía como o inferno.

Aspirei uma grande quantidade de ar, e me encaminhei para o telefone que havia em cima de uma escrivaninha.

Ao meu lado Bella se apoiou em mim.

-- Acabou, meu amor. – Murmurei. – Prometo pra você, Bella. Acabou.

Ela assentiu, ainda chocada com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Beijei-a com carinho, tentando demonstrar que tudo ia ficar bem.

-- Edward? – Ela me encarou com os enormes olhos castanhos, assustada.

-- Sim?

-- Obrigada. Por tudo.

E eu sabia que não era só pelo o que tinha acontecido hoje.  
Era por todo o resto. Tudo o que vivemos, tudo o que passamos. Tudo o que erramos...

-- Eu é que tenho que agradecer. – Respondi. – Mas na verdade, Bella... Tudo o que eu fiz, sempre, sendo errado ou certo... Foi por amor.

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso pra mim e entrelaçou suas mãos nas minhas. Nós nos encaramos por um longo segundo e tivemos a certeza de que tudo estava no lugar certo.

Porque nós estávamos juntos. E porque pertencíamos um ao outro... Pra sempre.

*******

**N/A:** _Hrm, okay. _

_Eu espero que tenham gostado. Ainda falta o epílogo então essas história ainda não acabou, apesar desse ser o último capítulo._

_Eu vou tentar postá-lo em, no máximo, dois dias pra não deixá-los esperando. _

_Obrigada por tudo... Por todos os comentários, por todas as críticas. Tudo foi muito importante pra mim. _

_COMENTEM e eu espero, sinceramente, não tê-los decepcionado até aqui. _

_AMO VOCÊS E AGUARDEM O EPÍLOGO! _

_Bruna S.  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**Epílogo**

_**"Existem mistérios  
que não podemos desvendar.  
Feridas impossíveis de se curar.  
Lágrimas incapazes de secar.**_

_**Mas nunca em toda a existência da humanidade,  
houve um coração  
que não pudesse amar.  
Um coração incapaz de perdoar"**_

**Edward POV**

Tudo tinha acabado bem. Aro havia sido preso e James estava morto. Não havia mais ninguém para atrapalhar nossa felicidade e, sinceramente eu me sentia profundamente aliviado com isso.

Foram muitas coisas que eu e Bella passamos juntos. Muitas alegrias, muitas tristezas. Agora era nossa hora. Nossa hora de ser realmente felizes.

-- Por que eu ainda tenho que ficar de olhos fechados? – Ela perguntou sorrindo, enquanto eu a guiava pela pequena clareira onde a nossa cabana ficava.

Havíamos voltado a Forks. Precisávamos de um tempo pra descansar, esquecer tudo aquilo que passamos.

Eu sabia que a imagem de James, estirado morto no chão, não sairia facilmente da cabeça de Bella. Por isso, agora, eu estava a levando para um lugar que havia sido muito especial por um longo tempo para nós.

-- Eu já vou tirar a venda de você. – Murmurei, tirando lentamente o pano preto de seus olhos.

Ela piscou e eu vi a surpresa em seu rosto, quando ela se deparou com a nossa cabana.

-- Esse foi um lugar muito importante pra gente. – Comecei, segurando suas mãos entre as minhas. – O lugar onde crescemos... O lugar onde eu te conheci. O lugar onde eu estraguei tudo pra você.

Ainda doía me lembrar do quanto eu a tinha machucado. Mas agora era só um rito de passagem. Só um pedaço da nossa longa história.

-- Edward... – Ela sussurrou com os olhos marejados.

-- Espere. Só me escute agora. – Eu levei sua mão até meus lábios, e a beijei delicadamente. – Eu te amo Bella. Foi nesse lugar que tudo começou. E é aqui que eu quero que continue.

Eu tirei a caixinha verde clara do meu bolso e vi seus olhos se arregalarem quando a abri, mostrando o elegante anel de diamante que eu tinha escolhido pra ela.

-- Eu ia te pedir em casamento no dia do seu aniversário. – Confessei. – Mas agora, acho que foi melhor desse jeito. Você quer se casar comigo, Isabella Swan?

Ela soltou um suspiro curto, me olhando nos olhos. A antiga Bella, que eu conheci quando ainda éramos criancinhas, de repente estava novamente a minha frente, com aquele sorriso natural e sincero que me fascinava.

Eu sabia que ela não guardava mágoas. Sabia que ela me amava – incondicionalmente e eternamente – assim com eu também a amava.

E de repente, eu me senti também como a criancinha que fui há muito tempo atrás.

Eu amava Bella sem preconceitos. O tipo de amor tão puro que transforma. O amor mutável que cresce a cada dia.

Meu coração estava disparado, mas se acalmou quando meus olhos se prenderam nos dela.

-- Aceito. – Bella falou, abrindo um sorriso tão grande quanto o céu.

Eu beijei a aliança e a escorreguei por seu dedo, vendo-a reluzir brilhantemente.  
Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e ela sorriu enquanto olhava ao nosso redor.

Percebi então, que não havia como não amá-la.

Bella era a pessoa mais doce e boa que eu conheci e, o tempo em que ela tentou ser má, foi só uma máscara para encobrir a dor.

Eu necessitava dela. Com cada poro do meu ser, com cada átomo.

-- Fazia tempo que não voltávamos aqui. – Ela murmurou caminhando até a porta da cabana.

Eu assenti, abraçando-a por trás com carinho.

-- Eu achei que se você aceitasse casar comigo aqui, é porque ficaria comigo pra sempre. – Brinquei.

Ela riu e nós entramos na cabana.

Tudo estava exatamente como antes. No mesmo lugar, com o mesmo cheiro.

Ela se virou pra mim e seus lábios prenderam os meus, num beijo intenso e apaixonado.  
A abracei com força e tirei seus pés do chão rodando-a no ar como eu tanto gostava de fazer.

-- Ei! – Bella jogou os cabelos pra trás e mordeu o lábio inferior de leve. – Acho que eu também tenho que te falar uma coisa.

Coloquei-a no chão e ela sorriu, luminosa.

-- Eu estou grávida.

A pequena frase, com apenas três palavras, serviu para me derrubar completamente. Acho que, por dois ou três minutos caí num completo estado de torpor.  
Minha mente tentou assimilar a informação, mas só quando eu me imaginei segurando um bebê nos braços, pude finalmente entender sobre o que ela estava falando.

Não falei nada. Simplesmente a tomei nos braços, rindo com um bobo enquanto eu a beijava lentamente.

Seu corpo contra o meu logo me deixou quente e eu sorri, depositando-a suavemente sobre a cama.

Nossas roupas, dessa vez, foram tiradas com calma. Eu beijava cada parte possível de seu corpo, amando-a com intensidade, enquanto pequenas lágrimas de emoção escorriam por seu rosto.

Na última vez em que estivemos aqui, tudo foi muito bruto e rápido.

Agora, eu queria recompensá-la.

E quando eu finalmente deslizei pra dentro dela, foi como se tudo se encaixasse.

Todas as peças estavam no lugar. Todas as perguntas sem resposta do mundo de repente tiveram solução e, não havia nada mais importante do que o pequeno universo que havíamos construído ali.

Eu a estava amando. Fazendo amor com a mulher da minha vida, sabendo que por toda o tempo em que vivêssemos, seria assim.

Não seria perfeito, é claro. Mas seria infinito em sua extensão.

-- Edward... – Bella gemeu meu nome, estremecendo em meus braços.

Eu mergulhei nesse mar de emoções prazerosas junto a ela, e me deixei afogar por um momento, ainda entorpecido por tudo o que tinha acontecido.

-- Eu te amo. – Sussurrei, aconchegando-a junto a mim.

-- Eu também, Edward.

E nessa noite eu dormi com a consciência em paz, sabendo que nós dois tínhamos construído a coisa mais importante do mundo. E que, no final, tudo tinha dado certo.  
Porque juntos nós éramos um só.

_**FIM**_!

***

**N/A**: _Deus! Eu nem sei como descrever o fato de ter chegado até aqui. Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas só em pensar que acabou._

_Eu queria agradecer a todos vocês. Queria deixar registrado o quanto o incentivo de cada um foi importante pra mim e o quanto isso me impulsionou a querer fazer sempre uma história melhor._

_Desculpem algum erro ou alguma coisa que não tenham gostado... Eu dei uma parte enorme de mim nessa fic, e um pedaço do meu coração ficou com ela *é eu sei, que emotivo!*_

_Eu espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado do final. O prólogo foi bem curtinho, mas eu acho que ele resumiu bem o que eu queria passar._

_Quem sabe daqui pra frente, eu ainda não faça um bônus, huh?_

_Novamente, eu queria agradecer a todos que comentaram. Eu espero que ainda comentem sobre o epílogo e me digam o que acharam. No momento eu estou trabalhando numa outra fanfic chamada "Collide" e quem quiser dar uma passadinha lá pra ler, fique a vontade!_

_Sinto muito que tenha chegado ao fim, mas mesmo assim estou feliz!_

_AMO VOCÊS! _

_Bruna S._


End file.
